I m dream with you
by LUNA-NIS
Summary: La profesia culmino ...ahora ella sabe que el sobrevivió ahora el sabe que Voldemort ya no existe, y que nada, absolutamente nada podrá separarlo de ella jamás O no? Averigualo.La verdad, conspiraciones y secretos. FINAL UP GRACIAS A TODOS
1. Cap 1 : Mi Soledad y Yo

Hola:

voy a utilizar esta seccion para responder los rr, y hoy la estrenamos asi que a lo que nos urge

**RR:**

**Arabella :** aquí hay mas fic gracias por tu mensaje y espero no quedar mal con la continuación

**Lizie:** Que weno que te gusto Gracias por tu rr, me encanta MD, solo he estado ahi una ves pero es una ciudad Hermosa

Saludos hasta España

**Sanke:** XD, como ya te habia dicho gracias por tu rr, y weno aquí esta la segunda parte, espero de todo corazón sea de tu agrado

**Kirlatan:** Gracias, me ha encantado que te haya gustado gracias x la felicitación, nos estamos leyendo

**Rowensweet14 :** Espero llenar ese vacio, y no dejarte justo como ahora se siente Harry, gracias por tu rr.

**Jo :** XD, muchas gracias me has hecho sonrojar. Saludos

Nos estamos leyendo ...

**

* * *

****Witch's, Wizard's,Death Ethers Creatures And Muggles Redid to read? … ****

* * *

**

**I m dream with you **

**By **

**LunaNis ****

* * *

**

**Capitulo1 Mi Soledad y Yo**

-Ahora que Voldemort ya no existe, quiero, ... quiero preguntarte ...

-Harry que pasa? – preguntaba una chica de cabellera castaña. Parecía preocupada por algo- no debes esforzarte

-Yo ...- rayos, por que tiene que fruncir el seño de esa forma?. Se preguntaba en silencio, ... haciendo tiempo, dándose valor

-Si? ... estas bien- la chica que seguía preocupada hizo un aman de levantarse, pero fue detenida por una mano ... que la obligo a tomar nuevamente su asiento en la misma cama donde reposaba el chico de verde mirada

-Hermione- aspiro, exhalo, una ves mas intenta darse valor - has estado a mi lado desde primer año, eres mi mejor amiga y si no fuera por tus consejos o tus enojos yo,-una sonrisa aparece entonces en su rostro, talvez eso funcione y si la ve sonreír adquiera mas valor - ... tendría una vida muy aburrida

-Harry!- la castaña parece ofendida aunque sonríe en señal de que en realidad no lo esta

Intento fallido, esa sonrisa lo ha hecho flaquear pero ya esta sobre la línea, lo único que tiene que hacer es ... decirlo -Pero desde hace tiempo, yo, ... deje ... comencé verte mas que como a una amiga

-Ha ... Harry ... – la castaña parece sorprendida

Dios como le teme a su reacción, pero, .. necesita decírselo, lo necesita -Yo me estoy arriesgando,- lo dijo en voz alta, sin querer, ella parece ahora preocupada, su asombro se ha ido y eso lo hace dudar, pero no puede dudar, ... no ahora- cuando me di cuenta de lo que me ocurría, lo oculte, primero por que Voldemort se pudo haber enterado, y te hubiera hecho daño, ... yo no lo habría soportado, y por otro lado siquiera sabia si, sobreviviría ... aun así aquí estoy, en una cama, en San Mungo, pero aquí estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo, por que arriesgaría el que no me volvieras a hablar y yo lo entendería ...

-Harry - parece que ella no puede decir más. ... la sorpresa ha regresado a su pálido rostro

-Es solo que ... – no puede, no puede decirle ... no puede perderla

-Harry solo dilo- ella lo pensó, y lo dijo en casi un susurro, como si supiera que esas palabras eran las que necesitaba el ojiverde para darse valor

-Hermione, yo, ... tu,. ... quisieras ser mi novia? – lo dijo, por fin lo dijo, ... un enorme peso ha desaparecido de su pecho, pero ha sido reemplazado por la angustia, ... por el miedo

-Bueno Harry eso, ...- la castaña parece preocupada una vez mas- cambia todo

-Tienes razón no debí, no se en que pensaba, talvez es efecto de alguna poción, yo ...

Y entonces la preocupación en el rostro de ella es reemplazado por su hermosa cara de enfado -Espero que no, Harry James Potter espero que no sea efecto de ninguna poción, por que yo, ... si – y el silencio inunda la habitación ... lo dijo, ella también lo dijo y se ha dado cuenta de eso ...se a sonrojado

-Si?- pregunta con incredulidad el ojiverde

-Si- le confirma la castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Entonces ...- el se quiere levantar pero el dolor en sus costillas se lo impiden, pero no borran la inmensa felicidad de su rostro- si, si? –vuelve a preguntar

-Si, si!- responde ella, mientras se acerca el ...

... Los labios se unen, ese beso vale por los sufrimientos, los miedos, los silencios, ... confirmando que no es un sueño, ahora ella sabe que el sobrevivió; ahora el sabe que Voldemort ya no existe, y que nada, absolutamente nada podrá separarlo de ella jamás

-Uf! que bien

-Que bien? – pregunta ella

-Perfecto – el chico de verde Mirada sonríe antes de besarla nuevamente

**Flash Back End**

-Otra ronda caballero?

La voz del cantinero, me devuelve a la realidad- Claro – estoy en un bar festejando ...

-Mal de amores cierto? ...- pregunta al entregarme un vaso mas de Whisky

-Por que lo dice? ... – "_a caso es tan obvio_?" pensé

-Esa cara solo la tienen los quebrados del bolsillo y el corazón, ...-se explica el cantinero- pero siempre la mirada, marca a aquellos a los que les han roto el corazón ...-Una mueca que simula una sonrisa, le confirma al cantinero que ha acertado como tantas otras veces, "_gajes del oficio_" piensa

Quebrado del corazón, ... y pensar que en lo económico, tiene mas que lo que un inmortal necesitaría para vivir en mil años ... pero ... – deme una botella de Whisky –

El cantinero, no solo sabe que ha dado en el blanco, si no que este corazón, ... está mas que roto, esta talvez muerto - ninguna esperanza? – pregunta mientras le entrega la botella y toma el dinero, que es mas de lo que el cliente debe

El chico de corazón roto acaba su ultimo trago en el bar, ... medita la pregunta, aunque no haya nada que meditar, hace tanto tiempo que no hay nada ...-No para mi, guarde el cambio – toma la botella y abandona el lugar, el cantinero acostumbrado a esos episodios, regresa a su trabajo una ves que el chico desaparece tras la puerta

Un parque, el cobijo de los árboles que lo esconderán de la curiosa luna, es lo que necesita: soledad, ... sombras, ... y su nueva botella de Whisky, eso es su única compañía, aunque la desprecie, no le queda mas, solo la soledad y el ...

**Flash back**

-Hermione, ... tenemos que hablar-ambos tomaron asiento en la salita del sencillo departamento que compartimos, pues la única condición fue que compartiéramos los gastos y yo gusto acepte, ... pero ahora ...

-Hablar? ... esta todo bien?

Parece preocupada, no se como lo valla a tomar, tampoco se si aceptara -No lo se

-Que sucede?- me pregunta

-Me han ofrecido un gran puesto, ... –trato de explicarme -dirigir un equipo de aurores, un equipo especial, ... algo nuevo, es un proyecto

-Pero eso suena muy bien –dice ella con una sonrisa, al parecer esta feliz por mi

-Solo que el equipo y el proyecto son en España

-España?-frunce el seño, se ha vuelto a preocupar, aunque ahora parece muy triste- ... cuando partes?

-Al parecer todo esta listo, solo faltaba el capitán, al parecer muchos lo rechazaron por el riesgo- _rayos, no se por que dije eso ...," _piensa

-El riesgo? ... Harry de que se trata? - vuelve a preocuparse

-Es un equipó, de ... búsqueda y caza ...- trato de explicarle una ves mas ... aunque no hacen falta mas señas, ella sabe perfectamente que significan esas palabras

-Pero ... eso quiere decir ...

-Yo, estaré demasiado ocupado, en algunas de las misiones, talvez, esté semanas fuera, aun así es España donde tendré que vivir, ... buscare un departamento o una casa o ... el punto es que me gustaría regresar de esas misiones y encontrarte, esperando por mi, ...

-Harry ...

-Vendrías con migo? ...- bien lo pregunte, _por favor que diga que si_, pienso en silencio- es una decisión difícil, lo se ... tu quieres terminar tu especialización en misterios ... pero la academia de aurores en Madrid es de las mejores

-Pero es imposible entrar ahí- dice ella un tanto contrariada

-Para ti no hay imposibles, ...- sonrió al verla sonreír a ella- además, bueno estoy seguro de que dirás que no, ... pero podría ayudar

-Claro que no, ... lo sabes- lo rechaza inmediatamente, mientras el la envuelve en un abrazo

-Lo se, es una de las razones por las que te amo, ...- agrega el ojiverde mientras deposita un beso en el cuello de la castaña - te gusta hacer las cosas por ti misma, ... que te parece si lo intentas, ... haces el examen, si lo pasas ... genial, y si no lo entenderé ... –la suelta y busca su mirada -yo tenia que preguntártelo, sabes, ... se que nunca dejarías el lugar donde tus padres fueron sepultados, pero ... – la vuelve a abrazar y deposita un segundo beso en el mismo lugar, ella se estremece sin poder evitarlo -si dices que no lo entenderé, ... yo rechazare el puesto, estoy seguro de que algún día esos mortífagos y yo nos veremos las caras, ... – jamás podría dejarla

-Creo que tienes que irte Harry- dice ella de repente rompiendo el abrazo

-Ven conmigo, ...- insiste el ojiverde

-Bueno, -parece dudar- de veras tienes que irte

-Pero ...

-Yo tengo un examen y necesito estudiar – dice ella interrumpiéndome y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro

-Eso es un si?

-Si ...

**Flash Back End**

Es mas de media noche, ... el parque ha cumplido su cometido, oculto entre las sombras el joven de verde mirada se termino la botella, ... hasta la ultima gota, ... no es un borracho, no suele hacer eso a menudo, a menos que sea una celebración, esta noche encarcelaron por fin a Peter Pettigrew, su juicio será pronto y el nombre de su padrino quedara limpio ante los ojos del mundo mágico ... por fin ... y ahí esta celebrando, en compañía de la soledad, de su fiel e infinita soledad, ... acostumbrado debería estar ya, pero es imposible, es imposible después de haber estado acompañado por su alma gemela, por que el sabia que era su alma gemela, por que el sabe que nunca amara a alguien como la ama a ella, ... si ... por que aun la ama, por que jamás dejaría de amarla ...

Si es una celebración, ... por la libertad tardía a su padrino, debería estar pensando en que talvez donde quiera que el este, estará feliz, pero a pesar de eso, no es precisamente Sirius quien ocupa su mente esa noche, talvez sea efecto del alcohol pero aquella flor silvestre que esta sobre la pradera a unos metros de distancia, hace que piense en ella, ...

**Flash back**

-Tiene tres habitaciones, las principales con baño privado, es prácticamente todo el piso, omitiendo la terraza que cuenta con piscina, a la que el edificio en pleno tiene derecho, pero el peen-house es el único con acceso privado lo que permite estar en la piscina durante la noche ...

-Tres habitaciones no es muy grande?- protestaba la chica castaña - ... esta segura que no hay mas departamentos en el edificio?

-Lamentablemente todo, esta vendido y arrendado, ...- se explica una señora que lleva unas carpetas mientras entran al edificio de departamentos- solo el Pen House esta libre

-Con ese precio ...

-Bueno el dueño del edificio decidió ponerlo en renta, en lo que un cliente aparece, es un lugar hermoso

-Veámoslo, no perdemos nada, ...-dijo por fin Harry que se había mantenido al tanto de la conversación pero no había dicho nada -además es el edificio que está mas cerca del Mi... del trabajo y tu escuela

-Pero Harry ...-

-Además ya estamos aquí – alego el chico, mientras la tomaba de la mano y seguían a la vendedora

-El caballero tiene razón, a mi también me hicieron venir y cancelar otras citas, lo menos que deberían hacer es conocer el departamento

-Esta bien

-Muy bien, ... –dijo la vendedora feliz, mientras les daba paso al ascensor -por aquí. Este es el ascensor, del departamento, solamente el portero cuenta con una copia de la llave

_Plin _

Y tal y como la asesora de bienes raíces lo dijo, .. el "Departamento" era prácticamente un piso del edificio, tenia tres alcobas dos de ellas con baño y la tercera, ...podría ser un estudio, ... no estaba amueblado y los espacios eran enormes, la cocina equipada con todo lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar ... y la vista de prácticamente todas las ventanas era perfecta, ... no podían negarlo el lugar valía el precio que pedían por el y Harry Potter lo sabia, y lo confirmaba al ver el brillo de la mirada en esa chica que lo volvía loco, mientras veía la habitación que podría ser una biblioteca, ... de muy buen tamaño, así que mientras ella se adentraba en el cuarto Harry despedía a la vendedora y se citaban para firmar los papeles, ... convencer a la castaña no seria difícil, pues sabia que le había gustado el lugar igual que a el ...

-Yo pensé en un estudio ...- Harry rodeo a Hermione por la cintura - pero apuesto que tu ves estantes llenos de libros, ... – y la beso en el cuello, sabia lo mucho que le gustaba

-Si, pero es mucho –alego la castaña

-Es perfecto, hemos visto tres departamentos y ninguno tenia espacio para una biblioteca privada, ...-beso

-Es mucho

-Además – beso - esta a solo una cuadra de la academia y tres del ministerio

-Es mucho

-La vista es increíble,- beso - y además ... –beso -ya mande a hacer el contrato

-Harry, ... –ella rompió el abrazo y busco la verde mirada -yo no puedo pagar esto

-Pero no tendrás que hacerlo ...

-No me mantendrás tu y yo ...

-Somos novios ...-agrego rápidamente- además fui yo quien te pidió que vinieras con migo

-Pero hicimos un acuerdo, pagaríamos mitad y mitad ... igual que en Londres- decía ella con indignación

-Bueno- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del ojiverde- que te parece si nos ahorramos de pintores, decoradores y tu encargas de decorar el lugar?- la abrazo nuevamente por la cintura- Se que te encanta la decoración- beso- y te gusta nadar,- beso- tenemos piscina ...

-Eso es chantaje ...- dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Y funciono?

-Vamos cariño es genial ...- alegaba el chico, pensando que talvez no la convencería, no estaba dispuesto a discutir con ella, si no le gustaba lo aceptaría y buscaría otra cosa, ... cuando un hermoso gato canela hizo su aparición en una de las ventanas y se hecho en una esquina ...

-Esta bien, además creo que a Crookshanks le encanto ...

-Solo a Crookshanks?

**Flash back end**

Si tiene que ser efecto del alcohol, ... por que recordarla, ... cuando sabe que eso lo lastima, ... claro es por esa llamada, el pretendía informarle de la captura de Peter, ... quería compartir su felicidad con ella, .. . pero esa llamada ...

El viento, se hace presente y comienza a mecer los árboles, talvez sea efecto de su borrachera pero parece que los árboles se mueven por voluntad propia, ... parece que aquella flor que esta a unos metros de distancia también se mueve, libre como el viento, ... libre como ella

**Flash back**

Ese día suspendieron la misión planeada, ... "_Muy riesgosa_" habían dicho sus jefes, lo cual era frustrante tomando en cuenta que esa rata seguía libre, y justamente cuando, ya estaban sobre la pista, con lo atrabancado que era, estuvo apunto de no obedecer la orden del jefe del departamento de aurores, "_su jefe inmediato_", ordenarle a su equipo que continuaran y capturar esa rata de una vez por todas, pero entonces el móvil que llevaba se le adelanto, ... era Hermione acababa de salir de su examen final, ahora era una Auror, con especialidad en investigaciones y misterios, ... , ella a pesar de escucharlo molesto, le creyó cuando el le dijo que no era nada, solo un imprevisto ... que la misión continuaba, ... así ella creía que el se encontraba fuera de Madrid, cuando en realidad estaba encerrado, ... si encerrado desde hace horas en la cocina preparando lo que seria toda una sorpresa, el era muy buen cocinero, había tenido que aprender desde pequeño, con los Dursley's o aprendías a cocinar o te morías de hambre, .. ella sabia que el era un as en la cocina, pero con las misiones y la escuela de ella en el año que llevaban juntos en esa ciudad muy pocas veces, alguno de los dos tenia la oportunidad de una comida casera, generalmente coordinaban sus horarios para verse en aquel restaurante de la esquina, la hora de la comida era la única ves que se podían ver, solo si Harry no estaba en alguna misión o Hermione por presentar algún trabajo o examen

Solían aprovechar cada instante juntos ...

Pero ese día era especial, no todos los días tu novia termina una especialización, de las mas difíciles en la Aurología, y con honores, ... era ... si no se equivocaba la tercera ves que preparaba algo para ella, ...

Como olvidar el primer día que pasaron juntos en ese departamento, ... los muebles aun no llegaban y después de que juntos pintaran la biblioteca, por que su habitación la pintarían al día siguiente, y es que esas dos habitaciones fueron las únicas que la chica quiso decorar ella misma, no permitió que la gente que finalmente el chico contrato metieran mano y el pago fue el cansancio absoluto, Harry, quien a escondidas (aunque no tanto) usaba magia de vez en cuando para ayudarse no termino tan cansado se ofreció a preparar la cena, la primera cena que ambos compartirían en ese lugar ... una cena que resultaron ser solo sandwiches, pues fue lo único con lo que su alacena contaba en ese momento, ...

Así que a la luz de las velas, (que no hacían falta, pero hacían mas acogedor el lugar de enormes espacios), con la ropa e incluso rostro lleno de pintura, a causa de la inevitable guerra que se desato cuando ella lo descubrió usando magia, sobre una sencilla manta se dispusieron a devorar la cena, que no fue exactamente los sandwiches que solo sufrieron un pequeño mordisco ... claro como olvidar aquella cena ...

El chico encerrado en la cocina sonreía al recordar aquella noche mientras el horno anunciaba que el platillo principal estaba listo ... todo estaba listo, solo esperaba que su compañera y amante, aquella que lo volvía loco, regresara de la academia, ... claro que supuestamente el no estaba ahí, así que con la ayuda de la magia, ... elimino todo vestigio de que la cocina hubiese sido alterada de alguna forma, las luces del departamento se apagaron ... se sentó en su sillón favorito, y espero, ...

En silencio recordaba la segunda cena, ... esa había sido, solo una sorpresa, ... simplemente quería sorprenderla, ...

El había regresado unos días antes de lo planeado de una misión de rastreo, ... cada ves estaba mas cerca de Pettigrew , ella estaba en la academia, si mal no recordaba en esos días tenia un trabajo que entregar y conociéndola como la conocía, estaría eliminando posibles errores a su impecable trabajo, ... así que se puso a cocinar, pero el sorprendido fue el cuando ella llego mas temprano de lo que el planeaba, así que ella al querer ayudarlo entro a la cocina con el, parecía feliz de haberlo encontrado en casa, ... mientras juntos decoraban el postré comenzó una pequeña guerra de comida ... esa noche no probaron bocado, pero la cena fue deliciosa ...

La puerta se abrió y mágicamente, unas velas se encendieron, mostrando un camino hacia la terraza, ... desde la oscuridad Harry pudo ver, en su hermoso rostro, ... la sorpresa, eso lo lleno de jubilo, pero después el rostro de ella cambio al de preocupación, el lo conocía muy bien, seguramente algo salió mal en el examen, pero ella se oía tan segura por el teléfono que le preocupo que fuera otra cosa, así que decidió salir de las sombras para averiguarlo, cuando ella volvió a sonreír, pero era una sonrisa que le costaba trabajo, ... estaba ... estaba fingiendo, eso lo desconcertó y cambio su plan, ... desapareció y apareció en la terraza, la esperaría ahí ...

**Flash Back End**

Mientras el se perdía en sus recuerdos, el viento, que no era otra cosa que el inicio de una tormenta, se intensifico, las nubes aparecieron y escondieron la luna y las estrellas, ... ya no era necesario el cobijo de los árboles, y con la tormenta por comenzar, lo lógico seria buscar un refugió ...

Pero que es un refugió? Se supondría que es un lugar donde sentirte seguro, en los días de tormenta, ... donde el cobijo de unos brazos brinden calor, protección ... amor, ... como los de una madre, ... algo que por el destino, le fue negado, algo que no conoció, hasta que se encontró con ella; realmente jamás se sintió amado, protegido ... comprendido, ... desde que el recordaba solo recibía desprecios, humillaciones, ... el no conocía otra cosa, ... hasta que la encontró, a su amiga, a su amor, ... a su todo, ...

Podría refugiarse en su departamento, ... claro eso seria lo mas prudente, considerando que los truenos anunciaban la pronta tormenta, ... pero no quería, simplemente no tenia sentido ... no servia ese refugio sin ella esperándolo, ... por que ese lugar sin ella no tenia sentido, dejaba de ser ese refugio que una vez fue, para convertirse en un espacio vació, en madera, ... en muebles ... en cosas sin sentido

**Flash Back**

-Y bien?- pregunto cuando la cena termino

-Y bien? ... que cosa?- pregunto ella entre nerviosa y resignada

-Lo que tengas que decirme

-A veces me sorprende que me conozcas tan bien ...- la chica dibujo una leve sonrisa

-...

-Sabes que me graduare con honores, ... y bueno ... mi tesis fue aprobada ... respaldada y financiada

-Tu tesis no era algo de Grecia?- pregunto con temor a la respuesta

-Si ...

-Me estas diciendo que te iras a Grecia? ...-volvió a preguntar atemorizado totalmente, ante la evidente respuesta

-Harry es una gran oportunidad, ...- la castaña trataba de explicarse- sabes que el origen de mi tesis es el portal del velo negro que esta en el departamento de misterios de Londres ...

-Crees descubrir mas de lo que ya sabemos de ese velo? –pregunto el ojiverde

-Las runas escritas en la base, son de un dialecto de Grecia, muy antiguo, talvez ahí encontremos la respuesta

-Yo ya me resigne,- el chico se levanto de la mesa y miro al firmamento- por que tu no?

Por que te lo prometí ...-dijo ella al acercarse a el y abrazarlo

-No te detendré, ... –el chico busco su mirada -si quieres ir, no soy yo quien te detendrá

-Así como tu luchas por limpiar su nombre, ... yo quiero cumplir mi promesa ... –agrego ella devolviéndole la mirada -siento que estoy cerca

-Cuando partes?

-El mago que financia mi tesis, solo estará en Grecia hasta el fin de semana, ...- la tristeza en la castaña se hizo evidente, desvió la mirada- tengo que estar halla a mas tardar para el viernes

-Es demasiado pronto

-Lo se. ...- agrego ella aun con la mirada baja

-Cuanto tiempo?- quiso saber el ojiverde

-Tampoco lo se ...

-Como te dije no te detendré, se que cuando te propones algo, ...- el chico tomo su barbilla y la obligo a mirarlo- solo prométeme una cosa

-Lo que sea ...- respondió ella

-No te vallas a enamorar por allá de alguien – dijo el en una media sonrisa, lo había dicho medio en broma, medio enserio

La castaña sonrió -Jamás mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti ...- agrego antes de sellar la promesa con un beso – ni tu tampoco aquí

-Sabes que eso jamás pasara, te esperaría toda una vida- agrego el antes de sellar la promesa de la misma forma

**Flash Back End **

Como era de esperarse la lluvia comenzó, algo normal en esa época del año, pareciera que no paraba de llover y que el clima supiera como se sentía el por dentro; y como no tenia sentido alguno ir a un lugar vació, comenzó a caminar, se alejo del parque, y las calles de Madrid lo acompañaron en su soledad ...

Doblo una esquina, y bajo la luz de un farol que iluminaba las calles de Madrid, la vio ... con su cabello ondulado, mas rebelde que como lo recordaba, tal vez a causa del viento, ... el se detuvo, ella volteo la mirada ... solo unos segundos y ambos corrieron y se atraparon en un abrazo ...sus labios se encontraron, como buscando la vitalidad que ambos necesitaban en esos labios tan soñados, ... tan deseados, ... el cuerpo tembló, la piel se erizo, el corazón se acelero y la mente despertó ...

El seguía parado en la misma esquina viendo la luz del farol en la calle totalmente vacía, ... eso no era raro, solía pensar que se volvía loco, pero le gustaba soñar con esos encuentros imaginarios

Debería estar feliz, ... los días de Pettigrew estaban contados, ... pero en su soledad quiso compartir su felicidad, ... por la mente le paso llamar a Ron, pero el nunca aprendió a utilizar el teléfono, y bueno ... hacia meses que no tenia noticias de la castaña, ... ni una carta, ... o una llamada, ...

Ser Harry Potter tenia sus ventajas, había utilizado sus contactos para localizarla y saber que estuviera bien, supo que se pasaba los días cerca de unas ruinas, ... en el hotel de siempre, ...seguramente enfrascada en su investigación, tampoco se preocupo demasiado ... pues antes de cortar correspondencia ella le escribió disculpándose por que seguramente no tendría tiempo para responder a las cartas, que había descubierto algo y mientras mas rápido lo resolvía, mas pronto regresaría, así que el ojiverde la justifico, .. pensando que ella estaría ocupadísima, aun así no dejo de escribirle, .. .aun así conservo la ilusión ...

Hasta la tarde de ayer ...

**Flash Back**

-Por fin! ... –"_Por fin había atrapado a esa rata escurridiza"_ ... su escuadrón quería ir al bar donde siempre iban después de una dura jornada a festejar, ... pero el ... el no, el quería festejar diferente, se despidió y se marcho ...

A su solitario departamento llego, no podía acostumbrarse a llegar y que el lugar estuviera vació, pero el pensar que escucharía su voz, lo hacia tan feliz que de momento no sintió esa soledad ... de momento olvido que hacia mas de un año que ella se había marchado, ... olvido que hacia meses no recibía noticias de ella, a pesar de saber que se encontraba bien, ... lo olvido por que ese grandioso invento muggle de alguna forma acortaba las distancias, ... sin importar que estuviera tan lejos, al escucharla la sentía tan cerca ... aunque no pudiera ver su sonrisa o mirar sus ojos al escucharla la veía perfectamente, ... por que la conocía ... _ho! como la extrañaba_.

Tomo el auricular, y dudo, ... no recordaba si en Grecia seria de día o de noche, debía ser de madrugada ... pero la noticia valía la pena, además ... hacia tanto que no sabia de ella

Bien, se decidió, marco el numero que se sabia de memoria y espero

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, ... cinco timbres y entonces. ...

_Como estas? Que tal te va? Ahí es de día o es de noche?_

_Es bonita esa ciudad para ir de vacaciones?_

_Y el hotel, era verdad que es tan romántico y lujoso?_

_como en la publicidad, con esas playas de las fotos?_

Hermione se escuchaba un poco nerviosa, el la conocía bastante bien, a caso no le alegraba la llamada? ... no de seguro la despertó y es por eso que la escucha rara, ... eso ha de ser

_En Madrid esta lloviendo y todo sigue como siempre,_

_solamente que no estas y el tiempo pasa lentamente._

_Estoy loco porque vuelvas. Hace tanto que te fuiste..._

_No te iras a enamorar allí? Lo prometiste._

-_Harry ..._

Ella quiere decir algo, pero un dolor en mi pecho me dice que no debo permitir que hable, aunque lo que mas quiera es escuchar su vos

_Por favor cuando puedas, llámame._

_Que mi soledad y yo, sin ti no nos llevamos bien._

_Me paso el día planeando_

_nuestro encuentro imaginario._

_-Si, yo te llamo, mas tarde ... pero ahora no, ... por favor _

_Te besare como nadie en este mundo te beso._

_Te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente,_

_con la piel y el corazón._

_Vuelve pronto te esperamos_

_mi soledad y yo._

Es increíble, ... talvez mis oídos escucharon mal ... y sea solo mi imaginación ...

_Te besare como nadie en este mundo te beso._

_Te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente,_

_con la piel y el corazón._

_Vuelve pronto te esperamos_

_mi soledad y yo._

No ... no es mi imaginación, ... pero no lo puedo creer

_Ya no te entretengo mas, se que te esta esperando alguien._

_Dile que debe hablar mas bajo al que ha dicho que no tardes._

_Solo un ultimo favor te pido antes de colgar:_

_dile que te cuide mucho. Me prometes que lo harás?_

_-Harry, te llamo mas tarde, ... por favor ... _

Hermione comenzaba a llorar, ahora se por que se escuchaba rara desde un principio, ahora se por que mi corazón me quería prevenir de sus palabras ...

_Y, ahora cálmate, que el no note que has llorado._

_Disimula que estas bien, como yo lo hago._

_Y, mientras seguiré pensando_

_en nuestro encuentro imaginario._

-Adiós -No espero mas, sentía que si lo hacia se quebraría, como los cristales cuando un temblor los sacude sin cesar, así sintió su corazón, así que colgó, ... se sentó, no fuera que se cayera de la impresión, ... entonces las cartas sin respuesta obtuvieron una razón, y la ilusión que albergaba su corazón se desvaneció ...

_Te besare como nadie en este mundo te beso. _

_Te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente, _

_con la piel y el corazón _

_Vuelve pronto te esperamos..._

_Mi soledad y yo._

_Como nadie en este mundo te beso. _

_Te amare. _

_Con la piel y el corazón... _

_Mi soledad y yo. _

_Te besare como nadie en este mundo te beso. _

_Te amare con el cuerpo y con la mente, _

_con la piel y el corazón._

_Vuelve pronto te esperamos ... _

_Mi soledad y yo. _

* * *

Hola, hola: 

XD, que les pareció, ... deveritas, deveritas necesito saberlo ,... rr. Xfa, ... a mi me encanto escribirlo, y es que me encanta Alejandro Sanz y esa canción weno. ... para los que no la conozcan, ... se llama "**Mi soledad y yo**"

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ↓) **


	2. Cap 2 : Fears

**Capitulo 2 : Fears **

Londres, la capital de Reino Unido ,. .. alberga un clima lluvioso la mayor parte del año, lo que durante las noches la hace ver fría y solitaria, ...igual que esta noche, el gran reloj, monumento de la ciudad, marca las doce campanadas, es ya media noche, y por fin dejo de llover, poco a poco las nubes se retiran y dejan a las estrellas y la luna alumbrar la ciudad. .. entre las calles las sombras toman fuerza y las criaturas de la noche dejan sus guaridas para buscar alimento.

Es en uno de los tantos callejones del centro de Londres donde el segundo capitulo de esta historia da comienzo, ... es entre las sombras de este callejón donde una criatura de la noche se mueve para no ser descubierta .. .

Talvez no sea una criatura, tiene aspecto humano debajo de la túnica negra que cubre su cuerpo, ... pero su identidad es desconocida por que una capucha negra cubre su rostro ...si, parece mas humano pero es la impresión que da al moverse entre las sombras, ... un ruido en el callejón hace que el encapuchado se detenga, ... lleva en su mano derecha algo que parece un trozo de madera, pero pretende defenderse con el de ser necesario, .. su respiración se acelera, ... y al casi al instante logra tranquilizarse al descubrir una manada de gatos que derrumbaron un viejo contenedor de basura, de aquellos de aluminio que suelen hacer demasiado ruido, ... los nervios lo traicionan y el encapuchado lo sabe, ... se detiene en una esquina antes de salir a la claridad de la calle, ... utiliza la barda a su derecha como soporte, como descanso, ... si, esta cansado y lo sabe, pero tiene que continuar ... no puede detenerse, pues sabe también que sus pasos son seguidos de cerca, y su tiempo se acaba ... trata de normalizar mas su respiración antes de abandonar la seguridad que le brindan las sombras del callejón

Cruza la calle y se adentra en las ruinas de un edificio, busca el sótano aunque no parece perdido, cualquiera adivinaría que ese encapuchado estuvo ahí con anterioridad; baja unas escaleras y se dirige al final del edificio, llega a una esquina.

Aquel que hubiera pensado que este encapuchado conocía el lugar pensaría ahora que se equivoco, pues llego a un pasillo sin salida, pero el encapuchado no regresa sobre sus pasos, saca algo de entre sus ropas, parece un trozo de metal como una pequeña moneda de oro ... lo coloca en una hendidura entre los viejos ladrillos de esa pared ...

Y entonces algo sucede, ... por arte de magia los ladrillos se mueven, dejan ver la entrada a un pasillo oscuro e interminable, ..cualquier persona pensaría dos veces antes de adentrarse en la oscuridad del lugar, sin nada de luz que guié sus pasos, ... pero el encapuchado no lo piensa simplemente se adentra, una vez adentro los ladrillos vuelven a esconder la entrada y a ambos lados del pasillo dos antorchas se encienden iluminando el camino, da otro paso y otras dos antorchas se encienden, apagando las anteriores, ... da otro paso y sucede lo mismo, ... el pasillo es estrecho, solo cabrían dos personas, ... mientras mas avanza las trifurcaciones se hacen presentes, ... el encapuchado sabe que esos pasillos desnudos son un laberinto, pero ese es un laberinto que conoce perfectamente

El pasillo parece hacerse cada ves mas angosto, ... El encapuchado se detiene, su agitada respiración signo evidente de su cansancio físico, se entrecorta y se dificulta. Esta cerca lo sabe y no debe detenerse, no ahora; continua su andar, dos pasos mas y dobla a la derecha; una pared se postra ante el, ... otra vez un callejón sin salida, pero continua avanzando y parece que no tiene la mas mínima intención de detenerse a pesar de los ladrillos ante el ... ladrillos que parecen invisibles al ser atravesados por el encapuchado, si ... los ladrillos desparecen para dar paso a las puertas de metal de un elevador ...

Mientras se adentra en el la luz de una antorcha revela un signo de dolor en su rostro una mueca, mitad dolor ...mitad sonrisa? Al recordar al mago al que debe esa entrada ... oprimió en botón marcado con el numero nueve, siendo este y el numero diez los únicos destinos del elevador ... comenzó a descender y en un instante llego a su destino ...

El pasillo por el que comenzó a caminar era exactamente igual al laberinto anterior, los pasillos desnudos sin cuadros, ni ventanas alumbrado solamente por antorchas que se encendieron apenas abandono el elevador; solo que este no se llenaba de trifurcaciones, por lo que dejaba de ser un laberinto en si ... llego por fin frente a una gran puerta negra, ... la atravesó y cerro la puerta tras de si, ... conocía muy bien esa sala y su secreto, ... las pocas antorchas no permitían ver el rostro del encapuchado pero este cerro los ojos, y después de un momento los volvió a abrir, una puerta igual a la que había atravesado se abrió frente a el, ... la atravesó, por fin había llegado, ... instintivamente miro su reloj, le quedaba poco tiempo, así que debía darse prisa, ... bajo unas gradas de piedra y se arrodillo en el centro de la oscura habitación, ahí no había antorchas, pero a decir verdad no las necesitaba, no después de las horas pasadas en ese lugar de entre su túnica saco una daga hecha de oro y cubierta de Zafiros, Rubíes y Esmeraldas, la uso para segmentar una herida en algún dedo de su mano y sobre la fría y oscura piedra escribía en runas un antiguo dialecto mientras lo recitaba en vos alta:

Lortap renog eterba dan arebil la limotu euq etsamot "_Initef Encametant_". Sirius Black etse olev on se ut lagur et oconcov

Ne ronemb ed MORGANA! dacerisasot ed CERIDWEN! ot ol DENORO!

Portal Negro ábrete y libera al ultimo que tomaste "_Finite Incantatem_" Sirius Black este velo no es tu lugar te convoco, tu espíritu, tu cuerpo

En nombre de MORGANA! sacerdotisa de CERIDWEN! te lo ORDENO!

Una luz dorada ilumino la habitación, parece ser que la luz viene desde el centro del lugar, ... es tan fuerte y cegadora que el encapuchado tiene que bajar la vista ...

Un minuto y todo vuelve a la oscuridad, pero algo a cambiado, el encapuchado que ahora parece desfallecido no es la única persona en la habitación. El recién llegado parece contrariado, ... desorientado y su rostro lleva un color azul tenue ... cualquiera diría que estuvo en el polo norte, pues parece temblar ... mientras que con sus manos trata de frotarse el cuerpo para recuperar el calor perdido ... se da cuenta por fin en donde esta, al reconocer el lugar y la memoria parece regresar a su mente.

-Como es posible que este ahí una vez mas? -se pregunta en silencio, pero la respuesta no llega y entonces se da cuenta de que no esta solo, en el piso yace talvez la unica persona que puede responder a su pregunta, ... la persona a la que posiblemente deba su regreso. Sus piernas parecen no responderle perfectamente pues el caminar se le dificulta, pero como puede se arrodilla a su lado y devela su rostro, ... la capucha cae atrás y una alborotada cabellera en rizos castaños se libera.

-Hermione? – logra articular pues al parecer sus labios tampoco quieren responder, pero la chica esta en un estado de inconciencia, ... entonces el hombre la toma entre sus brazos y sale con ella de esa habitación –Hermione – vuelve a intentarlo. Ella parece reaccionar, no se encuentra muy bien y el lo sabe

-No ... no hay tiempo- dijo al llegar a otro elevador, diferente al cual llego; y pulsar el botón 8° – tenemos que llegar al atrio – termino con dificultad mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración y tratar de mantenerse en pie

-Pero que ha pasado? ... y Harry? ... Voldemort? – pregunto el hombre cuando subieron el único piso que los separaba del atrio

-Voldemort ya no existe – le explicaba mientras ambos bajan del elevador y se acercan a el área de las chimeneas, la única salida rápida que pueden utilizar y abandonar el ministerio, ... auque eso signifique activar las alarmas – vamos

-Cuanto tiempo? – pregunto el mientras la ayudaba a caminar

-Ahora no, ... tienes que leer esto- la chica le extiende un pergamino mientras lo hace entrar a una de las chimeneas– hay trato de explicar todo – cae de rodillas al parecer se queja de un dolor en su vientre – busca

-Hermione!- dice el hombre y se inca para ayudarla a incorporarse

Busca a Andrómeda,- se incorpora nuevamente y vuelve a introducirlo a la chimenea ... a lo lejos unos pasos se escuchan, parece que la han encontrado, su tiempo llego a su fin- lo siento ...

-Que?- pregunta en vano el hombre al no comprender las palabras de la castaña

-Petrificus totalus – el hechizo paraliza totalmente al hombre, pero ella sabe que aun puede escuchar, así que continua- ella podrá decirte donde encontrar a Remus y Tonks, tienes que encontrar a Remus antes, cuando veas a Harry dile ... dile que cumplí mi promesa, dile que lo amo y que tiene que encontrarla

La chica murmura unas palabras mientras un polvo es arrojado a los pies del mago. – está hecho- logra decirse a si misma con una sonrisa en sus labios, ve por ultima ves la chimenea ...Da la vuelta, ...lo logro y si sus cálculos no fallan ellos nunca sabrán que no llegaron a tiempo, ... sin embargo no puede enfrentarlos, ... cae al suelo inconsciente mientras a lo lejos escucha

-La encontramos ... esta aquí ...- y es rodeada por mas magos encapuchados

La soledad ... que es la soledad? Llevaba meses tratando de encontrar una definición correcta a esa palabra, sin embargo aun no la encontraba ... al principio le asqueaba, ... era reciente pues se acababa de dar cuenta que su alma gemela no era en realidad su alma gemela, de haberlo sido ella no le hubiese traicionado de esa forma ... después se dio cuenta que la soledad era lo único que tenia ... lo único que realmente conocía, ... así que entonces se quiso hacer a la idea, ... pero ahora ... trataba de no pensar en ella, ... en la soledad que lo envolvía. Algunas veces el subconsciente quería recordársela mandándole recuerdos que alteraban su corazón y su alma, pero había aprendido a controlar sus emociones desde que estaba en el colegio después de lo que paso con su padrino ese fue un requisito primordial para su preparación, para su destino ...

Que tonto había sido, recordaba perfectamente como antes de la "gran batalla" aquella en donde se cumplió la profecía seria no solo el final de una guerra, si no también el final de sus sufrimientos, ... y por un tiempo así lo creyó, aunque inconscientemente nunca dejo de pelear, posiblemente por que era lo único que conocía, lo único que por tantos años llevo por dentro, así que simplemente no pudo dejar de pelear, ... después de Voldemort ... su preparación como Auror, sentía que era necesario ... con el ministerio de magia tan incompetente que Londres tiene jamás atraparían a la docena de mortífagos que huyeron, ... entre ellos la rata traidora, aquella que había vendido a sus padres, que había traicionado a su padrino, aquella que una ves fue un merodeador, ... titulo importante, según solía pensar, ... constantemente en su mente repasaba aquellos pensamientos que conoció del que era su profesor de pociones donde conoció a un grupo de adolescentes despreocupados, sin responsabilidades y mucho menos con el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, recordaba perfectamente lo que pensó la primera ves que vio ese recuerdo, ... no creía que ese fuera su padre, pero con el tiempo y con ese recuerdo que adopto como propio, comprendió que el hubiera actuado de igual forma, con Malfoy por supuesto, de haber contado con una adolescencia "normal".

Como envidio ese recuerdo por tanto tiempo ...

Cuando se graduó de la academia de Aurores busco por todos los medios encargarse de la captura de los mortífagos que habían escapado, principalmente esa rata ... pero en Londres no se encontraban, era tonto que se hubieran quedado ahí, muchos escaparon al extranjero, el mundo es tan grande que esconderse es tan sencillo, aun así Londres fue limpiado totalmente, por mas que se busco no se encontró señal alguna de mortífagos en ningún lugar, ... no podía darse por vencido y cuando la esperanza desaparecía le notificaron que una rata fue vista en una familia en España, una rata que el informante conocía muy bien, Bill y Fleur Weasley estaban de vacaciones en ese lugar cuando Bill, la vio en manos de un pequeño, esa maldita rata quería seguir con el mismo juego, ... ocultarse en una familia de magos para enterarse de todo, afortunadamente el castellano no era el fuerte de Peter, por lo que enterado, enterado, no estaba, aun así, le costo un año de trabajo dar con el ... un año separado de ella.

Es cierto vivan juntos pero solo se veían un par de horas al día, ... seria el, el culpable de lo que paso, Por un tiempo así lo pensó, ... el era el culpable, el total abandono en el que la tenia gano y ella simplemente se fue, pero entonces recordaba aquellos mementos que compartían, los pocos momentos que pasaban juntos, ... esas horas donde nunca falto un te quiero, una caricia, un te amo, una mirada ...un beso ... una entrega. Pero se fue, y el por fin logro su objetivo, atrapar a la rata, ... por sus crímenes como mortífago podía ser juzgado y sentenciado en cualquier lugar, pero para lograr que su padrino fuera absuelto de los cargos que tenia desde que sus padres murieron tenia que ser juzgado y sentenciado en Londres, ...No importaba que Sirius ya no estuviera, el lograr su absolución fue una promesa silenciosa que Harry se hizo desde que lo perdió ... y ahora por esa promesa la perdió a ella.

Algunas veces se preguntaba si valió la pena, se preguntaba si debía haber dejado todo e ir a buscarla, encarar la verdad, pero solía decirse que tenia que terminar con lo que empezó y eso se había convertido en el papeleo de extradición para poder sacar a Pettigrew de España y llevarlo por fin a Londres.

Se había dicho a si mismo que una ves terminara con ese asunto pendiente, podría buscarla y preguntarle el por que, algunas veces sentía la necesidad de ver sus ojos, descubrir en ellos la verdad, saber si el amor había terminado, el sabia que bastaría solo una mirada para saberlo todo, pero justamente cuando el papeleo se completaba el ministerio en Londres aviso que no era seguro, que alguien había penetrado y que estaban investigando, la delegación en España, considero que lo mejor era esperar, después de unos meses, por fin se decidió que seria por medio del trasporte muggle, la forma que se llevaría a cabo la extradición de la rata, ...

Toda la tarde trazo con su equipo la ruta para llegar a Londres, no podía creer todo el tiempo que perderían al llevarlo de esa forma, cuando utilizando un trasladador seria fácil, y rápido, pero claro el ministerio en Londres y la delegación en España, no creían que eso fuera seguro, por algún motivo creían que alguien trataría de liberar a Peter antes del juicio, algo que curiosamente le causaba gracia pues el sabia que esa rata no valía la pena para que alguien arriesgara el pellejo, pero ordenes eran ordenes

Escogieron el expreso y fue así, como emprendió su viaje, acompañado del equipo de Búsqueda y Rastreo que el lideraba, un total de cuatro aurores, no eran muchos, pero definitivamente eran los mejores en su rango. El sabia que no necesitaba mas, un grupo mas numeroso llamaría la atención, y eso era precisamente lo que debía evitar si no quería que su presa escapara. Si, el viaje fue largo, pero nadie pensaría que fue aburrido, pues tres de los aurores, hijos de magos nunca antes habían utilizado ese medio de transporte muggle y obviamente llamaban la atención con un : Ho, Interesante, Magnifico, Increíble, y otras palabras que decían ante algún nuevo descubrimiento para ellos. El cuarto Auror, una chica, la única del equipo, compartía el silencio que lo envolvía.

El sabia que ella lo entendía, de alguna forma era con quien mas se identificaba, talvez por que era la segunda al mando, o talvez por que era la única que conocía de tiempo atrás, aunque prácticamente era solo de vista, ... mientras el tren se acercaba mas a su destino, el se enfrascaba mas en sus pensamientos, ... las exclamaciones de los tres aurores, hacían un fondo incomprensible mientras recordaba cuando tuvo que escoger a su equipo de entre cientos de aspirantes, los mejores de Europa : Alejandro Valencia, de España, especialista en rastreo; Orlando Tiscareño, de Madrid especialista en operaciones; Héctor Mendoza, de España pero que hasta hace mas de un año residía en EUU, especialista en pociones y la única chica del grupo, la única que no fue de España, la que lo dejo perplejo pues era especialista en duelos, con varita y cuchillos, además era la única que lo podía alcanzar en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, GabrielleDelacour, Francia. El mismo se sorprendió cuando encontró su expediente con los posibles aspirantes para el grupo, pero después de verla en la prueba de ingreso no le quedo ninguna duda de lo buena que era, aunque ocasionalmente la veía aun como la pequeña que conoció durante su cuarto curso en el colegio

A Peter lo llevaban en su forma animaga encerrado en una jaula, con un hechizo especial que impedía que el se transformara, el ministerio de Londres no sabia la fecha exacta de su arribo, una medida de seguridad que la delegación en España creó "para evitar posibles ataques"; por lo tanto sus amigos, los que aun vivían en esa ciudad, aquellos que no murieron durante la batalla que sostuvo al derrotar a Voldemort no sabían de su llegada, el único que tenia una vaga idea era Ron, su mejor amigo, ... su hermano, aquel que se enfado con el por no haber asistido a su boda, ... pero que en su ultima carta advertía que no se safaria de ser el padrino de su primer hijo, que según las fechas nacería el próximo mes, ... aun recordaba el día en que recibió esa carta, lo feliz que se sintió por su mejor amigo y la inexplicable envidia que lo invadió por completo, algún día el soñó formar una familia junto a la mujer que amaba, y darle a sus hijos el amor que el nunca tuvo, recordaba las conversaciones con ella, donde solían bromear con la cantidad de hijos que tendrían, ella decía que menos de tres, así podrían darles el cariño y la atención que necesitaran, y el solía contradecirla diciendo que no serian menos que un equipo de Quidditch en pleno, entonces ella fingía enfado, diciendo "_claro como tu no los vas a parir_" , ambos reían y al final el aceptaba los tres y ella hasta dos equipos de Quidditch.

Claro que esos eran solo recuerdos, recuerdos de su pasado que cada día parecía mas lejano, había pasado mas de un año y medio que la vio por ultima ves y seis meses exactos desde que la escucho por ultima ves. Se había prometido a si mismo no pensar en ella, no ahora que el ultimo pergamino de Peter estaba por escribirse, quería dar fin a esa pagina de su vida, y quien sabe, talvez comenzar de nuevo, o cazar al resto que aun estaban prófugos, eso, lo pensaría mas tarde.

Su equipo había propuesto pasar la noche en el Caldero Chorreante, ansiaban conocerlo, aunque prácticamente ya lo conocían, de las platicas que el solía darles al principio de que se conocieron, a el le gustaba hablar de todo, y sonreír por todo, aunque eso cambio desde que ella se fue, su sonrisa se borro y sus recuerdos se hicieron íntimos, en un vano intento de conservarlos, de que no lo dejaran también; Gabrielle había diferido de la idea de sus compañeros, aseguraba que seria mejor que no se enteraran de su arribo esa noche, y propuso pasar la noche en un Hostal Muggle, curiosamente tampoco opusieron resistencia, por algún motivo eso llamaba su atención, a el ... a el simplemente le daba igual, mientras se encerrara en una habitación, limpiara su mente y descansara un poco. El viaje había sido largo, pero no había sido eso lo que lo había agotado, si no los pensamientos, esos recuerdos que quería olvidar.

Así que así lo hicieron, se hospedaron por petición de mayoría en el mejor Hostal de Londres y el se encerró en su habitación, Peter encerrado en su jaula lo dejo en el armario, y se fue a su cama con la intención de dormir, de limpiar su mente, aunque eso era imposible, no podía dejar de pensar en ella y ahora menos, estando en Londres todo se la recordaba, desde que arribo a la estación King Cross y paso por el acceso al anden 9 ¾ y recordó aquel sentimiento que lo invadía al comenzar cada curso, donde la volvería a ver, o cuando el taxi que tomaron recorrió las mismas calles que ellos recorrían juntos en sus citas clandestinas, cuando el solía raptarla para escaparse de la academia, con una sonrisa en sus labios se dio por vencido sabia que esa noche pensaría mas en ella que nunca y decidió que era mejor intentar dormir aunque descubrió que eso no seria fácil debía intentarlo, así que cerro los ojos y se dispuso a dormir, cuando el correr de unos pasos que al subir la escalera se escuchaban al otro lado de la puerta interrumpieron su sueño, como todo buen Auror se levanto, tomo su varita y apunto en dirección a su puerta que se abrió y dejo ver a una chica castaña con ojos rojos talvez de tanto llorar, y una pálida piel como si estuviera enferma, antes de que ninguno dijera nada ella cayo desfallecida y el ... despertó bañado en sudor.

Hacia tiempo que esas pesadillas invadían su mente, pero eran solo eso ... pesadillas, miro el reloj en su mesita de noche y decidió que era hora de levantarse, apenas eran las cinco de la mañana pero sabia perfectamente que no podría volver a dormir, así que se ducho y vistió, antes de las seis de la mañana estaba listo para comenzar el día y lo primero era escribirle a Ron para avisar de su llegada, el le había dicho que le escribiera, que se reunirían con el jefe del departamento de aurores en la madriguera que el ministerio era un caos desde hace un tiempo, ... y que no era tan seguro.

-Fawkes – dijo en voz alta y una hermosa ave con plumas rojas y doradas apareció envuelta en llamas, posándose sobre una silla cerca del escritorio donde Harry había escrito una carta para Ron, el la acaricio recordaba como el Fénix nunca lo dejaba solo desde que Dumbledore falleció en manos de Voldemort, podría asegurar que fue una orden de su viejo maestro, ... recordaba como esa hermosa ave ocupaba el lugar de Hedwing, la ultima que se había sacrificado ante Voldemort por el, interponiéndose en un rayo verde y el, ... –hola Fawkes, podrías llevársela a Ron y esperar respuesta? – el hermoso Fénix, pareció entender y desapareció de la misma forma en que llego envuelto en llamas a decir verdad le había servido de mucha ayuda, gracias a el atrapo a Peter pues estaba apunto de escapar en su forma animaga pero cuando el Fénix se lo había impedido

Poco a poco se acerco a la ventana de su habitación y presencio desde ahí un hermoso paisaje, había vuelto a casa, ... con un objetivo cumplido, pero había vuelto solo, ... con cuidado saco de sus bolsillos una hermosa cajita que conservaba una pizca de esperanza, o era simplemente un recordatorio de lo que nunca fue, no lo sabia, pero si sabia que no se desharía de el jamás, no podría.

En el horizonte el sol comenzaba a salir, dibujando una hermosa línea dorada que se prolongaba a cada instante, curiosamente recordó sus cabellos castaños, que parecían rizos dorados bajo el manto del sol en los días que compartieron juntos, ... todo, todo se la recordaba y entonces la imagen de una pesadilla se hacia presente, pero negaba en silencio, y bloqueaba esa imagen de su mente, era simplemente una pesadilla ...

Fawkes regreso con una respuesta ... Harry leyó la carta en silencio y sonrió al pasar unas líneas, - Gracias, podrías llamarles?- el Fénix volvió a desaparecer y unos minutos después su equipo en pleno estaba en su habitación con las maletas listas, ... ya habían pagado las habitaciones y decidieron desaparecer desde ahí

Apenas aparecieron cerca de la madriguera y una brisa que el conocía muy bien lo envolvió al caminar hacia uno de los lugares a los que podría llamar hogar, trayendo a su mente una oleada de mas recuerdos

-Dos años y medio, y al fin te dignas a venir – decía con un fingido rostro de enfado un chico pelirrojo que había ido a su encuentro

-Tenia trabajo que hacer – alego el moreno mientras alzaba una jaula que llevaba en su mano derecha

-Esta ahí? – pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo

-Si, pero si no te importa yo la llevo

-Claro que no-una sonrisa malévola apareció en sus labios- hace mucho que deseo que Crookshanks la hubiese matado ...- un incomodo silencio se apodero de los seis magos

-Te presento a mi equipo- dijo al fin para romper el incomodo silencio- Alejandro Valencia, Orlando Tiscareño, Héctor Mendoza – cada uno saludo con un movimiento de cabeza

-Mucho gusto- saludo el pelirrojo levantando la mano

-Y a ella seguro que la recuerdas ...

-Pero si ...-el pelirrojo lo interrumpió al reconocer a la chica- Gabrielle?

-Bonojoug Ronald – saludo la rubia con un beso en cada mejilla

-Cuanto tiempo?

-Desde la boda de Fleur –agrego la chica

-Cierto, bien vamos?-el pelirrojo comenzó la marcha - Tengo ordenes

-Del jefe de aurores?- quiso saber Alejandro

-No de mi madre, ... si el desayuno se enfría me colgara -Las risas se limitaron a Harry, Ron y Gabrielle que eran los únicos que conocían a la señora Weasley

-Pog que la reunión se hagá aquí? – pregunto Gabrielle

-Bueno, por lo que sucedió hace unos días en el ministerio

-No fue una falsa alarma? -pregunto el ojiverde

-A decir verdad hay muchas contradicciones, pero yo estuve ahí, respondí cuando las alarmas se activaron, ... es raro, ... no estoy seguro de por donde ingresaron, por que ... en una chimenea se registro una salida, ... pero ninguna entrada ... y el o mejor dicho los que entraron y salieron lo hicieron desactivando la barrera anti-aparición ... sabes perfectamente que esa barrera la creo Albus después de lo que paso en 5° año y se necesitan por lo menos tres magos poderosos para desactivarla, ...

-Entonces si ingresaron ...- dijo mas para si mismo el ojiverde desechando cualquier contradicción o falsa alarma- se llevaron algo?-

-Al parecer nada ... –respondió el pelirrojo y agrego -pero todavía esta la cuestión de por donde entraron ...

-Y si desaparecieron por que utilizar una chimenea para salir? – pregunto Alejandro

-Es ilógico- agrego Gabrielle – eso activo las alagmas, mucho antes de degibar la bagega ...

-En resumen quien utilizo la chimenea-interrumpía Héctor- ... podría estar huyendo ... que dice el reporte?

-Solo que un mago uso la chimenea ...-agrego el pelirrojo mientras enumeraba los eventos con sus dedos- la dirección a donde llego fue investigada, ... era una familia muggle, la conectaron solo por esa noche ... pero no sabemos quien ... tuvo que ser desde el ministerio

-Para que tomarse tantas molestias? – pregunto Orlando

El resto del camino a la madriguera continuo en silencio, cada uno parecía formularse nuevas preguntas y posibles respuestas en su propia mente, había algo que no cuadraba, ... como había dicho Orlando, ... por que tomarse tantas molestias? – pensaba el ojiverde cuando una vos lo saco completamente de sus pensamientos

-Harry cariño! – la señora Weasley salió a recibirlo tan efusivamente como solía hacerlo- Arthur ya esta aquí!

-Como ha estado señora Weasley?- pregunto el ojiverde al responder el abrazo de la amable señora

-Molly, Harry llámame Molly, ya no eres un chiquillo aunque continuas tan flaco como te recuerdo,-agrego mientras lo escudriñaba de arriba abajo- de seguro no te alimentas bien, pasa, pasa que la comida esta lista ... –unas risitas a su espalda la hizo voltear y encontrarse con cuatro desconocidos-y ellos?

-Son compañeros de trabajo permítame ...

-Ho ya lo aras, - lo interrumpió la señora -ya nos conoceremos, ahora mejor entran que la comida se enfría ...

Al entrar a la madriguera Harry descubrió que todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, el reloj donde indicaba las posiciones de los integrantes de la familia tenia mas cosas agregadas: las manecillas de los gemelos indicaban Sortilegios Weasley Callejón Diagón, la de Percy Ministerio de Magia, la de Charlie, la de Bill, Casa; la de Ginny indicaba San Mungo, el Señor, la señora Weasley y Ron indicaba Madriguera junto con una manecilla nueva la de Luna

La mas reciente señora Weasley salió de la cocina para dar la bienvenida a los recién llegados

-Hola Luna - Saludo Harry – pero mira nada mas cuanto tienes?

-Hola Harry, ocho meses ...- respondió la rubia mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre

-Felicidades!- dijo el ojiverde mientras la abrazaba

El desayuno que mas bien parecía banquete comenzó y transcurrió entre risas y caras rojas (aclarando las risas por parte del equipo de Harry en pleno y las caras rojas por este ultimo y Ron) ante los comentarios y remembranzas de la señora Wesley a la niñez de estos, ... sin duda el relato que mas gusto fue el de segundo año y su gran arribo al colegio, la señora Wesley aun parecía molesta por eso, ... y ponía su mejor cara de enojo cuando Ginny llego a casa y agrego : "hubieran visto la cara de mi hermanito cuando mama le mando el vociferador, les juro que no se distinguía su cara de su pelo" . La sala en pleno estallo en carcajadas sobretodo Harry quien recordaba la escena, a decir verdad no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima ves que se rió así. Ginny que ahora era Sanadora en practicas los acompaño en lo que era ya mas bien la comida, pues la tarde había llegado, pero por la platica ninguno había abandonado su lugar. Por la tarde los gemelos llegaron del callejón Diagón y recibieron a los invitados con un poco de su sentido del humor, en pocas palabras con esa tarde Harry había olvidado completamente por que estaba en Londres hasta que el jefe del departamento de aurores se unió a la fiesta, ...

-Bienvenido Harry ... – saludo un hombre de alta estatura y piel morena

-Hola Kingsley, me acabo de enterar de tu ascenso, ... felicidades- agrego el ojiverde al estrechar la mano del auror

-Gracias ... bueno a lo que nos atañe

Se escogió la estancia para hablar sobre el tema y solo el señor Weasley y los aurores estuvieron presentes, ... Luna, Ginny y la señora Wesley se fueron inmediatamente a la cocina ...

-Donde esta?- quiso saber Kingsley

-Encerrado en la jaula ...-Harry había señalado una jaula que estaba sobre la mesa de centro- no pienso sacarlo de ahí hasta el juicio ...

-El juicio se celebrara en Azkaban,-aclaro el recién llegado y con un ligero temblor agrego- seguramente le darán el beso

-Me opongo ...-dijo inmediatamente el ojiverde

-Es lo indicado – agrego el señor Weasley que había permanecido en silencio hasta el momento

-No,-la mirada del moreno, se volvió fría tan diferente a la que conocían los londinenses y tan normal para los extranjeros- lo indicado es que pase el resto de sus días en una celda encerrado con un Dementor y un hechizo que le impida transformarse en rata, ... el beso seria demasiado sencillo, ... demasiado fácil

-Por que se celebrara en la prisión?- pregunto Alejandro tratando de desviar un poco la platica, el como sus compañeros conocían a su jefe y si eso continuaba ... - tengo entendido que estos juicios se celebran en el Ministerio de Magia

-Efectivamente, -agrego nuevamente el señor Weasley -pero hace un mes algunos magos, posiblemente mortífagos entraron al Ministerio

-Tienes los reportes?- pregunto Harry a Kingsley mirándolo directamente a los ojos

-Si aquí están ...- Kingsley le extendió una carpeta a Harry quien la analizo detalladamente ... y después de unos momentos cayo en la cuenta, dividió unas hojas entregándoselas a Alejandro y Héctor, volteo su mirada totalmente seria a Ronald

-No revisaste la entrada del ED?

-La entrada del ED?- Ron parecía desconcertado

-No ha sido utilizada desde que se desintegro, ... desde que tu y ... –el pelirrojo dudo de sus palabras y agrego finalmente-desde que dejaste Londres

-No la revisaste?- volvió a preguntar Harry

-No, pero solo nosotros la conocemos – alego el pelirrojo

-Si, y el ministro y ... – Harry volteo a ver al moreno- de seguro tu Kingsley

-Estas diciendo que un miembro del Ejercito o del Ministerio entro? ...-interrumpió Ron- después de media noche? Para que?

-Algún espía?- se aventuro Kingsley

-Estoy seguro de que mortífagos no fueron, Harry parecía meditar mientras se acercaba a la chimenea -y si ese fuera el caso, no seria por Peter, esta rata no vale tanto para que ellos arriesguen el pellejo al entrar así al ministerio

-Se encontraron seis huellas de pies diferentes, ... una de ellas entro en la chimenea, podría ser de un hombre, por el peso ... las demás desaparecieron, al parecer se llevaron a uno inconsciente, sin embargo no hay huellas de alguna pelea –dijo Alejandro sin apartar la vista de los pergaminos que Harry le había entregado

-El que entro en la chimenea – continuo Héctor – desapareció, apenas estuvo en la estancia, los muggles escucharon ruidos pero ninguno vio nada, y ninguna puerta estaba forzada, ... a todos se les modifico la memoria

Harry comenzaba a caminar como león enjaulado meditando las evidencias, ... eso no cuadraba, por que llevarse a alguien inconsciente? Y por que otro tenia que haber escapado por una chimenea? ... el que entro al ministerio pudo haber utilizado el acceso que el ED tenia, al ser una organización secreta del Ministerio tenían otra entrada, para que sus identidades no fueran reveladas, por lo que nadie sabia realmente quienes eran ... ósea que el que entro era un miembro del ED, Kingsley o el propio ministro ... Harry había aprendido a no confiar, así que no revelaría sus sospechas, no hasta que tuviera otra pista

-Cuando se celebrara el juicio?- pregunto Harry por fin después de un minuto de silencio

-Se tiene que avisar al tribunal ... –Kingsley lo medito - me imagino que será la próxima semana

-Bien, Peter no sale de la madriguera, y es mejor que pocos sepan que esta aquí ... –agrego Harry mientras miraba a los presentes -no creo que la penetración al ministerio este relacionada, pero es mejor no correr riesgos, ...

-Bien, si eso es todo?- Kingsley se ponía de pie- Me retiro, pueden quedarse con el reporte es una copia

Bien ...-dijo Harry mientras lo despedía con un apretón de manos- gracias Kingsley

El jefe del departamento de Aurores abandono la estancia, después de despedirse de los presentes, ...

-Ron- Harry se dirigió a su amigo mientras se colocaba su túnica- podrías revisar la entrada mañana? Llévate a Orlando y Héctor, haber que encuentran – finalizo al tomar la jaula de su prisionero

-Bien ... a donde vas?- pregunto al percatarse que su amigo se retiraba

-Peter no se quedara aquí, aunque no lo creo, si alguien está tras su pellejo no pienso arriesgar a tu familia

-La seguridad de la casa es excelente- agrego el señor Weasley- desde que Dumbledore la modifico cuando te mudaste con nosotros

-Lo se, ... pero como dije es mejor no correr riesgos ...- Harry volteo a ver a su equipo -Por hoy creo que ha sido todo, es mejor que vallan a descansar, - todos asintieron en silencio, y abandonaron el lugar, Harry salió de la madriguera y estaba por desaparecer cuando la vos de una chica que conocía muy bien lo detuvo

-Tan pronto te vas?

-Regresare pronto ... –dijo sin voltear por alguna razón sentía que esa platica no seria tan amistosa -solo dejare esta rata en un lugar seguro

-Tenemos que hablar

-Si es por lo que me dijiste en la ultima carta ...

-No insistí por que te conozco, y se que no me creerás –la chica lo rodeo y avanzo unos pasos quedando frente al ojiverde-hasta que te viera frente a frente

-No se si Ron te lo dijo,- el ojiverde la miro a los ojos- pero ella conoció a alguien mas

No ... –quiso negar la pelirroja -aunque lo haya conocido, jamás amara a alguien como te ama a ti

-Tu no la escuchaste- alego el ojiverde

-Pero te escucho a ti, y parece que siquiera llegaste a conocerla

-No quiero hablar de ella

-Ella dejo todo aquí en Londres, por ir con tigo, por que te ama

-Ya no me ama- dijo sin convicción y con tristeza en su vos

-Después de lo que pasaron para poder estar juntos, tu te das por vencido tan fácilmente?- comenzaba a perder la paciencia, recordaba lo terco que solía ser Harry pero esperaba que hubiese madurado un poco

-Si ella, no desea estar conmigo, no la obligare

-Ustedes son mis amigos, .. . y yo te conozco Harry tanto como la conozco a ella, ... – Ginny le extendió un trozo de pergamino, pero el ojiverde no lo tomaba lo vio por unos segundos y desapareció - a que le temes tanto ... Harry?

----------------------------------

Había pocas personas en las que Harry Potter confiaba, y ahora se dirigía al hogar de uno de ellos, ... se había aparecido afuera de una casa, ... de una pequeña casa tan igual a las demás: dos pisos, una chimenea, ...ventanas ... afuera un jardín, un árbol, era tarde solo esperaba que el dueño se encontrase, ... toco el timbre y espero

Un hombre que aparentaba la misma edad del ojiverde abrió la puerta, vestido con una bata que indicaba su profesión, (sanador en San Mungo) y con una sonrisa en los labios, Harry vio a un chico delgado de cabello castaño oscuro, ... pero por unos instantes vio a un chico con la cara redonda y cara de asustado al ver al profesor de pociones, casi al mismo tiempo vio a un chico de mirada dura y alma destrozada enfrentándose a la Mortifaga que marco su vida, que le quito la suerte que había tenido al no ser el "niño elegido"

-Por merlín Harry ... pasa, pasa – dijo el chico quitándose de en medio y mostrándole el camino a su estancia

-Hola Neville ...- sonrió el ojiverde

----------------------------------

-Aggg! Es un terco- la pelirroja habia entrado a la cocina hecha una furia

-Te dije que no escucharía ... – agrego su hermano

-De que hablas querida?- pregunto la señora mientras terminaba de limpiar la alacena

-De nada mama, ... – dijo finalmente derrotada mientras se sentaba en la mesa y dejaba los pergaminos sobre la tabla

-Tengo una idea- dijo de repente la rubia

-Que? – preguntaron esperanzados los pelirrojos

-No leerá las cartas delante de nosotros, ... – la chica las había tomado entre sus manos -dejémoslas en su habitación, apuesto lo que quieran a que no podrá aguantar la tentación

-Me case con un genio- dijo el pelirrojo mientras besaba cariñosamente a su esposa

-No perdemos nada con intentarlo – acepto la pelirroja

-De que hablan?- volvió a preguntar la señora Wesley al sentirse excluida de la conversación

-De nada mama – respondieron los pelirrojos al uníoslo

-Claro no me digan nada, ... ustedes y sus secretos –agregaba totalmente enojada y ofendida mientras alguien tocaba a la puerta

-No te enojes mama, es solo que ...

Si, si, si- agrego la señora Weasley mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirla unos minutos después una bruja, muy peculiar de cabello negro entraba a la cocina ...

-Donde esta? – pregunto volteando a todos lados, e interrogando a los presentes

-Tonks, llegaste tarde la reunión ya termino – dijo Ron

-De hecho no venia a la reunión, vengo a ver a Harry – y volvió a voltear mientras se dirigía a la estancia a buscarle

-Harry no se encuentra – dijo la chica pelirroja y la recién llegada volvió sobre sus pasos

-Que? ...-dijo un tanto desesperada - no

-Que sucede Tonks? – pregunto la señora Weasley

-Remus quiere verle- agrego automáticamente

-Por que no vino?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Posiblemente si ve a la rata esa no se contenga así que me pidió venir a buscarle – finalizo la bruja mientras no dejaba de jugar con sus manos

-Pues no esta – agrego el pelirrojo

-Y tardara mucho?- volvió a preguntar

-Tonks esto sonara raro, pero estas bien? – pregunto la rubia que la miraba con curiosidad

-Yo ... si claro que podría pasarme? –respondió con una risa nerviosa -Después vengo a buscar a ese chico

-Posiblemente mañana estemos en el ministerio ... –agrego el pelirrojo -todo el día

-No, ... no,-se decía a si misma mientras los demás intercambiaban miradas de curiosidad- Molly no te importa si lo espero un momento?

-No claro que no ...- dijo la señora Wesley mientras se sentaba al lado de la recién llegada

-Es tarde, ...- dijo de pronto la rubia, temiendo que la señora Weasley continuara con el interrogatorio, sin darle mayor importancia a la extraña actitud de Tonks

-Si nos vamos a dormir- dijo su esposo poniéndose de pie

-Y a preparar la habitación de Harry – finalizo la pelirroja, mientras los seguía -buenas noches Tonks -

-Buenas noches ...- se despidió la bruja

-Muy bien Nimphadora, que es lo que sucede?

-Sucede? ... – la risita nerviosa regreso a su rostro – no sucede nada

No soy tonta,- Molly comenzaba a perder la paciencia – algo no me están diciendo y quiero saber que es

No puedo Molly, lo prometí, ... – dijo Tonks al verse derrotada

-Es algo grave? – Molly parecía preocupada, tenia un mal presentimiento

-No lo se, ... no se, ...

----------------------------------

-Creo saber que te trae de vuelta a Londres, ...- decía Neville mientras le ofrecía una copa con Whisky de fuego- el profeta lo dijo, ...que bueno que la atrapaste

-Si, lamento molestarte tan tarde, ...- decía el ojiverde después de dar un trago

-No es ninguna molestia Harry lo sabes

-Gracias, ... te enteraste de lo que sucedió en el ministerio?- pregunto el ojiverde

-Algo soltó Ron el otro día

-Tengo una teoría, ... creo que utilizaron la entrada del ED

-Pero nadie conoce esa entrada – decia Neville desconcertado- nadie aparte del ED, y dé seguro el Ministro

-Lo se, ... y bueno, eres de las pocas personas en las que confió

-Gracias- dijo con una sonrisa, el sentimiento era mutuo

-Kingsley cree que talvez quieran liberar a Pettigrew, pero yo se que no lo vale, ... alo mejor están tramando algo pero estoy casi seguro que no tiene que ver con esa rata, ... aunque nunca se sabe, ...-no sabia exactamente como continuar- y bueno, yo

-Si?- pregunto tratando de alentar a su amigo para que continuara

-Me preguntaba si la podía dejar aquí unos días, hasta que resolvamos esto, ... o asta el juicio, ... no lo se – dijo totalmente abatido, Neville sabia por que la mirada del ojiverde había cambiado

-Claro Harry ...

-Nadie sabrá que esta aquí,-lo interrumpió- todos creen que esta en la madriguera y mandare a Dobby para que la vigile ... si quiera sabrás que está aquí

-No me importa ..- ahora el nervioso era el anfitrión- tuviste alguna pista de Bellatrix?

-Cuando fue sometido al interrogatorio,-explicaba el ojiverde entre trago y trago- ni la legemerancia, (técnica que el manejaba a la perfección), ni la mas potente dosis de Veritaserum revelaron el acercamiento de Peter con otros mortífagos, desde que huyeron de Londres tras la caída de Voldemort ... pero puedes estar seguro que no estará libre por tanto tiempo

-Eso dejo de preocuparme hace tanto, ... –no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría pero se lo diría de igual forma-Harry ese sentimiento de ira, me estaba consumiendo, ... no dejes que te consuma a ti también

-Hace demasiado tiempo que lo hizo- dijo tras el ultimo trago que la copa resguardaba

-...

-Y cuando llegaste? – pregunto después de un largo silencio

-Hoy – pensó que si le respondía que ayer se enfadaría por no irlo a visitar antes

-Harry ... yo me entere de lo que paso contigo y Hermione –dijo con cierta cautela, recordaba el carácter explosivo de su amigo

-... ... ...

-Ya la buscaste?- pregunto sin mas rodeos

-Buscarla? ... – el ojiverde parecía sorprendido -Para que?

-Para aclarar las cosas, supe que desde que hablaron no se han vuelto a comunicar

-Ella prometió llamar, ... jamás lo hizo – dijo con la vos mas fría que Neville le hubiese escuchado jamás

-Y tu no lo intentaste? – pregunto sorprendido e incluso molesto -Te diste por vencido tan rápido?- el ojiverde no pudo evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro - de que te ríes?

-De que esto parece un complot, como le dije a tu novia, ella ya no me quiere y no la obligare

-Ella solo quiere ayudar, y yo también- agrego mas molesto

-Lo se, ... – dijo con tono comprensivo

-Ginny y yo tenemos un mal presentimiento- no sabia si debía decirlo, pero esperaba que esto lo hiciera reaccionar

-Mal presentimiento?- pregunto sorprendido el ojiverde

-No sabemos que. .. pero fuimos testigos de lo que paso para que por fin pudieran estar juntos, ...y por merlín que sabemos lo que aun se aman ... –decía desesperado -o que, lo niegas?

-No, ... jamás dejaría de amarla- admitió

-Entonces búscala ... Ginny fue a buscarla a Grecia, nuestro mal presentimiento aumento cuando le informaron que ella dejo su investigación hace mas de seis meses, ... sabes tan bien como yo que Hermione jamás deja un trabajo a medias, ...Harry algo le pudo pasar ...

----------------------------------

Definir lo que sintió cuando escucho las palabras de Neville, seria imposible ... solamente supo que "Harry algo le pudo pasar" hacia eco en su mente, causándole un vació en el estomago y un dolor en el pecho que no le gusto nada. Ni siquiera supo como regreso a la madriguera, ni como subió a su habitación, o aun peor como adivino que esa era su habitación, solo pensaba en lo que Neville había dicho, y si tenia razón? Y si por su tonto orgullo de no buscarla ella se encontraba en peligro?

-Señor Harry Potter ... –un elfo domestico se había aparecido en su habitación -Dobby se alegra muchísimo de verlo señor

-He, ... hola Dobby, yo también me alegro de verte- dijo aun con ese eco dentro de su mente

-La señora Weasley le a encargado a Dobby que le de un mensaje señor- decía con una enorme sonrisa el elfo

-Bien Dobby ... cual es?- pregunto sin mucho interés

-La señora Weasley le ha dicho a Dobby que debe informarle al señor Harry Potter que la señora Nimphadora Tonks ha venido a buscarle señor, que lo ha esperado un par de horas, pero que al ver que no llegaba tuvo que irse señor, pero que mañana viene a buscarle, la señora Weasley me ha dicho que parecía importante, y que si se puede comunicar con la señora Tonks mejor

-Vino solamente ella Dobby?- pregunto sorprendido de que Remus no hubiese ido, si bien recordaba los señores Lupin ya no Vivian mas en Londres

-Si señor

-Gracias Dobby,- entonces recordó algo- tengo un trabajo para ti

-El que sea señor Dobby estará feliz de complacerlo señor – la sonrisa en el elfo aumento, si eso es posible

-Quiero que te encargues de vigilar una rata enjaulada que está en casa de Neville Longbontom, por ningún motivo puede salir de la jaula, ni puedes permitir que alguien la tome, ... tendrás que alimentarla por unos días, te pagare muy bien, y necesito que te vallas inmediatamente, ... me encargare de avisarle a la señora Weasley

-Si señor, Dobby se retira señor- dijo eso reverenciando a Harry y desapareció

Harry no pudo evitar recordar el día que el y Hermione se despidieron de los elfos, Winky ya no tomaba cerveza de mantequilla, había dejado el vicio gracias a Hermione y la elfina le agradecía por eso, aunque nunca la pudo hacer cambiar de opinión con respecto a la liberación de sus iguales, Hermione se tuvo que conformar con que la elfina no tomara mas y la acepto a su servicio devolviéndole las ganas de vivir una ves mas, aunque una de las "ordenes" de ella siempre fue el pago de un salario, y las vacaciones obligatorias que la elfina no tomaba con alegría.

Una ves mas estaba seguro de que no dormiría, y aun así una ves mas lo intento.

Se encontraba en un lugar que le recordaba perfectamente las celdas de Azkaban, frías y de piedra, con los únicos accesos, limitados por barrotes, en una esquina rodeada por la oscuridad se encontraba alguien mas, con cuidado se acerco, la otra persona se puso de pie y paso a paso fue a su encuentro, cuando la luz de la luna develo su rostro, pálido, ... fantasmal Harry no podía creer lo que veía

– Harry, la castaña lo llamo entre llanto y una ves mas desfalleció, el corrió quería evitar su caída pero simplemente despertó una ves mas bañado en sudor

– Hermione

No recordaba exactamente cuando sus encuentros imaginarios se convirtieron en pesadillas, pero un día la sonrisa que lo había hechizado y la mirada que solía brillar solo cuando lo veía a el, pintados en el rostro de ella se habían transformado en lagrimas, tristeza y palidez que enmarcaban un cuadro macabro e inimaginable, cada ves que eso sucedía, que tenia una pesadilla así, solía decirse a si mismo que era su subconsciente tratando de decirle como estaría ella, por el, ...claro que eso era imposible, aunque esta noche no pensó en su subconsciente, si no en esa opresión que tenia en el pecho desde que Neville le dijo aquellas palabras, que por algún motivo no dejaban de hacer eco en su cabeza, ahora comprendía que si algo le sucedió jamás se lo perdonaría y entonces decidió hacer algo al respecto, y sabia exactamente en donde comenzar.

-Ginny, Ginny! –con cuidado tocaba una de las puertas que había en el pasillo, pudo haberse aparecido pero eso no hubiera sido muy correcto -Abre ... soy yo Harry

-Harry? ...- pregunto aun dormida cuando la pelirroja abrió la puerta- pero si son las cuatro de la madrugada que sucede?

-Lo que me querías decir –decía entre desesperado y ansioso

-Ahora? – pregunto incrédula

-Si ahora – afirmo el ojiverde

-Bueno –la pelirroja comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la habitación del ojiverde -las cartas están en tu habitación –de la mesa de noche tomo un par de pergaminos -Esta la escribió cuando llego a Grecia :

_Querida Ginny :_

_Presente mi tesis en la academia, y a alguien le llamo la atención, recibí apoyo y ahora te escribo desde Grecia, voy a poder continuar con la investigación y ojala descubra el secreto del velo, se lo prometí a Harry y muero por lograrlo, ... si hay una manera de sacar a Sirius de ahí, la encontrare, ... solo quería felicitarte por tu compromiso con Neville, el te ama un día me lo confeso, ... sabes que me dijo, que el que yo lo rechazara en cuarto año, para ir al baile de Navidad, fue lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida ... quiero agradecerte el ofrecimiento para ser la madrina en tu boda, pero por el momento no puedo dejar Grecia, no ahora que apenas comienzo. Por favor mándame una copia de todas las fotos no quiero perderme nada _

_Saludos _

_Hermione J. Granger _

_Querida Ginny :_

_No puedo creer lo que dices en la carta, me imaginaba que Harry tampoco iría, por que para el es muy importante encontrar a esa rata, ... pero eso de que esperes por ambos es demasiado, ... podríamos tardar, y aunque talvez uno se adelantara, ... es injusto piénsalo, ... _

_No quiero darte tampoco falsas esperanzas, pero encontré algo, ... creo que estoy sobre la pista, ...aunque no puedo detallarte por este medio solo puedo avisarte que lo que encontré se relaciona con la cuna de la magia en Gran Bretaña, solo espero que no sea falso, ... _

_Estoy muy emocionada, sobretodo por que no puedo dejar de pensar en Harry y en lo que dirá cuando, ... bueno ya estoy divagando _

_Me despido, por favor mantente en contacto e insisto, ... seria injusto que esperaras por nosotros _

_Hermione J. Granger_

-Pero esta carta no refleja lo de las demás- dijo entregándole un tercer pergamino

_Ginny: _

_Creo que lo que encontré si se relaciona con el velo, a decir verdad tendré demasiado trabajo y no podré responder, ni leer cartas, ... no tendré tiempo, entre mas pronto termine mejor _

_Saludos Hermione _

-Creo que esta carta no la escribió ella,- comenzó a explicar sus sospechas- ni siquiera la firma es la misma, ... quien lo hizo no tiene ni idea de lo que ella escribe, o de la forma en que lo hace, ... si en verdad descubrió algo, .. estaría feliz de contárnoslo o de darnos una pista, pero esta carta y la de Ron son idénticas, solo difiere el destinatario

-Es igual a la que me llego a mi – por alguna razón esa opresión en el pecho comenzaba a aumentar

-Lo ves ... Harry yo ... tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo sin rodeos

-Yo no lo he querido admitir pero creo que yo también. Neville dijo que fuiste a buscarla

-Tenia la dirección del hotel donde se quedaba, ... – comenzó a explicarse la pelirroja -es uno muggle por que era el mas cercano a las ruinas donde estaba investigando, ... pero me dijeron que tenia como seis meses que no se hospedaba en el hotel, ... no me quisieron dar mas información, ... pedí ayuda al ministerio en Grecia, pero tampoco me ayudaron, les conté lo que sabia, pero como ellos no tenían registros de que ella hubiera estado desarrollando una investigación ahí, no podían hacer nada. Así que por ultimo fui a las ruinas, ... yo no estudie Runas, tampoco se mucho sobre templos en "ruinas" pero ahí se llevo a cabo una batalla, lo que había escrito en las paredes fue destruido, pero no se si eso fue hace siglos o no, ... si fue hace siglos, ella no pudo estar ahí

-Por que nunca me contaste esto? – por alguna razón el dolor en su pecho había crecido

-Lo hice, te escribí un montón de cartas ...-la pelirroja ahora parecía enfadada- pero jamás respondías

Pensé que me decías lo mismo que en la ultima que abrí, con la pista sobre Peter no quería distraerme, ...

No Harry, no escuchaste por que no quisiste ... –decía mientras le miraba a los ojos- a que le tienes miedo?

-Miedo? – la pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa

-Si ... miedo - afirmo la pelirroja -Peter esta seguro, el juicio es en una semana, Que vas a hacer?

-Lo que debí haber hecho desde la llamada, ...- decía mientras tomaba su ropa y comenzaba a vestirse- voy a Grecia

-Ahora?

-No ... –se explico -primero quiero asegurarme de lo que paso en el ministerio, si utilizaron la entrada del ED, talvez ...-comenzaba a dudar- puede que ambas cosas estén relacionadas, así que mientras mas temprano vallamos mejor

-Harry falta una hora para que amanezca ...- alegaba la pelirroja

-Lo se- dijo mientras salía de su habitación y se dirigió al pasillo pero volvió sobre sus pasos, ... -Donde se queda mi equipo?

-Los chicos en la habitación del fondo y Gabrielle en la de la derecha – dijo la pelirroja apuntando un par de puertas

-Harry no dijo mas y se acerco a ambas toco un par de veces y abrió, en la de chicos – arriba nos vamos al ministerio ... tienen diez minutos, en la puerta de Gabrielle solo toco un par de veces y se alejo

-Ginny Ron donde vive?

-Esta noche el y luna están aquí, -se explico señalando la habitación del pelirrojo

-Te importaría? ... no quiero molestar a Luna

-Claro- la pelirroja entro en silencio en una de las habitaciones y después de un minuto salió arrastrando a Ron medio dormido, había cosas que nunca cambiarían

-Que sucede?- pregunto entre sueños y con enfado el pelirrojo

-Nos vamos al ministerio – dijo sencillamente el ojiverde

-Tan temprano? –se quejaba

-Si, después parto a Grecia- agrego Harry al ponerse su túnica

Esto ultimo pareció despertar por completo al pelirrojo que se adentro nuevamente en su habitación y de inmediato salió vestido

-Eso fue rápido- dijo el ojiverde al ver la reacción en su amigo

-Es que por fin te decidiste ... también voy contigo a buscarla- agrego el pelirrojo

-Pero Luna? No la puedes dejar en su estado

Estará bien, le faltan un mes, y Hermione es mi amiga- alego Ron

Gracias – dijo con una sonrisa el ojiverde, nunca sus amigos lo habían dejado solo, se recrimino por pensar que ella lo habia hecho, a lo mejor Ginny tenia razón y era un miedoso. Los otros cuatro aurores salieron al pasillo al mismo tiempo, Harry solo les dirigió una mirada y todos bajaron en silencio, se despidieron de la pelirroja y todos desaparecieron desde el jardín de la madriguera

----------------------------------

Aun no sabia por que llevaba con el ese galeón, recordaba que siempre había sido un amuleto durante las batallas, por que le recordaba que todavía tenia a alguien por quien luchar , después durante las misiones suicidas en su nuevo trabajo, le recordaba que había alguien que lo esperaba en el único lugar al que había sentido como un hogar, ahora eso no tenia sentido pues estaba solo nuevamente, talvez aun lo conservaba por que era lo único a lo que aun se podía aferrar, y ahora lo utilizaría de nuevo, en aquella entrada al ministerio, que el creó con ayuda de ella, en un intento por mantener la identidad secreta de los miembros del ED, y evitar represarías por parte de Mortífagos que buscaran venganza, miro el galeón por ultima ves antes de introducirlo en la hendidura entre ladrillos que estaba en la pared que impedía continuaran con su camino, ...

El movimiento que estos hacían le recordaban a la primera entrada que conoció hacia el callejón Diagón, aquel día que cambio su vida para siempre ... Con un movimiento de varita encendió todas las antorchas que estaban en el pasillo y dejándole el paso a Alejandro que se inclino y con la varita, ... revelo unas huellas en el piso

-Son solo un par de huellas, 4 ½ posiblemente de mujer – dijo y se retiro

Entonces Héctor se acerco y arrojo una poción sobre la huella – No tiene mas de un mes, ... posiblemente del día en que entraron al ministerio

-En resumen, - intervino Orlando -por aquí entro una chica que conocía esta entrada, pero después una persona salió por una chimenea, una persona que posiblemente estuviera ya adentro, por que aquí solo entro una persona y varios magos rompen la barrera anti-aparicion, activando una segunda alarma, y desaparecen de la misma forma llevándose a una persona que estaba tendida en el piso

-Cgeo que lo logro Hagy, -intervino gabrielle con un brillo en su mirada y viendo al ojiverde -entgo pog aquí, lo libego y ...

-Sigue sin tener sentido ...- entonces su mente comenzó a unir fragmentos "una persona tendida en el piso" ... su pesadilla donde la veía desvanecerse "_la señora Weasley me ha dicho que parecía importante_"- Ron donde vive Tonks?

-No lo se,- el pelirrojo parecía sorprendido por la pregunta del ojiverde- no se si mama lo sepa, pero creo que ella y Remus no le han dicho nada a nadie, los hemos visto solo un par de veces durante el mes que tienen de haber regresado y siempre preguntaban por tu regreso

-Tienen aquí un mes?- ese mal presentimiento aumentaba con cada pista

-Si, ... Harry?- ron parecía entender que su amigo unía cabos- Que estas pensando?

-No lo se

-Ahora que lo pienso, -dijo Ron recordando la noche pasada -parecía desesperada por verte, ... nunca la había visto tan seria, e incluso iba a esperar tu regreso

-Ron puedes guiarlos por el camino? ... – dijo refiriéndose a su equipo -ellos buscaran pistas ... regreso a la madriguera, tengo el presentimiento de que Tonks sabe algo, ... chicos se los encargo?

-Claro- respondió orlando

-Nos haremos cargo – agrego Alejandro

-Haggy cges que Bellatrix tenga algo que veg?- pregunto Gabrielle

-No lo se, pero mas le vale que no

----------------------------------

Por mas que trataba de unir las piezas de esté rompecabezas no tenia sentido, suponiendo que había sido ella, entro sola al ministerio, no quería emocionarse, pero posiblemente libero a Sirius que salió por la chimenea y los que rompieron la barrera, posiblemente querían detenerla, pero entonces por que Sirius se fue y la dejo, o fue al revez? ...No, las pruebas indicaban que había sido un hombre el que había utilizado la chimenea, pero el no era de los que dejaban a nadie atrás, sabia que no era su estilo, además se llevaron a una persona inconsciente, estaría muerta? No ... eso no podía ser posible, si Sirius estaba libre por que no lo había buscado? Y Tonks y Remus, por que regresarían? Si ahora vivían felizmente en Francia, el había conseguido un buen trabajo ahí, como cazador de Licántropos oscuros, buscando principalmente a Greyback que era uno de los que habían escapado

Pero todo eran suposiciones y en caso de ser así, no tenían sentido, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza cuando por fin llego a la madriguera, puesto que se apareció a metros de ahí, al no concentrarse, de lo único que estaba seguro o de lo único de lo que quería tener aun esperanza era de que Tonks y Remus sabían algo y el solo quería ahora respuestas, pues el vació en su estomago y la opresión en su pecho no habían desaparecido para nada

Estaba apunto de atravesar el lumbral cuando un ruido entre los árboles, lo hizo detenerse, por inercia tomo su varita y apunto en esa dirección -Lumus! – la luz expedida por su varita desapareció las sombras y revelo a un hombre castaño envuelto en una túnica café, frente a el se encontraba un merodeador, su antiguo profesor, el ultimo amigo de su difunto padre que aun seguía con vida

Mas de dos años sin verse, y aun así la bienvenida, la sonrisa y el abrazo fraternal fueron olvidados

Solo vasto una mirada del ojiverde para confirmar que el sabia algo; al igual que al licántropo, le vasto solo una mirada para saber que el sabia que sabia

-Aquí no- fue lo único que dijo al mostrarle un viejo guante, un traslador

Harry lo tomo y ambos desaparecieron, por fin tendría respuestas al millón de dudas que se habían acumulado en una sola noche ...por fin enfrentaría sus miedos

* * *

Respuestas a los rr, al principio del primer capitulo ...

LunaNis Ags. México 2/3/06 4:42 am

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ↓) **


	3. Cap 3 : The True

Por fin rescribí, ojala les guste, es importantísimo que me dejen rr, para saber si la estan leyendo si no ... a lo mejor no la continué

**RR** :

**Hermione de Potter Granger**

X tu rr me propuse y lo rescribí en este fin de semana, ojala te guste

**Lothus. Hiksa**

Gracias ... Honor q me haces, ojala este capitulo también te guste

**Nota:**

Mas adelante en unas cartitas (no se adelanten es trampa) ... pero es importante que recuerden estas señas esta es como un flash back dentro de la carta, es decir, no esta escrito, es lo que pensó el autor de la carta mientras la escribía, es decir recordaba ... y _**estos son sus pensamientos **_tampoco están en la carta ok? Ojala me hayan entendido

A leer :

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior: **

... la luz expedida por su varita desapareció las sombras y revelo a un hombre castaño envuelto en una túnica café, frente a el se encontraba un merodeador, su antiguo profesor, el ultimo amigo de su difunto padre que aun seguía con vida

Mas de dos años sin verse, y aun así la bienvenida, la sonrisa y el abrazo fraternal fueron olvidados

Solo vasto una mirada del ojiverde para confirmar que el sabia algo; al igual que al licántropo, le vasto solo una mirada para saber que el sabia que sabia

-Aquí no- fue lo único que dijo al mostrarle un viejo guante, un traslador

Harry lo tomo y ambos desaparecieron ...

* * *

**Capitulo 3 : The True **

-En donde estamos? ...- pregunto el ojiverde mientras con la mirada revisaba el lugar que sin duda alguna era una cueva

-Es el cuartel general de los merodeadores

-El que? ...- pregunto un tanto incrédulo de lo que acababa de escuchar

-Cuando nos graduamos de Hogwarts – comenzó a explicar su antiguo profesor mientras ambos se adentraban a la espesa negrura de la fría cueva - y nos unimos a la Orden del Fénix, a James y Sirius les pareció una buena idea que tuviéramos nuestro propio cuartel, un lugar en el cual reunirnos, si alguna de las misiones fallaba ...

-Y que hacemos aquí?- pregunto el ojiverde al mismo tiempo que sus pasos eran acompañados por un incesante goteo procedente de las paredes de piedra

-Bueno, ... se convirtió en nuestro hogar desde que regresamos de Francia

-Por que aquí?- volvió a preguntar el joven Auror

-Por que necesitábamos un lugar donde ocultarme, (para variar) y trabajar para ...- dijo una tercera vos, pero fue interrumpida

-Si, ... Sirius?- pregunto el ojiverde dándose la vuelta al reconocer la vos ... una vos que jamás olvidaría

-A si parece,- un hombre se dejo ver abandonando la seguridad de las sombras, estaba exactamente como Harry lo recordaba- mira nada mas Harry, cuanto has crecido

-En cambio tu sigues exactamente igual, ... por que?- el ojiverde no cabía de su asombro

-Al parecer estuve congelado dentro del velo, es como, ... como si el tiempo no pasara ahí dentro ...- se explico pausadamente mientras estrechaba en un abrazo a su ahijado

-Será mejor que entremos,-los interrumpió Remus- ... no es seguro aquí

Los tres hombres se adentraron en la oscuridad de la cueva y al fondo de esta a Harry le sorprendió encontrarse con una hermosa puerta de madera, adornada por tres animales, un lobo, un perro y un ciervo, había una pequeña hendidura donde el se imaginaba había estado con anterioridad una rata que seguramente fue removida por alguno de sus acompañantes. A tras de las puertas Harry se encontró con una morada como lo podría llegar a ser cualquier otra, claro si omitían el hecho de que fuera de esas puertas era una fría y oscura cueva, tenia: chimenea, rodeada por unos confortables sillones; una puerta al fondo, que por el olor que desprendía era sin duda la cocina y al lado de esta unas escaleras, que como cualquier otra casa debía llevar a las habitaciones, pero ese no era el momento de conocer el "cuartel de los merodeadores", estaba confundido o talvez por primera ves en tanto tiempo las cosas comenzaban a ser claras, aun no lo sabia, los dejaría hablar y después sabría que hacer ...

-Cariño eres tu?- la vos de una mujer salió a recibirlos

-Si Tonks – respondió Remus que besaba en los labios dulcemente a la mujer que Harry conocía bien

-Ho Harry,- la Auror, abrazo fraternalmente al ojiverde - he ido a buscarte a la madriguera pero no estabas

-Hola Tonks, que gusto verte

El silencio reino en el lugar y la metamorfomaga supo que ellos tenían que hablar, así que con un simple "iré a terminar el desayuno" desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado, Harry solo miraba a Sirius y Remus que en ese preciso instante se comunicaban con la mirada, tratando de decidir quien comenzaría con las respuestas y explicaciones que sabían que el ojiverde buscaba en esos instantes

-Harry será mejor que tomes asiento, ...- dijo finalmente Remus indicándole uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente al fuego de la chimenea que brindaba de calor la fría morada, el joven Auror tomo asiento, sabia que si comenzaba a hablar no dejaría de hacerlo y necesitaba por alguna razón saber lo que Remus y Sirius dirían

El tiempo en el velo, fue como si solamente hubiese atravesado el arco – comenzó a decir Sirius con la mirada perdida en las llamas, recordando cada imagen ... cada hecho- en un momento Bellatrix y yo estábamos en duelo, me lanzo un hechizo, ... yo caí entre el arco al velo, y después, ... al segundo, me encontré del otro lado, pero los mortífagos y los miembros de la Orden y Neville y tu habían desaparecido ... ninguna antorcha iluminaba la sala, y con dificultad me podía mover, poco a poco ... comencé a tomar control en mi cuerpo, era como ... como si no lo hubiese utilizado en años, y ... estaba frió, por un instante pensé que había muerto y que había regresado talvez como un fantasma, pero lo deseche al ver mi sólido cuerpo, estaba desconcertado, pero entonces, ... entre las sombras en el frió piso de piedra ...

-Era Hermione?- pregunto interrumpiendo el relato de su padrino

- Si, ... al principio no la reconocí, estaba tendida en el piso y una capucha que ... estoy seguro ...

-Tendida en el piso?- volvió a interrumpirle, quería saber que estaba pasando, pues ese mal presentimiento se acrecentaba cada segundo

-Estaba inconsciente, -continuo Sirius comprendiendo la ansiedad de su ahijado-a decir verdad no era la Hermione que según yo vi por ultima ves en la navidad en Grimmuld Place, era Hermione pero no tenia quince años, ...

-Y la dejaste? ...-Harry no lo podía creer- nunca creí, ...

-Harry Sirius aun no termina de contarte – lo interrumpió Remus

-Lo que pensé al verla fue que talvez había viajado en el tiempo, ... –continuo con su historia mientras sus dos orbes se perdían en las llamas de la chimenea - ... la tome en brazos y la saque del departamento de misterios ... reacciono un poco después, ... nos dirigimos al atrio .. ... parecía ... preocupada y juraría que tenia un malestar físico . ... ...una ves en el atrio, escuchamos voces, ... ella me introdujo a una chimenea ... antes de darme cuenta me había petrificado ... me pidió que antes de buscarte a ti, buscara a Remus ... localice a mi prima Andrómeda y ella me dijo donde encontrar a Remus y Tonks

-Yo salía del ministerio en Paris,-continuo rápidamente Remus recordando perfectamente ese día- iba a verme con Tonks para cenar en un restaurante Muggle, así que salí caminando del ministerio, lo cual era muy raro, .. por que generalmente utilizo la red Flu, y en la calle de enfrente, junto al vendedor de revistas vi un perro negro, que se me hacia demasiado ... demasiado familiar. Pero finalmente pensé que mi mente me jugaba una mala pasada, así que comencé a caminar, cuando llegue con Tonks ... el perro negro me había seguido, y yo ni siquiera me había percatado de ello, ... en fin, me di cuenta que no había sido una jugada de mi mente y los tres nos dirigimos a un callejón nos aparecimos en nuestro departamento de Paris, y ahí Sirius nos contó lo que había pasado

-Quieren ir al grano? ...-la ansiedad pasaba a desesperación- necesito

-Ella esta ...- Remus no pudo terminar

-Esta secuestrada Harry – Concluyo Sirius

-Secuestrada?- pregunto, mientras sentía que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, sus ultimas sospechas eran ciertas, ella estaba en peligro

-Según nuestras investigaciones ...-continuo Sirius que tomo asiento al lado de Harry y puso una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo - por mi adorable primita Bella

-Entonces ... –Harry volteo a ver a su padrino -si logro rescatarte ... como ... POR QUE NO ME DIJERON NADA, ANTES!- estallo finalmente poniéndose de pie aun con la mirada perdida

-Ella no quería, ...-dijo Remus tratando de calmar la ira y desesperación que el ojiverde comenzaba a manifestar- Harry cumplimos con lo que ella nos pidió, lo que no quería era que los mortífagos supieran del regreso de Sirius y no creo que lo sepan, nuestro regreso a Londres se debe a una pista que logre infiltrar, supuestamente yo estoy aquí buscando a Grayback, no estamos en la capital, si no en toda Europa siguiendo una pista, Nympy (no pregunten) es la única que reside aquí en Inglaterra

-Por mi habilidad –Interrumpió Tonks, estaba parada en la puerta de la cocina y llevaba en silencio desde que la platica, comenzó -logre infiltrarme en el ministerio, los mortífagos están mas fuertes de lo que pensamos, ya tienen espías y están reclutando a seguidores

-Reclutando? ... – Harry comenzaba a dar vueltas como león enjaulado – Voldemort ...

-No, ... –continuo Tonks- Harry logre entrar a una base, tenemos a un mortífago aquí, y yo he estado tomando su lugar, no es nadie importante, es un chamaco al que lograron lavarle el cerebro como a varios ...

-Que mas? ...-pregunto con desesperación acercándose a la metamorfomaga - continua

-Intente buscar a Hermione en el lugar de las reuniones, pero son demasiado cuidadosos, .. .no la tienen ahí, ... en las reuniones hablan de un nuevo líder ...

-Quien?- volvió a interrumpir

-En la ultima junta estuvieron presentes mis tías. ... Hablaron del nacimiento de un nuevo líder – explico recordando con detalles ese día

-Eso quiere decir que el líder es un bebe?

-No lo se –Dijo finalmente derrotada por la falta de información, Harry no la presiono mas

-Como supieron de todo esto?

-Ella me entrego una –dijo Sirius-carta antes de arrojar los polvos Flu en la chimenea

-Que carta? -

-Una carta – el Animago le paso un pergamino -y un masaje : "_cuando veas a Harry dile ... dile que cumplí mi promesa, dile que lo amo y que tiene que encontrarla_"

Harry tuvo que volver a sentarse, esas palabras cambiaban todo, ella no lo había dejado, pero ... entonces ... de quien era la voz que la apresuraba aquella noche que llamo al hotel ... ella lo amaba y el ... el le había fallado ".._que tiene que encontrarla_" –Encontrarla? ... a quien?

-No lo sabemos ...-dijo Remus tomando asiento también- posiblemente a Bellatrix, con lo poco que sabemos ella ... planea algo grande

_Sirius :_

_Si estas leyendo esto, todo salió perfectamente, han pasado cinco años desde la batalla en el ministerio donde caíste por el velo, después de que Harry derrotara a Voldemort dos años después, todos nos empeñamos por averiguar el secreto del arco, pues nada nos aseguraba que realmente habías muerto ... yo se lo prometí, le prometí a Harry que descubriría el secreto_

_Finalmente lo logre, pero talvez a un precio demasiado alto. Se que querrás buscar a Harry, Ho Dios como lo extraño , pero ellos no saben que logre liberarte, por favor no hagas que lo descubran, por favor escóndete lo mas que puedas, pero encuentra a Remus, el te podrá detallar lo que ha sido de Harry en todo este tiempo. Como te lo había dicho Harry logro finalmente derrotar a Voldemort, pero muchos de sus mortífagos lograron escapar, todos se escondieron, entre ellos ... el circulo central de Voldemort, (los Malfoy y los Lestrange) Remus te lo detallara mas pero cuando me acerque a la pista del arco me tuve que separar de Harry, pues el estaba ocupado en capturar a Peter para probar tu inocencia, y yo tuve que ir a Grecia, un mago famoso y rico financio mi tesis, y cuando llegue el nunca apareció, solo mandaba a un representante ..._

Un enorme despacho de los mas grandes que Hermione había visto, le indicaban a la castaña que quien financiaba su tesis, era muy, muy rico, grandes estantes llenos de libros se erguían imponentes en las paredes, eso sin duda llamo su atención, pero se concentraba en el hombre detrás del escritorio, un hombre que le daba la bienvenida, ... aunque no era precisamente el dueño del lugar

-Mi nombre es Luciano Hartz vengo en representación del señor Iván Kelemen ... lamentablemente unos negocios, ... inesperados le han impedido venir a recibirla, pero el quiere que sepa que cualquier cosa, que necesite me la pida a mi con toda confianza, hasta que finalmente el pueda venir, lamentablemente tiene una agenda demasiado apretada y probablemente no se presente hasta el próximo mes

-Y a que se dedica? – preguntaba la castaña

-Hem, ... bueno el, esta obsesionado con la vida muggle, y tiene negocios muggles en América por lo que muy pocas veces esta aquí

- _No tiene muy buen Ingles, probablemente por eso este nervioso_ - Ho valla, es una lastima puesto que quería darle las gracias personalmente

_un mes después _

-Buenos días señorita Granger como va esa investigación? – pregunto un hombre que se adentraba en las ruinas del templo e interrumpía la concentración de la chica castaña

-Buenos días señor Hartz por fin conoceré al señor Kelemen?

-Lamentablemente sus negocios en Alemania lo tienen demasiado ocupado – se explico

-Alemania? ... no había dicho usted América?- pregunto con incredulidad la castaña

-... Desde ... desde luego, es solo que sus ... negocios no son solo en América, por supuesto el esta al tanto de sus investigaciones –se explico cayendo en el total nerviosismo

_Ahora si, esto esta muy extraño_ -Pero si se dedica a los negocios muggles por que se intereso en financiar mi tesis?

-Bueno, estas tierras, ... y estos templos han pertenecido a su familia desde generaciones, y creo que el saber de su origen, historia y secretos guardados no seria nada raro

-Claro que no- decidió darle por su lado- _Mejor no diré nada_

-Pero dígame ... ha usted avanzado?- pregunto un tanto aliviado de cambiar el tema

-No, ...-dijo la castaña que se enfrasco nuevamente en las runas cuidadosamente talladas de la pared - lamentablemente no ...

_Para cuando me di cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando, estaba cerca de encontrar alguna pista, de eso estaba segura, así que decidí, no decir nada y continuar como si no me hubiera dado cuenta . ... unas semanas después, sucedió algo ... algo importante, algo que no tenia nada que ver con el velo, yo llevaba enferma unos días, me sentía realmente mal_

La hermosa habitación con vista al mar que ocupaba estaba llena de un ambiente frió, y oscuro. ... en la cama la castaña se encontraba hablando por teléfono, a pesar de que pasaba del medio día ella llevaba aun su ropa de noche y se encontraba arropada, su pálido rostro reflejaba un claro malestar

-... Hoy no iré, creo que comí algo que me hizo mal, ... podrías seguir tomando apuntes del ala norte? Mañana los revisare

-Esta bien, gracias ... – la castaña colgó el auricular y tuvo que ... correr al baño para evitar un desastre odio la comida griega esta muy condimentada

_Al siguiente día las notas que mi asistente tomo, coincidían con unas Runas y por fin estaba mas cerca de lo que había estado desde mi arribo _

_Lo que paso después de que encontré esas notas, es ... un tema mas delicado, Adjunto a esta carta otro pergamino, cuando encuentren a Harry entréguensela el la sabrá leer. Y ahí explico solamente a el lo que sucedió después ... _

_Por favor Sirius, te pido que no lo busques, el llegara a ti, estoy segura de que atrapara a Peter, y estoy segura de que regresara a Londres, espérenlo, si le das esto antes, el lo descifrara y los que me tienen secuestrada sabrán que te libere, los pondrán sobre aviso, mi vida no importa, no es mi vida la que me importa ... arriesgaran a alguien mas _

_Y Remus, se que también leerás estas líneas, te pido, tu eres la razón, no permitas que hagan una locura, manteen sus mentes frías, y te pido a ti que si ya pasaron dos meses desde que libere a Sirius y Harry no ha llegado, arriésguense ... y traten de localizar a Harry, mi plazo son solo dos meses mas, y después ... Por favor, solo si pasaron dos meses _

_Hermione J. Granger_

Primero fue el alma, la que había abandonado su cuerpo, ahora la sangre le había bajado a los pies, y súbitamente subió a su cabeza haciendo trabajar su cerebro al mil por ciento, ... pudo sentir como cada una de las funciones de su cuerpo se detenían, entro en shock y Remus, Sirius y Tonks rápidamente trataron de llamar su atención. Pero el estaba en su mundo, es decir ... en su mente atando mas cabos y haciéndose nuevas preguntas ... en pocas palabras procesando información

_mi vida no importa, no es mi vida la que me importa ... arriesgaran a alguien mas _

_mi plazo son solo dos meses mas, y después ... Por favor, solo si pasaron dos meses _

_Adjunto a esta carta otro pergamino, cuando encuentren a Harry entréguensela el la sabrá leer. Y ahí explico solamente a el lo que sucedió después ... _

".._que tiene que encontrarla_" –No es Bellatrix – dijo el ojiverde mas para si mismo que para los presentes

-Que dices?- Pregunto Sirius que no le había escuchado

-Si, yo misma la vi en la reunión- respondió ante las expectantes miradas de los merodeadores

-No, a la que tengo que encontrar ... no es Bellatrix ... –dijo Harry y entonces miro a Sirius -la otra carta

-Aquí esta – Sirius le extendió otro pergamino que estaba por lo parecer en blanco

Harry lo tomo y con su varita en mano, cerro los ojos y se concentro, ... unos minutos después las palabras comenzaron a aparecer, a Remus y Sirius les recordó el mapa del merodeador, era obvio que el pergamino necesitaba un hechizo en clave, un hechizo que solo Harry podía saber

-Muy lista – Dijo Remus

-Siempre ... No te lo había dicho ya, cuando me escape de los Dementores, ella y Harry me ayudaron y yo te lo dije, te dije que era lista

Los merodeadores intercambiaban palabras mientras veían una ves mas a Harry leer la carta en silencio, unos minutos después, seguramente por que la releyó varias veces, según se pudo percatar Remus que seguía sus ojos y el camino con el que recorrían las palabras del pergamino, este lo doblo y respiro profundamente, como había cambiado de aquel chico que una ves conocieron en Hogwarts, por un instante, por un momento vieron a Lilly y a James en el, los dos estaban ahí, ella en sus ojos, y el en sus acciones, se le veía maduro, pero también se le veía furioso

Los dueños de los tres pares de ojos que no parpadeaban esperando alguna reacción, permanecieron en ese estado ...

Esperando, en silencio se preguntaban, si debían preguntarle, pero al mismo tiempo no sabían que era lo que el ojiverde pensaba en esos momentos, pues todos desconocían el contenido de la otra carta

-No pueden permanecer aquí, me imagino que Pettegrew conoce este lugar – dijo finalmente con la vos muy fría, como si no fuera de el

-No

-Pero el era ...

-Pero esta no es la cueva que utilizamos en aquella época Harry,-se explicaba Remus- simplemente ... nos mudamos a otra cueva

-Entonces este lugar es seguro?

-Totalmente,-respondió Tonks- nadie conoce su existencia ni como llegar a ella ...

-Sirius hace cuanto que Hermione logro sacarte del velo?

-En una semana se cumplirán los dos meses ... Harry? ...-quería preguntarle por el contenido de la carta, a el también le intrigaba pues le debía a la castaña su libertad, y su libertad era algo que sin duda valoraba

-En ese caso tenemos una semana para dar con ella y rescatarlas

-Rescatarlas?- Pregunto Remus

-Si, pero talvez necesite ayuda ...- volvió a responder el ojiverde mas para si mismo- Ron, mi equipo ... Pueden venir a este lugar?

-Claro –Respondió Sirius

-El ojiverde dirigió su mirada a la única mujer del lugar- Se que te has estado arriesgando ... Gracias

-No tienes por que dármelas, Harry, tu y Hermione son como mi familia.

-Bien Me tengo que ir – dijo finalmente poniéndose de pie

-Voy contigo,-se ofreció Tonks- no sabrás como regresar

-No te preocupes me traerán de regreso y traeré compañía

-Harry recuerda que nadie debe saber ...

-Son las personas en las que mas confió –interrumpió Harry a Tonks-desde hace tiempo, ... además todos harán falta

-Bien, tu decides – Finalizo Sirius

-Fawkes! – llamo Harry y una llamarada de fuego anuncio el arribo de un espectacular fénix

-Había olvidado que ahora te acompaña- comento Remus

-Harry a quienes rescataremos además de Hermione? Pregunto rápidamente Sirius antes de que Harry desapareciera junto con el ave

-Ron y los demás llegaran antes que yo -El ojiverde simplemente le extendió el trozo de pergamino –Por favor, póngalos al corriente de la situación ... no tardare en volver –dijo antes de desaparecer

----------------------------------

-Gracias Fawkes- El hermoso Fénix, se poso en una silla, habían aparecido en la habitación que ocupo en la madriguera la noche anterior, y el alboroto que se escuchaba en el piso de abajo indicaba que Ron y su equipo ya se encontraban ahí, ...

La carta que acababa de leer lo había dejado en shock, pero como ya estaba acostumbrado se obligo a si mismo a sacar lo mejor de ser Auror en esos momentos, pues debía mantener la cabeza fría y sobretodo no debía hablar con ellos sobre el tema, no hasta llevarlos al Cuartel, tenia que averiguar antes que nada en donde se encontraban, se obligo a si mismo a no pensar en eso, en este momento, aunque mantenía la mirada fría y calculadora, tenia que engañarlos a ellos, ... y eso era difícil, pues el sabia que lo conocían como nadie, así que decidió abrir la puerta y bajar a la estancia

-Te digo que no Ron, no lo he visto – le llegaba la voz de la señora Weasley, que parecía un tanto molesta

-Pero mama el venia para acá, hace un par de horas

-Lo siento estaba arriba- dijo finalmente obligando a que la discusión terminara

-Harry cariño por donde entraste que no te vi ...

-Por fin, donde te habías metido, bueno olvídalo,-decía rápidamente Ron que parecía ansioso en mostrarle unos pergaminos - es cierto ... mira esto, las huellas coinciden, la persona que entro por la entrada es la misma que se llevaron inconsciente

Claro, ahora el lo sabia, sabia que a ella se la habían llevado inconsciente, ahora lo único que necesita es saber donde estaba, ... ... donde estaban – que bien, que mas encontraron

-Bueno aquí esta el reporte completo – le entregaba Orlado, sabiendo que era todo lo que el jefe necesitaba, todo lo que habían encontrado estaba anotado y seguramente el jefe lo revisaría con calma

-Harry revisaba la carpeta en donde no encontró nada nuevo, de hecho un par de horas antes ya se había enterado de todo, pero fingió prestarle atención hasta que Gabrielle lo interrumpió

-Hagy tu ... encontraste algo?

-No ... – el ojiverde volteo a ver a la señora Weasley que aun estaba de pie junto al recibidor escuchando atentamente – Señora Weasley, Tonks no ha vuelto?

-No cariño, pero seguramente vendrá, ... mientras tanto preparare la comida- dijo finalmente, pero no se movió de su lugar

-No se moleste, tengo que ir a revisar unos asuntos y probablemente volvamos tarde- se trato de explicar el ojiverde

-Ho cariño pero si ellos ya fueron ...

Harry lanzo una mirada a Ron que inmediatamente comprendió el gesto

-Que te parece si preparas de cualquier forma la comida mama, si ellos no comen, seguramente Luna lo hará, ahora come mas que yo

-Ronald no hables, ... así de ella que es tu esposa!- lo reprendía mientras este la llevaba a la cocina

-Y bien Hagy? Que es lo que te sucede ...

-No es nada Gabrielle, solo tengo este ... mal presentimiento ... les parece mejor si les enseño los terrenos de la madriguera? Talvez un poco de aire me siente bien

-Claro- dijo Héctor sin mucho convencimiento

-Ron – dijo Harry entrando a la cocina acompañado por su equipo- Vamos a ir a dar una vuelta, mmm por que no vienes con nosotros?

-Claro –Ron volteo a ver a su madre antes de salir- nos vemos mas tarde mama

Estuvieron caminando cerca de quince minutos, en un total silencio, bueno a excepción de Ron que platicaba animadamente con Gabrielle, pero ella no podía quitarle la vista a Harry, pues estaba segura de que algo había pasado, y también sabia que ese "paseo" no era mas que un pretexto. Así que súbitamente decidió que era suficiente, algo les iba a decir, pero podrían pasar horas antes de que lo hiciera, se detuvo, Ron siquiera se percato pues continuo caminando, pero Harry acostumbrado a escuchar y reconocer cada paso de los integrantes de su equipo, supo que alguien se había quedado atrás

_-Costumbre_ – pensó cuando vio a Gabrielle de pie y con los brazos cruzados, esa imagen fue suficiente para saber que esperaba una explicación al igual que Orlando y Héctor que también detuvieron sus pasos, finalmente Ron interrumpió su conferencia sobre los Chuddley Cannons

– Si era ella – dijo finalmente

-Tienes pruebas?- Pregunto Orlando

-Tengo un testigo

-El hombre de la chimenea?- aventuro Héctor

El ojiverde simplemente asintió en silencio

-Era el? – pregunto Gabrielle

-Aquí no podemos hablar ... Fawkes – el ave Fénix apareció en la rama de un árbol cercano – Tengo que ir a un lugar antes ... los alcanzare

-Bien – respondió Orlando y tomo de la mano a sus amigos Gbrielle tomo la mano de Ron

-Llévalos con Tonks. – el Fénix entendió al instante por que bajo del árbol en un perfecto vuelo en picada para tocarlos y desaparecer al instante Una ves mas Harry se había quedado solo

----------------------------------

-Neville? – Llamo el ojiverde al aparecerse en la estancia de su amigo, el no acostumbraba hacer eso, pero en esta ocasión tenia algo de prisa

-Si? Harry eres tu?- escucho una voz desde el pasillo

-Si lamento aparecerme así, podríamos hablar?- pregunto finalmente

-Claro

-Pero aquí no ... afuera- indicaba el ojiverde mientras ambos salían al patio trasero de la casa

-Afuera?

-Si

Ambos salieron de la casa, Neville un tanto escéptico, pues no recordaba haber visto a Harry tan nervioso y preocupado desde hacia mucho tiempo

-Que sucede?- quiso saber

-Espera ... Dobby – el pequeño elfo apareció

-Llamaba señor Harry Potter? – pregunto al aparecerse frente a ellos

-Si Dobby, necesito que lleves a la rata a Hogwarts ...-Harry trato de pensar en algún lugar ...- Recuerdas la sala de los menesteres?

-Si señor

-Bien, llévala ahí, que nadie sepa que están ahí, y por favor no la pierdas de vista, puedes decirle a Winky que te ayude

-Winky no esta señor- se explicaba con tristeza el elfo – hace mucho que Winky desapareció señor, y Dobby no ha vuelto a saber de ella señor

-En ese caso crees poder resolverte por ti mismo?

-Mi elfo puede ayudar ... Belvino –Otro elfo que parecía mas viejo que el loco Kreacher apareció al lado de Dooby – Por favor acompaña a Dobby y no pierdan de vista la rata, nadie los puede ver, y se turnan para vigilarla, Dobby te llevara

-Si señor- respondió con voz ronca el viejo elfo y ambos elfos desaparecieron

Harry espero unos minutos para comenzar, finalmente rompió el silencio – tenemos que hablar

-Es sobre Hermione? La encontraste?- aventuro Neville

-Mas o menos ...

-Hoy tienes que ir a San Mungo?

-No, es mi día libre

-Bien, podrías acompañarme? – pregunto el ojiverde un tanto inseguro

-Claro

Fawkes – el Fénix apareció llevándose a los dos magos

----------------------------------

Harry regreso al cuartel, pero este había cambiado, la estancia había desaparecido y ahora junto a la chimenea estaba una gran mesa redonda con lo que parecían nueve sillas, si Harry no tuviera tantas cosas en que pensar, se hubiera reído de las ocurrencias de los merodeadores

-Aquí hacíamos las juntas – Respondió Sirius que parecía haberle leído la mente- claro que entonces éramos solo cuatro

-Les explicaron – quizo saber, para poder ir al grano

-No fue necesario – dijo Remus – ellos ya tenían sus conjeturas, y preferimos esperarte para los detalles, creo que tu deberías decirlos

-Pues, detalles no son muchos, Hermione esta secuestrada y tiene un plazo de una semana ... antes de morir, así que tengo una semana para localizarla y rescatarla, yo no se si ustedes ...

-Ni siquiera te atrevas a preguntar- lo interrumpió Ron

-Claro que no,-corroboro Neville- ella es nuestra amiga

-Y tu eres nuestro amigo ...-dijo Orlando- y jefe, así que tu mandas

-Gracias ...- Harry tomo finalmente asiento – pues lo que sabemos es que la tienen mortífagos, posiblemente Bellatrix – dijo Harry mirando a Neville que endureció su mirada solo con escuchar el nombre- Tonks te importaría?

-De hecho si Harry... me tengo que ir, al parecer hay reunión pero Remus puede explicarles

-Reunión de que? – quizo saber Neville

-Estoy infiltrada, como chico ...

-Y pueden llevar amigos a la fiesta? – pregunto Orlando poniéndose de pie

-Es muy arriesgado, podrías arriesgarla a ella – Harry también se puso de pie, no quería arriesgar a nadie mas, sabia que el se podía cuidar solo, pero le preocupaba la metamorfomaga

-Tu eres el jefe, pero sabes que los impresionare, ... ese es mi trabajo – se defendía el especialista en operaciones

-No es mala idea- interrumpió Tonks – solo si eres bueno en tu trabajo, yo soy demasiado nerviosa y por eso no he podido avanzar, me da miedo que mis tías me descubran, mi Oclumancia no es muy buena

-Pero ...

-Por favor Remus no te pongas sobre protector con migo, no ahora ... diremos que es un amigo

-Orlando, -Harry se había puesto al lado de su compañero-si las cosas se salen de control, identifícate como Auror de estados unidos, no des ningún dato ... dales una pista falsa, y por favor cuida a Tonks

-Lo haré, además nunca me han descubierto

-Sabes que siempre hay una primera ves

-Entonces lo mejor será irnos ya, no podemos llegar tarde – dijo Tonks que se dirigía a la puerta, pues dentro del cuartel no podían desapararecerse

-Bien –ambos magos desaparecieron

-Síguelos y protégelos, Fawkes, que nadie te descubra ... – el llanto de un Fénix se escucho y una pluma apareció en el aire, el Fénix se había ido también

-Ellos estarán bien? – pregunto Remus que tenia la mirada perdida en la puerta por donde se habían desaparecido

-Orlando es el especialista de operaciones de mi grupo, además es el mejor oclumantico que halla conocido, es muy difícil romper su barrera, te doy mi palabra estarán bien –explico el ojiverde

-Muy bien, en ese caso ... detalles, Harry que paso?- pregunto el pelirrojo mirando directamente a su amigo y tenia el presentimiento de que algo mas escondía, que algo mas no quería revelarles

Harry comenzó a explicar los "detalles" y después de unas horas dio por finalizada la reunión, Neville había quedado de pasar por Ginny al hospital y Ron había prometido llegar a la cena, con los invitados ... era imprescindible que la rutina no se rompiera, por lo mas sencillo que fuera, si los mortífagos tenían espías y sabían que Harry estaba en Londres, (aunque supuestamente nadie lo sabia) estarían vigilados y lo ultimo que quería era darles motivo para que las lastimaran, así que convenció a Héctor y Gabrielle de que acompañaran a Ron, el esperaría el regreso de Tonks y Orlando, Ronald diría en la madriguera que Orlando y el se quedaron en algún lugar, simplemente que no habían dado detalles. Así que después de mil replicas convencieron también a Ron que estaba muy racio a dejar ahí solamente a Harry alegando que Hermione era también su amiga. .. y finalmente partieron ...

En el cuartel de los merodeadores, el silencio era sepulcral, finalmente Harry sintió que no podía mas, pero también sintió que en ese lugar, con los mejores amigos de su difunto padre, podría finalmente desahogarse, lo confirmo al sentir el abrazo de su padrino, lo confirmo al caer de rodillas al suelo, ... lo confirmo al sentir las lagrimas inundar y abandonar sus verdes orbes, como si de ríos ... como si de cascadas se trataran

-Fue mi culpa ...

----------------------------------

Oscuridad, ... todo era oscuridad, frió, también era frió, no había una cama, la celda hecha de piedra estaba tan húmeda, tan fría y tan oscura, ... solamente un rayo de luz se filtraba, la celda estaba tan vieja, que un par de piedras tenían una fisura, ... una fisura que le permitían disfrutar de ese pequeño rayo de luz, de día el sol la visitaba, de noche la luna, de esa forma ella tenia una pequeña noción del tiempo ... los días pasaban, se convirtieron en meses ... pero sabia exactamente cuanto tiempo tenia allí y sabia exactamente cuantos días le faltaban, para vivir o morir ... una semana, ese era el plazo

-Una semana, ... solo una semana – le repetía una voz tan fría como su celda, una voz que había aprendido a odiar con el tiempo, ... una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

* * *

hOlA: 

XD, después de lo que me hizo la compu, me decidi a rescribir el chap y hasta parece que me quedo mejor.

Weno espero que hayan entendido el cap, ya saben dudas rr, y deseguro se quedaron con la duda de que fue lo que escribio Hermione a Harry ,... cierto? ... pues esperen la actualización

Y no olviden ... ya saben les encargo su pequeño comentario, y saludos a todos los que la siguen leyendo

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****↓**

**Ags. México 12/06/06 2:19 am**


	4. Cap 4 : The Book & The Knife

**Capitulo 4 : **The Book & The Knife

Los minutos, se convertían en horas, las horas en días y los días pasaban, como desearía poder tener un giratiempo, como aquel que Hermione y el utilizaron cuando cursaban su tercer año, aquel que utilizaron para rescatar a Sirius de los Dementores, ... pero como siempre Voldemort había metido su varita, hasta en el tiempo.

Justo antes de la batalla donde culmino la profecía, Voldemort se había encontrado descubierto de su secreto,... los Orcruxes habían sido destruidos y solo quedaba la parte de su alma que conservaba ese intento de cuerpo humano, con la ayuda de los mortífagos mas letales y listos que le quedaban, irrumpieron en el ministerio ... en aquella habitación, en la que después llamaban la habitación del tiempo, ... ahí estaban todos los giratiempos que existían, pues el ministerio regulaba su uso con extremo cuidado. Para cuando Harry y sus amigos los encontraron, fue todo un misterio, lo que ellos habían hecho en esa sala, lo único de verdad era que todos los giratiempos estaban destruidos y Voldemort aun conservaba una pizca de superioridad, por algún motivo estaba feliz, ... parecía como si no le temiera a la muerte, talvez estaba demasiado seguro de si mismo, ... afortunadamente el ya no era un problema, el problema era ahora la escoria que una ves le sirvió, los mortífagos, ... y ahora esos seres rastreros se habían metido con lo que el mas amaba en el mundo y sabia que todos y cada uno de ellos pagarían si les habían hecho daño

Ahora ocupaba todo su tiempo para saber, ... para conocer a su enemigo, sus planes y localización, sin duda contaba con el mejor equipo del mundo, apenas se había enterado que tenían a Hermione secuestrada y ya tenia un espía infiltrado, un espía entre las filas de esos malditos mortífagos

-Creo que murió- decía un chico pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en un sillón

-Espera a ver que dice Neville el es el doctor- agregaba el ojiverde al tomar asiento junto a el

-Veras Harry, esa celda fue creada para mortífagos, y después de lo que ellos le hicieron a tus abuelos, James no se limito en alarmas y hechizos anti escape - explico Remus que se unía a la conversación

La idea era que no saliera un mortífago con vida de este cuartel,- complemento Sirius - y nunca nos fallo ... solo es cuestión de tiempo

-Talvez podríamos aprovecharlo –interrumpió Tonks

-Aprovecharlo? ... como? – quiso saber Ron

-A pesar de las habilidades de Orlando, -comenzó a explicar la metamorfomaga -no ha logrado engañar siquiera a mi tio Rodolphus, que por el momento es el mas tonto, y al mismo tiempo, la única puerta que hemos querido aprovechar ...

-Que quieres proponer?- quiso saber Orlando al escuchar su nombre

-Que mate al que lo infiltro, ya tenemos el cuerpo, ...

-Pero hacerlo en la reunión seria imposible, ... –interrumpió Héctor -con tanta gente, ... no podríamos meter el cuerpo, sin que no lo vean ...

-El callejón Knockturn- dijo de repente Alejandro

-El callejón Knockturn?- se extraño Ginny que se había unido a la discusión y era la menos enterada de todo debido a las practicas que había tenido en San Mungo

-Cada dos días, ... –comenzó a explicar Gabrielle -ellos van al negocio "Borgin & Bugkes" y después entgan a ese pub "Black Gose"

-Es cierto, podríamos llevar el cuerpo, lo ocultamos, entro con Tonks, fingimos un duelo, una cortina de humo, y buala el cuerpo aparece, ...

-Creerán que no tienes corazón,-concluyo Ron- mataste a tu "amigo" y tendrás una oportunidad, ...

-Eso suena muy arriesgado, ...-opino Remus

-Bien planeado no tendría por que salir mal – Objeto el ojiverde mientras pensaba en las posibilidades

-Además nada me ha funcionado, ... –se explico Orlando-son demasiado escépticos y el tiempo se acaba

En ese momento Neville subía las escaleras, de lo que era sin dudas el lugar donde tenían al mortífago ...

-No se puede hacer nada, ... morirá en un par de horas o menos – explico Neville mientras dejaba el maletín sobre una mesa

Bien, tenemos el cuerpo hagámoslo!- concluyo el ojiverde

**4:15 de la mañana .-** El callejón Knockturn se encuentra totalmente desierto, solo un par de vagos que salen de un pub en el que sobre sale un letrero que tiene dibujada una rosa negra y donde se puede leer con dificultad "Black Rose" ubicado en la esquina los vagos que apenas pueden mantenerse en pie caminan entre los negocios cerrados y oscuros, ... el grupo central de mortífagos no se encuentran en ese lugar ... pues hay reunión

Hay dos o tres locales abandonados, en uno de ellos, uno que se encuentra frente al pub, donde los mortífagos socializan, una llamarada anuncia que un hermoso Fénix se apareció en la puerta de este, un mago mal vestido y otro que lleva una túnica negra se esconden entre las sombras, ... uno de ellos, cuerpo inerte y sin vida es colocado en el piso sin ningún cuidado, posteriormente es cubierto con una capa de invisibilidad, no se puede aplicar magia, pues podrían ser descubiertos, frente al cuerpo en dirección del pub, el mismo mago coloca unos baldes de basura, dos de ellos llenos de polvo y tierra, ... esta hecho.

**8:15 de la mañana.-** En el mismo callejón ...los negocios comienzan su día, y los clientes aparecen poco a poco, poblando el hasta entonces casi desierto centro de compras, ... en donde sus clientes se caracterizan por llevar siempre su identidad lo mas oculta posible, la escoria del mundo mágico camina entre los aparadores escogiendo artículos de dudosa procedencia ...

**9:30 de la mañana.-** En el cuartel de los Merodeadores se discuten los últimos puntos del plan ...

-Insisto será mejor así- decía Alejandro

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos reconozcan- Argumentaba Harry

-Y quien te dice que no los reconocerán a ellos?- Pregunto Remus

-Nadie conoce al grupo que trabaja con migo, es parte de su seguridad

-Pero han viajado contigo, ... y Kingsley los conoce, ...- Se defendía el Licántropo

-Irán en cubierto Remus, no es la primera ves que hacemos esto ...- se defendía Harry

-Confía en el ,... ella estará bien – decía Sirius en apoyo de Harry

-Además es la ultima oportunidad de acercamiento, el tiempo se acaba, y tenemos que hacerlo ...- concluía el ojiverde

-Bien, ... claro que confió en ti Harry es solo que ...

-Lo se, y te comprendo, ... además Fawkes estará ahí

-Podría estar en la taberna de Tom con Neville – dijo de repente Ron

-Entiende si ven a cualquiera de ustedes, levantaremos sospechas, ... hay que averiguar por que van tanto al callejón, que buscan, ... y que hacen en ese Púb,- alegaba Harry

-En el pub seguramente reclutando seguidores, ...- opino Neville

-No, para eso no necesitan presentarse en persona, ese era el trabajo del mortífago que tenemos en el callejón , ... se están arriesgando a que algún Auror, o alguien del ministerio les reconozca, ... son los prófugos mas buscados y aun así, entran en el lugar

-Tienes razón, ... no importa que tan disfrazados vallan, ... se están arriesgando demasiado- decia Ron apoyando a su amigo

-Héctog y yo podemos pasar a el local ese, una ves que se haya hecho el cambio, pog si veo algo gago, ... además vamos como gecién cazados en su luna de miel ... – opinaba Gabrielle

-No suena mal, pero no se arriesguen – aprobó Harry

-Claro que no suena mal, me acabo de casar y llevo a mi esposa a que escoja un artefacto oscuro

-Que chigstoso – dijo Gabrielle cuando una pluma de Fénix se apareció en el lugar

-Es la señal, acaban de entrar Borgin & Burkes tenemos 20 Minutos

**10:02 de la mañana** .- Entrada al callejón Knockturn

-Vamos amog, quiego ig. ... dicen que en este callejón están las mejoges cabezas encogidas, y gecuegda que necesitamos una paga el bálsamo de fegtilidad

-Esta bien, vamos

Una joven pareja caminaba seguros entre los aparadores de dicho callejón, ambos vestían túnicas negras y gorros del mismo color, pero de la chica relucía su corto cabello castaño; al igual que la mayoría de los magos que caminaban en el lugar por lo que no llamaban para nada la atención y al igual que todos, miraban algunos aparadores o entraban a hacer sus compras, ... otros salían, como ese grupo de cinco magos, todos de túnicas negras y rostros semi ocultos por capuchas ...

La joven pareja se detuvo en un aparador, del lugar del que había salido ese grupo de magos que ahora caminaban unos locales adelante, ambos parecían apreciar los artefactos que se exhibían cuando una discusión que se provocaba en el callejón llamo su atención, igual que el resto de magos del lugar ...

**10:02 de la mañana** .- Borgin & Burkes

En el local solo estaban cinco clientes, todos con túnicas negras y rostros semi ocultos por negras capuchas, pero solo uno de ellos hablaba con el vendedor, .. . el resto permanecía en silencio y aparentaban ver la mercancía para no llamar la atención ...

-No tiene plazo señor Burkes ... – argumentaba el encapuchado

-Lo se señor. ... es ... mi socio, el esta buscándolo, .. pero esta en la pista – respondía totalmente nervioso el dueño del local que se encontraba obviamente intimidado, por sus clientes

-No ME IMPORTA la pista, ...-comenzaba a perder la paciencia - Lo necesito a mas tardar para mañana

-O sufrirá las consecuencias – dijo arrastrando las palabras otro de los encapuchados que se había acercado al mostrador

-No, ... no, es decir mañana estará listo – respondía totalmente pálido, ... aun mas intimidado

-Así esta mejor, coopere señor Burkes ... coopere – respondió con media sonrisa el que se había acercado para volverse a alejar ...

-Mañana mandare por el- dijo finalmente, el primer encapuchado

-Claro que si Señor, ... L

-Sin nombres señor Burkes ... sin nombres –lo interrumpió antes de dar media vuelta para abandonar el lugar

-Claro ... claro

-Cada ves parece mas inepto- intercambio comentario con uno de sus compañeros al salir del lugar, el otro solo asintió con la cabeza y todos caminaban en silencio pero una discusión llamo su atención

**10:10 de la mañana**

-TE DIJE LO QUE PASARIA – un mago que parecía estar fuera de sus casillas mientras miraba al otro mordazmente

-SOLO ... solo dame mas tiempo, ... además nos miran – decía un mago nervioso mientras otro lo tomaba por el cuello de su túnica

-Y CREES QUE ME INTERESA, ... AQUÍ A PLENA LUZ DEL DÍA Y QUE TODOS MIREN ... – el otro parecía fuera de si

-No quise decir eso ... es solo que ...-trataba de excusase

-Me CONOCES ...sabes de lo que soy capaz ...

-ERES MI ... Eres mi amigo ...- se defendía

-Y POR ESO TE HABIA DADO PLAZO ... Y EL PLAZO TERMINO – finalizo sacando su varita y no le dio oportunidad al otro para defenderse

-NO ...

-Expelliarmus –El otro hombre salió despedido y choco con unos botes de basura que provocaron una nube de polvo ... poco a poco se fue acercando ... –Avada Kedavra – le dijo y todo termino

-Encárgate del cuerpo y trae a ese ... – dijo uno de los encapuchados a y los demás continuaron su camino. ...

Lo curioso de este lugar, es precisamente eso, ... todos continuaban su camino, pues ahí no había pasado nada, y mas valía que así se quedara

-He tu- dijo el encapuchado hablándole al que aun tenia la varita en mano, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada desafiante y la varita en dirección a el – Te invitan un Whisky de fuego, en "Black Rose", ...

-Quien?- pregunto aun con tono desafiante

-Te conviene, ... mi jefe quiera hablar con tigo- le aclaraba mientras se tocaba el brazo izquierdo – yo me encargare de este

-Bien – dijo bajando la varita para después guardarla, ... había entendido el mensaje

Cuando traspaso, las puertas del pub, la oscuridad se cierno sobre el, ... el sol de esa mañana había quedado atrás, afuera. Dentro del lugar un olor indescriptible le llego, unos magos sobre la barra comenzaban su jornada de rondas, de algún brebaje desconocido, que distaba mucho de ser un whisky de fuego, unas mesas mas allá otros magos compartían un juego de cartas, y en la ultima mesa tres magos esperaban en silencio, ... al parecer no tomaban nada, y no era para menos, el tampoco bebería nada a no ser realmente necesario.

Era hora de trabajar, ...

**10:20 de la mañana** En el cuartel de los Merodeadores

-Se están tardando demasiado ...

-Están sobre el tiempo, Remus ... – decía Sirius para tranquilizar al licántropo

-Pero ...

-Fawkes tiene ordenes de aparecerse en varios lugares, -decía no menos nervioso el ojiverde mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado-para despistar, si se dan cuenta ...

-Si ya lo decía James, que cuando cupido te llegara ...te iba a pegar duro

-Sirius no estés bromeando- respondió Remus en tono de ofendido

-Si no es broma ... nomás mírate

-Aquí están –interrumpió el ojiverde

Fawkes, apareció con Tonks que aun llevaba la transformación del mortífago, que en unos instantes regreso a su aspecto normal, ... con lo mas característico su cabello ahora lacio y color lila

-Tonks? ...

-Estas bien? –pregunto Remus mientras se acercaba a ella y revisaba que estuviera bien

-Si, si,- decía ella mientras se deshacía de la túnica negra

-Como salió? – pregunto el ojiverde acercándose también a la metamorfomaga

-Perfecto. ... no se dieron cuenta, ...

-Bien ... solo falta esperar – dijo Luna que permanecía sentada en el sillón

_Esperar, ... odiaba esperar, ...de haberlo querido ya la hubiera rescatado, ... pero no se podía arriesgar, ... si por lo menos supiera que se encontraban bien, ... pero siquiera eso era seguro, ... lo único verdaderamente seguro era que estaba viva,_ ...

-Esperar y aparentar, ... –Dijo Remus sacando de sus pensamientos al ojiverde-tenemos que irnos al ministerio, ... en media hora habrá que ir a Azkaban, para revisar la seguridad y el lugar donde se celebrara el juicio

_Revisar la seguridad de Azkaban, cuando lo que realmente necesitaba era saber donde estaban y que era lo que planeaban esa bola de seres rastreros ... _

-Yo me quedare aquí para cualquier novedad ...- intervino Luna que hablaba por primera vez

-Fawkes se quedara también, y si sucede algo ...

-El te avisara, tienen que irse, además hay que cubrir a tu equipo –finalizo la rubia

-Es cierto, ... aquí están las pociones – dijo Neville mientras tomaba su poción

-Sirius estas seguro? –pregunto el ojiverde mientras les pasaba las pociones

-Seguro? ... de que? De que tomare una poción multijugos durante las siguientes horas, para hacerme pasar por alguien de tu equipo, y regresar a Azkaban? Claro si es lo que mas e deseado en la vida – acto seguido se tomo un poco de la poción y guardo la botella bajo su capa

-Hasta el fondo – corroboro Remus que hizo lo mismo

-Eso sabe tan bien como se ve?- Pregunto Tonks, que cerraba los ojos para tomar la forma de la joven francesa

-Peor – aseguro Sirius

-Bien ... –continuo el ojiverde cuando las transformaciones terminaron -Ron esperara con Kingsley recuerden: Neville ere especialista en Pociones Sirius, eres especialista en rastreo; Remus, en operaciones y Tonks

-En duelos- la Auror había sacado su varita e intento una maniobra para cambiarla de mano, pero curiosamente la varita termino en la cabeza de Neville que ahora tenia el aspecto de Héctor

Fue inevitable, pues aun con la tensión que todos tenían, sobretodo el ojiverde, una sonrisa ilumino sus rostros, ... Tonks supo entonces que no se habría equivocado al hacer la broma, pues gracias a Remus su destreza era mucho mejor que antes de conocerlo y el lo sabia, pero guardo silencio, esa sonrisa en Harry lo valía, después de lo que había sufrido al enterarse de la verdad

**10 :30 de la mañana Púb. Black Rose **

-Interesante, lo que hiciste afuera ... Que pretendías? ... Impresionarnos acaso?- decia uno de los encapuchados mientras le ofrecía una silla al recién llegado

-No creo que eso los impresione,-decía Orlando mientras veía a los otros dos encapuchados que permanecían de pie, en guardia y en silencio - a decir verdad siquiera sabia que estaban en el mismo callejón ... simplemente me quedo mal en los negocios ... y pago el precio

-Tengo entendido que era tu amigo

-Yo no tengo amigos, solo socios, ...a este socio lo conocía desde la infancia, solo eso ...

-Si, si ... recuerdo la historia, aun así el fue quien te invito a nuestro grupo ...

-Me vas a decir que lo quieren vengar? –pregunto con escepticismo

-No, ese no tenia ningún talento, ...-decía el encapuchado con una media sonrisa- pero tu, tu tal vez llegues lejos ... dependiendo claro de lo lejos que quieras llegar

-Por el poder no hay limites ... –decía sonriendo, con seguridad en sus palabras-Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de limites o escucharte hablar de mis talentos

-Es cierto, ... estas aquí, para aprovechar una oportunidad, ... pero, una ves dentro no hay marcha atrás, .. la única salida es la muerte

-Si hablamos de oportunidad, quien habla de echarse para atrás?

-Me caes bien ...

El encapuchado simplemente se puso de pie, mientras otro le indicaba que lo siguiese, así que lo siguió y el resto de los encapuchados se enfilaron tras el, ... incluido a aquel que se encargo del Muerto, atravesaron lo que parecía ser la bodega del Pub, sin necesidad de tocar las puertas que atravesaban pues se habrían al acto para cerrarse tras ellos, en silencio continuaron la peregrinación ... dos puertas mas y al sótano, sin duda el Pub era el mismo terreno que el de varios locales del callejón Knockturn

El sótano a diferencia de las otras habitaciones que atravesaron se encontraba desierto, y su piso y paredes de piedra delataban la antigüedad del lugar, los encapuchados uno a uno, fueron formando un circulo, ... el "invitado" los imito.

-Necesitas concentrarte en mi, ... te llevare –dijo el mismo encapuchado con quien había hablado dentro del pub

-Me se aparecer desde los once, ...

-Talvez pero no tienes la marca y sin ella no puedes pasar las barreras

El "invitado" comprendió y tomo al mortífago de la mano, ... no era una aparición a las que cualquier mago, o por lo menos la mayoría de los magos están acostumbrados, ... no, en esta ocasión no sintió su cuerpo desaparecer, lo sintió como cuando se "disenden" , si cada extremidad la sintió separarse de su cuerpo, pero después de eso, ... apareció al parecer con todos sus huesos y células en su lugar, una cortina de humo los rodeaba, ... y cuando esta desapareció, se encontró en una habitación empedrada, parecía vieja y descuidada pero juraría que regresaron al lugar de donde desaparecieron, parecían las mismas piedras ... pero la puerta había cambiado de lugar, y el tiempo había dejado su rastro en este lugar. Una ves mas los mortífagos comenzaron la peregrinación, en silencio comenzaron a subir una escalera en forma de caracol, no estaba seguro pero a sus oídos pareció llegarle unos gritos de lamento, de terror.

Finalmente llegaron a una habitación donde los tapices que algún día fueron verdes con hilos plateados se cernía en las desnudas paredes, no había muebles, ... ni chimenea, solamente un viejo candil flotaba a tres metros sobre sus cabezas con solo un par de velas encendidas, las suficientes para señalarles el camino a seguir

La peregrinación continuo su marcha, en total silencio, pasaron un par de habitaciones mas, mostraban el mismo tapiz, pero en ellas si había chimenea, ningún mueble ocupaba el mas mínimo espacio, el lugar parecía mas que vació, abandonado, ... olvidado, envuelto en un frió de ultratumba, sin duda se encontraba en el lugar correcto

-Espera aquí – dijo el mortífago que a esas alturas, se habría percatado, ... era el líder del pequeño grupo

Los cinco encapuchados atravesaron la doble puerta que se encontraba frente a el, y al igual que el resto también se cerro ... En silencio comenzó a esperar ...

**11:30 de la Mañana Prisión de Azkaban **

-Son muy callados – comentaba Kingsley mientras observaba el equipo de Harry

-... Es que gestan gevisando, cuando se concentran no hay quien los saque

-De cualquier modo con esta área terminamos con el recorrido

-Aquí no hay pgisionegos?

-No, esta clausurada, ... de esta área fue la fuga masiva hace años.

-La de los mortífagos?

-Si, de hecho esta celda era la de ...- Kingsley se interrumpió al saber lo que iba a decir

-La de Sirius? – pregunto el ojiverde que miro de soslayo a los dos compañeros que se habían quedado rezagados e intercambiaban unas palabras, ... Alejandro su especialista en Rastreo mostraba gran palidez en su rostro y no era para menos, el lo sabia

-Si, ... pero finalmente se declarara inocente, ... continuamos? – decía con tono optimista el moreno

-Clago

El jefe del departamento de Aurores junto a "Gabrielle Delacour" continuaron caminando, ... Harry no pudo evitar que su mente viajara a los doce años que su padrino había pasado encerrado en ese lugar con la única compañía que la de los Dementores y sus peores recuerdos ... Sus ojos se cristalizaron, odiaba que eso le pasara, mostraba debilidad, una debilidad que había dejado atrás el día que se convirtió en asesino, el día que por fin había vengado a sus muertos, ... a sus padres y a su padrino, instintivamente su mirada retrocedió un par de celdas mas, ... donde se encontraban los "tres miembros de su equipo" Orlando, Héctor y Alejandro. Se acerco a ellos

-Esta era la celda de Bellatrix – decía Sirius que ahora mostraba la apariencia de Alejandro- lo único que ocupaba su mente era que su señor regresaría, y la premiaría por su lealtad

El ojiverde entro en la celda donde no había nada, ... en la mayoría de las celdas de otras áreas había camas y un área de baño, esas eran habitaciones de lujo comparada con estas, donde sin duda las camas era el frió piso de piedra que lamentablemente no era liso ... tampoco había ventanas en las paredes la única luz que entraba procedía de un gran ventanal que anteriormente era protegido por barrotes, solo había rastros de ellos, seguramente por ahí habían escapado los mortífagos; dentro de la celda de Bellatrix había rasguños en la piedra, restos de uñas, ... Neville que ahora tenia la apariencia de Héctor se percato de eso y tomo unas muestras

-Pueden llegar a ser útiles – dijo a modo de explicación

También había sangre, definitivamente había tenido sus momentos de desesperación, ... como deseaba que regresaran a ese infierno, la muerte, ... la muerte no era nada atractiva a comparación de este lugar, que era sin duda como un infierno en vida

-Debemos continuar- Dijo Remus que ahora tenia la apariencia de Orlando, sacando a los tres magos de sus pensamientos- Kingsley y To... Gabrielle esperan

En silencio abandonaron el área cada uno parecía reservarse sus comentarios, ... finalmente se llevo unos pergaminos con los planos de la prisión y notas sobre la seguridad, le dijo a Kingsley que los estudiaría y abandonaron la prisión ... Junto con Ron tuvieron que aparecer primero en la Madriguera, donde solo estuvieron un momento por si alguien los seguía y desde dentro de la casa, se transportaron con ayuda del Fénix que era el único que podía romper las barreras y regresaron al cuartel, donde Héctor, Gabrielle y Alejandro esperaban ...

-Y bien? – Quiso saber el ojiverde

-Cuando ellos abandonaron el local, nos acercamos- comenzó a explicar Héctor

Nos acegcamos al apagador y espegamos a que la discusión tegminaga, a la señal de Orlando entgamos al local

Yo no abandone mi posición hasta que lo vi entrar a Black Rose, después estuve deambulando en lo que Gabrielle y Héctor salían de Borgin & Burkes- continuo Alejandro

-Lo descubrieron? – pregunto el ojiverde

-Primero preguntamos por las cabezas ese era el plan, ...

-El dueño estaba muy negvioso y pálido, al pageceg se llevo un buen susto, con tantos mogtífagos dentgo ...

-No fue difícil Gabrielle simplemente desato sus encantos ...

Aunque siquiera el esta seguro, solo sabe que le encargaron un libro, ...y una daga

-Un libro y una daga – medito el ojiverde

-Un ritual – corroboro Remus pensando lo mismo que Harry

-Nada nuevo – concluyo Sirius, sin darse cuenta de que hablaba de mas

-Como que nada nuevo? ... – una chica pelirroja estaba cerca de la puerta de la cocina junto a Luna, ambas lo interrogaban con la mirada y el ojiverde supo que era el momento de decir todo lo que sabia, como quien dice revelar el contenido de la carta dirigida a el

-Lo que sucede es que ...

**En un lugar desconocido** Orlando sigue esperando

Hacia un par de horas que había comenzado a perder la noción del tiempo, pero descubrió que estaba en lo que parecía ser un castillo, en el segundo piso, la hierba que crecía en los alrededores indicaba mas de lo que ya había previsto, un lugar abandonado, al horizonte el sol comenzaba a desaparecer y no podía distinguir población alguna, ... por lo que se debía encontrar en un lugar muy apartado tanto de la civilización mágica como muggle, claro que solo había podido "disfrutar" de la vista de esa ventana, pues desde que desaparecieron los mortífagos, no había vuelto a saber de ellos y había tenido que esperar en ese lugar, ... donde un elfo apareció un confortable sillón y le ofreció algo de beber, a lo cual no se negó, por "educación" pero siguiendo los consejos de Héctor, su compañero y especialista en pociones, se aseguro de que no hubiera Veritaserum en la bebida

La soledad le había ayudado, siendo un especialista en las artes de la mente, comenzó a formarse una historia para cuando intentaran leerla, pues sabia de antemano que Bellatrix Lestrange era una especialista en Legemerancia, no esperaba contar con esa suerte, aunque estando en ese lugar solo merlín sabría

Finalmente y tras beberse su tercera copa de Whisky de fuego, las puertas volvieron a abrirse ... y los que estaba seguro eran los mismos cinco encapuchados habían salido acompañados de otros cinco todos y cada uno se deshicieron de sus capuchas, Orlando identifico fácilmente los que lo habían llevado desde el callejón Knockturn el líder de esos cinco era Rabastan Lestrange; con el que hablo en Black Rose: Draco Malfoy y los que lo acompañaban: Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott y otro de la misma edad que los últimos tres pero que no conocía, debía ser un prospecto nuevo, ... los otros encapuchados que salieron con ellos eran el alto mando, pues : Bellatrix Lestrange y su (esposo o cuñado), Lucios Malfoy, Travers y Grayback ... lo escudriñaban con la mirada. La verdadera prueba estaba por comenzar, pues sabia que si algo no les caía podía ser asesinado ahí mismo, y entonces todos los esfuerzos serian en vano, pero recordó la platica que había tenido con el "jefe" sobre la verdadera misión y por nada arruinaría esa misión, se lo debía a Harry que mas que jefe era su amigo

**Cuartel de los Merodeadores, ... **

El lugar estaba sumido en el mas espectral silencio, todos los habitantes del lugar esperaban, nadie sabia de la existencia de esa carta, ... solo Remus, Sirus y Tonks que ya la habían leído, pero por petición del ojiverde no se comento nada, para no presionar a aquellos que lo ayudaban, su equipo acataría sus ordenes lo sabia, pero Luna, Neville, Ginny y Ron, estallarían al saber la verdad y tal vez se hubieran arriesgado mas o precipitado y eso no era algo con lo que el no se quería arriesgar, pero estando a solo un par de días de la fecha limite, sabia que era hora de que supieran la verdad

_Harry _

_Explique lo mas que pude en la otra carta, no puedo entrar en mas detalles pues tengo poco tiempo,_ ...

_Al comparar las notas con mi "asistente" encontré mas cosas, cosas que no tenían que ver con el velo, era ... magia oscura, magia muy antigua, pero no le tome importancia, ... pues eso no era mi objetivo, seguí concentrándome en el misterio del arco, ... pero cuando al próximo mes llego el señor Luciano Hartz no llego solo ... al grano, todo fue una trampa, ... los mortífagos querían esa magia negra, Bellatrix Lestrange se presento y no pude escapar, tampoco enfrentarla, ... ella sabia, Harry no quería, no esperaba que te enteraras de esta forma, pero ... antes de dejar Madrid, quede embarazada, para cuando lo descubrí, estaba sobre la pista y no quería decírtelo por carta, quería decírtelo personalmente y decirte también que había encontrado la forma de liberar a Sirius. Mi embarazo no se notaba, pero ella lo sabia ... lanzo un maleficio desde entonces si me alejaba de ella perdería a mi bebe, a nuestro bebe, este maleficio terminaba cuando naciera así que no volví a intentar escapar, y un duelo, seria también arriesgarlo me obligaron a descifrar las runas que querían, pero hice tiempo, encontré la forma de liberar a Sirius a decir verdad era la única esperanza de contactarte, ... no había otra ... cuando llamaste, el señor Hartz era quien me apuraba, era la voz que escuchaste, ... pero Bellatrix también estaba en la habitación, por eso no pude decirte nada. _

-No puedo ...- interrumpió la rubia casi al borde de las lagrimas mientras era abrazada por su esposo

-Yo la terminare – dijo la pelirroja tomando la carta que Luna le extendía

_Después de eso me llevaron de Grecia, no se donde estoy, pero en este lugar nació nuestro bebe, es una niña Harry, cuando ella naciera me matarían así que hice lo mismo que Bellatrix, ellos quieren a nuestra bebe, la necesitan viva así que, lance el mismo hechizo, si me separaban de ella o me mataban ella moriría, era arriesgado pero era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta contactarte _

_El hechizo termina cuando ella cumpla un año, y es también cuando va a ser el ritual, hay una pista que no les di, destruí las ruinas para que no lo descubrieran utilizando mis notas, ... Harry lo que pretenden hacer es un ritual, de posesión, quieren que un alma que ya no esta en este mundo entre en nuestra bebe _

_Harry creo que quieren que el alma de Voldemort entre en ella por favor no lo permitas_

_Por si es lo ultimo que sabrás de mi, nunca olvides que te amo, que siempre te amare. _

_Por favor encuéntrala_

_Hermione _

* * *

Hola:

Como están, bien x fin traje la actualización de esta historia, XD no la había podido subir xq, había muxxo trafico y después de miles de intentos aquí esta, y espero que les haya gustado

Gracias por los RR, que me convencieron de continuar escribiendo, me inspiraron tanto que no he podido actualizar mis otras historias así que:

**Darkgohm :** Gracias, aquí esta la actualización

**Hermione de Potter Granger** : Casi le atinas, pero captaste la idea, gracias por tu rr

**Cakica :** Gracias por el rr, me encanta saber que eres fiel a mis ocurrencias y mas me encantara tener mas comentarios tuyos

X el momento es todo Adiosin!

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****↓**

**San Luis Potosí. México 19/07/06 2:19 am**


	5. Cap 5 : Again Together

Ok a esto yo le llamo, mucho, mucho, … mucccchhhiiisiiiiiiiisssiiiiimo tiempo después, lo de menos es una disculpa, … es que en verdad me pasaron mil cosas, pero aquí estoy nuevamente espero que hasta que mis dedos se cansen de escribir, o muera, j aja ja

Humor negro, lo se, bueno, para los que aun recuerdan algo de mi historia aquí esta en lo que se quedo el capitulo pasado, para lo que no, ojala la lean estoy poniendo mi corazon en ella y espero que les guste tanto como a mi, … nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo y otra vez siento la tardanza

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior ….**

_Harry _

_Explique lo mas que pude en la otra carta, no puedo entrar en mas detalles pues tengo poco tiempo,_ ...

_Al comparar las notas con mi "asistente" encontré mas cosas, cosas que no tenían que ver con el velo, era ... magia oscura, magia muy antigua, pero no le tome importancia, ... pues eso no era mi objetivo, seguí concentrándome en el misterio del arco, ... pero cuando al próximo mes llego el señor Luciano Hartz no llego solo ... al grano, todo fue una trampa, ... los mortífagos querían esa magia negra, Bellatrix Lestrange se presento y no pude escapar, tampoco enfrentarla, ... ella sabia, Harry no quería, no esperaba que te enteraras de esta forma, pero ... antes de dejar Madrid, quede embarazada, para cuando lo descubrí, estaba sobre la pista y no quería decírtelo por carta, quería decírtelo personalmente y decirte también que había encontrado la forma de liberar a Sirius. Mi embarazo no se notaba, pero ella lo sabia ... lanzo un maleficio desde entonces si me alejaba de ella perdería a mi bebe, a nuestro bebe, este maleficio terminaba cuando naciera así que no volví a intentar escapar, y un duelo, seria también arriesgarlo me obligaron a descifrar las runas que querían, pero hice tiempo, encontré la forma de liberar a Sirius a decir verdad era la única esperanza de contactarte, ... no había otra ... cuando llamaste, el señor Hartz era quien me apuraba, era la voz que escuchaste, ... pero Bellatrix también estaba en la habitación, por eso no pude decirte nada. _

-No puedo ...- interrumpió la rubia casi al borde de las lagrimas mientras era abrazada por su esposo

-Yo la terminare – dijo la pelirroja tomando la carta que Luna le extendía

_Después de eso me llevaron de Grecia, no se donde estoy, pero en este lugar nació nuestro bebe, es una niña Harry, cuando ella naciera me matarían así que hice lo mismo que Bellatrix, ellos quieren a nuestra bebe, la necesitan viva así que, lance el mismo hechizo, si me separaban de ella o me mataban ella moriría, era arriesgado pero era lo mejor que podía hacer hasta contactarte _

_El hechizo termina cuando ella cumpla un año, y es también cuando va a ser el ritual, hay una pista que no les di, destruí las ruinas para que no lo descubrieran utilizando mis notas, ... Harry lo que pretenden hacer es un ritual, de posesión, quieren que un alma que ya no esta en este mundo entre en nuestra bebe _

_Harry creo que quieren que el alma de Voldemort entre en ella por favor no lo permitas_

_Por si es lo ultimo que sabrás de mi, nunca olvides que te amo, que siempre te amare. _

_Por favor encuéntrala_

_Hermione _

* * *

**Capitulo 5 : **Again Together

* * *

Es impresionante el silencio que reino en la habitación una vez que la pelirroja termino de leer el contenido de la carta que hasta hace unos momentos el ojiverde había guardado celosamente. Después de un par de minutos en los que los presentes recuperaran un poco su tono de piel, cada uno tomo una actitud diferente, los integrantes del grupo de aurores que Harry dirigía continuaban serios, posiblemente analizando las posibilidades de tener éxito en esta misión, pero aquellos que conocieron a Hermione desde tiempos de antaño, …

Luna contenía un sollozo silencioso en los brazos de su esposo, mientras constantemente acariciaba su abultado vientre, seguramente se imaginaba el infierno por el cual Hermione debió haber pasado,….Ron, mientras confortaba a su esposa, no dejaba de mirar a Harry haciéndole una promesa silenciosa de que todo estaría bien, de que las encontrarían y estarían a salvo, no necesitaba decirlo, ambos se comunicaban perfectamente en esos momentos

Neville mantenía la mirada en el piso, perdida en ningún punto en específico,… pensando posiblemente en que hechizo había utilizado la castaña, usando su mente como Sanador, y ordenando ideas para ayudarlas en el momento en que las encontraran

Y Ginny, Ginebra Weasley tampoco quitaba su azul mirada de los verdes orbes de Harry, decidida y furiosa le trasmitió también en silencio sus sentimientos y su decisión, harry había comprendido que ella no se quedaría atrás, iría de una u otra forma a buscar a su amiga,… y haría sufrir a cualquiera que se hubiese atrevido a tocarla,… a ella o a su hija

Para todos y cada uno de los presentes en la sala, los minutos en los que el silencio se había hecho presente habían sido en realidad unos instantes, y seguramente habrían continuado de la misma forma a no ser por la presencia de un elfo domestico que se apareció en medio de la sala,… un elfo al que por lo menos la mitad de los presentes habían reconocido al instante,…

-Dobby¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Harry entre sorprendido y preocupado por el estado en que el pequeño elfo había aparecido

-La casa del señor Neville….- dijo con dificultad

- Que sucedió- volvió a preguntar el ojiverde justamente un segundo antes de que el elfo se desplomara, rápidamente se acerco y justo antes de que la pelirroja tomara a la criatura en brazos el pudo distinguir un liquido verdoso que brotaba de prácticamente todos los orificios de su rostro, el sabia que esa cosa espesa era la sangre de los elfos domésticos, y eso solo podía significar, una cosa, … - Dobby ¿Qué paso? – volvió a preguntar y de repente recordó que Dobby no tenia razón para estar en casa de Neville -¿Dobby donde esta? ….

-Ahora no harry- lo interrumpió la pelirroja que tomaba al elfo y junto con Neville se encerraban en la cocina

-¿Qué sucede? Harry? Por que llego así?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-Estaba cuidando a Petter- dijo antes de salir por la puerta y desaparecer, eliminando cualquier otra duda, todos sabían que el ojiverde iría a buscarle

Ya era mas de media noche por lo que los vecinos no se habían percatado de que una de las casas del limpio y hermoso suburbio estaba prácticamente en ruinas, el ruido no lo habrían escuchado, pues la magia de los elfos es muy poderosa y seguramente Dobby habría realizado un hechizo silenciador muy potente, siquiera hacia falta abrir la puerta pues esta ya no existía, una sorprendente y poderosa batalla se debió haber librado para dejar la casa de Neville en ese estado, con varita en mano el ojiverde comenzó a adentrarse en el lugar … ..

Desde que se había aparecido en ese lugar comenzó a fabricar posibilidades y conjeturas de lo que pudo haber pasado, de ante mano sabia que Peter no estaba ahí, pues desde que se entero de que Hermione estaba secuestrada, había sacado a esa rata de ese lugar

- _Accio Rata!_- dijo para asegurarse, pero nada paso, pero por que Dobby estaba ahí?, y no con Peter donde debía estar¿por que había acudido a casa de neville desobedeciendo sus ordenes¿que rayos había pasado?,… comenzó a revisar cuidadosamente el lugar, y, mientras la revisaba sintió varias presencias mágicas, oculto el trozo de madera en su túnica y se puso en guardia, una decena de magos, a los que inmediatamente reconoció como aurores de Londres debido a las placas que mostraban en el lado derecho de la túnica, aparecieron frente a el

Donde esta Neville?- pregunto un joven castaño al que Harry inmediatamente reconoció, era Seamus Finnigan, ex compañero de Hogwarts y Ex miembro del ED - ¿Harry?- pregunto con escepticismo, mientras bajaba la varita

-Hola Seamus, Neville no esta aquí,… tuvo una cita con Ginny- trato de explicar sin sonar nada convincente

-Y tu que haces aquí? – Pregunto sin comprender nada - ¿Qué paso aquí?

-Pues así, estaba cuando llegue

-Pero no decías que neville esta con Ginny?

-Y así, es … vengo aquí si quiero estar solo

-Ha valla- dijo sin mas el Auror

-Aquí hay algo capitán- dijo uno de los jóvenes aurores y Seamus junto a Harry se mostraron interesados

En una de las esquinas, bajo unas tablas se encontraba Kreacher, viejo y en un estado deplorable yacía muerto envuelto en una capa de espesa sangre

-Es Kreacher – dijo el ojiverde en vos alta

-Creía que había muerto en la batalla – corroboro el capitán mientras revisaba sus signos y confirmaba lo dicho por el auror

-Yo también, aunque no me sorprende – dijo sin mas al brindarle una repulsiva mirada al viejo elfo siempre fiel a la familia Black que el consideraba no eran traidores a la sangre

-Y que es lo que haría aquí?- pregunto otro de los aurores

-Tal vez estaba buscándote no Harry? Después de todo es tu elfo domestico- dijo Seamus

-Seguramente – respondió, sabiendo de antemano que eso no tenia sentido, – será mejor que espere a neville en la madriguera,… y que se quede ahí, seguramente la señora Weasley no tendrá ningún problema

-Nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer aquí, antes de que los Muggles se den cuenta

-Bien, Seamus cualquier cosa que averigües?- dijo Harry mirando al capitán de aurores

-Si yo te aviso

El ojiverde desapareció del lugar para dirigirse no exactamente a la madriguera…… …

**En un oscuro castillo de ubicación desconocida… **

-Nos han dado buenas referencias de ti, Rabstan mi hermano dice que eres una persona decidida, estamos buscando a personas así, vienen tempos prósperos, y un nuevo líder nacerá, todo aquel que este dispuesto a luchar por la causa es bienvenido

-Los muggles dejaran de existir y los impuros volverán a la escoria de donde salieron – decía Bella con una media sonrisa en su rostro – si, son bienvenidos, pero los traidores reciben cosas peor que la muerte, por que en vida pagaran por la eternidad su traición

-Pero no hay q hablar de traición ahora, cuñada…-dijo Rabstan hablando por primera vez- mejor mostrémosle su habitación a nuestro invitado, Draco por que no le muestran el lugar a … como dijiste que te llamabas?

-Code, Edward Code …

Muy bien señor Code, bienvenido a la familia, … - dijo Rabstan mientras le tendía la mano en señal de bienvenida, un gesto inmediatamente correspondido por el señor Code

-Por aquí – indico el joven rubio rompiendo el saludo de bienvenida y abandonando la habitación para que lo siguieran

Orlando (el señor Code), se despidió con una ligera reverencia del resto de Mortifagos que aun lo miraban con desconfianza y comenzó a seguir al rubio por el mismo pasillo que había recorrido con anterioridad, … volvieron a pasar por el viejo candil de dos velas y doblaron a la derecha en lugar de la izquierda, subieron lo que parecían ser las escaleras principales y en las paredes pudo distinguir, espacios de cuadros que habían sido retirados, una decisión acertada, tomando en cuenta que todos los cuadros son muy comunicativos, estos mortifagos si que eran cuidadosos en cada detalle, … debía tener cuidado

El silencio había reinado desde que habían abandonado la habitación llena de magos oscuros, y continuo de la misma manera hasta que el rubio se detuvo frente a una gran puerta café que abrió con un movimiento de varita, el lugar a diferencia del resto del castillo que hasta el momento había podido recorrer, se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, cada rincón estaba en completo orden, amueblado y sin un rastro de polvo, lo que le permitió disfrutar del tapiz y los plateados hilos que ahora sabia formaban serpientes a lo largo de las enormes paredes, los espacios de cuadros habían sido sustituidos por espejos, se percato de ese detalle debido a que algunos eran mas pequeños que el cuadro que antes había ocupado el espacio, a pesar de las grandes dimensiones del lugar estaba seguro se encontraba en una de las habitaciones mas pequeñas

-No espero que sea de tu agrado, claro que no seria del agrado de nadie, pues es de las más pequeñas que se encuentran en este lugar- dijo en tono despectivo y audaz el rubio

-No esperaba que me agradara, pero tampoco me quejare, supongo que esto será solo por el momento, …

-No supongas, -lo interrumpió- … por hoy no saldrás mas de la habitación, nada personal aquí tenemos toque de queda y todas las habitaciones se cierran por nuestra propia seguridad, odiaríamos toparnos con el Nundu que cuida el castillo, la cena te la traerá alguno de los asquerosos elfos … y mañana … solo digamos que hay actividades interesantes – finalizo el rubio antes de desaparecer por la puerta con una irónica sonrisa

**Cuartel de los Merodeadores **

Harry Potter se había ido a asegurar de que la rata estuviese donde se suponía debía estar, enterándose mas o menos de por que Dobby se encontraba donde Neville y no resguardando a Peter …

Tenia demasiadas cosas en que pensar y los nervios comenzaban a traicionarlo, cada segundo que pasaba era una tortura mil veces peor que cientos de cruciatos, su corazón y su alma se estremecía al pensar en sus dos amores en manos de esos malditos, el tiempo se agotaba en tres días el plazo culminaba, y pensar en eso no le ayudaba en nada

-Estará bien- dijo una chica pelirroja que en esos momentos salía de la cocina

-Aunque no ha recuperado la conciencia y no sabemos que es lo que paso,-corroboraba Neville que salía justo detrás de la pelirroja- … Harry, el no estaba?

-Si – respondió secamente

-Y entonces?- se preguntaba Neville

-Tu elfo lo cuida

-Ho pero?

-Al parecer tu elfo Belvino dejo protegida tu casa y un intruso quiso entrar, … pero no pudo acudir debido a que estaba cuidando a Peter y Dobby se ofreció a ir, … se encontró con Kreacher en tu casa, … tuvieron una difícil batalla, Krecher esta muerto y tu casa es un desastre, ….

-Cielos – fue lo único que atino a decir Neville

-Si, me encontré con Seamus, el se encargara de los Muggles, y yo le dije que estabas con Ginny, y posiblemente pasaras las noches en la madriguera

-A mama no le importara- intervino la pelirroja

-Bien – dijo un tanto mas tranquilo Neville

-Hablando de mama – continuo Ron- creo que deberíamos regresar

-Yo no puedo, no hasta tener señales de Orlando, … - dijo sin mas el ojiverde y todos los comprendieron

-Regresa tu Ron,-dijo Ginny- si mama pregunta por Harry dile que esta con Orlando preparando alguna estrategia o algo y si pregunta por mi, solo dile que … tengo una cita con Neville y llegare mas tarde, no le digas lo que paso en su casa o se preocupara

-Lo se, lo se. .. –decía mientras abandonaba el cómodo sillón -pero que es lo que harán?

-Dobby necesita cuidados y además hay que contactar al resto del ED, el tiempo se termina- decía Harry que comenzaba a dar pasos en círculos, mientras meditaba lo que tenia que hacer

-Bien, estaré aquí mañana a primera hora

-Estaremos – dijo Luna hablando por primera ves desde que la lectura de la carta terminara, con una vos decidida antes de que todos desaparecieran con rumbo a la madriguera

-Y como les llamaras? – pregunto Remus a Ginny mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Tonks en la pequeña sala que compartían con Harry y Sirius

-Ya veras – respondió la pelirroja que parecía buscar algo entre sus túnicas logrando sacar una especie de artefacto muggle algo que sin duda había escuchado hablar seguramente al señor Weasley, algo llamado teléfono celular

-Eso es seguro? – pregunto Sirius viendo el artefacto con desconfianza

-Ya lo creo – corroboro la pelirroja- fue idea de …de Hermione- finalizo con tristeza

-Nadie agrego nada mas y la pelirroja comenzó a marcar, para después activar el altavoz y que todos pudieran escuchar

Tin … tin … tin …- Bueno- respondió una vos que parecía salir como por arte de magia de esa cosa cuadrada, todos guardaron silencio excepto Ginny …

-Padma?

-No soy Parvati … Ginny?

-Si .. . como estas?

-Que rayos esta pasando?- preguntaba un tanto desesperada al otro lado de la linea

-De que hablas?

-Estoy en San Mungo, atacaron a mi hermana y esta muy grave

-Pero quien?- pregunto sorprendida

-No lo se además acaba de llegar Zacarias y no en mejor estado, … no es que sea paranoica pero …

-Neville- Interrumpió la pelirroja. Harry se había puesto de pie y le entregaba una rápida nota a Fawkes que había desaparecido

-También? Que esta pasando?- pregunto la vos que salía del artefacto Muggle

-Busca una habitación sola, … en … debes estar en la cuarta planta, busca el pasillo "C" ahí hay un armario de aseo entra ahí

-Por que? – pregunto desconcertada

-Es para que puedas venir- decía con rapidez la pelirroja

-Al cuartel del ED?

-No a un lugar seguro

-No puedo dejar a mi hermana- agregaba Parvati

-Kingsley ya fue avisado, mandara a Aurores a resguardarla a ella y a Zacarias

-Harry? – pregunto la vos sorprendida

Si – respondió el desesperado- date prisa, aun tenemos que contactar a los demás

**Hospital San Mungo **

Dejar a su hermana no era nada fácil, para Parvati Patil, pero si el mismo ministro mandaba a alguien a resguardarla le quitaba un ligero peso de encima, por otro lado si quería saber que estaba pasando tenia que ir donde Harry, aunque eso suponiera volver a ver a Ron

Lo que no terminaba de entender era, por que la mandaban a un cuarto de aseo, si en san mungo, fuera de la recepción no se podía desaparecer, era sin duda uno de los edificios mas resguardados desde la primera guerra, aun así, si Harry y Ginny a quienes consideraba sus mejores amigos lo decían por algo tenia que ser …

-No?- se dijo a si misma al girar la manija del cuarto que Ginny le había indicado y adentrándose nada convencida al lugar donde de improvisto una enorme llamarada la había envuelto haciéndola desaparecer como si se hubiese consumido dentro de la habitación

**En el castillo oscuro de ubicación desconocida….**

Esta era sin duda la misión de su carrera, jamás se había infiltrado tanto, pero estaba preparado para esto, toda la vida se había preparado para esto, … desde que tenia cinco años y sus padres habían sido asesinados por Mortifagos. El motivo? … nada que se relacionara con Voldemort o la guerra que en ese entonces se desarrollaba en Inglaterra, … no, … con el tiempo descubrió que había sido algo personal, su abuelo que lo había criado desde entonces, lo sabia pero por alguna razón jamás dijo el nombre del asesino y mucho menos el motivo, solía decir que el saber la verdad no lo llevaría a nada bueno. Orlando solía suponer que su abuelo no le había dicho nada para evitar que algún día el se encontrara en una situación como la que ahora vivía, algo sumamente arriesgado donde la posibilidad de salir con vida era solo de un diez por ciento del que se aferraba esperando que su abuelo lo cuidara desde donde quiera que este

A decir verdad y ahora que lo pensaba, desde que Harry le había dicho lo que le había pasado a Hermione si quiera había pensado en el asesino de sus padres, esta noche solo podía pensar en lo que acababa de ver y en sobrevivir a la noche para poder seguir ayudando a Harry, consiente de que lo que ahora necesitaba hacer era esperar cual preso su sentencia, pues sabia que aun no tenia la confianza de los mortifgaos, no la necearía para participar en las reuniones en las que el sabia estaba toda la información

La pluma de un fénix apareció sobre su cabeza y se desvaneció en llamas antes de tocar el suelo sin dejar rastro alguno logro hacer que abandonara sus recuerdos y su mente para concentrarse en los hechos de los que debía informar. De entre su túnica tomo un frasco y con varita en mano deposito en el los recuerdos en los que ahora estaba concentrado, … tapo el frasco y lo elevo, justo antes de que se impactara con el techo el frasco se envolvió en llamas y desapareció

Por esta noche había cumplido ahora solo faltaba esperar

**Cuartel de los merodeadores **

-Tardaste mucho- dijo Ginny a modo de saludo cuando la chica apareció entre una gran llamarada

-Que … que rayos fue eso?- pregunto sorprendida la recién llegada

-Un fénix- dijo Harry adentrándose en la conversación, mientras Fawkes aparecía y le entregaba al ojiverde un frasco – gracias- le dijo mientras le acariciaba para después entregarle un celular a Parvati- llama a quien puedas, si están en un lugar publico debes decirles que se escondan y después le dices a Fawkes a donde debe dirigirse, el los traerá a este lugar

-Pero donde es este lugar?- pregunto

-Espera a que lleguen los demás- dijo Ginny interrumpiendo una conversación y regresando a esta- si Dan donde no te vean

Harry abandono la estancia al momento en que Fawkes desaparecía siguiendo las instrucciones de Ginny y se encerró en la cocina … Tardo lo que bien pudo ser una hora, … para cuando regreso a la estancia, pudo ver que algunos de los sobrevivientes de la guerra que pertenecían al ED, esperaban seguramente con miles de preguntas sobre lo que pudiera estar pasando

-Y los demás?- pregunto reconociendo inmediatamente a Deán Thomas, a los hermanos Creevey, Michael Corner y la señora Corner que era Cho, Justin Finch, Terry Boot y a Seamus Finnegan que acababa de aparecerse

-No podemos localizar a Hannah ni a Susan- dijo Ginny

-Ellas viven juntas- agrego Cho

-Encontré a Lavender!- dijo Parvati por encima de los demás- esta en problemas, … la están atacando- decía muy preocupada

-Donde esta? – Pregunto Dean totalmente preocupado

-No … no lo se, se ha cortado la comunicación

-Alguien sabe su rutina?- Pregunto Semus

-Trabaja para el diario el profeta … en la sección de sociales – agrego Ginny

-No podemos ir todos, … llamaríamos la atención

-Yo voy, soy sanadora – alego Ginny

-Es mi prometida- agrego Dean

-Bien, acompáñenme,- dijo el ojiverde para después dirigirse a la chica de rasgos asiáticos- Cho, podrían ir a buscar a Susan y a Hannah, no vallan mas de tres, Fawkes acompáñalos- agrego antes de desaparecer acompañado de Dean y Ginny

**En una reunión privada de magos oscuros ...**

Entre las sombras se llevaba acabo una discusión muy interesante …

-No debemos confiar, ...

-Estoy de acuerdo, lo mejor seria descuartizarlo- dijo Bellatrix interrumpiendo a su sobrino manteniendo la mirada perdida imaginándose alguna escena

-Necesitamos seguidores, y su cuenta en gringoots nos ayudara- decía con tranquilidad Rabstan

-No me agrada- insistía el rubio

-No me interesa si te agrada o no, ya tomamos una decisión, somos mayoría, ... –decía una ves mas Rabstan con un deje de impaciencia

-O podría ser la cena del Nundu – volvió a agregar Bellatrix aun perdida en sus pensamientos

-Lo mantendré vigilado

-Te mantendrás alejado, -interrumpió Lucios Malfoy por primera ves en la reunión-con tu temperamento ... no seria bueno que perdiéramos el oro de ese señor Code, a menos que quieras sufrir la furia del señor tenebroso

-...

-...

-...

-Bien, ahora que ese punto esta aclarado, pasemos a lo siguiente, ... –aclaraba Lucios -Borgin se tarda con ese pedido

-No tardara, -decía Rabstan-o se atendrá a las consecuencias y con lo cobarde que es ...

-Bien, excepto por lo de Borgin, todo esta listo para el ritual?

-Si – dijo con un brillo en la mirada Bellatrix

-Entonces solo falta crear la distracción –agrego Lucios poniéndose de pie

-Ya hemos comenzado, ...-dijo Draco mientras una macabra sonrisa asomaba su rostro- pero mañana será lo bueno

-Bien – dijo en esta ocasión Rodulphus L.- lleven al señor Code, ... veremos como se comporta y sabremos si es de confianza o no

----

PUM!!- Fue el sonido que les indico que tenían que dirigirse al estacionamiento mas cercano al edificio donde se encontraba el diario el Profeta, al llegar fue Deán quien hablo, pues Ginny y Harry permanecerían ocultos, para no dar señales de que el ED estuviese organizado nuevamente

-Lavander!

-Por aquí Deán- Decia una vos desde detrás de un automóvil

-Lamento llegar tarde- se disculpo el moreno

-Bueno ya estas aquí

-Cuantos son? - pregunto

-Conté mas de seis, como supiste ...

_Carpe Retractum! _

Un segundo después de escuchar el hechizo, vieron un automóvil encima de ellos, caería en cualquier momento, apenas tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar y moverse rápidamente hacia una columna que ahora les servia de escudo antes de que una enorme explosión se produjera, eso llamaría la atención de los Muggles, pero ese ataque también delato la ubicación de tres de los Mortifagos, que ahora caían con un golpe seco inconcientes, mientras Harry volvía a desaparecer en silencio

-Después – dijo Dan a Lavander a modo de respuesta a la pregunta que ella trataba de formular

_-Crucio!_

_-Depulso_- Respondió rápidamente la chica lanzando al enmascarado hacia una pared del fondo, provocando grietas en esta debido a la fuerza del hechizo

-Esa es mi chica- Dijo Dan mientras buscaban un nuevo refugio todavía debía haber mas mortifagos ocultos

-_Glacius!_

Sin poder evitarlo, ambos terminaron pegados a al suelo, por una enorme barra de hielo, que se había formado bajo sus pies, gracias a los charcos que siempre suele haber en los estacionamientos

_-Sectu …. _

_-Desmaius!-_ Interrumpió Ginny con su hechizo derribando al mortifago en cuestión, en ese momento localizo a los otros dos que habían salido de su escondite, parecían asustados pues se acababan de dar cuenta que eran los únicos que quedaban

-Maldición- Dijo uno antes de que desaparecieran

_-Finite Incantatem!-_ Deán termino el hechizo que los tenia atrapados desapareciendo el hielo bajo sus pies, y Harry hacia aparición mientras arrastraba a los mortifagos que ya iban atados

-Ginny, Harry que esta sucediendo?

-Aquí no- dijo Harry que hacia un semicírculo mientras todos se tomaban de las manos para desaparecer, justo antes de que los muggles llegaran al lugar

-----

El sonido que si no se equivocaba era de un chivatoscopio, lo alejo de sus pensamientos, poniéndose en guardia, posiblemente lo habrían descubierto y eso no era nada bueno, un terrible ajetreo se escuchaba al otro lado de la puerta, al parecer todos se habían salido de sus habitaciones, algo había pasado de eso no cabía la menor duda, consulto su reloj de bolsillo, marcaba las 3 de la madrugada, decidió a averiguar que era lo que pasaba, cruzo la habitación y tomo el picaporte de la puerta, antes de poder hacer nada al respecto algo lo empujo nuevamente hacia adentro, un olor desagradable a suciedad lo embriago, frente a el, desaliñada, con ropa raída, aun peor que la que los elfos domésticos sulen portar; delgada, mucho mas de lo que podía recordar; pálida, de un pálido que daba miedo; y con los ojos rojos talvez de tanto llorar se encontraba Hermione Granger que al parecer también lo había reconocido a el

-Orlando – Dijo ella antes de caer desmayada

* * *

Aqui ta la actualizacion ya saben les encargo su pequeño comentario, y saludos a todos los que la siguen leyendo una ves mas lo siento de todo corazón por tardarme tanto

**LunaNis**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ↓) **


	6. Cap 6 : Trust

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6: **Trust

* * *

>>

La luna llena iluminaba los tejados en las casas y edificios de Madrid, en España, el clima de esa tarde de verano, ideal para una perfecta noche romántica, que los enamorados no desaprovechaban en ningún sentido. Especialmente ellos dos…

-¿Te lo imaginas?- preguntaba el mientras recargado al respaldo de su cama la abrazaba. Su torso desnudo era cubierto con el cabello de ella, que se recargaba en el, ambos desnudos y cubiertos por las sabanas de su cama descansaban después de entregarse mutuamente

-Harry no puedes estar pensando en eso

-Ho vamos,-insistió- solo imagínatelo, cierra los ojos y dime… ¿como lo ves?

-Creo- dijo ella venciéndose al juego –Creo que tiene tus ojos

-Yo creo que ella- dijo el también cerrando los ojos- tiene tu sonrisa

-¿Ella?

-Si,-dijo el abriendo los ojos y encontrándose con su rostro- creo que será ella- volvió a cerrar los ojos para visualizarla

-Yo creo que será un el

-Y si fuera ella, la llamaríamos Hermione

-NOOO!-protesto inmediatamente

-Ja, Ja, Ja, - no pudo evitar la risa, pues al abrir sus ojos la encontró a ella mirándolo desorbitadamente- Creo que es un lindo nombre

-No, es un nombre horrible, aunque nunca se lo dije a mis padres, es muy difícil cuando no lo saben pronunciar, y después todo lo que tendría que pasar para que le entiendan, no –callo por un instante mientras pensaba en otro nombre que siempre le había gustado-…. Creo, creo que me gusta Lily

-¿Lily? – pregunto el mirándola seriamente

-Lily, claro que si- afirmo ella sonriendo

-Lily Potter,… Lily Jaine Potter

-¿Lily Jaine?- preguntaba ahora la castaña

-Por tu segundo nombre

-Mmmm, si creo que si, así le pondría-dijo ella y se levanto para verlo directamente al rostro- pero si fuera el y no ella se llamaría Harry

-¿Harry?- era ahora el quien la miraba con los ojos desorbitados

-Yo también creo que es un lindo nombre – dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción al regresar a sus brazos

-Muy graciosa – dijo el con una media sonrisa

-Es muy fácil de pronunciar –se defendió

-Vamos le llamarían el hijo del niño que vivió o algo así- alegaba el

-Ja, ja, ja, le llamaran así de cualquier manera, esta bien- dijo al ver la mirada suplicante de Harry – en ese caso que te parece Sirius, …. Sirius Jaimes Potter

-Me encanta- dijo el dándole un beso en los labios- pero aun nos faltan los otros cinco nombres

-CINCO!!!- Dijo ella mirándolo con sorpresa – estas loco

-Cinco no, el equipo de quidditch

-De ninguna manera, tres talvez… pero siete no, definitivamente no

-Ho vamos, cuatro?- pregunto mientras besaba su cuello- sabia como convencerla

-Talvez cuatro – dijo ella cediendo a sus besos, que la derretían

-Cinco – agrego al bajar sus besos

-Cinco…

-Seis y solo nos faltaría uno para los siete- ella ya no respondió, no pudo responder, el se dedico a comenzar con el primero

>>

Lavander estaba descansando, y recuperándose de sus heridas,… después de todo ella sola les había hecho frente a seis mortifagos durante un buen rato, antes de que los refuerzos llegaran, esos magos que si no se equivocaba eran unos magos jóvenes,… inexpertos

- "Los nuevos reclutas"- pensaba en silencio

La oscuridad de la habitación permitía que sus pensamientos se aclararan un poco, a decir verdad no se veía nada bien, apenas había probado bocado, obligado claramente por la preocupación de sus amigos; el descanso no existía desde que descubrió la verdad, las pocas veces que lograba dormir un par de horas, la veía a ella en pesadillas, llamándolo mientras el corría hacia ella y la veía desaparecer, así que ocupaba todo su tiempo en posibles estrategias, prácticamente tenia todo listo, varias entradas, varias salidas cuando supiera a donde tenia que entrar y salir, y preparándose para tomarlos por sorpresa para no permitir que les hicieran algún daño, pero para todo eso necesitaba a un ejercito, su ejercito al que observaba al través de un cristal que revelaba la sala del cuartel y frente a la chimenea a los miembros del Ejercitó de Dumbledore que habían localizado en las ultimas horas, prácticamente estaban todos, solamente faltaban Marrieta, Anthony y Ernie, que habían fallecido en la ultima batalla; Padma y Zacarias que estaban es San Mungo, gracias a los Mortifagos; Los gemelos, Jordán y sus novias: Katie, Alicia y Angelina, (no necesariamente en ese orden). A ellos aún no se les avisaba de la situación, pues ninguno de ellos creían que el celular fuera mejor que la rápida Chimenea; afortunadamente el resto les habían encontrado la utilidad y los conservaban para mantener la comunicación entre ellos

-¿Harry?- llamaba una voz conocida desde el marco de la puerta para asegurarse de que el mencionado se encontrara en esa habitación – ¿así que encontraste el lugar?

Harry volteo a ver a su padrino acercarse a el para observar juntos por el marco la sala en donde se encontraban sus amigos- No, Remus me dijo de ella

-Están impacientes,-agrego el mientras observaba la misma habitación que su ahijado y escudriñaba a aquellos a los que Ron aseguro, Harry confiaba mas que en nadie- quieren saber que es lo que esta sucediendo

-¿Ya te vieron?-Pregunto el mientras veía a Ron tratando de tranquilizarlos, antes de dejar la habitación

-No

-Mejor- dio un profundo suspiro, comenzaba a sentirse un poco cansado y eso no se lo podía permitir

-¿Confías en ellos?- Pregunto Sirius cuando observaba a Cho y Michael compartiendo un asiento, sentándose ella en las piernas de, el. Remus le había pasado los expedientes y ya los conocía a todos

-A muchos les debo mi vida,-se explico rápidamente Harry- todos ayudaron en la ultima batalla…. –Cerro los ojos recordando aquella fría noche- perdí a tres esa noche

-Ya veo- dijo el sin dejar de observar a los recién llegados

-Sin embargo, -volvió a suspirar, esta vez con nostalgia-ahora no es mi vida la que esta en juego-dijo justificando la desconfianza de la que ahora era presa

En otras circunstancias jamás hubiera dudado de ellos, pero talvez fuera por el insomnio del que ahora era preso o la desesperación de estar cómodamente en ese lugar mientras los amores de su vida, su razón por la cual venció a voldemort estaban ahora en peligro,¿Cuándo olvido ese objetivo que lo llevo a ganar la horrible guerra?, el formar con ella, con la chica que amaba que siempre había amado, esa familia que siempre soñó, que siempre deseo¿Como lo olvido¿Cómo permitió que ellos la atraparan? Todo, absolutamente todo era su culpa, el lo sabia pero ahora haría algo al respecto. La puerta volvió a abrirse era Héctor

– La poción esta lista –Dijo en vos alta, dando el aviso que esperaba el ojiverde para salir, y dar una "explicación" de lo que sucedía

-Será mejor que esperes aquí, necesito saber en quien puedo aun confiar –Dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejando a su padrino observar la reunión desde ese cuarto secreto.

La poción era una formula inventada y no patentada por Héctor, entre otras cosas contenía veritaserum, para la verdad; los demás ingredientes eran un secreto incluso para el, unas gotas bastarían, así que las introdujo en unas bebidas que Luna y Tonks se habían dispuesto a repartir en la habitación, todas las preguntas que Harry hiciera dirían la verdad, pero antes de ningún interrogatorio la poción delataba a los "indeseables" y los desmayaba poniéndolos fuera de combate si encontraba a algún espía o traidor, después de ser interrogado seria hechizado para olvidar que había estado ahí, y seria devuelto y olvidado. Solamente si la traición no le costaba la vida

Lo primero que Harry Potter pudo observar eran los rostros preocupados pues varios habían sido atacados abiertamente, por (si no se equivocaban) mortifagos, afortunadamente pasando el tiempo de espera ninguno de los presentes se había desfallecido y todos habían acabado sus bebidas, Harry sonrió de tranquilidad al observar a sus amigos, en quienes aun podía confiar, … sin embargo ya lo había decidido con lo que el llamaba el circulo central, seria mejor omitir la presencia de Sirius por su propia seguridad, si los Aurores se enteraban seguramente comenzarían una casería para atraparlo, lamentablemente para la comunidad mágica el continuaba siendo el malo de la historia exceptuando claro a los presentes en la sala y a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix; lo segundo que pudo notar fue como ellos lo veían, tenia un aspecto deplorable y el lo sabia, además ese aspecto solo los preocupaba mas a ellos pues la ultima ves que lo vieron así, fue antes de que la pasada guerra culminara. Ninguno dijo nada, todos esperaban que el diera la primera palabra, como siempre había sido desde que ella se la cedió aquella fría tarde en ese Púb. de Hogsmade, su primera reunión.

-Es lamentable que nos volvamos a reunir en estas circunstancias –Dijo finalmente después de unos minutos

-¿Que ha pasado Harry?- Pregunto Ana que estaba al lado de Susan

-Voldemort- dijo sin mas tapujos, la mayoría ahogo un grito, mencionar su nombre aun causaba esa reacción en la comunidad mágica y aun después de tanto tiempo

-¡Imposible!-Chillo Parvati que permanecía junto a la chimenea al lado de Seamus

-Tu…

-Lo mataste…- complementaron los hermanos Cravey

-Si, pero sus mortifagos aun están aquí, y al parecer quieren que el alma de Voldemort entre en un nuevo heredero

-¿Como?- Pregunto Michael Corner desconcertado

….-Harry guardo silencio, no estaba seguro de poder continuar pero tenia que hacerlo – en un bebe…

-¿Un bebe?- Pregunto ahora Susan

-¿Quieres decir que harán un ritual de convocación?- cuestiono Cho Corner

Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza, todos los demás permanecían en silencio

-¿Entonces si eran mortifagos los que nos atacaron?-Quiso saber Parvati

-Si,-Confirmo mirándola a los ojos y aclarando la gran duda en todos los presentes- yo entenderé si no se quieren involucrar…

-Estas bromeando han sido muchos años de aburrimiento – Dijo una voz entrando a la sala, Harry volteo su rostro para encontrarse con Fred Weasley atrás de el venia George, Jordan y sus chicas – Nuestra hermanita nos contó aunque no todo- dijo en modo de apoyo -Cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea Harry

Justo detrás de ellos entro Héctor que afirmo con la cabeza en una señal apenas perceptible, lo que le confirmaba que los recién llegados habían probado de la poción no por que no fueran de su absoluta confianza, si no que no quería, … no debía fallar por que no volvería a fallarles a ellas

-Además no esperaras quedarte con toda la diversión ¿o si?- corroboro George saludando a su amigo para apoyarlo también

-Gracias- dijo a modo de respuesta mientras los recién llegados invocaban unas sillas para tomar asiento y escuchar lo que el ojiverde y aún líder del E.D. tenia que decir

-Tu mandas- Dijo Neville entrando con Ginny a la habitación

-¿Por donde empezamos? –Quiso saber Fred

-Gracias

-¿Por que con un bebe?-interrumpió Ana que aun permanecía sumida en sus pensamientos y analizando lo que el les había revelado- ¿Por que atacarnos y darnos a saber?

-Harry no nos estas diciendo todo-Corroboro Susan, poniéndose de pie acercándose a Ginny, sabiendo que de algún modo encontraría mas fácil una respuesta en ella, pero la mirada de desesperación y furia contenida que había en los ojos de la pelirroja no le agradaron para nada

-Creemos que los ataques son meras distracciones – Dijo Ron volviendo a entrar en la habitación – Lavander esta mejor solo un poco golpeada, Deán le hará compañía

-¿Pero el bebe¿Por que los mortifagos quieren que renazca en un bebe? –Decía Cho Corner, que se había especializado en las artes oscuras ahora era profesora en Hogwarts en esa materia -Los hechizos de suplantación son mejores en niños de cinco a diez años, cuando la magia se manifiesta, un bebe aun no puede valerse por si mismo,. … no lo entiendo

-Por que ese bebe es …- comenzó a decir Ron pero Harry tomo su hombro para detenerlo, si alguien debía decirlo en ese caso seria el mismo, avanzo frente a su amigo y dirigió una mirada al espejo que estaba frente a la chimenea sabia que Remus, Tonks y Sirius estaban ahí, y eso le dio la fuerza para continuar

-El plazo,… el día del ritual es en cuatro noches a partir de hoy, es cuando la bebe cumplirá un año, y tenemos que rescatarlas lo mas pronto posible- lo dijo rápido, como si de esa forma existiera una negación a la horrible realidad que ahora vivía

-¿Rescatarlas?-pregunto Fred mirando ahora a Ron, que simplemente bajo la mirada

-La Razón por la que los mortifagos escogieron una bebe, este bebe, incluso sin importarles el sexo…-No era que Harry quisiera hacerse el interesante conservando la respuesta para el final es solo que cada vez que la… decía un dolor indescriptible se apoderaba de su pecho

- Es más que nada por la sangre que corre por sus venas, la de dos herederos reside en ella…

Aunque también lo había dejado para el final quería saber si contaba con ellos o no, mucho antes de decirles una razón fuerte para hacerlo

-Es por que es hija mía y de Hermione - un par de gritos ahogados se dejaron escuchar,…

-------------------------------------------------

Pensar rápido, una estrategia, actuar como robot,…la mente fría, como en todas las misiones, para eso el había sido entrenado, y era el mejor en su rango, no por nada se encontraba en el grupo de elite en el que se encontraba y dirigido por nadie mas que una leyenda viva, alguien que se había convertido en un amigo, un hermano, en su salvador

Lo salvo de consumirse en la venganza y morir por ella, no… su líder, esa leyenda le enseño a canalizar ese sentimiento en algo mas constructivo, le enseño a vivir con la venganza sin que esta lo consumiera, recordándole lo que hacían y jalándole las orejas de ves en cuando, su capitán Harry Potter, el sobreviviente a la guerra mas desastrosa y cruel de la historia en la comunidad mágica europea, quien enfrento al mago mas oscuro y temido de todos los tiempos, quien al igual que el había perdido a su familia y a muchos amigos, le enseño como seguramente el había aprendido a ganar, a derrotar y no morir en el intento

Por mas difícil que creyera esta misión no espero encontrarse al objetivo principal esa misma noche, o mejor dicho que el objetivo lo encontrara a el, pero ahora tenia a Hermione envuelta en un abrazo para impedir su caída cuando se desmayo después de verlo, se veía cansada, hambrienta y enferma por lo que ahora estaba en un gran apuro, pues aun tenia que mantenerse encubierto, si solamente fuera a ella a quien tuviera que salvar, le daría la señal al Fénix para que apareciera y llevarla a salvo ante su capitán, pero tenia que pensar en el otro objetivo, el mas importante pues estaba seguro que aunque Harry les diera la misma prioridad, Hermione como madre tendría que pensar primero en su hija.

Así que manteniendo la mente fría y sabiendo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer saco de entre sus túnicas un estuche que llevaba con mini frascos tomo uno de color marrón y se lo coloco en la nariz para que lo oliera sin soltarla completamente, poco a poco la castaña comenzó a reaccionar, abrió lentamente los ojos

-¿Donde esta? … – pregunto tratando de ponerse en pie, sin lograrlo estaba demasiado débil- ¿Donde esta mi pequeña?- pregunto comenzando a llorar y analizar la habitación

-¿No esta contigo?

-No…-se explicaba mientras trataba inútilmente mantenerse en pie, estaba muy débil - me la quitaron desde el día en que me escape

-¿Y el hechizo?

-Aun esta por eso no la pueden alejar de mi, la escuchaba llorar pero hace dos días que no la escucho… ¿y si esta muerta?

-Aun te mantienen con vida, eso significa que ella aun esta viva – dijo el mas para convencerse a si mismo que a ella

-¿Pero donde esta?-volvió a preguntar entrando en la desesperación, entonces se conecto con su mirada-... ¿Y Harry?

-Dijo que viene en camino, lo han tenido que controlar, y lo han convencido en preparar una estrategia pero el estará aquí –se explico inmediatamente

-Ya vienen- dijo ella al escuchar unos pasos subir la escalera

-Estoy de incubierto,-se explico mirándola a los ojos- voy a tener que…

-Lo se por favor encuéntrala, tengo que saber que esta bien –dijo ella terminando el abrazo y preparándose para lo siguiente

-Toma esto,-dijo el entregándole un frasco de un liquido azul - te dará energías… las necesitas

-Lo se

-¿Lista?

-No, -Orlando levanto la varita hecho su puerta abajo y Hermione había salido disparada justo en el instante en que Crabe y Goyle aparecían, detrás de ellos llego Draco que lo miraba con cierto recelo

-¿Es esto alguna novatada?- pregunto tratando de improvisar -Por qué apesta y no me refiero a la idea

-Es solo una sangre sucia- dijo Draco propinándole un puntapié en un costado. Hermione ahogo un grito y miro con desprecio al rubio

Si que tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no reaccionar ante eso, pero en cierto modo estaba preparado, así que mientras ella se quejaba por el golpe, el puso cara de asco

-¿Una sangre sucia?- pregunto- ¿Y la dejan andar por aquí como si nada?

-Claro que no, es una prisionera- dijo una ves mas Draco mientras hacia una señal para que sus dos gorilas la levantaran y la colocaran frente a el- una prisionera muy molesta – dijo mientras la tomaba de la barbilla con furia – lastima que sea una sangre sucia

-¿Donde esta Lily… Draco?

-Muerta quizás

-¿Entonces por que aun estoy viva?

-Talvez te queramos para que funjas como elfo domestico –entonces volteo a ver a sus gorilas- Llévensela

-No espera, dime donde esta… por favor- rogaba ella mientras doblaba la esquina jalada por Grabe y Goyle

Draco le miro con desprecio y antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo dijo, si escucho bien que a las cinco en el lobby. Lo que le dejaba solamente unos minutos, así que mientras volvía a ajustar su puerta después de haberla reparado analizaba lo que acababa de pasar, no era el momento de preguntarle nada al joven mortifago o levantaría sospechas por su curiosidad, pero necesitaba averiguar por que las habían separado

El y el grupo al que pertenecía habían pasado por un centenar de misiones, algunas de bastante dificultad, pero ninguna tan personal como esta, ninguna en la que el hubiese prometido ayudar al doscientos por ciento, a jurar internamente entregar su vida por la supervivencia de ellas y lo haría sin importar nada, por primera ves en todas sus misiones en esta no estaba involucrada su venganza, por primera ves la había olvidado para dar lugar solamente a esa promesa

**Flash Back**

Todos estaban tensos, en cuestión de horas habían planeado una estrategia de la cual no podían estar seguros, cualquier equivocación y todo, absolutamente todo se podría venir abajo, todos sabían lo que se jugaban con ese movimiento, lo arriesgaban todo pero si salían victoriosos tendrían una oportunidad enorme no solo de infiltración, si no de preparar el ataque sorpresa

Jamás el había visto esa mirada en los ojos de su amigo, sabia que ahora estaba furioso y que los que se habían atrevido a tocarlas pagarían muy alto su osado atrevimiento

-Son demasiado listos,-dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba frente a la chimenea- no por nada siguen aún libres

-Siguen libres por que no los cazamos

-Estabas cazando a la rata,- tercio Sirius- por mi

-Tu sabes lo que necesitas saber, los has estudiado lo suficiente, lo se- Harry se había puesto de pie y lo miraba a los ojos- pero jamás has estado frente a ellos…

-Ya esta – anuncio Ron despojándose de la túnica negra, acababa de llegar envuelto en una llamarada y un Fénix realmente hermoso se posaba en la chimenea

-¿Alguien te ha visto? – pregunto Remus

-No el lugar estaba desierto y me quede cerca para que nadie lo moviera, ahora los locales comienzan a abrir y decidí regresar

-Bien, Gabrielle y Héctor ya están en su noche de bodas en el caldero— dijo Orlando al mirar su reloj de pulsera y vestir una túnica negra- Es hora todos deben ir a sus puestos

-Poco a poco comenzaron a desaparecer desde la cueva, fuera del cuartel pues era el único lugar que no tenía una barrera y Harry los despedía dándoles unas últimas indicaciones

-Ten mucho cuidado con Bellatrix, si te descubre,… - dijo cuando el se acerco a el.

-No lo hará- dijo el pues sabia por que Harry lo decía, después de la muerte de Severus Snape ella era la mejor en Oclumancia, entre las filas de los mortifagos

-Orlando si las ves...

-Lo se

-No te arriesgues demasiado, yo te agradeceré esto toda la vida- dijo cambiando completamente la fría y calculadora mirada, por la del amigo, la del hermano, la de alguien que pone en sus manos lo mas importante de su vida

-No… es solo uno de tantas que te debo yo, además ella también es mi amiga… ¿lo recuerdas?

-Solo protégelas y si la ves dile que voy en camino

-Lo haré- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en su objetivo –"Juro que las protegeré con mi vida"- pensó antes de desaparecer

**Fin del Flash Back**

Y así, lo haría costara lo que costara, volvía a decirse a si mismo al doblar por un pasillo, llegar al lobby y encontrarse con un numeroso grupo de Mortifagos, con sus mascaras, estaban listos para salir, listos para atacar y le entregaban a el su propia mascara, estaba adentro y no era momento de flaquear. Todos volvieron a formar un circulo y desaparecieron para aparecer directamente frente a un lugar conocido. Estaba conciente de que no se podía delatar, pero tenia que hacer algo para avisar de ese ataque, si no se equivocaba los mortifagos que le acompañaban eran los mismos que lo habían evaluado a su llegada, se encontraban seguramente, los Lestrange, Luicios y Draco Malfoy y otros que no podía reconocer, pues permanecían en silencio. De este ataque ningún inocente saldría con vida, y el tenia que hacer algo, la pregunta era... ¿que?

Y entonces lo vio, una pluma de Fénix se había desvanecido en el aire, invisible para el resto pero visible ante sus ojos, el sabia que pronto habría una respuesta para tratar de evitar el ataque, pero mientras eso sucedía, el tenia que seguir con el plan, ahora era un mortífago y tenia que actuar como tal

-------------------------------------------------

**Cuartel de los Merodeadores **

Afortunadamente Fred y Geroge estaban ahí, y rápidamente llamaron la atención en lo realmente importante que era preparar una estrategia, así que cada uno se organizo en lo que mejor sabían hacer y comenzaron a trabajar, entre el, Ron, Ginny y Neville, pusieron al tanto a los demás de los detalles, ninguno pareció sorprenderse por la presencia de Sirius pues aunque aparentaban todos estaban talvez en un estado de Shook.

De un momento a otro las horas pasaron como si nada, afinando detalles a la estrategia que entre el y sus amigos habían comenzado a trabajar, puliendo cada detalle y entonces una llamarada y un par de plumas aparecieron y cayeron en el centro formando una cruz, el sabia lo que dos plumas en cruz significaban, lo sabia el, Alejandro, Héctor y Gabrielle que al levantar la mirada se encontraron una con otra, y se acercaron a las plumas, Gabrielle saco entonces de entre su túnica, unas Runas, y las lanzo al aire ….

La respuesta los enmudeció de inmediato, pero reacciono rápidamente…

-Ron, llama a tus hermanos tenemos que ir- dijo el a su mejor amigo que se encontraba a su derecha y miraba con seriedad las plumas- Neville tienes que venir también- le dijo al sanador cuando los Weasley's le rodeaban –La Madriguera será atacada

-Pero Harry tu no puedes ir, se supone que no estas aquí – dijo Ginny al recuperarse de la sorpresa

-No nos geconocegan –dijo Gabrielle al guardarse sus runas

-Iremos todos- dijo Cho al acercarse

-No eso delataría que nos estamos organizando- agrego Alejandro- solamente los Weasley's y Neville por que se esta quedando ahí

-Entonces yo voy también-dijo Luna al salir de la cocina- yo también soy una Weasley

-No!- dijo Ron tajantemente- de ninguna manera

-Ron son las cinco de la mañana, me puedes decir ¿donde más podría estar, si no es contigo? – dijo ella finalizando la discusión –Estaré bien, estaremos bien

-Luna tienes razón- dijo de repente Harry sorprendiendo a todos los presentes- pero tienes que pensar en mi ahijado- y entonces volteo a ver a Remus -¿Aun hay poción multijugos? -Remus asintió con la cabeza sacando un frasco -Cho parece que después de todo si iras- dijo el después de agregar cabello de Luna al frasco y entregárselo a la señora Corner, que sonrió y antes de beberlo, volteo a hacia su marido, lo beso y se lo bebió inmediatamente

-Semus, tu eres capitán, lleva a un par de aurores, solo dame tiempo para matar a alguno de los malditos- Semus asintió, y desapareció tras atravesar la puerta, le siguieron los Weasley, Neville y Cho que ahora era idéntica a Luna, envueltos en llamas, eran dirigidos por el fénix

Aparecieron en una colina, cerca de la casa donde antes solía vivir Luna, y desde ahí, podían ver perfectamente a la avanzadilla y a cuatro encapuchados que se quedaban detrás, esos tenían que ser los lideres, eran ellos su objetivo

Ustedes tienen que estar dentro de la Madriguera, en un minuto estaremos con ustedes,- Dijo Harry que miro a los ojos al fénix y los envolvió en otra llama desapareciendo

Tengan cuidado, pero hagamos una gran fiesta –Dijo el capitán al que le brillaba la mirada solo de pensar en que podría desquitar algo de su furia. Los dos chicos y la chica asintieron, entonces los cuatro cerraron los ojos, y una capa de humo violeta oscuro los envolvió, ellos tenían sus propias capuchas, y sus propias mascaras, antifaces que ocultaban la frente, para despistar la cicatriz del capitán.

- No necesitamos rehenes – Finalizo antes de desaparecer justamente en el momento en que la avanzadilla irrumpía en la madriguera.

Las barreras habían sido penetradas y les daban paso libre, los cuatro aparecieron en los jardines, para atacar a la avanzadilla que quedaba atrás, para los mortifagos que habían logrado penetrar, ya los estarían esperando. La batalla dio inicio

--------------

El era de la avanzada, y sabia que los que iban acompañándolo no eran inexpertos, este ataque lo habían planeado cuidadosamente, y ahora estaban por penetrar a la Madriguera, seguramente su capitán ya estuviese observándolos y seguramente los esperaban dentro, el lo sabia, pero quienes lo acompañaban no, como pudo se quedo un paso atrás al entrar en la estancia, y dicho y hecho, rayos aturdidores aparecieron por varias esquinas, varios mortifagos cayeron, solo quedaron unos cuantos, concientes, … y se refugiaron entre los muebles

-¿Sorprendido, Malfoy?-Pregunto Ginny elevando la vos, al reconocerlo

-Claro que no, esto solo hará mas interesante tu caída traidora – dijo un encapuchado, al que Orlando finalmente reconoció, entonces miro con interés a la pelirroja, ella lo había reconocido aun con la capucha

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirle a mi padre que el hechizo de alarma silenciosa funciono – dijo ella, y así explico el por que los esperaban

Malfoy no tuvo tiempo de responder, afuera de la casa se escuchaba que se libraba una batalla, y su mirada se centro en una de las ventanas. Pero tenia un objetivo, darle a Potter donde mas le dolía, eso lo distraería lo suficiente, solo por si acaso, y quitarle lo que el un día le dijo que llamaba "su familia"

**Flash Back**

-….Ja, ja, ja, ja… no me hagas reír cara rajada. Estas tan desesperado por que te adopten, por dejar de ser huérfano, que alucinas a esa familia

-Familia es algo que no conoces Malfoy, -decía harry mientras comenzaba a caminar en circulo delimitando el campo de duelo y mirando a su oponente- soy huérfano por que mis padres murieron al protegerme de voldemort, si el te quisiera matar tus padres te darían en bandeja de oro, solo por complacerlo, por que no son mas que unos lameserpientes

-Haré que te trajes tus palabras, y los Weasle's morirán, uno por uno

-Eso no lo permitiré, primero morirás tu…-un grito a las espaldas de Harry lo distrajo, alguien había hecho gritar a Hermione, tenia que ir con ella

-¡_Avada_…!-comenzaba a decir el rubio

-¡_Desmaius_! –dijo rápidamente para deshacerse del rubio antes de alejarse de su cuerpo inconciente

**Flash Back End**

Si, cumpliría con lo dicho y los Weasley morirían ese día…

-No eres bienvenido en esta casa Malfoy, esta es tu oportunidad de irte- dijo otra vos en otra de las esquinas

-Los que no tienen oportunidad son ustedes- les ganamos en numero

-Los aurores vienen en camino Malfoy- repetía Ginny- Terminaras en Azkaban En Azkaban, ja, lo que quiero es matarte dijo Ginny para si misma, pero se controlo

Fred acababa de aparecer por las escaleras, escoltaba a sus padres y a "Luna" para llevarlos a la chimenea, Ginny y Ron afrentarían a los cuatro mortifagos que quedaban para que sus padres pudieran pasar, le hizo una señal a Ron y este la comprendió, ambos se movieron de sus lugares y con un rápido movimiento atacaron

_-¡Incárcero!_ –Dijo la pelirroja a uno de los mortifagos y volvió a ocultarse, evitando un rayo rojo de parte de uno de los encapuchados

Ese rayo había sido de Orlando, había fallado a propósito. Ron y Ginny reconocieron su vos y sabían que no podían hacerle nada, justo a tiempo pues Ron se había detenido de atacarlo, el era su objetivo, mientras ese intercambio de rayos iluminaba la estancia, Fred había pasado junto con su madre y a rastras la había introducido a la chimenea. Draco se había percatado de ello y lo impidió

-¡_Bombarda!_- lanzo el hechizo y con el salieron disparados Fred y la señora Weasley hacia la cocina, la chimenea había desaparecido, la única salida era salir de la casa y enfrentarse a los mortifagos, pues dentro de ella aun permanecía la barrera anti-aparición –La única manera de salir de aquí, será muertos

-Supongo que lo dices por ti Malfoy-Dijo Ginny que había rodeado la estancia y lo apuntaba ahora con la varita en el cuello, con la amenaza de cualquier hechizo, Draco se paralizo, sabia lo buena que era en duelo

Entonces uno de los encapuchados se puso de pie y le iba a lanzar un hechizo a la pelirroja, pero Ron fue más rápido

-¡_Avada Kedavra_! –No había podido evitarlo y le había dado muerte al mortífago, no le gustaba matar, pero solo con saber lo que esos malditos le habían hecho a su amiga era algo que no podía soportar

-¡_Crucio_!- dijo Orlando a la pelirroja derribándola, aprovechando la distracción de Ron, no podía fallar en este tiro, pero después se disculparía

Ginny cayo y se retorció en el piso, Malfoy sonrió alejo su varita y la tomo de los hombros, obligándola a incorporarse, de la misma manera que ella lo había amenazado con su varita lo hacia ahora el — ¿la quieres ver morir Weasley? –Pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios –Arroja tu varita –Ordeno –Y ustedes también, les dijo al resto, todos lo hicieron –Tu- dijo ahora dirigiéndose a Orlando -Átalos

Orlando obedeció y con un movimiento de su varita los fue atando uno a uno, dejando a la pobre mujer embarazada al último, entonces un hechizo salio de la nada y lo arrojo contra la pared, al mismo tiempo que Ginny golpeaba a Malfoy y lograba escapar por poco, ocultándose tras una pared y evitando así un rayo verde,

-¿Estas bien cariño?- Pregunto Neville desde una de las esquinas fuera del alcance de los mortifagos

"Luna" tomo del piso su varita y ataco directamente a Draco que evito el rayo verde por poco, entonces el rubio se vio solo y acorralado, el nuevo, Orlando, se levantaba del piso y ato a la rubia, con un _incárcero_, entonces Ginny volvió a aparecer de la nada y lanzo un _Avada Kedavra_ al rubio, que escapo, gracias a que Orlando lo tumbo al piso, cayendo ambos

-Vamos hay que salir de aquí –Dijo Orlando- yo te cubro, después tu a mi, el rubio asintió y se puso de pie

--------------------

No podía parecer personal, por muchas ganas que tenia de acercarse a los cuatro que quedaban atrás, se resistió y ataco con todo a los que tenia enfrente, eran un equipo, cada uno tenia una manera especial de atacar, después de esos años juntos se conocían, sabían por ejemplo, donde estaba cada uno aunque estuvieran en constante movimiento, no hablaban, se comunicaban por señas, así sus voces no los delatarían

Evitar los rayos era emaciado sencillo, _Mas inexpertos_ pensaba el capitán, eso lo enfurecía mas, lo saca de sus casillas, era como un juego, pero para el era demasiado personal, dejo los hechizos aturdidores y lanzo los certeros, los mortifagos no sabían que les lanzaban, pues estos enmascarados lanzaban hechizos no verbales, cuando ellos no podían lanzar nada de esa manera, lo que pensaban los delataba, solo veían a los mortifagos caer, poco a poco se acobardaron

Harry solo pensaba en¡_Sectusempra_!; ¡_Imperio_!, con el que obligaba a los mortifagos a matar a sus compañeros y ¡_Coprus __Diffindo_!, uno que se acababa de inventar, utilizando el _Diffindo_ para separar las extremidades de los mortifagos que soltaban alaridos de dolor y morían a los pocos minutos

Alejandro y Héctor mandaban hechizos, rayos verdes y rojos salían disparados de sus varitas, mientras Gabrielle lanzaba cuchillos a los cuellos de sus oponentes causándoles una muerte rápida y utilizando su varita solo para protegerse

--------------------

Malfoy había salido corriendo del lugar, una ves que el había lanzado un _Bombarda_ a una pared cerca de donde estaba Ginny, contaba con su cobardía y por suerte parecía no regresar

-¡Incendio!-Dijo a las cortinas para impedir la vista al interior del lugar, se acerco a la barda donde estaba Ginny- La vi, dale esto al capitán- le dio un pequeño frasco y entonces un fénix apareció, con unos cuerpos inertes, parecían sacados de alguna morgue muggle, no, llevaban sabanas de San Mungo, y uno de ellos parecía tener un bulto en el vientre, era una mujer embarazada – Muy listo, Fawkes, tienes que volver rápido para que me sigas- entonces volteo a ver a Ginny, rápido todos tóquense-Ginny y Neville se acercaron a los demás que aun permanecían atados, y fueron envueltos por las llamas, que se confundían con el lugar, salio justo a tiempo de que explotara con un hechizo que fue lanzado desde afuera

-¿Por que tardaste?- Pregunto Bellatrix

-Por que ese me dejo solo- dijo indicando a Malfoy que se había reunido con los cuatro, ahora eran seis mortifagos contra cuatro enmascarados todos se miraban a los ojos, con las varitas listas para la batalla, entonces aparecieron mas magos, eran Aurores, los mortifagos se vieron superados en numero y desaparecieron

Uno de los aurores se acerco a los cuatro enmascarados, y al parecer hablo con uno de ellos algo que nadie escucho, después desaparecieron

**En el cuartel de los Merodeadores **

Al aparecer fuera de la cueva se deshicieron de sus capuchas

-Bien hecho- dijo Harry a sus acompañantes y juntos entraron al cuartel

Se encontraron con los señores Weasley que tenían los ojos llorosos, ambos hablaban con Remus, Harry se acerco

-Lo lamento-

-Ho pobre Hermione ¿como estas corazón?- pregunto con la vos entrecortada Molly Weasley

-No muy bien, señor Weasley, señora Weasley la madriguera fue destruida

-Eso no importa Harry, tenemos que avisar a la orden – dijo el señor Weasley

-Por favor no –dijo rápidamente- entre menos magos lo sepan, mejor

-¿Era esto lo que no me decían? – Pregunto la señora Weasley a sus hijos – hacerme esto a mi

-Mama no te pongas así, tienes que entender – alego Ron

-Lo entiendo, Harry cariño debemos avisar –insistió la señora Weasley

-Por ahora Semus anunciara que los han matado, eso causara pánico en la comunidad, es eso lo que buscan, ellos no saben que estoy aquí, y menos que se que tienen las tienen, por ellas es mejor así

-Harry uno de ellos fue quien nos ayudo- dijo Cho que había recuperado su apariencia normal

-Harry –lo llamo Ginny antes de que el pudiera contestarle a Cho – Vimos a Orlando, estaba en la avanzada, me entrego esto, dijo,… dijo que la había visto

Harry miro el frasco, lo tomo y sin decir nada se dirigió a la cocina, donde estaba el pensaderó que había utilizado para ver los mensajes en forma de recuerdos que Orlando le mandaba desde que estaba de encubierto, lo tomo y salio del cuartel quería privacidad, aun dentro de la cueva vertió el plateado liquido a la vasija y se introdujo rápidamente

Con lagrimas en los ojos, salio del recuerdo y destruyo la vasija por la pura magia que desprendía su cuerpo, estaba furioso y se sentía impotente, las habían separado y Hermione se veía exactamente igual a como la veía en las pesadillas, una enorme llamarada ilumino la cueva, un fénix de elegante porte se apareció ante el, sus miradas se conectaron, lo miro a los ojos, el fénix traía el mensaje que tanto deseaba, la ubicación de donde estaba Hermione y su pequeña

-Espérame Hermione…. Ya voy

----------------------------------

Había logrado escapar, para buscar a su bebe, pero no la había encontrado, y los malditos la habían torturado, como castigo¿no entendían que el peor castigo de todos era que la separaran de su pequeña?, de su bebe, el tiempo se agotaba pero su escape había valido la pena, ahora sabia que Harry iría por ellas, por que confiaba en el, y lo esperaría.

Estaba débil, la piedra de la celda le había causado ya moretones y contusiones en su frágil piel, a falta de piedra por lo menos lisa, esta era con un piso muy disparejo y muchas de las piedras tenían picos que se incrustaban en su piel y varias veces la habían hecho sangrar. Con pociones la mantenían saludable por que sabían que la bebe la necesitaba para comer, pero Bellatrix le había dicho el día que se llevo a su pequeña que tenían una nodriza, así que desde ese día, la torturaban y no era atendida

La puerta de la mazmorra se abrió, tenia visitas, visitas indeseables

-¿Que quieres? – pregunto con odio en su vos

-Pero ve como tratas al único que viene a verte – respondió alguien de entre las sombras

-Lárgate- logro decir, reuniendo sus fuerzas

-No, no, por lo menos tengo que decirte lo que me acaban de contar, sabes hoy hicieron un ataque

-No me interesa- lo interrumpió

-Ho, pero te interesara, -dijo el con una sonrisa en los labios-mi amigo Draco me ha dicho que los Weasley están muertos

-Mientes- dijo ella con temor en su vos, pero decidida y fuerte

-Los dos viejos,-comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos- los gemelos, la boba, su novio, el estúpido de Ron y su esposa, que por cierto creo que estaba embarazada

-Mientes- trataba de controlarse, no lloraría ante el, no podía ser cierto lo que le decía

-Claro que no, estaban atados en la casa, donde no se puede desaparecer, sus propias protecciones fueron su perdición, la casa exploto con ellos dentro

-¡Lárgate!- Grito reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, no quería seguir escuchándolo

-Bien nos iremos- dijo saliendo de entre las sombras mientras arrastraba una carreola

-No espera, Lily… LILY!!!- Lo odiaba, como lo odiaba. Ni siquiera había podido verla, pero si ella iba ahí, estaba bien, aun con vida y eso le daba esperanzas muchas esperanzas… pero si no mentía, si los señores weasley, Fred, Geroge, Neville, Ginny, Luna,… no, no podía ser, Harry estaba en Londres, el lo habría impedido, lo sabia, pero y si no mentía

-Y si no mentía…

* * *

Hola: 

Ufff, weno no se pueden quejar, como actualice otra de mis historias no había podido, y tengo que agregar a mi favor que estoy publicando cuando tengo exámenes, (que horror). Ok por lo menos no paso un año, como la ultima ves.

Que les pareció, muy largo? Muy enredado? Muy malo, necesito saber plis,

De sus comentarios depende esta historia que esta por terminar, aun no se, pueden ser solo tres, dos, o un capitulo mas y el epilogo, pues Harry ya va por Hermione y Lily o ustedes que opinan?

**Raton.** Aqui te dejo la actualizacion, ojala te guste y me dejes otro rr

**Angela.** Te hubiera avisado por mail, pero quedaste anonima, no importa aqui esta la actua. ojala la leeas y me dejes un rr

LunaNis

**Plis rr, ...**

**(clic abajo ? )**

Aguascalientes. México 27/09/ 3 am


	7. Cap 7: My L4Y, You're L4She

Capitulo dedicado a Raton y steph-granger. Gracias por sus RR

* * *

**Capitulo 7: My Love 4ou, You're Love 4she**

* * *

Atormentarse... recuerdos... los "si hubiera", lo que nunca fue, lo que permitió, el peso de la culpa en su alma… ¿sobrevivir?, solo por ellas... ¿pelear? … rescatarlas y algún día encontrar en ellas el perdón que ahora buscaba. No podía dejar de pensar como fue que llego a ese punto… tenia que mantener la mente fría, separar sus sentimientos para prepararse para el rescate, pero… ¿como hacerlo?... ¡Carajo!—… no podía, separarlos, como mantener la mente fría si la amaba… amaba a su bebe aunque no la conociera¿seria como una ves ellos soñaron? Con la sonrisa de ella, ella….

La desesperación, la asolación, el odio reprimido… ¿por que la maldad había regido su vida desde antes de nacer?... primero la profecía, después la muerte de sus padres, una muerte violenta, dolorosa, una muerte por amor, por el, … después una horrible familia que lo trataba peor que a cualquier maldito mueble de la casa, arrinconado bajo las escaleras, deseando… añorando una muestra de amor, de cariño, no era mucho lo que pedía, un abrazo, una mirada, una sonrisa, un te quiero, todo lo que siempre deseó y que no tuvo hasta que la encontró a ella, la comprensión, esa mirada de confianza que solía transmitirle, ese primer abrazo que recuerda haber recibido, ella fue la primera que lo envolvió en un abrazo, … que le sonrió con sinceridad, que le beso con amor, que le dijo te quiero, la primera que le brindo todas esas muestras de cariño que el tanto necesitaba, que incondicionalmente siempre estuvo a su lado, arriesgando incluso su propia vida, sin ella no habría podido salir vencedor de esa batalla contra su Némesis, sin ella no hubiera podido siquiera pelear, dejándose consumir por lo malo que le había pasado, las perdidas… Cedric, Sirius, Albus… Anthony,…Vicky…tantos…

¿Como no amarla?, enamorarse de ella fue tan inevitable como la llegada de las estrellas y la luna por la noche, y ahora sufría… la imagen que Orlando le mando se había grabado dentro de el, en su corazón, en su alma… atormentándolo desde el primer momento en que la vio, era exactamente a sus sueños, ella siempre le llamo, cuando soñaba con ella, en esos encuentros imaginarios, que eran una grito de ayuda que el jamás escucho, finalmente fue consumido por ese odio, por la venganza, se cegó a tal punto que la perdió, pero la recuperaría, la rescataría y si ella no lo perdonaba, jamás la culparía, el no sabia como perdonarse a si mismo

En el cuartel estaban preparando los últimos detalles el lo sabia, dejo el pensaderó en la entrada de la cueva y se transporto a su antiguo colegio, se preguntaba tantas cosas frente a la tumba de blanco marfil que reposaba frente al lago, aun incluso después de tantos años le hubiera gustado que su mentor estuviese a su lado respondiendo esas preguntas que lo agobiaban, posiblemente estaría sentado en su escritorio, le ofrecería algún dulce y lo escucharía atentamente antes de darle cualquier consejo, seguía su camino al interior del castillo, y los recuerdos llenaban su mente y su alma, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando paso junto a la biblioteca, donde antes de la batalla final le había robado un beso, el beso de despedida, el beso por si nunca mas la volvía a ver, ese beso en el que le quería decir tanto y no pudo, … Pasar por el Hall donde la vio envuelta en ese vestido azul, … parecía una princesa, y el admiraba su belleza, sin sorprenderse del todo ante ella, pues ahora sabe que siempre la vio hermosa, si no por el hecho de que no lo había reconocido antes.

Finalmente llego a su destino, una enorme gárgola de tamaño natural le veía a los ojos, se supone que tendría que decir una contraseña para que esta se moviera, pero el no la necesitaba, simplemente toco la frente de esta, cerro sus ojos y se concentro, un segundo después la gárgola se movía y ante el se mostraba una escalera de piedra que comenzaba a subir, el se introdujo en ella. La profesora Mcgonagall había mantenido la oficina tal y como Dumbledore la había dejado, a el le constaba, pues antes de irse a España había ido a dejar algo, algo que no necesitaba mas, sin embargo ahora el colegio tenia nuevo director, Percy Weasley, y la oficina estaba ahora distinta, si cerraba los ojos el continuaba viendo los estantes llenos de aparatos que no sabia que eran cuando estaba en el colegio, el viejo closet que mantenía el pensaderó que el ahora poseía, y, ahí sobre la chimenea se encontraba el sombrero que cientos de años antes le habría pertenecido a Godric Gryffindor, uno de los cuatro fundadores del colegio, parecía mas viejo y remendado de lo que el podía recordar, con cuidado lo tomo y extrajo de el lo que fue a buscar, una espada que brillaba con la luz de las velas, resaltando las incrustaciones de rubíes, dejo el sombrero en su lugar y salio del despacho en silencio, dejando a los cuadros de los antiguos directores detrás de el mirando el viejo sombrero, a todos excepto a dos, Albus Dumbledore y Minerva Mcgonagall miraban fijamente la puerta que cerro tras de si

La furia que llevaba adentro quería estallar, esa furia contenida que tenia que controlar, el sabe las respuestas que Dumbledore le habría dado, Sobreviviría aun si ella nunca lo perdonaba y pelearía por ellas, de la única manera en que sabia hacerlo, de la única manera que había aprendido a hacerlo, con esa furia convertida en odio, liberando su poder, y su magia una ves mas y descubriría la sonrisa de su pequeña, la sonrisa de su bebe igual a la de ella

Harry Potter guardaba su capa de invisibilidad entre sus ropas mientras se internaba en el bosque prohibido entre las sombras, donde brillaba su mirada llena de fuego mientras blandía la espada que depositaba en una vaina que llevaba a la cintura y envuelto en llamas desaparecía…

**En la comodidad de un viejo castillo, una fiesta de victoria es celebrada**

Aunque no todos comparten la alegría, que envuelve al resto, Bellatrix Lestrange permanece en silencio entre las sombras platicando con alguien a quien Orlando no puede ver el rostro, esta seguro que el no fue al ataque que perpetraron y aunque debe reunir toda la información que pueda, una prioridad lo envuelve, y es precisamente Draco Malfoy quien lleva varias copas encima quien le da la oportunidad que el buscaba.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja- se reía mientras decía como había sujetado a la pelirroja y como los Weasley's se habían rendido- Pero es nuestro novato quien los ato, ja, ja, ja, incluso la rubia loca y el entupido de Longbottom desaparecieron de este mundo, si todo salio mejor de lo que…hip... habíamos planeado

-Aunque yo comencé el fuego, no fui yo quien exploto esa cosa que le llamaban casa-dijo Orlando después de escuchar al rubio

-Ese fui yo-Dijo Rabstan uniéndose a la conversación- ¿Acaso la prisionera ya se entero de las noticias?

-Yo se lo dije esta mañana, pero creo que no me creyó- dijo el hombre que permanecía en las sombras, captando aun mas la atención de Orlando a quien la curiosidad comenzaba a aumentar

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja… vamos- le decía Draco sacándolo de sus pensamientos- tu dirás como los has atado, será divertido

Orlando lo siguió, salieron de la sala y bajaron unas escaleras, iban si no se equivocaba a la mazmorra de la mansión, era lógico que la tuvieran ahí

-¿Y esa prisionera, quien es?-pregunto con naturalidad- ¿Familiar de los muertos¿Por que es tan importante o divertido que lo sepa?

-Esa es Hermione Granger – dijo el rubio mientras terminaba su copa y la arrojaba detrás de ellos

-¿Y quien es esa?

-Es la… -Draco se detuvo y llevo una de sus manos a la barbilla-no, era la novia del cara rajada

-¿Cara rajada?- la sonrisa fue natural, se imagino al pequeño Malfoy insultando al pequeño capitán durante el colegio

-Del maldito de Potter – aclaro el rubio

-No te creo, -dijo y remonto el camino-si fuera su novia, posiblemente Potter ya la habría rescatado

-Ja, ja, ja, eso es lo divertido querido amigo – dijo el rubio mientras al alcanzarle le susurraba al oído- el ni siquiera lo sabe y para cuando lo averigüe, ellas estarán muertas

-¿Muertas?-eso si que no cuadraba- "¡COMO QUE MUERTAS!"- pensó¿acaso no necesitaban a la bebe viva? O a lo mejor eran los whiskies que el rubio llevaba encima- Claro esa dijo entre lagrimas ¿que donde estaba?… ¿Lila?

-Lily-corrigió el rubio- es su bastarda, la de ella y ese maldito

-Por como lo dices,-volvió a sonreír con naturalidad- pareces celoso

-Ja, ja, ja, yo me las tomo y a ti te hacen efecto, a los dos los odio desde el colegio, y después por su culpa mi familia es prófuga, así que la noticia de los muertos es muy buena

-Así que es solo diversión, -dijo como si analizara lo cómico de la situación-el que ellas estén aquí, y el separarlas es parte del juego, ustedes si que saben divertirse-dijo con sarcasmo en su vos

-En parte,-el rubio había comprendido en el tono de vos de Edward lo divertido que a el también le parecía, comenzaba a agradarle- pero su propósito es mayor, en el caso de la bastarda, la sangre sucia es solo, un mal necesario

-Ja, ja, entonces esa "bastarda" ¿esta viva? Por que si no mal recuerdo le dijiste a la prisionera que estaba muerta

-Eso es solo diversión, lamentablemente esta viva, pero no por mucho

"Como que no por mucho" pensaba una ves mas

Atravesaron unas puertas y pasaron por el lugar en el que había llegado, bajaron otras escaleras y Malfoy tomo su varita y conjuro unos hechizos no verbales, una capa negra, como de humo desapareció y revelo otra puerta, cuando la atravesaron, no le sorprendió ver varias celdas, el lugar era frió, y olía mal, caminaron entre las celdas vacías y llegaron a la ultima, a la mas vieja, donde un bulto se escondía entre las sombras

-¿Lloras por tus muertos sangre sucia?- pregunto el rubio, entre risas y el bulto se movió, parecía pararse

-Esas son mentiras- respondió con voz débil sin moverse de su lugar, Orlando se percato de que estaba aun muy débil, no había podido tomarse la poción, estaba seguro de que no se la habrían encontrado o el hubiera sido descubierto

-No lo son- dijo el acercándose a la celda – yo fui, lo vi,… sabes mi amigo Edward los ato cuando capture a esa tonta amiga tuya, la pelirroja, todos se rindieron

-No es CIERTO!- grito ella mientras lo miraba sorprendida, pues Malfoy caía inconciente -¿Que paso? –Pregunto ella inmediatamente sin reparar en el cuerpo inconciente de Malfoy-¿Están bien?-su voz estaba llena de angustia- ¿Sabes algo de Lily?

-Están bien, Fawkes logro sacarlos antes de la explosión, No la he podido encontrar, -dijo refiriéndose a Lily-pero este me acaba de decir que esta bien, Hermione dime ¿que encontraste en esa cueva?

-Un hechizo, magia antigua, la usaran para traer su alma desde el infierno

-Alguien viene, toma-dijo entregándole la varita que había usado para hechizar a Malfoy- es de Crabe, diles que la tomaste cuando escapaste, ellos no fueron a la madriguera y no sospecharan, tendré que lanzarte algún hechizo

-Esta bien, si ves a mi bebe cuídala-rogó ella

-Lo haré- respondió en un susurro- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – grito hacia la castaña, al mismo tiempo de que la puerta era abierta

-Que demonios – era Bellatrix que de entrada le había apuntado a el con la varita, pero se percato inmediatamente de lo que pasaba

-Esa, tenia una varita,-se explico aplicando oclumancia y colocando las imágenes que el quería para que la mortifaga viera- no se por que le dan esos privilegios a los prisioneros

-Maldita… ¡_Enérvate_!- dijo apuntando al rubio- pagaras por tu insolencia

Orlando vio en su mirada, desprecio y odio, acompañados de una gran satisfacción por lo que se disponía a hacer

-¡_Crucio_!- Orlando, el "señor Edward" se le había adelantado. Su _crucio_ no era fuerte, pero si lastimaba y con lo débil que estaba solo atino a retorcerse, gritar y llorar para después caer desmayada

-Eres un tonto Draco, pareces un crió¡_Accio Varita_! –Dijo apuntando a la varita –Pino y escamas de Knazle

-Es de Crabe- dijo Malfoy que la tomaba entre sus manos- ese estupido

-Deshazte de el- dijo su tía, refiriéndose a Crabe- y manda un elfo a que la atiendan, la quiero viva para que presencie el ritual- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro—acompáñenme- finalizo saliendo de la habitación

Orlando salio en silencio, sin mirar a Hermione, con Bellatrix tenia que ser extremadamente precavido, Draco iba maldiciendo por lo bajo, y ambos se detuvieron cuando ella les corto el paso, al llegar a la habitación donde el se había aparecido junto a los mortifagos la primera ves

-¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto deteniéndoles el paso

-Pues le estaba diciendo lo de los Weasley's- comenzó el rubio

-No, -interrumpió la mortifaga-¿que paso en el ataque? Nos estaban esperando

-La pelirroja dijo algo de una alarma, de un hechizo de alarma silenciosa- dijo rápidamente Orlando con cara de que estaba haciendo memoria

-Ya veo-la mortifaga comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, analizando los hechos- pero, no concuerda, que rayos hacían ahí casi todos los Weasley' que hacia Longbottom en esa casa

-Ese era novio de la Ginny, -dijo Draco-y recuerda que Krecher destruyo su casa, seguramente estaba quedándose con ella

-No…No…Algo aquí no me cuadra, además, estaban esos, esos no eran aurores, ellos sabían lo que hacían, pero no eran del grupo de Potter, aunque les da un aire…. ¿que escucharon?

-Ninguno de ellos hablaba, los únicos hechizos que yo escuche venían de los mortifagos- dijo Draco

-¿Hechizos no verbales?- se preguntaba mas a ella que a los dos hombres que la observaban, dio media vuelta mientras susurraba en vos baja y los dos la siguieron.-_los aurores de aquí no son tan buenos, no todos… esos no eran aurores_…

Llegaron a la fiesta, y Draco la interrumpió con un grito –¡CRABE! – El aludido volteo un poco asustado – dime Vincent, donde ¡DEMONIOS ESTA TU VARITA!- Vincent Crabe se buscaba entre la túnica- No será esta- Malfoy blandía la varita

-S..sss.si -respondió con temor

-Eres un imbécil…

-Como la tomaste yo la t…

-¡_Avada Kedavra_!- dijo el rubio justo a tiempo de que Crabe dijera que hace unos momentos si la tenia, pues Orlando la había robado durante la fiesta

-Deshazte del cuerpo, y manda al elfo a donde te mande, -dijo Bellatrix dirigiéndose a el y después a todos los invitados-¡la fiesta ha terminado!- dijo Bellatrix e inmediatamente el salón comenzó a vaciarse

Orlando, el "señor Edward" dio media vuelta y salio atrás del cuerpo de Crabe que era levitado por Draco, dejando a los mortifagos mas importantes, seguramente Bellatrix tenia una teoría, y la discutiría con el resto, lamentablemente el aun no se podía infiltrar tanto, pero si se percato que el misterioso hombre permaneció sentado cuando el salio, por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que se levantara y revelara su rostro que sospechaba lo ocultaba por una razón.

Bellatrix comenzaba a dudar, y ella podría llegar a una teoría, talvez acertada, talvez no, pero el no podía pensar ahora en las posibilidades… tenia su mente revuelta y con los eventos que habían pasado comenzó a desenredarlos, pensaría mucho en eso durante toda la noche…

-Winki!- llamaba el rubio, una pequeña elfina delgada y con un color verdoso en la piel, apareció ante el- deshazte de este, puedes tirarlo por ahí y después puedes ir a verla, y atiéndela, que no muera antes de tiempo

Orlando pudo observar a la elfina mirarlo con odio, y desapareció sin dirigirle la palabra al rubio

-¿Y donde esta?- pregunto Orlando mientras alcanzaba a Malfoy

-¿Quien?- Pregunto este sin detenerse

-La bastardita – dijo con el mayor desden que le fue posible

-¿Por que quieres saber?- pregunto el rubio con un poco de celo en la voz

-¿No dijiste que era hija de Potter?- dijo con una sonrisa- Es solo curiosidad

-Es una aberración,-en el rostro de Draco apareció un gesto de asco- increíble que la sangre de dos linajes antiguos resida en ella, claro, Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw no eran tan grandes, mejores que Helga Hufflepuff, talvez, pero no le llegaban a los talones al gran Salazar Slytherin, pero ese linaje terminara, después de matar a esas dos, seguirá el cara rajada

Malfoy continuaba ablando mientras se dirigía posiblemente a sus habitaciones, en el ala Norte de la mansión, el tenia prohibido el paso y no podía arriesgarse, aunque estuviera manteniendo una conversación con el rubio, si este no lo invitaba a pasar el no podía seguir, Malfoy no volvió la vista atrás, así que se dirigió a su habitación, en el lado sur de la mansión, los pasillos apenas estaba iluminados, pero ahora no pensaba en el viejo tapiz de las paredes o en los espacios que alguna vez habían sido ocupados por cuadros… si no en ideas, palabras, revelaciones… entro en su habitación y encendió las velas con un movimiento de su varita, había alguien ahí, …Bellatrix Lestrange le miraba directamente a los ojos, a su mente …

**Cuartel de los Merodeadores**

Cuando cruzo la puerta se encontró con las miradas preocupadas de todos sus amigos, por un instante había olvidado que sin avisar a nadie había desaparecido de la cueva para ir por lo ultimo que podía llegar a necesitar

-¿Donde has estado?- interrogo Ron

-Nos tenias preocupados- alego Ginny

-Yo… -seguramente pensaban que había ido a rescataras sin ellos -tenia que ir por algo

-Bien por lo menos ya estas aquí- dijo Remus tranquilizando a todos

-Denis, esta haciendo guardia en Borgin & Bugkes- dijo Colin acercandose al ojiverde

-Encontré algo, -Cho se acerco a el -ese lugar perteneció a Morgana a… "Le Fey Morgana"

-¿La enemiga de Merlín?- pregunto con curiosidad

-La misma… -Cho lo miraba inquisidoramente-Harry recuerdas, recuerdas que Voldemort destruyo la sala del tiempo

-¿No estarás pensando?-dijo adivinando sus pensamientos

-A decir verdad si lo estoy pensando – corroboro la asiática

-Tendría lógica- se dijo Harry mas a si mismo que para los demás

-¿No entiendo de que egstan abglando? – gabrielle se acerco a ellos con una cara de "¿_de que están hablando_?"

-Yo tampoco – corroboro Alejandro y el rostro de Héctor decía lo mismo

-Cuando deje el castillo para perseguir a Voldemort –comenzó a explicar Harry-lo encontramos en una sala del ministerio en la sala del tiempo, el destruyo los gira tiempos pero siempre nos preguntamos por que

-Crees que los uso para traer a Morgana a este tiempo- aventuro Ron

No- dijo su esposa- no puedes alterar nada del pasado, o tu futuro no existiría, no estoy ablando del presente, si no de ti, cuando usas el giratiempo para cambiar el pasado, un hechizo de protección te elimina del mapa

-¿Por eso nunca lo intentaste Harry?- quiso saber Neville que el mismo estuvo tentado a impedir lo que Bellatrix le había hecho a sus padres en una de sus tantas rabietas que habían sido controladas por Harry

-Si- dijo el recordando

-¿Entonces? – quiso saber Ginny

-Sabemos que lo de la "investigación de tesis" fue una trampa desde el principio, -refuto la asiática- y sabemos que Bellatrix estaba detrás de esto, desde el principio

-Ella era la que estaba con Voldemort en la sala, cuando los encontramos- recordó Ginny

-Es cierto, los Malfoy y Rodulphs y Rabstan estaban afuera resguardando – recordó Luna

-Creo- continuo Cho- creo que uso los gira tiempos para ir al pasado y buscar la manera de volver si era derrotado

-Tiene sentido, cuando matamos a Nagini frente a el, lo descubrió- dijo Ron

-Descubrió que sabíamos lo de los Orcruxes,-continuo Harry- por eso dejo el castillo y fue a la sala del tiempo y los destruyo para que no descubriéramos su secreto

-Pero Morgana murió cientos de años antes de que se creara el hechizo de suplantación – dijo Susan que era una erudita en magia medieval

-Si no es un hechizo de suplantación…-Dijo Cho sin terminar la frase

-¿Para que el libro?- pregunto Fred

-¿Y la daga?- finalizo George

-………..

-……….

-Harry estoy pensando en algo, -dijo Cho después de un abrumador silencio-pero no quiero ni decirlo, y se que piensas en lo mismo

-¡Maldición! –Estallo el ojiverde— No puede ser, NOOO!- la exaltación del ojiverde atrajo la atención de los Weasley, los Lupin y Sirius que estaban en la cocina

-¿Que es Harry?- quiso saber Ron, pero antes de que el pudiera responder alguien había aparecido tras la puerta…Denis llegaba con la respiración entre cortada la túnica raída y unas heridas que aun sangraban….

-Borgin llego,-explicaba al mismo tiempo que trataba de recuperar la respiración- llevaba un paquete bajo el brazo, fue interceptado por unos magos de túnicas negras, aunque no tenían capuchas lo mas seguro es que eran mortifagos, yo trate de quitárselos, pero me atacaron, uno desapareció rápidamente y el otro se quedo le asesino, y yo, desaparecí, no creo que me identifiquen, pero tampoco puedo estar seguro, pude habernos delatado,…Lo siento

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el ojiverde, el solo asintió

-Entonces ellos… ¿tienen ya el libro y la daga?- se pregunto Ginny mas a si misma, como confirmando lo que ya todos estaban pensando, palideció y busco apoyo en su novio

-Lo siento, debí habérselos quitado – volvió a disculparse Denis

-No, te preocupes Denis, gracias por la información- Harry tomo su hombro en señal de apoyo y agradecimiento y camino al centro de la habitación donde sobre la mesa redonda extendió un pergamino, un gran pergamino, después el fénix apareció y unas llamas lo envolvieron, este no se consumió, si no que comenzó a dibujar unas líneas, poco a poco un mapa apareció frente a ellos- se exactamente a donde tenemos que ir

**-----------------------**

-¿Así que tienes curiosidad en conocer al engendro?- pregunto la mortifaga con varita en mano, mientras caminaba sensualmente hasta donde estaba el

-Es solo curiosidad- dijo el sorprendido aun de haberla encontrado en la cama de su habitación, si era buen oclumantico, era hora de demostrarlo

La curiosidad mato al gato- dijo ella mientras lo tomaba de la túnica, el esperaba de un momento a otro, un golpe, un hechizo y sin importar cual no se defendería, trataría de mantener su identidad lo mas que le fuera posible

-No soy un gato

-Ja, ja, ja, pero si engreído… eso me gusta – de un momento a otro Bellatrix lo había arrojado a la cama y antes de que el pudiera hacer nada se lo estaba comiendo a besos, mientras con violencia lo despojaba de su túnica

-Creí que eras casada- dijo con una sonrisa en la boca

-Eso no me impide divertirme cuando quiera, además mi marido no sirve para ciertas cosas – Orlando comenzó a corresponderle, si no lo hacia o lo cachaban como espía o lo tachaban de Gay y no estaba seguro de cual de las dos podía ser peor

-Di….Disculpe mi señora- un pequeño elfo había aparecido al pie de la cama

-¡Maldiciiooooon! Te cortare la cabeza-Respondió furiosa cuando se dio cuenta quien la había interrumpido

-La señora pidió que avisara cuando el señor Goyle y el señor Blaze regresaran- dijo el elfo con miedo

-¿Y?…-pregunto con mucha curiosidad, su enojo había desaparecido

Acaban de llegar mi señora- respondió el elfo con una enorme sonrisa

-No estupido animal!-volvió a alterarse- ¿Traían el paquete?

-Ssss si, mi señora

-Ja, ja, ja,…. Bueno ya era hora, que bien- se levanto de la cama con una sonrisa de satisfacción – supongo que me divertiré contigo después, por ahora, hay cosas que preparar, pronto tendremos una celebración, prepárate para la fiesta, iré por las invitadas de honor

La mortifaga desapareció tras la puerta dejando a el "Señor Edward" sobre la cama con el torso desnudo y respirando hondo, después de todo tuvo que usar lo mejor de el para librar esa difícil situación, algo que definitivamente no le habían enseñado.

Una ves solo, no pudo evitar regresar a sus cavilaciones:

"…_que la sangre de dos linajes antiguos resida en ella, claro, Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw no eran tan grandes, mejores que Helga Hufflepuff, talvez, pero no le llegaban a los talones al gran Salazar Slytherin, pero ese linaje terminara, después de matar a esas dos, seguirá el cara rajada_",

Eso si que era una revelación, y no necesitaba mas explicaciones, pero….

"_El ni siquiera lo sabe y para cuando lo averigüe, ellas estarán muertas"… _

"_Esta viva, pero no por mucho"_…….

"_Un hechizo, magia antigua, la usaran para traer su alma desde el infierno_"…

Toda esta información, puede significar muchas cosas, pero, … había una que rondaba su cabeza, Tom Riddley alias Lord Voldemort, había creado un encantamiento, para crear un cuerpo… por alguna razón pensaba en que podrían volver a intentarlo, lo que solo podría significar una cosa, Lily no era un cuerpo para el alma de Voldemort, Lily era un sacrificio, para crear un nuevo cuerpo. No sabia cual de las dos cosas eran peor, pero ninguna podía pasarle, y lo peor es que el libro y la daga ya estaban en las manos de Bellatrix, el sabia que Fawkes los había seguido, que a estas alturas su capitán ya sabría la ubicación y que estaría detallando el rescate, pero no podía saber si el ya sabría que el libro y la daga ya estaban en manos de los mortifagos

-_Espero que ya estén aquí, el tiempo casi ha llegado a su fin_-pensaba mientras perdía su mirada a través de la ventana, observando las sombras que los árboles formaban aun sin la luz de la luna. Una cosa si sabia si en sus manos estaba impedir cualquier cosa lo haría, pero mientras tanto pasara lo que pasara trataría de conseguir tiempo, y para eso se arriesgaría y saldría a averiguar que tanto pasaba

No podía creer que aun estando en pleno conocimiento de la ubicación de Hermione tuviera que esperar, aun más… lo realmente increíble en este caso era, que lo habían convencido de ello, y es que en el fondo el sabia que tenían razón, pero el libro y la daga ya estaban en poder de Bellatrix y era solo cuestión de tiempo para que se decidieran a hacer el ritual y si sus sospechas ¿eran ciertas? Era eso lo que mas lo sacaba de sus cabales

Así que estaba ahí… afuera de la cueva acompañado por Ginny y Gabrielle que lo observaban desde la entrada de esta, mientras el trataba de controlar su magia, meditando como lo había hecho un millón de veces, solo que No lo conseguía¿por que Sirius tardaba tanto?… hacia mas de una hora que se había ido a reconocer el lugar, pues como estaban seguros habría dementores solamente la forma animaga de su padrino podía pasar desapercibida para esas criaturas. A el y a su equipo tampoco solían detectarlos pues un requisito para que trabajaran bajo su mando era precisamente ese, el les había enseñado a controlar sus emociones humanas para que no los detectaran, Gabrielle también había querido acompañar a Sirius pero Remus prefería que su amigo fuera solo pues si algo salía mal Sirius se las arreglaría para volver

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, esa noche la luna no los acompañaría, finalmente Harry abandono su posición de loto y se puso de pie, volteo al horizonte y frente a el apareció su padrino…

-Los que no estén en Azkaban rodean el pueblo –comenzó el animago mientras Ginny y Gabrielle se acercaban a ellos-y alrededor de la mansión hay más de cientos

-Es todo el ejército- dijo Ginny

-Según lo que me contó Remus son más que en la batalla que sostuviste con Voldemort-continuo Sirius- todos los que desertaron y creo que vi un vampiro, pudo ser un murciélago… pero pudo no serlo, y los magos que estén de su lado

-Se quieren asegurar de su regreso – dijo Harry después de escucharlo atentamente – informales ahora los alcanzo

Sirius dio media vuelta, Ginny lo acompaño pero Gabrielle se quedo a su lado…

-Necesito un minuto Gabrielle – había dicho el auror, el capitán

-Lo se… y pido permiso para desobedecer- Harry aparto su mirada del horizonte y dio media vuelta para ver a la rubia – Harry esto es mucho mas que cualquiera de las misiones que hemos hecho, y…yo solo quiero decir, que ellas estarán bien…. Tienes que saber, nada de esto fue tu culpa

-No, yo

-Si tu… -interrumpió la rubia-se que te culpas, Harry no podías saber lo que le pasaría, siquiera sabias el estado en el que ella estaba

-Gabrielle no…- la auror estaba pisando terreno peligroso y a pesar de que era su amiga, no lo permitiría

-No,-volvió a interrumpir- tengo que hacerlo, tienes que estar al cien esta noche, por ellas… por favor, por ellas… se, se que han sido días terribles para ti, y se que has hecho un gran esfuerzo, pero también se que no es lo que normalmente arias

-No es una situación normal – el ojiverde comenzaba a alterarse

-Lo se, y es precisamente por eso, -a Gabrielle se le hacia difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas-admito que no estuviste con ella, admito que no la buscaste, pero tu tienes que admitir que ese era el plan, que querías atrapara a esos malditos para sentirte por fin libre, ella lo sabia, por eso no te presiono y tu lo sabes….

-Gabrielle…

-Déjame continuar… cuando nos dijiste, a tus amigos, a nosotros, lo que había pasado, después de esa llamada me sentí tan mal, por que tu estabas mal y lo sabes, yo te lo dije, y mis sentimientos no han cambiado… pero tu nunca dejaste de quererla, y lo entiendo por que en el corazón no se manda, como espero que entiendas que lo que siento tampoco lo puedo cambiar, necesito hacer una confesión….

-…..- Harry guardo silencio

-Cuando nos dijiste de esa llamada, yo… la odie, era mi amiga y la odie, por… por no corresponderte, por abandonarte, por haber roto tu corazón, la odie por que tú la amabas, y ahora necesito tu perdón

-No tengo nada que perdonarte

-Necesito también su perdón… y haré todo lo que pueda para remedirme

-Lo se-Harry estaba ahora calmado- y yo también necesito que ustedes estén al cien, además Orlando te espera

-Lo se- la rubia dibujo una sonrisa al recordar a su novio

-Gabrielle se le quedo viendo, como amaba esos ojos y sabía que había una posibilidad de no volver con vida, por que si era necesario daría su vida en esta misión, se lo debía a ella, y se lo debía a el, ella lo sabía y tenía que hacer lo que tenia que hacer -de un momento a otro, le robo un beso, un beso que deseo tanto tiempo, el no le respondió, pero no le importo, tenia que hacerlo…

El no dijo nada ella dio media vuelta y se adentro en la cueva, Harry espero un minuto, pensó en todo lo que le había dicho, era cierto… no se comportaba como lo hacia en sus misiones y esta era solo una misión mas… solo una misión mas, su mente se aclaro y repaso los detalles, todos y cada uno

Se adentro al cuartel sabiendo exactamente lo que tenia que hacer…….

* * *

Como ven a Bella, que loca no? Pobre de Orlando que tuvo que soportar tal tortura, en exclusiva el me comento que hubiera preferido aventurarse con los cruciatos 

LunaNis

**Plis rr, ...**

**(clic abajo ↓) **

San Luis Potosí. México 20/10/ 8:06 pm


	8. Cap 8:El Ataque Soepresa, Los

**Capitulo 8: El ataque Sorpresa, Los Mortifagos Situados **

* * *

_El cap esta dedicado a **steph-granger** Gracias por tu RR._

* * *

Las sombras resguardan a los encapuchados cuyos rostros permanecen ocultos bajo mascaras blancas…En una silenciosa procesión se acercan con cautela evadiendo a las criaturas causantes de la neblina que los envuelve, ellos saben que no les harían daño, por que esas son las ordenes que las criaturas tienen, pero eso no hace sencilla la tarea de atravesar la espesura del bosque que rodea la propiedad, donde esa noche se reunirán con la promesa de que su señor oscuro regresara y que finalmente se desharán de la escoria que envuelve al mundo mágico, no solo en Londres si no en Europa, y por que no … el mundo

Probablemente la confianza que ahora les unía era que no había mago poderoso que se enfrentara a ellos, el gran Albus Dumbledore había fallecido durante la pasada guerra, y el chico salvador, el cara rajada… había… desaparecido sin ninguna pista de su paradero

Era lo que ella había dicho para reclutarlos, después de todo esos imbeciles, no servían para nada, eran una bola de cobardes que los habían abandonado cuando vieron que Voldemort caería, en su opinión personal esa escoria debía morir primero que los sangre sucia, y eso ya era decir mucho, pero por ahora eran necesarios para volver a tomar el poder y eran los invitados a una gran celebración

Así que ahora se dirigían a la mansión, poco a poco se acercaban, el momento había llegado, por fin su señor regresaría y todos los que habían contribuido a su caída pagarían, esa noche empezaría a hacer pagar al principal, primero con la bastarda y después con la sangre sucia, ella quería estar presente cuando su señor en persona le informara a Potter de su perdida, eso era un evento que no tendría precedente, algo que ansiaba y que cada segundo se acercaba mas

Dejo momentáneamente la ventana y se sentó en su tocador, donde una luna le devolvía una imagen de ella, lucia pálida y mortal, era hermosa, era una Black, sus delegados dedos acariciaron el lomo de un libro verde pálido, escrito en runas antiguas… un lenguaje que fue difícil aprender, pero que finalmente lo logro, después de tantos años, finalmente su señor regresaría. Un separador le indicaba la pagina que necesitaría esa noche y al abrirla se encontró con unas ilustraciones que le llenaron la vista, haciéndola brillar con intensidad a la luz de las velas, tomo entonces una daga hecha de plata en la que al centro del mango resaltaba en oro blanco una estrella de cinco picos envuelta en un símbolo de tres….

Coloco ambos objetos en una charola y salio de su habitación, la ceremonia debía empezar ya, no soportaba la necesidad de volver a ver a su señor… en el corredor un encapuchado esperaba por sus ordenes…

-Trae a nuestras invitadas de honor… -indico- la fiesta esta apunto de comenzar – dijo sin voltear a verlo realmente y continuo su camino

Bajo las escaleras y se encontró con los mas leales a su señor, los que serian recompensados por estar ahí, por haber ayudado a su regreso, los miro en silencio, en cada rostro se dibujo una fría sonrisa de satisfacción, se colocaron sus mascaras y juntos atravesaron las puertas donde todos los demás, los que realmente no importaban, el publico espectador… los sirvientes, como ella solía llamarlos esperaban impacientes para dar inicio al ritual de convocación

**----------------------------**

Hermione Granger podía sentir las vibraciones en las paredes de su celda… y sabia exactamente que era lo que sucedía, el momento había llegado… el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, su corazón estaba a mil y su respiración le hacia competencia, estaba débil… demasiado débil, los últimos días habían sido horribles, apenas se había alimentado y las sesiones de tortura habían aumentado… solo la mantenían con vida por el hechizo que le aplico a su bebe, pero esa noche el hechizo terminaba…

Y ahora iban por ella… podía escucharlos bajar las escaleras… eran mas de uno… había aprendido a reconocer, a distinguir…

Aun recostada entre las sombras, movió una piedra floja y extrajo del fondo un pequeño frasco, como si fuera su tesoro… ese elixir le renovaría la fuerza que ahora necesitaría; con cuidado se deshizo del corcho y de un solo trago bebió su contenido, sabia que el efecto no era de inmediato pero de lo mal que estaba pudo sentir un leve cambió, se puso de pie y se acerco a la pequeña rendija que la barda tenia donde podía distinguir al sol y a la luna… esa noche no había luna, una noche excelente para los rituales de magia negra… para el ritual que se disponían a realizar

-Harry- dijo en un pequeño susurro, apenas audible a sus propios oídos pero con la esperanza de que el dueño de ese nombre estuviera ahí afuera, y que antes que nada… salvara a Lily… solo eso le importaba…

-La fiesta comenzó sangre sucia- dijo uno de los enmascarados mientras abría la celda –_Movillus Incárcero_

Unas cuerdas le ataron las manos y le envolvió el cuello, presionando fuertemente haciéndole difícil respirar pero sin ahorcarla

-Muévete-Ordeno el otro mortífago mientras era literalmente llevada por las cuerdas

**---------------------------------------------**

Habían encendido una enorme fogata en medio de los jardines que rodeaban la propiedad, al lado de la fuente justo en frente del fuego, había una tarima …que… seria el escenario donde esa noche librarían un ritual… que debía impedir a toda costa. Sus ojos miraban a su alrededor, había contado ya a 72 mortifagos y por la puerta aun parecían llegar mas,… unas bardas de considerable tamaño rodeaban los limites de la propiedad y postrados en estas había dementores resguardando como si estuvieran en cualquier prisión mágica

En silencio y con cautela se movió entre los mortifagos, todos resguardaban sus identidades ocultas bajo las mascaras blancas y mantenían un individualismo absoluto… se acercaría al escenario por si tenia que actuar, solo esperaba que la caballería estuviera cerca y que fueran suficientes, pues estaba seguro que esos mortifagos que lo rodeaban no serian tanto problema como los que estarían postrados en la tarima, sin contar los dementores que seguramente rodeaban la mansión pues por la neblina que había fuera de ella, podía asegurar serian cientos …

Orlando Tiscareño como especialista en operaciones ya tenia varios puntos débiles en las bardas… donde no había mortifagos y entre las filas que se postraban frente a la tarima podía saber quienes serian de cuidado, los que se acercaban al escenario serian los mas poderosos… los tímidos que se mantenían alejados eran los mas cobardes y por lo tanto los mas débiles

Las puertas principales de la mansión se abrieron de par en par y 14 mortifagos avanzaban detrás de uno que llevaba en una charola un libro y una daga, esa debía ser Bellatrix y los que la seguían: el circulo central, los Malfoy, los Lastrange, Macnair, Travers, Avery, Rookwood, Goyle, Dolohov, Jugson, Nott y el numero 14 podía ser cualquiera, aunque en su mente se dibujo el misterioso hombre que estaba esa misma noche en la sala, aquel que permanecía oculto y que su identidad comenzaba a inquietarle

Frente a la tarima un grupo de 6 encapuchados rompían las líneas individualistas, esos tenían que ser: Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle… lo mejor seria acercarse

-Esta fiesta será interesante- dijo una voz que reconoció inmediatamente como la de Draco Malfoy

-Es una lastima que Potter no pueda ver esto ¿no es así cariño?- dijo una vos de mujer, esa debía ser Parkinson

-Si una lastima….- respondió el rubio

-_Orlando…_.

-Ja… Ja… Ja- escuchaba las risas a lo lejos

-_Orlando…_.-una vos lo llamaba en su mente… era Harry, para ese tipo de comunicación el debía estar cerca… talvez_…_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bellatrix avanzaba con paso decidido mientras los mortifagos que le impedían el paso se movían para dejarle el camino libre, paso a paso cada uno de los "invitados" tenían la mirada en ella y los mortifagos que la acompañaban… uno a uno se posesionaron sobre la tarima formando un semicírculo…Bellatrix se situó en el centro y con su varita hizo aparecer una mesa, donde acomodo los "utensilios" e "ingredientes" que utilizaría en unos momentos para realizar el ritual… después se giro a su izquierda justo al lado de la fuente y ante ella apareció una silla de acero… una replica exacta a la silla donde la acusaron y la enviaron a Azkaban… con las mismas cadenas para contener a su prisionero… y en la fogata que tenia frente a ella, apareció un caldero, ese era necesario para mas adelante… uno de los mortifagos se acerco a el y comenzó a vaciar unos ingredientes …. Revolviendo constantemente con la varita…

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_-¿cual es tu ubicación? _

Preguntaba la vos dentro de su mente mientras se retiraba unos pasos y no notaran su extraño comportamiento… sabia como responderle a su capitán, solo tenia que pensar lo que le quería decir, era sorprendente como podía utilizar la legemerancia

-_A un costado de la fuente junto a la fogata, creo que encontré al pupilo de Severus Snape frente a la tarima… rodeado de los crios… ¿capitán ya identificaron los puntos débiles?..._

-_Si, ya tengo preparada una sorpresa…-_guardo silencio unos momentos_ - ¿has podido verlas?_

-_Solo a Hermione, a la pequeña no… lo siento_

_-Bien es solo cuestión de tiempo- _dijo el controlando sus ansias por ponerlas a salvo

_-¿Cual es la señal? – quiso saber _

_-Te darás cuenta, manda tus patronus después de la señal para las afueras de la mansión,…. Tenemos que deshacernos de los dementores_

-Si capitán…

-_Orlando… gracias por todo_

Pero Orlando no pudo contestar Bellatrix comenzaba a hablar….

**----------------------------------------**

El ambiente en el lugar era de total tensión y expectativa ante lo que estaban apunto de presenciar, no todos los días los magos y brujas tienen la oportunidad de ver ante ellos a un muerto… resucitado

-¡_Sonorus_!- se hechizo a si misma Bellatrix para poder hablar ante el respetable publico presente — ¡Todos!, -la mortifaga avanzo unos pasos delante de sus compañeros-esta noche tendrán el privilegio de ver a nuestro señor regresar y después de eso, sin tiempo a nada nos posesionaremos de Londres… después de toda Europa… -Bellatrix se hizo a un lado- pero primero lo primero… Tenemos un cumpleaños que festejar

Orlando escucho a Draco Malfoy y compañía riéndose… haciendo coro con los mortifagos en la tarima mientras veía a Hermione, siendo arrastrada por una cuerda que era manipulada desde la varita de uno de los mortifagos y siendo colocada en la silla, mientras las cadenas se posesionaban de sus muñecas, impidiendo así cualquier intento de escape que a la castaña se le pudiese ocurrir

Harry la observo justo como lo había hecho cuando la vio en los recuerdos de Orlando, se veía pálida, se veía… cansada, enferma, y el se sintió como el mas miserable imbecil de todo el mundo, con cuidado y sin dejar de observarla se comenzó a acercar a la tarima mientras veía a Bellatrix acercarse a ella

-¿No es así, maldita sangre sucia?- le pregunto Bellatrix mientras se acercaba a ella, pero Hermione solo la miraba con odio…con desafió… -¿No dices nada?... no importa, solo eres una espectadora mas, pero no te puedes quejar…. Tienes tu propio trono en primera fila – finalizo con una media sonrisa y un brillo de satisfacción en su fría mirada que se veía por las rendijas de la mascara

-Vas a pagar por todo- susurro la castaña solo para que la mortifaga la escuchara

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-rió la mortifaga mientras se liberaba de la mascara, mostrando ante su prisionera unos ojos llenos de odio… de maldad – ¿y quien me hará pagar¿Tu?... ¡_Crucio_!

La castaña se retorció en su asiento ahogando un grito de dolor, ante la intensa mirada de placer de la mortifaga frente a ella, no podía acostumbrarse a esa maldición imperdonable…

Todos los mortifagos del lugar estallaron en carcajadas y mormullos de satisfacción…

Harry tuvo que usar su gran autocontrol para no saltar sobre la mortifaga y matarla, pues pondría en peligro a Lily así que solo permaneció impasible en su lugar y los maldijo a todos en silencio. Pero entonces… de un momento a otro, los mortifagos ahogaron sus carcajadas y dirigieron su mirada a la entrada de la mansión, pues las puertas se habían vuelto a abrir de par en par y por ellas apareció otro mortífago que levitaba con su varita un raído moisés

La mirada de Hermione se nublo y la respiración de Harry se detuvo… tenia que mantener la mente fría. Acababa de aparecer su bebe, si Harry tenia autocontrol, ese era el momento para demostrarlo…

-Lily… -llamaba Hermione esforzándose inútilmente en liberarse de las cadenas – Déjame… déjame verla- suplico a Bellatrix que volvía a partirse de risa

-A si me gusta, suplica maldita sangre sucia…-dijo antes de alejarse de ella-la veras, si la veras… la veras por ultima vez al ser sacrificada

-¿Sa…. ¿Sacrificada?- Hermione lo comprendió… su mirada viajo en el escenario y vio la fogata… el caldero, a uno de los mortifagos agregando ingredientes a un liquidó burbujeante … en la mesa donde estaba lily aun en el moisés, la daga, el libro y unos huesos que eran tomados por el encapuchado que preparaba la poción y los vertía en el caldero. Su corazón se detuvo y por unos instantes no fue capaz de decir nada…. Hasta que… – MORIRAS – amenazo en vos alta a la mortifaga

-¿Entonces te has dado cuenta?- dijo Bellatrix con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción – algunos me contaron que eras inteligente…

-MORIRAS SI LA TOCAS-Hermione tenia terror y odio mezclados en su mirada- TE MATARE!!!

-Ja, ja, ja, ja – eso quiero verlo… - Bellatrix iba a replicar algo mas cuando se dio cuenta de que la prisionera miraba a todos lados… buscando.

Se acerco a ella y trato por milésima ves introducirse en su mente…. Ahí estaba… una barda de acero, impenetrable, todavía no entendía como podía ser tan buena oclumantica, en todos los meses que la había tenido encerrada jamás había logrado entrar a su mente, siquiera cuando estaba débil… - Nadie podrá ayudarte- dijo con autosuficiencia- nadie sabe que estas aquí

La mortifaga se alejo de la silla y se acerco a la mesa justo donde habían dejado el moisés, se agacho y tomo un pequeño bulto entre sus manos. Otro de los mortifagos retiro el moisés y Bellatrix coloco a la bebe sobre la mesa… se deshizo de la manta que la cubría… Harry pudo ver desde donde se encontraba por primera ves a su bebe, una matita de cabello negro azabache como el suyo, cubría su cabecita y parecía estar perfecta… era el momento

-Es Hora- dijo la mortifaga tomando la daga y levantándola en el aire, su rostro dibujo una media sonrisa, por fin su señor regresaría….

-_Vamos Seamus!-_ordeno Harry mentalmente mientras se acercaba a la tarima…

-NOOOOOOOOOOO- grito Hermione luchando con mucha mas fuerza para liberarse inútilmente de la silla, mientras su mirada viajaba de su bebe a los enmascarados que estaban frente a ella, a las bardas donde permanecían los dementores en sepulcral silencio

¡PUUUUMMMM!. Exploto una barda y Bellatrix detuvo momentáneamente la daga en el aire, mirando la ahora inexistente barda –que demonios- fue lo único que logro articular

……Esa era la señal

¡PUUUUMMMM!. Exploto otra de las bardas

…..Harry con un movimiento de varita, cambio su vestimenta negra por la violeta

¡PUUUUMMMM!..

……Al igual que tres magos mas…y una bruja

¡PUUUUMMMM!...

…….Los que lanzaron unos rayos plateados hacia las bardas… hacia los dementores

¡PUUUUMMMM!...

……..Le siguieron las bardas como un juego de domino, para desaparecer y poner verdadero ambiente a la fiesta

-ELLOS OTRAVEZ- Chillo Bellatrix al reconocerlos y contar, si no se equivocaba a los cinco que anteriormente se habían aparecido en la madriguera, una idea cruzo por su mente… Dispuesta a echarlos de su fiesta levanto su varita en contra del que estaba mas cerca de ella en la fuente… el primero en lanzar los tres primeros patronus hacia la barda- _Avada…._

No pudo terminar el hechizo…fue lanzada hacia atrás, provocando una chuza en los mortifagos que estaban listos para atacar. Bellatrix pudo ver a otro de los encapuchados acercarse a la tarima, pero respiro de tranquilidad cuado un mortífago tomaba a la bebe

-NOOOOO-gritaba Hermione- SUELTALA!!!...Deja…- Pero Hermione callo y Bellatrix que estaba ya de pie, no entendía lo que…

-Imbecil- Grito la mortifaga-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES?!-dijo elevando mas la vos en un vano intento de evitar que el mortífago se acercara mas a la castaña, posiblemente queriendo deshacerse de ella, pero ese mortífago… no lo podía reconocer, y ella reconocía al circulo central aun con las capas y las mascaras, y ese… ese...

El mortífago tomo su varita y apunto a la castaña, Hermione si quiera cerro sus ojos, mientras no dejaba de luchar, ahora que tenia a su bebe frente a ella la recuperaría…

-_Liberals_!!!...

Dijo el mortífago, con vos de mujer… con la vos de una mujer que ella conocía

-¿Ginny?- pregunto aun en el asombro mientras la mortifaga se deshacía de la mascara y la capucha liberando una pelirroja melena

-Vamos- Dijo ella mientras Hermione literalmente le arrebataba a Lily de sus brazos, una vez que salio de su asombro

-Lily- dijo en llanto- Bebe- Hermione olvido por completo los hechizos que volaban cerca de ellas y examinaba a la bebe, tuvo que ser arrastrada —literalmente— por Ginny lejos del alcance de estos resguardándose en un pilar pues no podían desaparecerse había una poderosa barrera que se los impedía y Fawkes estaba ocupado llevando los refuerzos que comenzaban a aparecer por donde hasta hace poco había bardas, y entonces Hermione comenzó a ver a su alrededor…

Vio a cinco magos con túnicas violetas, ellos eran el grupo elite de Harry, el estaba ahí, comenzó a verlos con cuidado para reconocerlos… Orlando se defendía de tres mortifagos junto a la fuente…Alejandro estaba guiando a un grupo de magos parecían la Orden del Fénix…por donde antes estaban las bardas en el lado norte… y Héctor guiaba a otro grupo de magos de túnicas rojas, el Ejercito de Dumbledore por el lado sur…

-¿Donde esta?- pregunto viendo a su amiga mientras la revisaba

-Tienes una costilla rota- declaro Ginny sin prestarle atención a su pregunta

-Ginny ¿donde esta? – volvió a preguntar un tanto desesperada

-¿Harry? – dijo ella divagando mientras revisaba a la bebe…-el…

Pero Ginny no termino de responderle tuvieron que ponerse en cuclillas y se colocaron bajo el resguardo de un pilar para evitar los hechizos que empezaban a inundar todo el lugar, la batalla había empezado

Hermione trato de mantener su vista en el patio donde comenzaban a caer mortifagos y uno que otro mago y entonces algo llamo su atención en la tarima se llevaba a cabo un duelo entre un auror elite y tres mortifagos… ese tenia que ser Harry pues atacaba con y sin varita, sin poder evitarlo iba a empezar a llorar, cuando un rayo verde dio de lleno en el pilar que les servia de protección haciendo volar varios fragmentos de piedra mientras Ginny tomaba a Hermione que a su ves envolvía en un abrazo a Lily y juntas se resguardaban, las habían visto…

---------------------------------

Harry pudo verlas ocultarse tras un pilar, parecían estar bien y Ginny estaba con ellas… - _Mente Fría_ - se obligaba a pensar mientras encaraba a los mortifagos que tenia en frente, eran Crabe, Avery y Jugson… los demás se habían desplegado y les perdió el rastro… los refuerzos se encargaban de los mortifagos que querían huir cuando se vieron igualados en números…

-_Incárcero_

Dijo Jugson pero Harry solo levanto la mano, creando un escudo y entonces casi inaudiblemente solo para que los mortifagos que tenia delante de el lo escucharan pronuncio… –¡_Fiendfyre_!- un haz de fuego se elevo en el aire y persiguió a los tres mortifagos encerrándolos en un circulo mientras cada vez se hacia mas pequeño… el dio la vuelta mientras los alaridos de suplica y dolor eran escuchados… se dirigía a la barda para sacar de ese lugar a Hermione y a Lily, su prioridad era ponerlas a salvo

-Tu no estabas invitado… -dijo un mortífago al que reconoció como Lucios Malfoy-¿quieres saber que le hago a los que llegan sin invitación?

-Yo no necesito invitación Malfoy – respondió con una vos sisearte

-¿Quien eres? –Soltó con odio- tu estabas en casa de los traidores…

-Dime Malfoy- dijo con un susurro casi arrastrando sus palabras debido al odio y la ira que corría en su sangre… - ¿Cómo quieres morir?

-Te suenas muy valiente… Avada….

-¡_Everte Estatum_!- dijo lanzándolo varios metros lejos de el…en ese tiempo avanzo mas a su destino mientras evadía hechizos y ataba a los mortifagos inconcientes o que no había matado en el camino. Pudo ver a Alejandro uniéndose a Orlando que se mantenía en pie, pero muchos mortifagos se acercaban a ellos… ¡_Serpensortia_!- lanzo frente a el y cuatro enormes serpientes aparecieron siseando… eran unas anacondas parecidas a Nagini pero un poco mas grandes-_Ataquen a los mortifagos_- siseo en Parsel mientras señalaba a los encapuchados de túnicas negras

-------------------

Gabrielle Delacour era una excelente bruja con la varita pero la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo lo disfrutaba de sobre manera, con la ayuda de un juego de cuchillos terminaba con la vida de los enmascarados de túnicas negras, todos debían pagar por haber hecho sufrir todo este tiempo a Hermione y por consecuente a su capitán Harry Potter… solo tenia que evocar los recuerdos en su mente de los pasados días donde había visto sufrir y padecer a Harry… y no necesitaba mas para poder descargar su furia contenida con los se atravesaban en su camino

Uno a uno los mortifagos caían, bajo el filo de sus cuchillos, sus letales manos y su rápida varita

Como segunda al mando del grupo de Elite al que pertenecía tenía identificados a sus amigos y a sus enemigos… los mortifagos más fuertes y cobardes se reagrupaban en la entrada de la mansión desde donde dirigían al resto en contra de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore, que parecían no ganar en numero pero si en fuerza… sus compañeros de grupo estaban cerca de ella, pudo ver a Héctor atacando a una minoría de mortifagos que querían escapar por una de las bardas y desde ahí daba ordenes y reagrupaba a los magos y brujas de la orden del Fénix que se disponían a atacar a los mortifagos reagrupados; Alex y Orlando estaban en lo suyo con un grupo de mortifagos numeroso, pero se mantenían

-Tú… vas a pagar por irrumpir en este lugar – dijo uno de los enmascarados que parecía haber tomado valor de quien sabe donde

-Y quien me hará pagar ¿tu?- dijo ella mostrando una gran sonrisa cargada de ironía

-Así que eres una bruja… -dijo el enmascarado después de escucharla hablar-seguramente tu habilidad en la varita no es muy buena

-Digamos simplemente que me gustan mucho más mis cuchillos

-Entonces por que no pruebas- dijo el retándola directamente – no lo lograras, hasta aquí llegaste maldita Crucio

-_Protejo_ – se defendió la francesa

-¿Quienes son ustedes? – pregunto directamente

-Así que te mandaron a averiguarlo- ¿no se atreven a venir ellos en persona?- Gabrielle avanzo unos pasos aun con la guardia en alto- claro que no- se respondió ella misma- nos temen –finalizo con autosuficiencia

-¿Como supieron?- pregunto mientras el retrocedía los pasos que ella había avanzado – ¿como supieron del ataque a la madriguera?- agrego con nerviosismo

Gabrielle supo que era un encuentro ganado… lo derribo con solo dos golpes, uno de ellos develo su rostro, lo reconoció de inmediato era… Theodore Nott, el mortífago volvió a ponerse de pie… la francesa lo disfrutaba… era un heredero al circulo central, como solía llamarlos su Harry… ese no se le escaparía

Unos mortifagos trataban de intervenir en su pequeña pelea y le lanzaban unos hechizos que ella esquivaba utilizando su varita para protegerse mientras al darle otro golpe a su adversario divisaba a su capitán que acababa de ser interceptado por una mortifaga que ya no se preocupaba en ocultar su identidad… alejo su vista e el por un momento para dirigirse al objetivo de Harry y distinguió a Ginny y Hermione… que tenia a su ves a Lily en los brazos… un mortífago estaba con ellas

-¿No es obvio?- dijo retomando su pelea- ¿Theodore? … Mi capitán tiene un informante en sus filas

-¿Como sabes? …-preguntó con evidente sorpresa planeaba sacarle las respuestas para informar a su padre-¿Quien ha osado traicionarnos?

-Todos ustedes pagaran –agrego mientras lo tomaba por sorpresa enterrando en su abdomen el filoso cuchillo – hicieron enojar a Harry Potter –finalizo en un susurro al oído de su victima justo antes de que la muerte lo llevara a su eterno juicio

El terror en el rostro del joven mortífago quedo grabado… llevándose al otro mundo las respuestas que el resto de sus compañeros deseaban saber… aunque no tardarían en averiguarlo.

Su vista regreso a Harry y supo que tardaría con Bellatrix y ella tenia una promesa que cumplir… sabiendo que el se podía defender, mas que bien solo… limpio la sangre de su cuchillo en la túnica de Nott y decidida se dirigió a donde estaba Hermione

-------------------

_-Protejo_- alcanzo a lanzar Alejandro al tiempo de que una maldición se acercaba a Orlando

-Hasta que llegas- dijo el especialista en operaciones – _volate ascenderé_- dijo a uno de los mortifagos que salio disparado hacia arriba para caer con un golpe sordo

-Claro te querías quedar con la diversión – dijo al deshacerse de uno de los mortifagos con un golpe y fracturarle la nuca y después mirar directamente a su compañero que asintió ligeramente pues estaban apunto de ser superados en numero

-Lumus Solem

Los dos magos del grupo Elite se alejaron de la fuente y rodearon a los mortifagos que se tapaban los ojos para quedar de espaldas a ellos y comenzar a atarlos y desmayarlos uno a uno…

No se habían percatado de otro numero que se acercaba a ellos por su espalda y no lo hubieran hecho a no ser por una enorme serpiente que paso frente a ellos, Orlando y Alejandro giraron sobre sus talones para encarar a sus enemigos

Pues que fiesterita- dijo Alejandro en un susurro

Que empiece la diversión –Corroboro Orlando con un inusual brillo en su mirada, podría vengarse de alguna manera por lo que le habían hecho los mortifagos a su familia

-------------------

-No planeas ir a ningún lado ¿o si amor?- pregunto el que lanzo el avada que había dado en el pilar, el encapuchado sonría bajo su mascara blanca

-………………

-Esa vos- dijo Ginny en un susurro, al resonar en su mente ese timbre de vos… recordando…

-Dame a Lily, -le ordeno con una suave y amenazadora vos -para que el señor oscuro regrese y así, tú y yo, podamos estar finalmente juntos

-Eres tú…- dijo aun sin poder creerlo

-Veo que te acuerdas de mí… Ginebra

**Flash Back**

-¡Le digo que estaba aquí haciendo una investigación!- soltó furiosa y desesperada con la mujer del mostrador

-Y yo le repito que eso nunca pasó- volvió a explicar por décima vez a la pelirroja que parecía no entender de razones

-Mire…

-Es verdad,-interrumpió la mujer- todas las investigaciones que se realicen tienen que ser firmadas y autorizadas por mi, y yo jamás autorice ningún tipo de investigación en esa zona…

-Eso no es posible,-dijo Ginny un tanto mas tranquila pero muy confundida- alguien financio su tesis y ella estaba aquí…

-No puedo ayudarla,-sentencio la mujer- le recomiendo reportarla como persona desaparecida…

Ginny se levanto de la silla y salio de la oficina sin siquiera dar las gracias, pero por que habría de dar las gracias si nadie parecía ayudarla en lo mas mínimo… cuando en el hotel le dijeron que llevaba seis meses que había dejado su habitación un mal presentimiento se apodero de ella, por lo que había decidido ir a las oficinas del ministerio de Londres en Grecia, algo así como una embajada mágica, y ahora le decían que jamás estuvo realizando ninguna investigación y para colmo … "_Reportarla como persona desaparecida_"… no podía ordenar sus pensamientos, si tan solo Harry le hubiera respondido alguna de las cartas…

Tenia su mente hecha un verdadero lió cuando por ir distraída…. ¡Catapumplaz!, choco con alguien y fue a dar al piso

-Discúlpeme no vi por donde iba – dijo la vos de un hombre que también se había tambaleado por el choque

-La culpa también fue mía… -dijo Ginny mientras se incorporaba con la ayuda del desconocido-iba…-cuando se encontró con su rostro y no resulto ser tan… desconocido

-¿Ginny?... –pregunto el hombre que también la reconoció-¿Ginny Weasley?

-Distraída- termino mas por reflejo que por otra cosa, no podía creer estar viendo a quien tenia en frente

**Flash Bacck End**

-¿Como pudiste?- preguntó Ginny mientras lo miraba con profundo odio…

----------------------------------

* * *

Ok, esas si que fueron vacaciones no… aquí esta la primera de mis actualizaciones este año, solo les quiero avisar a quien lee "La Magia de la Amistad" que plis me tenga paciencia le voy a tener que dar prioridad a un fic que tengo de SM se los debo a mis lectoras del "amor y la justicia" tengo mucho sin actualizarla, y enseguida seguirá LMDLA y después esta… solo ahora que comienza el año (so cmo no ya estamos a mediados de Feb) y vuelvo a tomar mi ritmo de trabajo

Y creo que son todos los comerciales

Ejm notas

Ahora si esta historia… Espero que les gustara este Chap, que también me costo mi trabajito, no se crean…. Esta entre intenso y corto, lo se… el que sigue es mas largo, y ya saben esta en sus ultimas, todavía no se si pondré epilogo… ok los dejo….

Nos estamos leyendo

**LunaNis **

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ?)**

**15/02/08**


	9. Cap 9: Víctor Krum

**Capitulo 9 : Víctor Krum **

El viento jugaba con su cabello revolviéndolo mientras inútilmente trataba de contenerlo con sus dos manos…maldición debí haber traído una liga, pero pensar en una liga no era su prioridad esa mañana cuando abandono el Hostal para comenzar a buscar a su amiga… Y ahora estaba frente a ese chico tan guapo, siempre le había gustado, pero él desde un principio mostro interés solo en su amiga y claro si no estuviera en una misión de búsqueda y total y perdidamente enamorada de su prometido, estaba segura no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad. Por lo que el que estuviese frente a él, en un agradable café frente a la fuente de Trevi en una de las ciudades más románticas del mundo siquiera le importaba. Pero no la alejaban de la impresión de este encuentro en un lugar tan lejano a los hogares de ambos….

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que haces tan lejos de Londres?

-Pues… -comenzó ella saliendo de su encimamiento y repasando mentalmente si sería bueno decirle a él de sus sospechas, probablemente el creería que ella estuviese exagerando y creería que estaba loca. -Hermione – Soltó finalmente sin pensar más o nunca se decidiría

-¿Hermione?

-Ella, ella estaba aquí y ahora al parecer está perdida...

-¿Cómo que pérdida? – pregunto el abruptamente mostrando su preocupación

-En realidad no lo sé –admitió la pelirroja

-Ho… -el parecía estar meditando sus palabras, como decidiendo si sería prudente decirle lo que cruzaba por su mente-Supe que ella y Harry terminaron…

-Se separaron cuando ella vino aquí –dijo ella sin sorprenderse que él tuviera esa información, desde que se habían conocido en el colegio él y su mejor amiga siempre habían mantenido contacto por correspondencia- en realidad es una larga historia

-En realidad-dijo el utilizando sus mismas palabras- ¿no sabes donde esta? Es decir… si te hizo salir de Londres solo para buscarla es porque sospechas algo…

-Es solo… -dijo ella dudando en que él le creyera o la tachara como una loca amiga sobre protectora-…un presentimiento

-En la última carta que me envió me conto que extrañaba mucho a Harry pero que trataría de olvidarlo porque al parecer a él no le importaba ella

-No te creo…- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo

-Ella me dijo que estaba desplazada por la obsesión de Harry por atrapar al Mortífago ese… -comenzó el a explicarse al ver que ella no le creía… a decir verdad era difícil que le creyera- Pero jamás menciono nada con respecto a que estuviera aquí en Grecia

-Ella estaba haciendo una investigación, pero al parecer no estaba registrada como si jamás hubiese estado aquí

-¿Porque mentiría?- pregunto él como comentando el clima

-Ella no mentiría… -dijo ella exaltada poniéndose de pie y arrepintiéndose de inmediato al ver en los ojos de él que esa no había sido su intención. Volvió a tomar asiento y después de respirar profundamente continuo- No quiero pensar más en esto, porque lo único que viene a mi mente es que algo malo debió haberle pasado.

-No lo creo, ella es una gran bruja… -dijo el inmediatamente tratando de calmarla-además no debes ser pesimista -insistió- Seguramente solo necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas. Conociéndola como ambos la conocemos debes saber que ella analiza a profundidad cada decisión. Seguramente solo quería estar sola

-No lo sé. Ella…-la mirada de Ginny se perdió una fracción de segundo en una pareja que estaba frente a la hermosa fuente, ambos de espaldas con los ojos cerrados y tomados de la mano, parecían contar hasta tres antes de lanzar una moneda al agua, para después sin soltarse de las manos envolverse en un intenso abrazo y sellar el deseo con un beso… Un amor tan intenso, tan especial… Ese sentimiento de desasosiego y desesperación se hizo más, mucho más grande… Hermione había ido a ese lugar con el único propósito de cumplir una promesa de amor a su amado. Porque era eso, una promesa de devolverle a un ser querido para que fuera feliz… y Jamás ocuparía tiempo para que ella pensara sola, en cualquier caso estaba segura de que la buscaría a ella, a su amiga… a su confidente, la seguridad de que algo malo debió pasarle a Hermione la sobrepaso en ese momento convirtiéndola en una certeza… una certeza que no quería confirmar en voz alta, así que negó…la negó de la única forma en que podía en esos momentos… acallándola en su interior- tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo finalmente

-Bien, -dijo él al ver que ella no se daría por vencida-dime ¿desde hace cuanto que no tienes noticias de ella?

-La última carta, la recibí hace solo un mes… -contesto automáticamente pues aun parecía estar en un estado de shock

-Yo puedo ayudar

-¿Cómo?- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo, mientras lo veía con esperanzas… si había alguien con influencias en ese país desconocido para ella, ese debía ser él

-Bueno estoy aquí para una propuesta de trabajo

-¿Una propuesta de trabajo?-volvió a interrumpirlo al no comprender sus palabras- ¿Y la liga?

-Ya me retire- dijo él con una sonrisa al comprender la sorpresa de ella

-No supe nada

-Bueno es que aun no lo hago público,-dijo interrumpiéndola y ensanchando a su vez su encantadora sonrisa- sabes quiero establecerme, casarme…tal vez tener hijos, quien sabe

-Valla, eso sí que no me lo esperaba

-Si…-entonces volvió a ponerse serio y con él la pelirroja-bueno el caso es que recibí una propuesta aquí y tengo un par de conocidos en el ministerio de a lo mejor puedo averiguar algo, si ella estuvo o está aquí, seguramente lo averiguare…

-¿Podrías?-entonces ella volvió a sonreír y no pudo evitar tomarlo de las manos por la emoción- Dios te lo agradecería por siempre

-Déjame hacer un par de visitas. –comenzó el una vez más pensativo, repasando sus opciones-¿Te hospedas aquí?

-Estoy en un hostal muggle- respondió con un brillo en su mirada, mientras le tendía una tarjeta con la dirección del hostal, que era la misma en la que Hermione supuestamente se habría hospedado durante su estancia en Grecia… - estaré el tiempo que sea necesario

-Bien- se puso de pie y cuando estaba a punto de partir regreso sobre sus pasos- ¿Ginny?

-¿Si?

-¿Porque Harry no la está buscando?-pregunto demasiado intrigado, debía saber cuánto sabían… cuanto sospechaban- ¿Porque la buscas tú?

-El… -Ginny no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al responder con sinceridad-está ocupado atrapando una rata

-¿Entonces si es verdad?-pregunto totalmente serio pero relajándose interiormente, al parecer solo la pelirroja buscaba a Hermione

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto al no saber a qué se refería

-Como se sentía Hermione con respecto a esa caza de Harry

-No lo sé- admitió con mucha tristeza reconociendo que eso bien podía ser verdad. Pero ya estaba ahí, y no planeaba dejar el lugar hasta tener una respuesta, o como mínimo una pista –no lo creo

-Ya veo,-dijo él mientras bajaba la mirada- veré que puedo hacer aunque no te prometo nada, yo sigo pensando que ella bien puede estar por ahí, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas… tomando alguna decisión. Aun así, por ti, veré que favores puedo cobrar

-Vamos-dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro de incredulidad-¿quién se atrevería a negarle un favor a un gran jugador de Quidditch? –dijo ella sonriendo amistosamente al pensar que era solo el segundo mejor buscador de Quidditch superado por mucho solo por su amigo Harry

-Claro Harry es mejor que yo-agrego con una sonrisa

-Sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir –dijo ella sonrojándose al verse descubierta

-Iré a investigar, y te busco esta tarde

-Muchas gracias Víctor – dijo ella al despedirse. _Yo también_ _tengo que investigar_. Pensó visualizando las ruinas en las que supuestamente trabaja Hermione solo esperaba encontrar algo en ese lugar.

--

-¿Cómo pudiste?- preguntó Ginny mientras lo miraba con profundo odio…-Víctor…yo te creí

-¿Qué como pude?... –pregunto con furia, e ironía en su voz-¿que como pude?…-en esta ocasión se tomo su tiempo para responder mientras sin bajar la guardia se acerco a ellas unos pasos más. Los mismos que ellas retrocedieron como pudieron-Ella es mía… ese Potter, no la vio cuando yo la vi, porque- y entonces se dirigió a la castaña que también lo miraba llena de desprecio y odio- yo te vi, y desde entonces eres todo para mi

-Tú, estas obsesionado

-No,-discrepo él con la misma voz que antes había utilizado. Este Víctor y el que ella conocía no podían ser el mismo… pero a decir verdad nunca lo conoció- estoy enamorado y en cuanto reconozcas el amor que yo siento por ti, sé que me corresponderás…

-Estás enfermo- agrego ahora Hermione con rabia, al recordad cada momento de tortura que él le había hecho pasar. Haciéndole creer, que Harry estaba muerto… cuando recién la encerraron en esas mazmorras… o cuando en esa misma celda le dijo que los Weasley también habían muerto… y ella le había creído en las dos ocasiones

…-Así que amor dame a ese bebe…- continuo como si Hermione no lo hubiese interrumpido

Ginny que aun estaba en Shock por su descubrimiento mientras su mente trabajaba a mil en los recuerdos de ese día… no escuchaba casi nada de la conversación, o al menos parecía no poner atención a esta.

**Flash Back**

-¿Señorita tengo mensajes?- pregunto a la recepcionista del hostal… había estado prácticamente todo el día en las ruinas y para su mala suerte no había encontrado ninguna pista. Aunque algo le decía que algún tipo de pelea se había llevado en ese templo y el solo pensar que fuera reciente y no de hace cientos de años, la vida del lugar, la desesperaba aun más

-Si al parecer un señor Krim ha venido tres veces a buscarla, en la última ocasión dejo esta nota- dijo mientras le entregaba un sobre amarillo, mismo que tenía el sello del hostal… era una nota que habría escrito ahí, mismo

-Gracias- respondió la pelirroja al tomar el sobre, sin esperar siquiera a estar en su habitación comenzó a abrirla y leerla…

_Querida Ginny_

_Estuve en lo que acordamos y al parecer Hermione si estuvo haciendo investigaciones, pero eso fue alrededor de un meses atrás, según lo que pude averiguar lo que encontró fue de vital importancia para el departamento de misterios, por lo que se borro todo registro de su estancia en las ruinas y en cuanto al hostal muggle, los registros también fueron borrados, la memoria del personal fue modificada bajo una orden directa de Londres, no pude investigar más. Lo lamento. Al parecer todo es ultra secreto y he tenido que endeudarme con unos cuantos favores para averiguar esto, estuve esperándote en el hostal para contarte esto personalmente pero nunca llegaste._

_No puedo esperar más, mi transporte está programado para dentro de unos minutos, deja de preocuparte pelirroja seguramente ella esta tomándose un tiempo para pensar lo que tenga que pensar, deberías escribirle, seguramente la lechuza la encontrara. De cualquier modo te agradecería que me mantuvieras informado con alguna noticia al respecto, pues aunque trato de ser optimista es obvio que me he quedado intrigado, y me preocupa que algo pudiera pasarle, por lo que te ruego cualquier noticia me la hagas llegar inmediatamente, y no dudes en pedirme lo que sea que necesites_

_Saludos _

_Víctor K. _

_P.S. Hay que ser optimistas_

**Flash back End**

No podía evitar sentirse mal al pensar que estuvo cerca de informarle lo que habían averiguado al tener información de Hermione su carta fue tan convincente que solo la razón de Neville al respecto fue lo que la detuvo, al hacerla comprender que mientras menos personas supieran que Hermione estaba secuestrada sería mejor para ella, y que le informara una vez que las rescataran, pues tanto su mejor amiga como la pequeña Lily estaban en peligro…

-Un mes….

-¿Qué?- pregunto el búlgaro al no haber escuchado bien

-Llevaba más de un mes perdida- dijo aun en un susurro

-Aproximadamente tres meses, -respondió con una sonrisa al entender que se refería a la insufrible nota que le había dejado -pero trabajaba para nosotros hacia cinco…-y entonces una sonrisa aun más cínica se dibujo en su rostro- pero a ti solo te basto con ese mes para aplacarte y ahora todo está listo…

-Yo estuve a punto de decirte que la habíamos encontrado- dijo Ginny al reacciona interrumpiendo la explicación del Búlgaro mientras Hermione los miraba cual partido de tenis sin comprender nada, mientras miraba a lo lejos a Harry… temía por Lily

-Si… eso hubiera evitado esta indeseable interrupción, pero no hay problema todo está listo… lo único que necesitamos es a la bastarda

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo Hermione encarándolo y deseando con todo su ser tener su varita para lanzarle la imperdonable que merecía…

-Vamos amor no debes ser tan dramática te prometo que tendrás más hijos…

Hermione lo miraba con odio, horror y asco preguntándose como alguna vez pudo apreciar su amistad, como pudo mantener contacto con alguien tan despreciable. Con un ser detestable y enfermo, porque no había otra definición más acertada que esa, Víctor Krum, estaba enfermo y eso comenzaba a sembrar un nuevo sentimiento, un sentimiento que aun no reconocía por el mar de sensaciones que ahora la envolvían, era lastima. Lo averiguaría más tarde.

…-Claro que los demás serán también míos, por lo que los amaras más…

Ok, el asco y el odio eran el sentimiento ganador, la lastima estaba ahora enterrada en lo profundo de su alma. Tenía que proteger a Lily. Sabía que Harry estaba ahí, que estaba cerca, pero no podía depender de él, no podía esperar a que llegara montado en su corcel blanco para que las pusiera a salvo. Ella era una excelente bruja, las batallas durante la guerra pasada, la habían entrenado, cuando ayudaba a su amigo Harry Potter a prepararse para enfrentar al señor oscuro… ella también había desarrollado muchas habilidades, aunque nunca pudo igualar a Harry se acercaba bastante, y ahora en medio del clamor de la batalla todo fluyo como si fueran parte de ella… sin dificultad alguna como había sucedido en el pasado. Posiblemente porque ahora tenía algo muy importante que proteger…y un deseo de venganza que inundaba cada célula de su cuerpo

-Eres un imbécil- decía Ginny mientras usaba su cuerpo de escudo para proteger a su mejor amiga que estaba desarmada.

…Hermione busco opciones, necesitaba una varita pero sabía que no podría obtenerla a menos de que se moviera, lo que significaría poner a Lily en peligro y eso era algo que no estaba dispuesta a hacer…

-Víctor comenzaba a desesperarse y su voz dejo de sonar melosa para comenzar a ser amenazante

-Siquiera te preguntare por qué haces esto… -soltó la pelirroja llamando la atención del Mortífago…-es obvio

-Ja ja j aja… ¿Qué es lo que te resulta obvio pelirroja?

No había coherencia en sus palabras solo buscaba ganar algo de tiempo, sabía que Hermione no tenia varita y la ayuda estaba un tanto ocupada, Orlando y Héctor se dedicaban a un numeroso grupo de Mortífagos, mientras Gabrielle parecía haber atravesado el abdomen de alguno otro mientras le susurraba algo al oído, y Harry si no se equivocaba que era el más cercano, estaba un tanto ocupado con Bellatrix Lastrange, así que ella era la única que podía defender a su amiga y así lo haría aunque se le fuera la vida en ello.

-Esto no es por Hermione, es por Harry, -Comenzó a hablar tratando de poner sus ideas en orden-siempre ha sido por Harry, desde que participaste en el torneo, desde que el te gano en la segunda prueba, desde las notas de Sketter, apuesto a que solo te figaste en Hermione por esas notas, en el periódico, porque nunca soportaste que Harry te ganara, y desde que te cruzaste en su camino, el ha demostrado por mucho, ser mejor que tu

-Mientes, maldita…- estallo finalmente interrumpiéndola- no sabes lo que dices, yo soy el mejor buscador del mundo, y Hermione es mía…

Eso saco de quicio a la pelirroja… ¿_sería eso verdad_? ¿_Los malditos bastardos se habrían atrevido a tocarla_?… entonces la respuesta llego a ella como lo más obvio, reparando en lo mal que se veía su amiga, si no la habían tocado de esa manera, seguramente si la habían torturado, el hechizo de vinculación que había hecho con Lily no impedía que a ella la torturaran con maldiciones… o aun peor… la afirmación del búlgaro, la llenaba de desesperación…

_-¡Carpe Retractum!_

Una gárgola que estaba cerca de ellas salió volando en dirección del Mortífago que tuvo que rodar en el piso para evitar que lo golpeara, tomándolo desprevenido pero contraatacando al instante…

-¡_Corpus _redu…

-¡Impedimenta!…

--

Era como en los viejos tiempos… en la pasada guerra, excepto que en lugar de pensar solo en las estrategias como solía hacerlo, ahora tenía también que dar las órdenes que era el papel de Hermione y dirigir el ataque…. Que era el papel de Harry…Pero Ron Weasley estaba preparado para eso…

La estrategia era simple… capturar a todos los malditos que estaban en el lugar, y rescatar a las prisioneras… Su mejor amiga y la hija de ella y su mejor amigo, eran la prioridad número uno del Ejercito de Dumbledore. Como en la pasada guerra sus seres queridos se enfrentaban a la muerte al igual que él y al igual que en el pasado no podía evitar que una parte de sus pensamientos estuvieran con ellos… Solo agradecía que su Luna estuviese en casa… al lado de Neville esperando por los heridos que Fawkes se encargaría de transportar… mientras Harry en persona sacaba de ese lugar a sus chicas. Así que la estrategia estuvo clara en ese momento. Debía limpiarles el camino a Harry y a los magos Elite…. Y si Hermione y Lily no estuvieran en el peligro en el que estaban estaría sin duda disfrutando del momento. Se sentía bien volver a patear los traseros de los Mortífagos

-Bien amigos, a divertirse un poco- dijo Ron a sus compañeros de batallas –cuiden sus espaldas- finalizo mientras se dirigía al centro de la batalla….Quitaría a esos Mortífagos de en medio de una vez por todas… y el numero más grande eran los cobardes que se arremolinaban a la entrada de la mansión, eran los reyes de este juego pero para llegar a ellos los peones debían caer primero.

--

-Buen trabajo compañero… - dijo Alex al atar al último Mortífago ahora inconsciente del grupo que los quería atacar…las serpientes que les habían ayudado mordían mortalmente a otros encapuchados de túnicas negras

-Ja, pan comido- respondió Orlando con satisfacción al finalmente descargar un poco de su ira contenida

Ambos magos dieron media vuelta y descubrieron que algunos Mortífagos intentaban escapar, ya que no lo podían hacer apareciéndose, comenzaron a correr fuera de la propiedad en todas direcciones, la falta de barda les facilitaba la tarea

-Maldición- dijo Orlando al pensar que Malfoy podría estar entre los malditos cobardes que corrían despavoridos, enseguida se recrimino mentalmente pues, su venganza, no era su prioridad, su prioridad era la misión, y esta era una misión de rescate….

-No hay problema –respondió Alex que divisaba un gran número de aurores que llegaban en circulo desde las afueras de los terrenos… retenían a los que querían huir – la Orden del Fénix llamo a los aurores del ministerio a último momento

-Valla- respondió el especialista en operaciones sintiéndose aliviado sin poder evitarlo, sería una lástima que el imbécil de Malfoy aprovechara esta oportunidad para escapar.

Y de igual manera sin poder evitarlo busco a su rubia ubicándola cruzando el campo mientras derriba a uno que otro imbécil que se atrevía a cruzarse por su camino, pero su mirada decidida y la rapidez en sus ataques le decían que tenía un objetivo mucho más crucial en ese momento… Su mirada avanzo para localizarlo y ahí, estaba… la pelirroja protegiendo a Hermione y la bebe de un Mortífago con el que cruzaban palabras….Un viejo amigo pensó… su mirada viajo más por el terreno y vio a su capitán entretenido con Bellatrix… Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal al recordar el último encuentro cercano… del quinto tipo…llamaría…

Todo esto transcurrió tan rápido que ambos estaban ya en camino a donde se encontraba Hermione, Héctor se les había unido… Las órdenes del capitán eran claras… protegerlas a todo costo… Héctor era el que había tomado la dirección, Orlando y Alex le seguían… Más Mortífagos trataban inútilmente de detenerlos… pero tenían una perfecta sincronización en sus movimientos….Los enmascarados de túnicas negras caían con tal facilidad que no representaban ninguna rivalidad para los magos elite… Mientras Orlando empuñaba la varita como un duelista experto, Héctor alternaba los hechizos con pequeños frascos de pociones que lanzaba a los grupos numerosos de Mortífagos. Al romperse el frasco en la húmeda hierba, una densa humareda los rodeaba y varios de ellos caían inconscientes, y eran atados por cuerdas mágicas Se podría pensar que Alex al ser el especialista en rastreo no sería tan bueno en el combate como sus compañeros, pero se defendía bastante bien.

--

-Maldición…-dijo el Mortífago al ver que habían impedido su ataque y viendo con desprecio al mago que estaba ahora cerca de la Weasley. Bella había dicho que esos imbéciles también habían estado en la madriguera el día del ataque y era ahora obvio quienes habían ayudado a esos a salir con vida…Debía tener cuidado pues no eran magos comunes…

-Gabrielle- dijo Hermione con alivio en la voz

-Tengo algo tuyo… - dijo la rubia a modo de saludo mientras le lanzaba una varita…- el capitán la mando hacer especial para ti

-Gracias – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa al comprobar que la varita respondía satisfactoriamente, seguramente una obra maestra del señor Ollivander, la varita era idéntica a su antigua varita, era como si nunca la hubiese perdido.

-Valla, valla esto sí que es una sorpresa Vicky Krum- dijo recordando como Ron Weasley había llamado al búlgaro durante la boda de su hermana Fleur

-¿Como me llamaste asquerosa bruja?- pregunto con desprecio, pese a que había escuchado claramente como lo había llamado. Pero escondió bien su sorpresa al escuchar la voz del mago que resulto ser bruja, una rápida mirada en su visión periférica le hizo preguntarse si los demás que tenían esas horribles túnicas moradas, eran también brujas… dos más se acercaban a donde estaba el. Pronto la desventaja seria mucha, debía _obtener a esa maldita bastarda antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…_.

-Vicky Krum… -repitió Gabrielle con una enorme sonrisa al ver la reacción del búlgaro-¿Perdón no es ese tu nombre?

-Es Víctor asquerosa bruja…

-Cuida tus palabras Vicky tu realmente no quieres hacerme enojar-dijo ella borrando su sonrisa y avanzando a él poniéndose justo enfrente de Ginny y Hermione

-¿Te conozco?- pregunto desquiciado por la familiaridad con que la bruja lo llamaba, mientras retrocedía los pasos que la bruja avanzaba, por alguna razón la maldita bruja inspiraba respeto

-Solo de vista supongo…

-¿Qué… eras una fanática mía?- pregunto con altanería

-Tengo mucho, mejor gusto que eso…

--

-¡_Crucio!…_

El rayo de luz rojo se dirigió directamente a él… pero no se preocupo por bloquearlo o evadirlo… le dio de lleno y su cuerpo lo absorbió volviendo el dolor parte de él. Hacía mucho que esa maldición no le afectaba, ahora le producía solo un pequeño hormigueo

-¿Es lo mejor que tienes?- le pregunto con una sonrisa

Bellatrix estaba sorprendida, pero lo disimulo perfectamente al soltar una sonora carcajada –No ciertamente no. Tu parecer ser el líder

-Valla… estos años te han hecho muy perspicaz Bellatrix

-Así que me conoces

-A caso, ¿aun no sabes quién soy?

Los ojos de la Mortífaga se empequeñecieron mientras revisaba sus opciones, solo había una que retumbaba en su cabeza… como si siempre hubiese conocido la respuesta…¿_Potter?_ pensó aun con duda….

-Dime Bellatrix a caso esperabas a alguien más….

Ahora no pudo evitar contener su sorpresa, ese maldito era mejor a como lo recordaba, había derribado sus barreras Oclumanticas y ella siquiera se había dado cuenta –Como supiste Potter…

-Es una charla interesante,-dijo Harry con paciencia, pero vio que unos Mortífagos se acercaban a donde estaban Hermione Lily y Ginny…- pero tengo algo que hacer, además hay alguien más que quiere saludarte…

-Gracias Harry,-dijo un hombre que vestía las ropas de la Orden del Fénix y se despojaba de su máscara- mi prima y yo tenemos un duelo pendiente…

-Sirius…Imposible….Nooooo…..- se dijo más a si misma al darse cuenta de todo- Esa maldita sangre sucia…

Harry dio media vuelta –No tardes mucho Sirius… pronto nos iremos- finalizo el ojiverde mientras sentía como Bellatrix se llenaba de desesperación

Cada vez se acercaba más a donde estaba Hermione y sintió a las serpientes que antes había invocado más cerca de él. Comenzaron a seguirle… contaba alrededor de diez Mortífagos que se acercaban a apoyar al que estaba con Hermione, sabía que desde que ese imbécil se había acercado a ellas, intercambiaban palabras… no lo reconocía de espaldas, pero algo le decía que cuando viera al maldito se llevaría una sorpresa.

Entonces paso algo que no tenía previsto… ese Mortífago dio un salto hacia atrás realizando una perfecta pirueta mientras uno de los Mortífagos que lideraban al grupo que se acercaba lanzo algún hechizo… un rayo salía de su varita… no tendría tiempo a mucho… Se concentro y desapareció reapareciendo justo en la trayectoria del rayo a dos metros de donde se encontraban las chicas.

-¡Impedimenta!- el rayo chocho con su escudo y el Mortífago que antes estaba con ellas se unió al otro grupo… antes de que pudiera pensar en nada… sintió un brazo envolver su cintura con fuerza… no tenia que voltear para saber quién era…

Hermione había corrido cuando lo vio aparecerse, sin pensar en nada… solo tenía que abrazarlo… sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar cuando Harry tomo su brazo con su mano libre y la apretó con fuerza.

Harry sintió a sus cuatro amigos situándose frente a él y Hermione y se sintió libre de bajar la guardia un momento. Ginny también se les había unido

-Sabia- comenzó Hermione entre llanto- Sabia que vendrías por nosotras

-¿Están bien?- pregunto mientras las envolvía en un abrazo…

-Ahora si…- respondió ella

-Chicos ahora regreso…-Harry se concentro sin deshacer el abrazo y desapareció. Un instante después estaba de regreso…. pero con Hermione y Lily

-¿Que paso?-Pregunto Gabrielle totalmente sorprendida

-Rebote… dijo Harry sorprendido también, nunca antes había encontrado una barrera que lo detuviera desde que había desarrollado su habilidad… busco entre los Mortífagos y vio al hombre que antes había estado con Hermione y Ginny mientras bajaba su varita que un instante antes había redirigido al cielo…Harry sí que se sorprendió al reconocer a Víctor Krum

-Lo lamento pero aun no puede irse nadie de la fiesta- dijo el mismo Víctor quitando cualquier sospecha de quien había puesto la nueva barrera…

- Aun tenemos un ritual que hacer- completo Bellatrix que se acababa de situar al lado derecho del búlgaro. Había interrumpido su duelo al verse en desventaja y se unió al grupo de Mortífagos… Sirius se había colocado al lado de Hermione

-No vuelvas a petrificarme jamás- advirtió el merodeador con una sonrisa

-Lo siento… - se disculpo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa…

-Es Potter- dijo Bellatrix cuando se situó al lado de Krum

-¿Cómo?

-Tu asquerosa sangre sucia, cuando se te fue de paseo- dijo la Mortífaga al recordarle que era su culpa que Hermione se había escapado con anterioridad.

Víctor no le prestó atención a su acusación – ¿esta lista la poción?

-Solo falta la sangre y la carne

-Bien…bien- dijo Víctor mientras levanto la mano con el puño cerrado… -yo me encargo de la sangre…

Entonces sin que pudieran evitarlo se encontraron rodeados de Mortífagos… Víctor había tomado de su espalda un pequeño bastón del tamaño de un báculo, con un movimiento de varita este tomo un gran tamaño…Harry recordó que era igual al que los alumnos de Durmstrang llevaban durante su cuarto año del colegio, cuando eran invitados para el torneo de los tres magos. Los Mortífagos que los rodeaban llevaban los mismos bastones…

-Esto se va a poner interesante- dijo Orlando con una sonrisa. A él siempre le emocionaban las batallas. Mientras ellos mismos formaban un círculo alrededor de Hermione y Lily para protegerlas encarando a los Mortífagos que los rodeaban

-Creo que me ganaste la apuesta- dijo Gabrielle a Harry. El supo que se refería a sus sospechas de que el Instituto De Magia de Bulgaria entrenaba a magos oscuros… Gabrielle lo había creído poco probable y Hermione la había apoyado…

-No lo olvidare- respondió Harry en un susurro mientras revisaba las posibilidades. Los superaban en número, y eso no era problema, el problema era que Lily y Hermione aun estaban ahí, para esas alturas ellas dos deberían de estar seguras en el cuartel de los merodeadores. Una cosa era concentrarse para pensar que esta era una misión cualquiera cuando aun no las tenía cera y otra muy diferente era pensar en eso mismo cuando ellas estaban ahí, con el… en peligro –Maldición –no pudo evitar decirlo en voz alta

-No te preocupes por nosotras- dijo de repente Hermione adivinando sus pensamientos- estaremos bien, además hay un par de cuentas que tengo pendientes con muchos de ellos….

-No me separare de ellas Harry- dijo Ginny… que entendía como se sentía Harry

Entonces antes de que alguien pudiera agregar algo más la neblina reapareció con mucha más fuerza que antes y el frio comenzó a calarles los huesos… Harry, el grupo Elite, Hermione, Ginny y Sirius dirigieron sus miradas a su alrededor. Sorprendidos de lo que veían…

--

_Esto es demasiado sencillo_ Pensaba Ron mientras se acercaban a los reyes del juego… Parecía que los magos a los que se enfrentaban eran solo unos niños que siquiera sabían enfrentarse a duelo… Finalmente llegaron al centro del patio, justo donde estaba la fuente y se reunieron con la Orden del Fénix… Fácilmente distinguió a sus padres, pero no era momento de pensar en ello… Se acerco a la tarima rodeándola para llegar al caldero cualquier cosa que estuvieran preparando para traer a ese maldito desde el infierno, tendría que ver con esa poción

-Cho – dijo en una voz apenas audible para que la asiática lo escuchara- ¿reconoces esta poción?

-La chica se acerco y dio un par de giros con su varita… -Esto es… solo agua

-¿Qué?

-Es solo agua hirviendo

Ron no necesito más para saber que estaban en una trampa, no necesito dirigir su mirada a las bardas donde los Aurores del ministerio se reagrupaban dentro de la mansión, o sentir la presencia de los Dementores… mucho menos ver a los Mortífagos que llegaban…_Nos esperaban_ Pensó mientras busco a sus amigos, el grupo Elite estaba rodeado de otro numero de Mortífagos, ellos debían ser los reyes… los que estaban arremolinados a las puertas del castillo no eran más que peones… -¿Qué demonios espera? –dijo ahora en voz alta, al ver que Hermione y la bebe aun estaban ahí, Harry ya debió haberlas sacado…Entonces dentro de la quietud que se había hecho al detenerse momentáneamente la batalla, con los dos bandos expectantes se percato de que había heridos… heridos que Fawkes no había sacado… no había podido regresar…

-¿Qué está pasando?

Escucho Ron a su padre preguntarle mientras se había acercado a él – Una trampa. Además debieron fortalecer la barrera, Fawkes no ha regresado y creo que Harry no pudo aparecerse fuera de aquí…- _¿Qué tipo de magia estaban utilizando para impedir que Harry se desapareciera? ¿Que Magia negra era? ¿Quién o qué la hacía funcionar?_ Debía encontrar la respuesta a esas preguntas. Ahora su objetivo había cambiado. La estrategia era otra…

--

-¡¡Expecto Patronum!!

Se escucho al unisonó ocho voces diferentes y quince diferentes tipos de luces con forma de distintos animales salieron expedidos y comenzaron a rodearlos. El frio y la niebla se disipo… Los Patronus se alejaron para ahuyentar a los Dementores quedándose solo dos rodeando al grupo de magos…

-Harry… -dijo Hermione sorprendida por los tres Patronus y sin quitar la vista del que estaba cerca de ellos- ¿Un unicornio?

-Por Lily- respondió el sonriendo- es mi idea feliz…Es mi unicornio

Hermione también sonrió mientras sus miradas se encontraron… Por esa fracción de segundo solo eran ellos dos, no había Dementores o Mortífagos, no estaban a punto de pelear por sus vidas… simplemente eran ellos dos y su pequeña Unicornio. Ella supo por primera vez en meses que estarían bien, ahora Harry estaba con ellas y el no permitiría que tocaran a Lily solo eso le importaba… miro a su alrededor contando a los Mortífagos… preparándose para la batalla… sus enemigos no se preocuparon más por cubrir sus rostros, ocultar sus identidades… uno a uno se fueron revelando ante ellos

En el centro frente a ellos, liderando a los búlgaros que los rodeaban estaba Víctor Krum. Que desde antes había develado su rostro, a su derecha posaba con la guardia en alto Bellatrix Lastrange con su rostro deformado por la locura y la sed de sangre, al lado derecho de ella se encontraba Malfoy padre también con la varita en alto, al lado de él se encontraba su hijo …A la izquierda del búlgaro estaban los otros dos Lastrange

- _Capitán_

Escucho a Orlando que lo llamaba y sabía lo que le diría, el mismo no había tardado en darse cuenta…

-_Ya me di cuenta_ dijo comunicándose con todos Sirius y Ginny voltearon a verlo. Tardaron un minuto para percatarse de que se comunicaba a sus mentes, para que los Mortífagos no lo escucharan. Hermione que ya sabía de la habilidad de Harry no se sorprendió. Ella misma lo había ayudado a desarrollarla, pero era ya tanto tiempo sin escucharla que le costó volver a hacerse a la idea _Víctor parece el nuevo jefe_

-_Lo es_ corroboro Hermione pensando en ello con todas sus fuerzas. Harry compartió su voz con todos los demás _pero Bellatrix no lo ha captado. Sin embargo es él quien da las órdenes ahora. Manipulando a Bellatrix _

-_Es poderoso. Es mío_ dijo al saber que nadie más podría con él. Como en ese momento Harry estaba conectado a las mentes de los que lo rodeaban se percato de un pensamiento que trataba de oprimir Orlando _deja que él entre al círculo. Lucios es de Orlando_ concedió

-¡_Crucio_!

Un rayo rojo salió directo a Ginny que estaba de escudo entre los Mortífagos y Hermione… Harry levanto su mano y una barrera invisible se coloco frente a la pelirroja protegiéndolas. La batalla había comenzado

-Saben que hacer- dijo ahora en voz alta al mismo tiempo que levantaba su varita en dirección del pilar que antes había servido de protección para Hermione -¡_Bombarda_!- el pilar se convirtió en miles de fragmentos de piedras filosas – ¡_Rock expande_!- las rocas en solo medio segundo formaron un círculo alrededor de ellos y salieron disparadas en dirección de sus enemigos, algunas fueron bloqueadas y otras dieron con todo en la primera línea de Mortífagos derribando a algunos o dejando muy heridos a otros que por la velocidad que las rocas llevaban se clavaron en ellos rasgando las túnicas…

El desconcierto dio luz verde a los ataques por parte de ambos bandos. El Patronus no se movió de donde estaban si los Dementores regresaban el unicornio les defendería. No debían romper el círculo para proteger a Hermione y Lily, la castaña no se quejo pues antes que nada estaba su bebe, por mucho que quisiera vengarse de los malditos. Sin embargo sujetaba fuertemente su varita con una mano, mientras con la otra sujetaba a su bebe que comenzó a llorar, como si sintiera la maldad que las rodeaba.

Gabrielle lanzaba sus cuchillos cuando los Mortífagos se querían acercar, y los recuperaba con ¡_Accio_! Alternando hechizos de ataque y defensa. Orlando y Alex se defendían muy bien, además Ginny y Sirius no se quedaban atrás. Sin contar a Héctor que aparte de los hechizos también hacia uso de sus pociones arrojándolas a sus enemigos haciendo explosiones como la más potente dinamita

Harry por su parte empleaba hechizos no verbales en su mayoría y mantenía al margen a los enemigos mientras a lo lejos divisaba al Ejercito de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix en su propia batalla…Además de que mantenía su concentración en el hechizo que le impedía aparecerse y por consiguiente impedía también a Fawkes regresar… debía romper esa barrera para sacar a Hermione y Lily del lugar. Estaba tan concentrado en esto que no se percato de que Víctor desde la línea externa del circulo había hecho magia elemental…. La tierra bajo sus pies comenzó a agrietarse moviéndose como un terremoto… en ese momento todos comenzaron a perder el equilibrio y la defensa cayo… Harry pudo distinguir una decena de rayos rojos y verdes que se acercaban a ellos mientras soltaba a Hermione con la intención de protegerla, para que no le dieran de lleno las maldiciones… la castaña sin soltar a Lily cayó al agrietado suelo

* * *

XD No tenía idea de dónde cortarla, creo que este punto si es de suspenso… Espero que ninguno de los rayos les dé a nuestros amigos…AGGGG!! Que nervios… ≥≤

Que les pareció Víctor. Bueno a decir verdad tenía un montón de candidatos para ese papel desde el más lógico al más loco. Gano Vicky por que Hermione fácilmente mantenía contacto con el después de cuarto y no era difícil que el tipo se obsesionara con ella. Además tuvo un maestro que fue Mortífago. Así que por qué no… tu que opinas **steph-granger...** Aquí te dejo la actualización

Espero que les gustara. Ya saben sus comentarios

Esto está llegando al final

Nos estamos leyendo

**LunaNis**

Ags. México 10 de septiembre de 2008

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****) **


	10. Cap 10: El Heredero

**Capitulo 10 "El Heredero" **

-_Crucio_!

El rayo rojo le dio de lleno en su pecho…. No importaba cuantas veces usaran esa maldición en ella, no podía acostumbrarse… y las sesiones de tortura eran cada vez más prolongadas…desde que regreso a ese lugar, no habían parado.

_¿Por qué mantenerse cuerda? ¿Por qué aferrarse a la realidad? A ese maldito dolor que abarcaba cada célula de su cuerpo… Poco o casi nada percibía del duro y empedrado piso sobre el cual se encontraba su cuerpo a medio desfallecer… Nada importaba su vieja túnica hecha girones desgastada por el paso del tiempo, que de nada servía para protegerla de la humedad y el frio… No importaba la sangre seca en su cuerpo, en las viejas heridas… en la escasa prenda que la hacía más rasposa que toda la mugre que llevaba encima… _

_...Dolor_

_...Cansancio _

_...Locura_

_Oxigeno… Necesitaba _respirar para mantenerse cuerda… debía esperar… esperaría por él… porque sabía que llegaría, que su mensaje le sería entregado, confiaba en él…y no porque le importara ella misma, sino porque sabía que no abandonaría a Lily…_no a Lily_

-Suficiente…

Escucho que protestaba una voz a su favor. Era un hombre

-La mataras y eso acabara con la bastarda…-Continuo refiriéndose obviamente a que si me mataban, matarían también a mi bebe y no podrían usarla como querían

-Aghhhhh siempre arruinando mi diversión… -…-Escucho ahora a una mujer, la misma que le había lanzado tantas veces la maldición imperdonable. Algo en su inconsciencia le repetía el nombre de Bellatrix aunque no estuviese cien por ciento segura. -Víctor…-

_Víctor…_

_Víctor…_

_Ese nombre… ese bastardo…ese maldito bastardo…_

-Bien…manda a la asquerosa elfina para que cure sus… heridas

-La mataste- dijo la voz de Víctor y aun en su inconsciencia podría jurar que lo escucho reírse ante la afirmación- En cuanto te enteraste de su escape…

-Es cierto…mmm- la Mortífaga tuvo que meditar durante unos instantes-Sera mejor asignarle cualquier otra escoria para que la atienda. No queremos que a la bastardita le pase nada – concluyo con una fría sonrisa mientras se le insinuaba al búlgaro, ella sabía que a él no le importaba la sangre sucia, debía decir que siquiera le importaba su señor, lo único que ese buscaba era beneficio propio…quedarse con la sangre sucia de ser posible, era el único trofeo que pedía, y por sus servicios prestados estaba segura de que su señor no se negaría a tal petición… - Por lo menos no aun

Escucho unos pasos alejándose provocando un sinuoso eco en la mazmorra… ¿_Quien se había ido_? ¿_Quién se había quedado_? ¿_Realmente importaba eso_? Había escuchado que la elfina estaba muerta

-Winky- logro articular en susurros- No…

La elfina había aparecido un día en la mazmorra para tratar de ayudarla a escapar…pero no podía irse o su bebe que aun no nacía moriría. Bellatrix la había obligado a ordenarle que no se fuera… y que no revelara a nadie de ninguna manera su paradero… Una orden que cumplió odiándose a sí misma, por poner a la elfina en esa situación y ordenarle algo que seguramente un día terminaría con su vida. Winky obedeció sin temor, asegurándole que se quedaría a su lado para protegerla. Bellatrix además amenazo a Winky con matar a su ama y a la "bastarda" si desobedecía

Sin ella no hubiese podido escapar, no había engañado a Winky cuando le confió su plan… y las posibles consecuencias, tuviera o no éxito…La pequeña elfina lo acepto sin dudar, la ayudo y casi conociendo su destino se despidió de ella, dándole las gracias por haberle dado una nueva razón para servir, asegurándole además que ese era un destino que ella estaba dispuesta a aceptar como un honor si con ello lograba ayudar a su ama

Jamás pudo quitarle esa forma de servir, y de alguna manera ella había cedido cuando la acogió para que se recuperara, fue la única manera en que encontró para que dejara la cerveza de mantequilla, las dos habían aprendido algo de la otra, ella a tener paciencia y reconocer que no todos los elfos eran como Dobby, y la elfina que una buena paga y vacaciones no le hacían daño a nadie, siempre y cuando su ama se lo ordenara

No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que un áspero dedo quito una de sus lagrimas barriendo su fría mejilla… era Víctor el que se había quedado, Bellatrix sin duda no habría sido atenta con ella… Sintió como él, la acomodo sobre una superficie blanda… y cálida… lo odiaba mas en cada segundo que pasaba a su lado

-Eso fue culpa tuya- dijo el Mortífago susurrándole para desagrado de ella cerca de su oído. Tembló involuntariamente al sentirlo tan cerca y sintió repulsión al instante- Si no hubieras intentado escapar…

_¿Creen que quería escapar?, como si fuera posible la idea de dejar a Lily en ese horrible lugar_ -Ellos creían que había intentado escapar, al parecer no habían descubierto lo que había hecho y eso sin duda le daba una esperanza. Era cuestión de tiempo, solo tiempo…

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando Hermione?...-exclamo con la voz ansiosa de quien no llega a comprender la mente de alguien más, fuera de la suya propia-Ir al ministerio de esa manera, para buscar ayuda y luego ¿Qué? ¿Venir a rescatar a tu bastarda?... Fue muy estúpido…sabes que tienes un hechizo de rastreo…sabes que no tardaríamos en encontrarte…

Hermione sonrió internamente, todo había salido como lo había planeado, Sirius estaba libre, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Harry las encontrara y pudiera salvar a Lily, solo eso le importaba…

-Si cooperaras…-la voz se había suavizado, intentando en vano convencerla aunque estuviera seguro de no obtener ningún cambio- si nos la hubieras entregado voluntariamente… ¿porque tenias que hacer ese maldito hechizo?… Ahora tú estarías a mi lado y todos estos castigos no serian necesarios

-P…púdrete…-logro articular

-No importa nada, tú me pertenecerás… por siempre…para siempre…serás mi Reyna y tendrás el honor de estar a mi lado, eres la elegida por mi y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que Potter muera, y entonces solo me tendrás a mi…Rogaras mis besos y mis caricias… serás mía… Por ahora, será mejor que descanses…

-Jamás me tendrás…

-¡_Desmaius! _

_Oscuridad…Dolor…_

Debía despertar… no le gustaba la oscuridad…

…

…

…

Poco a poco el presente la alcanzo y sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse, pudo identificar a Ginny que le hablaba constantemente…

-Hermione, Hermione… Hermione – insistía la pelirroja con voz apremiante.

Consciente de la realidad sintió sus brazos vacios y se incorporo rápidamente en un movimiento que le provoco un mareo… Un cruciatos la había alcanzado y provoco en ella el desvanecimiento… -Lily…Lily…

-Aquí esta…- dijo Ginny que le devolvió a la pequeña que no dejaba de llorar…- lo siento te desmayaste…

-Vamos muévanse- dijo Gabrielle con desesperación…

Hermione estudio su alrededor y pudo ver que aun peleaban manteniéndolas a ellas en el centro… esquivaban y lanzaban hechizos y maldiciones…

Lily pareció calmarse en los brazos de Hermione y eso le aclaro un poco más la mente. Aun tenía que ponerla a salvo… Escoltada por Ginny y Gabrielle logro acercarse a una barda poniéndose un poco a resguardo…Harry y los demás aun defendían y atacaban en una primera línea, odiaba estar inactiva así que comenzó a hacer lo que mejor podía hacer…identificar las esencias mágicas, había algo en ese lugar que impedía que un milenario y poderoso fénix apareciera, eso podría no solo ser magia negra, era magia poderosa… por un hechizo o directo de una fuente…y ella sabia sentir esas escancias… había estado demasiado débil para intentarlo cuando estuvo encerrada, pues toda su concentración mágica acaparaba un solo objetivo, salvar a Lily.

Identificar las escancias mágicas era un talento que aprendió a desarrollar con años de práctica, mientras ayudaba a Harry a entrenar, un talento que sabía también tenía Harry pero que requería en ambos casos… de una concentración total y completa…

Su razonamiento duro solo lo que le tomo darse cuenta de la realidad cuando despertó y fue confirmada por una intensa mirada de Harry en cuanto llegaron al resguardo de la barda…Hermione sabía que mermarían sus fuerzas….Pero también sabía que lo tenía que hacer, odiaba tener que hacerlo pues debía confiarle a alguien a su bebe, pero debía hacerlo… y lo haría, era posiblemente la única oportunidad que tendrían…

-Protégela- dijo en un susurro a Ginny que aun estaba a su lado, odiaba tener que separarse de ella.

Ginny la miro sin comprender pero tomo a Lily en sus brazos y Gabrielle que se había percatado del intercambio de miradas entre Hermione y Harry supo lo que esta se disponía a hacer, así que se situó frente a las dos… aun tenía una promesa que cumplir y las protegería a ambas incluso con su vida.

Hermione se arrodillo y dibujo en el piso un pentagrama, necesitaría ayuda...pues estaba muy débil, por eso debía hacerlo de la manera antigua… Generalmente bastaba solo con concentrar su magia, o sensibilizar todos sus sentidos para poder percibir la magia de alrededor… pero en esta ocasión pediría ayuda a los elementos…

Mientras avanzaba en su ritual encerraba algunas runas antiguas dentro del pentagrama, comenzó a sentir la magia a su alrededor. Cerró los ojos y pudo identificar puntos de luz…la magia que rodeaba el lugar…y puntos negros como abismos que te transportaban a otra dimensión…esos eran los Dementores y había muchos…muchos más de los que imaginaban…Hermione supo que solo esperaban la orden y que por las posiciones donde se ocultaban atacarían primero al centro, donde se encontraba el Ejercito de Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix…

_-Harry_- se concentro con toda sus fuerzas mostrándole a Harry lo que ella veía… -_No tardaran en atacar_

Harry sin interrumpir su despliegue de hechizos….comenzó a revisar sus opciones, tenía que sacarlos de ahí… -Rebote….- pensó como una posibilidad pues se podía transportar dentro de la barrera…pero eran muchos magos a los cuales mover y eso lo debilitaría…. –_Ron-_se concentro en su pelirrojo amigo que mantenía la batalla en el centro-_Están en una trampa_

**-¿**_En serio?- _pensó en su mente sarcásticamente pero Harry continúo dando las indicaciones, ahora los que peleaban al lado de Ron, Aurores, la Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledore también lo escuchaban…

_-Abriremos una brecha dirige a todos a este punto…nos reuniremos, nos han dividido a propósito…debemos mantenernos unidos_

Harry hizo unas señas a sus compañeros del grupo Elite Gabrielle cambio un poco su posición sin descuidar a quienes protegía… Alex, Orlando y Héctor también se movieron ocupando ahora la parte central de la línea justo donde unos instantes atrás había estado Harry, que a su vez dio un paso atrás y de esta manera ellos cubrieron el hueco para no dejar un punto débil en su defensa. Los ataques en contra de ellos se intensificaron ante este hecho.

Harry que se vio liberado del punto central de ataque dio media vuelta dirigiendo su mirada al centro del patio y se agacho tocando con la palma de sus manos la tierra…esta se comenzó a mover como si tuviera vida propia y se levanto formando paredes de un pasillo para que pasaran los que pronto estarían rodeados.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, solo cuestión de segundos, Ron y sus compañeros dirigieron a los Aurores y a la Orden del Fénix por el pasadizo antes de que sus enemigos reaccionaran…no así los Mortífagos que estaban frente al grupo elite que dejo de atacarlos para atacar las paredes que servían de barrera…volando algunas partes de esta e hiriendo a algunos de los magos… Héctor, Alex y Orlando remplazaron las brechas rápidamente con escudos y otros Mortífagos aprovecharon esa distracción para atacarlos, pero Sirius junto a Gabrielle repelieron los ataques

Ahora todos estaban reunidos y los Mortífagos también se reagrupaban…

-Llamen a sus_ Patronus_- ordeno Harry en voz alta y rápidamente estaban rodeados por un marco de luz blanca…mientras los Mortífagos comenzaban a rodearse de una espesa niebla y oscuridad proporcionada por los Dementores.

-Harry no había nada en el caldero…-dijo Ron que se situó justo a su lado

-No me sorprende… - respondió el ojiverde en voz alta… mientras regresaba a su puesto en el centro de ataque, los Mortífagos se habían reagrupado al igual que ellos y todos los ataques cesaron en una pausa indefinida… los magos oscuros estaban en su propio agujero negro, mientras a ellos los envolvía la luz de los _Patronus _

-Así que… sabían que vendríamos… - Esto no era una pregunta sino más bien una confirmación, Harry no necesito su _legemerancia _para saber lo que muchos de ellos pensaban, pues ya se imaginaba el desenlace de ese comentario y no estaba más lejos de la verdad que una _snitch_ en su mano

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Bellatrix

-Lo siento Bellatrix-Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras le daba tiempo a Hermione de encontrar una brecha por donde poder sacar a Lily de ese lugar.- TÚ no estabas enterada

-Te conozco Potter solo estás haciendo tiempo- dijo con desdén sin embargo no pudo ocultar la nota de miedo bajo esta. Algo ahí no le cuadraba, una traición entre Mortífagos no era nada nuevo y ella lo sabía. ¿Pero ahora en quien podía confiar?

-¿Tiempo?- una sonrisa de suficiencia se apodero de su rostro- Verifícalo por ti misma, en el caldero no hay ninguna pasión para crearle un cuerpo a ninguna asquerosa y podrida_ Alma_ que traigas del _inframundo _

-Eso no es verdad – susurro Bellatrix, mientras su corazón se detenía momentáneamente y se aceleraba al segundo, presa del miedo por la verdad oculta en las palabras de su enemigo, eso no sería solo traición, seria la máxima y peor traición de todas. Ahora estaba segura en quienes podía confiar, pues solo unos cuantos se decían tan devotos como ella. Y solo unos cuantos estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por qué su señor regresara a este mundo. Solo los que tenían un juramento de lealtad… un juramento irrompible, con una señal se dirigió a uno de los Mortífagos a su derecha y este atrajo el caldero con un Accio

_-Harry_ – escucho la voz de Hermione, ansiosa e incrédula- _Es Draco… Draco está manteniendo la barrera _

Harry se concentro en el Mortífago y tuvo que utilizar su nivel más alto en _legemerancia _para poder acceder a su mente, a diferencia de Bellatrix momentos atrás el rubio si se percato de la intromisión a su mente y coloco sus manos en sus sienes como si con eso pudiera evitar que tomaran sus recuerdos, el esfuerzo lo llevo de rodillas al suelo y esto provoco la atención de todos… La barrera no perdió su fuerza…Draco no era el mismo, debía tener un poder impresionante

Víctor no tardo ni un segundo en comprender lo que había pasado y lanzo un hechizo no verbal a Harry, pero fue interceptado por una barrera que los protegía a todos ellos…Cho junto a Michael, eran los mejores en hechizo escudo que Harry conociera y desde que se reunieron; ellos que estaban en los extremos de la línea de batalla habían levantado en conjunto una barrera bastante poderosa.

-Esto será interesante- agrego Harry aun en voz alta…con una enorme sonrisa pues ahora conocía unos cuantos secretos que la despreciable prima de su padrino desconocía por completo-¿Bellatrix esperas llamar a tu señor?

La bruja había corroborado lo que el imbécil de Potter había dicho…-Traición – anuncio en un susurro que sus principales allegados escucharon a la perfección. Rápidamente el círculo central se reunió cubriéndose las espaldas Ella sabía que estaba perdida, entre sus filas había traidores… y eso provocaba dos bandos a los cuales combatir, la única estrategia posible seria escapar para buscar venganza después

Harry había escuchado sus intenciones en su mente y eso era algo que no permitiría… si podía evitarlo no dejaría a nadie escapar…esto tenía que terminar aquí y ahora, no le dejaría a Lily un futuro lleno de oscuridad como ha sido su vida desde que supo la verdad de su nacimiento.

-Vamos Bellatrix ¿no quieres saber quién te ha traicionado? – la tentó con voz melosa

Antes de que la bruja emitiera una respuesta Draco que estaba a su izquierda hizo un fino movimiento y arremetió contra la bruja que cayó de rodillas, en ese momento el rubio saco de su espalda una larga hoja fina y por lo que podía suponer afilada…. Una espada… No dio tiempo a nadie para reaccionar para evitarlo, pero ahora los del círculo central levantaban sus varitas en contra de los mismos encapuchados… que a su vez levantaron las suyas, ahora estaban divididos, no sabían en quien podían confiar…estaban perdidos

-¡QUE DEMONIOS!- dijo Lucius cuando se percato de lo que su hijo había hecho, mantuvo su varita en alto, la sorpresa no cavia en su rostro, la incredulidad llenaba todo su ser… Bellatrix aun estaba con vida y de su boca salían burbujas de sangre… la estocada había perforado su diafragma

-ES TIEMPO DE UN NUEVO SEÑOR PADRE…-comenzó el joven rubio con voz alta, para que todos los presentes lo escucharan-VOLDEMORT YA FUE…

-¿QUE HAS HECHO DRACO? –Pregunto su padre interrumpiendo su discurso con la mirada desencajada por el desconcierto…mientras algunos de los Mortífagos del círculo central lo amenazaban principalmente a él con varita en alto- EL UNICO SEÑOR AL QUE SERVIMOS ES VOLDEMORT… TENEMOS UN JURAMENTO DE LEALTAD- Dijo mientras se arremangaba su manga izquierda liberando los vestigios de la marca tenebrosa

-NO PADRE TU LE DEBES LEALTAD A UN MUERTO!- dijo Draco encarándolo de frente- YO SE LA DEBO A UN VIVO- acto seguido revelo su propio brazo en la que se dibujaba con fuerza un dragón que escupía fuego encerrando en un circulo llameante un triangulo y una varita…el símbolo de _Grindelawld _

-IMPOSIBLE- escupió Malfoy padre- EL ESTA MUERTO

-NO SU HEREDERO- Dijo una tercera voz al mismo tiempo que daba una señal y varios enmascarados mataban al resto del círculo central- Víctor se coloco frente a Bellatrix

-TU!-escupió la Mortífaga –TRA…TRAIDOR- trato de hacer un movimiento con su varita pero Víctor fue mucho más rápido y con su propia espada le decapito la mano que cayó sin contemplación entre la hierba húmeda que estaba bajo ella- POR… QU..E HA…STA AH..ORA? – pregunto con dificultad pues era obvio que el Búlgaro tenía el poder para traicionarlos desde un principio, al haber caído el círculo central era obvio que todos los demás estaban bajo su servicio

-Por qué necesitaba que atrajeras a Potter –dijo el sin contemplación mientras observaba a Potter en las líneas enemigas- PARA ACABAR CON EL Y PODER POSEER LO QUE ES MIO…

-¡¿Una sangre sucia?¡ -escupió Malfoy padre al comprender sus palabras -¿Todo por una MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA?

-Ella será mi Reyna… - dijo con una fría sonrisa mientras la miraba detrás de todos esos malditos que morirían por interponerse entre él y su más grande deseo

Una imperceptible seña hacia el joven rubio y todo volvió a pasar muy rápido, de un solo movimiento la cabeza de Lucios se desprendió de su cuerpo y callo rodando justo a donde estaba Bellatrix, ella pudo ver su propio destino en los ojos llenos de pánico que le devolvían una mirada sin vida.

-TE VERE EN EL INFIERNO- grito limpiamente sin toser

-Ya lo creo- finalizo el búlgaro con una sonrisa.

Después de caer la cabeza de Bellatrix unas diez más le siguieron incluyendo la de su marido y su cuñado…Ahora solo quedaban los hombres de Krum, sorpresivamente nadie más escapo o intento algún tipo de ataque para defender a los caídos, si había alguien que dudaba, por resguardar su propia vida se mantuvieron en su lugar, e instintivamente cambiaron de bando, no necesitaban ningún otro incentivo, más fuerte que el de conservar su propia vida.

--------

Mientras ellos llevaban a cabo su escena teatral Harry aprovecho para organizar su plan de ataque

_-Hay que eliminar la barrera…-_ pensaba Harry compartiendo sus pensamientos con sus amigos

-_El rubio es mío-_ dijo Gabrielle… -_yo me encargare de que quede fuera_

_-Eres la mejor que conozco, pero su nivel de magia, es superior al tuyo, solo necesito que se distraiga, no hagas nada estúpido_- ordeno…

_-Yo la cubriré-_ dijo Orlando haciendo un movimiento y quedando al lado de ella

No necesito niñeros… - se defendió la francesa

-No lo soy- pensó él a su vez, mientras sonreía, sabía que ella no lo decía con mala intención, pero de ninguna manera pensaba quitarle la mirada de enzima…el mismo noto la magia que desprendía el rubio y parecía ser sorprendente, pero nada nuevo para ellos, pues se habían enfrentado a magos mucho más poderosos que él

_-Orden del Fénix…_ -pensó ahora concentrándose también en los Aurores-_deben atrapar a todos cuanto puedan, no pueden salir de aquí…_

-_Está bien_- Corroboro el señor Weasley abriendo mas la fila de la Orden del Fénix, el debía estar al mando… los Aurores y Sirius se les unieron

_-Hermione en cuanto aparezca Fawkes te irás con el _– pensó ahora solo en su castaña- _te amo_

_-Harry…_

_-Tienes que sacar a Lily de aquí_- dijo el antes de que a ella se le ocurriera una tontería como "no pienso dejarte aquí" no era ni el lugar, ni el momento para discutir

-Está bien- pensó para Harry eso no lo pudo contradecir, su bebe era lo primero…

Harry pudo escuchar en su mente un _regresare_, pero no iba a discutir con ella, simplemente le ordenaría a Fawkes que no la trajera de vuelta

-Ejercito de Dumbledore,-dijo ahora en voz alta cuando vio a Víctor Krum decapitar a Bellatrix- hagan lo que mejor saben hacer…

La verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar.

-------------

* * *

Hola…aki toy, por fin esta humilde fanática de Harry y Hermione "_**El mejor Shiper Ever**_" se pasa a dejar este chapter después de actualizar su fanfic de SM Qdebia desde muuuucho tiempo atrás, así que sin cargos de conciencia, me dedico al mundo potteriano… La historia ha dado un giro impresionante, ya saben de esas cosas que no tengo planeadas y que al final me gusta el resultado, solo espero que a ustedes también les guste. Tengo nuevos lectores muchas gracias a:

**brinitonks** Órale…Pues Bienvenida! Y gracias por tu rr…Nos leemos x aquí

**AtRaM Potter**: Aki ta.,,jajaja, espero tu rr que nunca falta jajaja muchas gracias.

**CAKURASUKAMORI LEONARDO:** O XD, me has hecho sonrojar, jajaj muchas gracias x tu rr, espero que este cap te haya gustado tanto como los otros…

**Steph-Granger:** Muchas gracias tus rr nunca faltan, y espero k te guste el giro de la historia… y espero cumplir tus deseos respecto a Viky "_soy el malo de esta historia_" Krum

**Hallie J. Potter Granger:** Gracias x tu rr, bienvenida a ti también, aquí está la actualización y pues parece que acaba y no mas no…xd nos leemos x aquí

Gracias a sus rr, esta historia es actualizada… Una vez más gracias a todos los que la siguen me dejen o no una crítica…

Así que por hoy es todo

Nos leemos en otra de mis historias o en la actualización de esta… (Lo k suceda primero ¬_¬ XD)

Luna Nis

Ags. México 2 de Marzo de 2009

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ****) **


	11. Cap 11: To Late

**HermionePotter90---Steph-Granger---Raike24---SAKURASUKAMORI LEONARDO----**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios es por ustedes que actualizo ^_^ Disfruten la lectura**

**Capitulo 11. To Late **

Llevaban solo cinco minutos encerrados en esa oficina y ya tenía identificados puntos clave para una limpia escapada o de donde podrían proceder fuertes emboscadas, había quince magos mas con él – _todos esperando órdenes–_ y no era difícil deducir que todos eran Aurores, temidos y fuertes Aurores… a uno de ellos lo conocía. Su nombradía lo precedía, Alejandro Valencia uno de los mejores Aurores de España, el mejor especialista en rastreo que el Ministerio poseía… y sin temor a que su ego fuera muy alto, él – Orlando Tiscareño– era el mejor especialista en operaciones… su trabajo le había costado, aunque la vendetta no fuera el mejor aliciente, era suficiente… – _los mejores en su rango_– Sin saber realmente con que propósito fueron reunidos, la curiosidad era suficiente para sobrellevar la espera.

Pero por si la curiosidad no fuera suficiente algo mas lo retuvo en ese lugar, una diosa de platinados cabellos acababa de cruzar el umbral… ella sí que desentonaba entre los convocados, ¿acaso era también un Auror? ¿Cuál era su especialidad… el deslumbramiento?

– Hola preciosa

Uno de los Aurores dentro de la oficina se acerco atrevidamente a ella en cuanto cruzo el umbral. Pero ella olímpicamente lo ignoro – _dejando al pobre idiota…como, idiota–_ como una deidad acostumbrada a la adoración, había embelesado a todos en esa oficina y se movía como si estuviera en su elemento

– Gabrielle Delacour– se anuncio ante la secretaria que verifico la lista y asintió en silencio en reconocimiento de que también había sido convocada a ese lugar.

Solo había una forma de atraer la atención de alguien así, ignorarla completamente, aplicar la ley del hielo y dirigirse a ella solo en caso de ser necesario, solo por trabajo, no mostrar absolutamente nada…ningún tipo de interés y ser paciente…muy paciente…esa hermosa bruja bien lo valía…

Seria paciente…

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, Harry Potter se encargo de hacerle frente a Víctor Krum, que no era ningún Voldemort que se resguardaba en la retaguardia; Víctor sabía lo que quería, y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo, para obtenerlo… Mantener el ritmo no era fácil, principalmente por qué su atención estaba dividida… Hermione se encontraba unos metros detrás de él concentrada en sus runas tratando de encontrar la manera de anular el poder mágico que Draco parecía emanar, pues era la única oportunidad de fracturar la barrera y sacarla a ella y a Lily de ahí; Ginny mantenía a Lily en brazos y con su varita conjuraba escudos para evitar rayos que iban dirigidos a ellas… los Aurores y demás magos ganaban terreno, poco a poco los Mortífagos caían asesinados o inconscientes y eventualmente atados. Por otro lado Gabrielle junto a Orlando trataban de derribar a Draco, para su sorpresa el rubio, podía mantener una lucha con ambos…

¿_Qué demonios había pasado_? se pregunto a sí mismo en silencio, todo esto era … había algo escondido detrás, un propósito… desde el principio…no tenía pruebas, pero ahora todo parecía encajar… mientras estuvo fuera de Londres todo había cambiado… lo querían fuera de Londres… desde un principio

– ¿Sorprendido Harry? – pregunto Víctor al hacer una pausa en su ataque

– Mentiría si dijera que no– admitió el ojiverde con una sonrisa, era imprudente ocultar su sorpresa, seguramente estaba escrita en su rostro

– Esto termina aquí… esta noche

– Ya lo creo –corroboro Harry

– Ella es mía – Víctor dejo su sonrisa y volvió a atacar… Harry esquivo difícilmente los tres hechizos seguidos– Tu no la viste a pesar de que estaba a tu lado…

– ¿Así que es amor a primera vista? – La sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se acrecentó, ese era un juego que podían jugar dos– Ella no te pertenece

– ¿Qué?... ¿Te pertenece a ti?

– Ella no es una marioneta o un objeto Krum,… Ella puede escoger…

– Un inconveniente que tiene arreglo…. Por eso te quitare del camino – Víctor volvió a lanzar un par de hechizos más, Harry los esquivo a tiempo, volvía a distraerse al ver a Gabrielle en el suelo, pero Orlando había salido a defenderla y ahora se ponía de pie…

No podía mantener el nivel requerido si estaba tan distraído, en ese lugar estaban todas las personas importantes en su vida, ya había perdido a demasiados a causa de Voldemort, no volvería a suceder lo mismo…

Entonces lo sintió… uno de los chuchillos de Gabrielle roso el rostro de Malfoy marcando su mejilla derecha con un corte profundo… eso fue suficiente, era todo lo que necesitaba,… sintió a Fawkes, en los límites de la barrera que Draco había mantenido, el gran Fénix había estado intentando traspasarla, y ahora su varita vibraba a causa de la presencia y el nivel de magia que el fénix desprendía…

– _Manden a los heridos al rededor de Hermione_ – ordeno a todos en su mente

Rápidamente todos se reagruparon y con_ levicorpus_ mandaron a los heridos a donde estaba la castaña junto a la barda…Ginny paso rápidamente a Lily a brazos de Hermione y se acerco a la línea de ataque

– No te atrevas – soltó Gabrielle al ver las intenciones de Orlando

– Vaya– dijo rápidamente con una sonrisa – ¿estás preocupada por mi o solo es porque te perderás la diversión?

– Orlando por favor– dijo ella al borde de la desesperación al ver la determinación en el rostro del mago, tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba lo suficientemente herida gracias a Malfoy, lo suficiente como para ser un estorbo comenzaba a marearse por la pérdida de sangre, pero una desazón la invadió al saber que él se quedaría ahí. No lo dejaría ahí

– Lo siento– susurro mientras le dedicaba una mirada que quería decir más… mucho más –_ Desmaius…Levicorpus _

No había sido difícil tomar esa decisión, le daba vueltas desde que Draco Malfoy le causo la herida y respiro tranquilo en cuanto el capitán ordeno la retirada de los heridos. Era lo mejor, ya había perdido a sus padres por culpa de Malfoy padre, no la perdería a ella por culpa del hijo…

Hermione que vio y escucho la conversación reviso rápidamente a Gabrielle, a quien le brotaba mucha sangre debajo de su hombro derecho, con su mano libre comenzó a hacer presión para evitar más pérdida de sangre, mientras con la mirada busco a Harry, aun mantenía la dura batalla en contra de Víctor. Saldría de ahí, se aseguraría de dejar a Lily con alguien de confianza y regresaría, ese maldito bastardo debía pagar por todo el dolor que le causo…

Los Mortífagos creyeron que solo se reagrupaban una vez mas pero Víctor adivino sus intenciones y Draco que se había dado cuenta de su error trato de enmendarlo, pero era muy tarde… una nueva barrera, lo rodeaba a él y le impedía usar su magia… A sus pies formando un pentágono había unas piedras talladas… Su mirada se concentro en la sangre sucia y descubrió en ella una sonrisa… había encontrado la manera de anular su magia…

Una llamarada apareció justo arriba de Hermione y Harry lanzo su varita que levito a un metro abajo del fénix, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al ver el desconcierto en Víctor que trato de detenerlo inútilmente… Harry desplego su magia, un aura roja como el fuego se unió a una llamarada inmensa provocada por el fénix… y se proyecto en la varita envolviéndolos a todos…

–

Fue todo lo que Hermione alcanzo a escuchar… antes de desaparecer por completo…

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

Estaba acostumbrada al método de aparición del Fénix; una oleada de calor la envolvía y podía ver las llamas ardiendo junto a su cuerpo, pero curiosamente sin causar ningún tipo de daño. Cuando las llamas se desvanecieron su vista se nublo impidiendo apreciar el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba, rápidamente unos brazos la envolvieron y descubrió que era Luna debido a su cabello rubio que le causaba cosquillas en su rostro…

– ¡Dios Hermione! – dijo la rubia entre llanto sin liberarla, ni aflojar el abrazo con miedo a que la castaña desapareciera– ¿Como estas?... – la rubia rompió finalmente el abrazo para poder apreciar más ampliamente a su amiga y ahogo un grito de sorpresa al ver su palidez y que prácticamente estaba en los huesos. La Hermione que estaba frente a ella distaba mucho de la chica que vio por última vez antes de que viajara a España

– Gabrielle – dijo al reaccionar después de tan intenso recibimiento. Entonces se dio cuenta que en el lugar en el que estaba había camas improvisadas parecidas a las que había en el hospital San Mungo, solo que sin ningún tipo de muro divisorio, era un refugio.

Con más reconocimiento miro a los magos que habían aparecido junto con ella, Gabrielle estaba inconsciente debido al ¡_Desmaius_! Que Orlando le había lanzado, y aun salían borbotones de sangre de su hombro pero no era la que venía en peor estado. De una puerta del fondo vio como salía Neville junto a la señora Weasley y comenzaban a acomodar a los heridos en las camas.

Luna había reaccionado a la petición de Hermione y con un movimiento de varita logro detener momentáneamente el flujo de sangre. Un hechizo que Neville le había enseñado un par de horas atrás para evitar alguna desgracia por si se veían sobrepasados con los heridos. Hermione pudo finalmente quitar su mano de la herida de la Auror y con su varita, la acomodo en la cama más cercana poniéndose de pie

– Hermione– soltó la señora Weasley en cuanto la reconoció y corrió a ella para envolverla en un abraso– cariño… ven vamos siéntate ¿Dónde están los demás que ha sucedido? – pregunto desesperada mientras la arrastraba a una de las camillas

Hermione cerró los ojos concentrándose repentinamente fueron muchas preguntas y a ella solo le preocupa volver al lado de Harry, de pronto sintió que alguien tomaba a Lily y la aferro a su pecho impidiéndolo y abriendo los ojos inmediatamente mostrando una furia desconocida en su mirada

– Solo la voy a revisar– dijo Luna sin sorprenderse por su reacción

Hermione se relajo un poco y dejo que Luna se llevara a Lily, entonces se puso de pie, pero la señora Weasley le impidió que se levantara volviéndola a sentar en la camilla

– ¿Qué crees que haces cariño?

– Tengo que regresar, aun están peleando… Harry está ahí

– No puedes ir Hermione – dijo una voz a sus espaldas. La castaña giro su cuerpo para encontrarse con su ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras – Nadie puede desaparecer de este lugar, así como tampoco pueden aparecerse aquí. El único que te puede sacar es Fawkes y no lo hará, por qué ya se fue para traer más heridos o lo que sea que Harry planee hacer. Es un gusto saber que estas bien…que ambas están bien

– No– dijo ella desesperada al sentir que no pudo desaparecer tal como Remus había dicho– tengo que ir…aun están peleando

– Tan terca como siempre– dijo ahora Neville acercándose a ella con Lily en los brazos. Se la entrego a la señora Weasley y se dispuso a revisarla

– Estoy bien

– Yo decidiré eso– con impaciencia se quedo quieta mientras era examinada por el Medimago, entonces pudo ver que Luna atendía a otros heridos y rápidamente Remus se le había unido – Señora Weasley, podría traerle un poco de poción revitalizadora

– Claro…claro – dijo mientras se adentraba por la puerta por la que había salido unos momentos antes, aun con Lily en brazos…

– Ahora será mejor que te quedes aquí quietecita en lo que atiendo a los heridos

Hermione lo miro desesperada, quería ir a ayudar a Harry, patear el trasero de Krum y desquitarse de uno que otro Mortífago de pacotilla. Quedarse ahí "_quietecita_" la hacía sentirse inútil. La señora Weasley regreso rápidamente levitando una bandeja que podía ver contenía varias pociones.

Volvió a tomar a Lily en brazos y a regañadientes se bebió la poción que le habían entregado… La tranquilizaba saber que su bebe se había quedado dormida. No tenía idea de en qué momento había sucedido eso, pues había llorado mucho cuando la batalla había comenzado.

Por lo menos ya no estaba en peligro mortal, ahora le preocupaba regresar o hacer algo, por lo que transformo su camilla en una cuna donde acostó a la pequeña y comenzó a acercarse a los heridos, junto a la señora Weasley les repartió pociones, y suturo heridas. Una técnica que había adquirido en la batalla pasada. Por un momento tuvo un _Deja Vu_. Esto se parecía mucho a esa noche hacia cinco años atrás…

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

Ahora sí que era sencillo concentrarse en su objetivo, Hermione y Lily estaban seguras y se notaba a leguas que comenzaban a ganar la batalla

– No importa a donde la hayas llevado– soltó Krum con desprecio una vez que la flama desapareció con su apreciado tesoro– La encontrare y será mía

Harry no le contesto, simplemente levanto su varita y con un potente ¡_Everte Estatum_! Lo lanzó un par de metro lejos de su posición, Víctor conjuro un escudo pero el hechizo de Harry, mucho más poderoso lo atravesó; gracias a ese golpe Harry descubre algo nuevo. Un flash en la mente de Víctor le muestra que aun hay cosas que le oculta…

–Me sorprendes Víctor, eres un gran oclumantico

–Supongo que no tiene caso que oculte nada ahora que vas a morir

–He escuchado de hechizos, y maldiciones graves… peligrosas, pero me sorprende ver hasta dónde has llegado para alcanzar tus objetivos

– Ja jajajajajajajajajaja– estallo en risas Víctor – Poder Potter, todo se reduce a poder

–Jamás podrías manejarlo– refuto Harry con incredulidad– ¿No has visto lo que le ha pasado a Draco?- Harry desvió un poco la mirada y pudo observar a su viejo enemigo de aventuras encerrado en la prisión que Hermione creó para él, moviéndose de un lado para otro…tratando de eliminar la barrera con hechizos y la espada que antes había utilizado para decapitar a su propio padre

Víctor no respondió en voz alta, pero pensó claramente lo que quería expresar… Harry pudo ver los experimentos a los que Draco fue sometido recibiendo la esencia mágica de sus víctimas y como poco a poco el hechizo fue perfeccionándose, pudo ver cómo le quitaba al mismo Draco parte de la esencia que poseía, buscando que recobrara un poco de su cordura, pudo verlo completamente perdido, loco… e inestable expulsando magia sin poderse controlar…todo con un solo fin…

– Así que desde un principio si planeabas traer a Voldemort – concluyo Harry al contemplar el verdadero objetivo de su enemigo– Planeabas usar a mi hija para traerlo y arrebatarle su esencia antes de que recobrara por completo su poder

– ¿No es astuto mi plan? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa…– El poder de tres herederos de una sola vez…jajajajajaja

– ¿Astuto? No pensaría eso ni en un millón de años, más bien creo que fuiste un imbécil– la expresión en el rostro de Harry cambio totalmente la magia emanaba de cada poro de su cuerpo creando un aura a su alrededor – creo que eres un imbécil, tu plan tiene muchas fallas… ¿De verdad crees que Draco recupero su sensatez solo por qué le quitaste un poco de la magia que le habías otorgado por medio de esa maldición? ¿De verdad crees haber perfeccionado tu hechizo?... En serio…realmente pensaste ¿Qué te dejaría llegar tan lejos? ¡¿Que te permitiría hacerle daño a MI HIJA O A HERMIONE?¡

Víctor no supo realmente por qué pero cada paso que avanzaba Harry lo hacía retroceder a él, como si un instinto mucho más fuerte que el mandato de su mente lo dominara en esos instantes…

Su supervivencia…

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

La poción se había terminado y después de echarle una última mirada a su bebe se adentro en lo que pensó seria la cocina, estaba rellenando los vasos con las pociones mientras le agregaba unos ingredientes a la poción "crece huesos" cuando diviso a un costado de la estufa otra camilla improvisada, se sorprendió mucho al reconocer a Doby. Era bien conocido entre los medimagos que los elfos domésticos se recuperaban mucho más rápido en la cocina de las casas de sus amos, que en cualquier otro lugar de la casa.

Dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se arrodillo a su lado, se pregunto si también había estado en la batalla, seguramente buscando a su querida Winky, no pudo evitar soltar en llanto a su lado, no había llorado desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo, y es que nunca tuvo el tiempo para hacerlo, incluso en esos instantes no se podía permitir tal debilidad, Harry todavía estaba en ese maldito lugar tratando de acabar con esos seres despreciables. Por qué así era Harry, no descansaría hasta hacerlos pagar y por Lily ella tampoco; pero no era el momento de dejarse derrotar por las lagrimas… sin embargo por más que trato de contenerlas, estas parecían adquirir vida propia… había liberado a la primera sin siquiera percatarse de lo que hacía y ahora corrían libres de sus ojos como si todo ese tiempo, ellas también hubiesen estado prisioneras.

– Hermione – Luna había entrado a la cocina después de percatarse que su amiga no salía de ese lugar y se sorprendió mucho al verla llorar de ese modo, tendida en el suelo hecha un ovillo. Como pudo, Luna en su estado, se arrodillo a su lado y la obligo a incorporarse un poco… no sabía que decirle, por primera vez en su vida se había quedado… sin palabras, no quería pensar en los horrores que su amiga debió enfrentar en ese lugar, la fortaleza que debió tener para salir lucida y pelear por su bebe

– No puedo…no puedo…

– Shhhh! Tranquila… estas a salvo

– No…puedo…. dejar de… llorar

– Esta bien Hermione puedes llorar– agrego sin sorprenderse, pues sospechaba que era la primera vez, desde que esa pesadilla comenzó que su amiga se entregaba al dolor, al llanto…al miedo…– puedes llorar

– No– contradijo la castaña hipando– Harry, tengo que ir… por Harry

– Toda una Gryffindor ¿he? – Cuestiono la rubia– por si no te lo habían dicho este fue una misión de rescate Hermione, si volvieras a ese lugar seria, como si el esfuerzo de todos fuera en vano

– Pero…él fue…por mi… ahora tengo que ir… por él…

– Estoy segura de que regresara pronto. Tienes que esperarlo

– No ¡YA ME CANSE DE ESPERARLO MALDITA SEA!- Y de ese modo, de forma sorprendente sus lagrimas se detuvieron una vez más…-¡Lo necesito!

–Señorita… Hermione…

La voz del elfo que hasta hace unos momentos se encontraba inconsciente llamo la atención de las dos brujas que estaban en la cocina

– Dobby – Hermione se inclino una vez más a donde se encontraba el elfo que la miraba sorprendido

– ¿Se…usted se encuentra bien?

– ¡Ho Dobby!... lamento mucho lo de Winky… –Hermione sollozo, no estaba segura de cómo decirle a al elfo que Winky había muerto, que era su culpa y que no pudo hacer nada por ayudarla

– Winky está bien

– Dobby ella esta…

– Encerrada en algún lugar– interrumpió la criatura mientras su mirada se nublaba y hablaba en voz muy baja… – y no puede escapar, pero Dobby sabe donde esta, Dobby ira por ella para que usted este contenta

– ¿Encerrada? – inquirió la castaña completamente sorprendida. Sabía que el poder mágico de los elfos era fantástico pero no tenía mucho conocimiento de este– ¿Cómo sabes eso Dobby?

–Dobby puede sentir su magia… y su desesperación… está preocupada por usted…y…por su… ¿bebe?... ¿señorita usted tiene un bebe?

Hermione comenzó a sonreír al escucharlo, así que solo asintió… Entonces, sin previo aviso el elfo desapareció ante sus ojos para reaparecer un poco después en compañía de la elfina

– ¡Winky! – Estallo la bruja– Winky estas bien…creí… creí que…

– La señora malvada Bellatrix me ordeno que… no volviera a aparecer ante usted o mataría a la bebe Lily, así que Winky tuvo que hacer lo que esa malvada bruja ordenaba…pero después ella murió y aunque intente… e intente… no pude desaparecerme de la prisión donde me tenia encerrada…por eso llamaba a Dobby pero Dobby no acudía a mi ayuda… Winky lo lamenta, mucho, señorita…

–No pasa nada Winky, no hiciste nada malo… al contrario muchas gracias… gracias, salvaste mi vida y la de Lily muchas veces… no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ti

–Winky solo hacia su trabajo señorita…

–Winky… tu… – Hermione no pudo evitar basilar, pues estaba alegre de que la elfina se encontrara bien, pero se sentía desesperada y estaba dispuesta a todo… – se que estas muy débil, pero ¿Podrías llevarme de regreso a la mansión?

–Pero señorita ese lugar es horrible y… ¿acaso la bebe Lily aun está ahí? No se preocupe Winky ira por ella

–No Winky, Lily no está ahí ella está a salvo, pero tengo que ir ¿podrías llevarme?

– Si es lo que la señorita quiere…aunque Winky no está de acuerdo…

–Hermione … –Luna pensaba en como retenerla, o convencerla para que no hiciera la locura que estaba a punto de hacer… pero antes de continuar supo que no tenía sentido alguno Hermione estaba decidida a ir, y si no fuera por su estado avanzado de embarazo ella también la acompañaría, no le agradaba para nada quedarse atrás mientras Ron peleaba en quien sabe qué lugar, supo exactamente como se sentía su amiga así que opto por no retenerla pues no tenia caso alguno…–cuidare de Lily

–Gracias Luna– Hermione desapareció con una sonrisa en el rostro

– ¿La señorita Hermione tuvo un bebe? – pregunto Dobby aun sorprendido. Siempre había sido muy fácil comunicarse con la señorita Luna

– Si Dobby, una hermosa bebe que también es de Harry

– ¿Del señor Harry Potter?

–Si Dobby ahora descansa que aun no estás recuperado

–No– contradijo el elfo poniéndose una vez mas de pie– el deber de Dobby es cuidar de la nueva brujita de la familia

El elfo desapareció en ese instante y supo por el grito que pego la señora Weasley que ya sabía también que Hermione había regresado al campo de batalla, prudentemente Luna se entretuvo de más con la preparación de pociones en la cocina.

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

– ¡C_rucio_!

La maldición le dio de lleno en el pecho de Harry, y a pesar de que era fuerte, este no lo sintió pues no evito su avance; con cuidado tomo de entre su túnica la espada que hacía cinco años había blandido por última vez.

En el rostro de Krum encontró el desconcierto y la rabia, mezclada por el miedo de verse derrotado. Harry era mucho…mucho más poderoso que él

– ¡Hasta nunca Krum!

Harry de una sola estocada lo decapito y después solo para asegurarse como había hecho con Voldemort hacía cinco años, le atravesó el pecho, donde anatómicamente se encuentra el corazón. Justo en ese momento pudo sentir como volvían a atravesar la barrera, ya lo había sentido y juraba que había sido Dobby pero ahora no era el…y además…

–_Hermione… _– dijo en un susurro y dirigió su vista a la mansión, donde sintió que apareció su esencia mágica

Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia el lugar, sin prestar atención alguna a su alrededor aunque vagamente estaba consciente de lo que sucedía. Los pocos Mortífagos y adeptos a Víctor Krum se rendían al verse derrotados una vez que su señor había caído, otros cuantos, los más valientes o estúpidos, intentaban escapar sin mucho éxito.

Todos respiraron con tranquilidad mientras preparaban a los prisioneros para ser transportados directamente a la prisión de Azkaban según las ordenes de Shaklebott.

Paso de largo de la prisión que contenía a Draco que lo miraba con odio y ojos desorbitados mientras se movía de un lado al otro y le hizo una señal de asentimiento a Orlando que permanecía vigilando al rubio sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Harry sabia que tenia sentimientos encontrados pues resguardaba al hijo del ser que mas odiaba, pero no permitiría que sus sentimientos se antepusieran a su misión, de cualquier manera Lucios Malfoy estaba ya muerto y Orlando tenía que reencontrarse a si mismo después de ese hecho.

Atravesó las puertas de la lúgubre mansión y sabía a dónde se dirigía guiado por la esencia mágica de Hermione, pues conocía ese lugar muy bien gracias a Orlando que le mando toda la información posible mientras se encontraba de encubierto.

Una puerta más a la izquierda se encontraba unas escaleras que llegaban a las mazmorras el horrible, asqueroso y desagradable lugar que fue el hogar de Hermione los últimos 13 meses. Afortunadamente no tuvo que llegar tan lejos para encontrarla.

– ¡Harry! – lo llamo en cuanto lo vio justo después de subir las escaleras, Winky había regresado a donde había estado hasta hace poco… para que cuidara de Lily

– Hermione – Harry la tomo entre sus brazos y, la abrazo con fuerza, estaba consciente que una parte de él pensaba que Hermione desaparecería en cualquier instante. Aun así se obligo a sí mismo a separarse un poco, sin liberarla, para asegurarse de que era ella, de que estaba bien… de que todo había terminado –. No debiste regresar…Lily…

–Ella está bien– Hermione lo miro, como si no fuera real, una parte de su cerebro le gritaba que esto podría ser solo un sueño, que en cualquier momento despertaría en su celda, con moretones y todo el cuerpo adolorido gracias a las "visitas" que Bellatrix le daba de vez en cuando. Por ese motivo llevo sus manos a las mejillas de él para poder sentirlo, para asegurarse que no era un sueño– ¿Eres real? – tuvo que preguntarlo, tenía que asegurarse por todos los medios posibles…

–Hermione– Harry sintió la culpa barrer toda su razón y no pudo responder a la pregunta que ella le hacía, él mismo no podía asegurar que ella fuera real…que este no fuera uno más de sus encuentros imaginarios, que todo había terminado, que una vez mas no habría nada que los separaría, como hacía cinco años pensó… que equivocado había estado, había sido él y su maldita testarudez la que los había separado– PERDONAME…Hermione, perdóname…

Soltó mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y se aferraba de su cintura, no pudo evitar los sollozos, pudo sentir como ella se aferraba a él tratando de liberarlo… lucho para no soltarla pero finalmente lo hizo derrotado por el dolor…por la pena que lo embriagaba, ella inmediatamente se arrodillo a su lado

–No tengo, nada…nada que perdonarte…– Hermione sintió las lagrimas de él empapar sus manos que se habían vuelto a aferrar a las mejillas de él, era real, ahora lo sabia–Viniste por nosotras…como sabia que lo harías…No tengo nada que perdonarte…–.

Entonces Hermione agacho la cabeza y oculto su mirada, Harry no supo cómo interpretar ese gesto, posiblemente no lo había perdonado, tal vez nunca lo haría…lo que ella dijo a continuación le helo la sangre…

–Fue mi culpa…fui tan testaruda

–NO…– Harry se disponía a protestar, pero Hermione le puso la mano sobre sus labios para impedir que continuara

–Cuando supe–Continuo la castaña–…yo sabía que había algo raro, en el señor Hartz… sabía que no era honesto. Lo supe desde el principio, pero entonces…estaba tan cerca y te lo había prometido…eso era lo que me repetía constantemente, pero en realidad quería probarme a mi misma… saber que no te podía fallar

– TU NUNCA…JAMAS… ME HAS FALLADO… ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?– Harry comenzó a negar con la cabeza antes de continuar– siempre has estado ahí para mi… jamás me has dejado solo, fui yo quien te dejo… ¿cómo demonios pude pensar, llegar a creer, que ya me habías olvidado?– Harry golpeo el piso donde estaban arrodillados desprendiendo de su mano una línea de sangre que siguió el camino de las orillas de unión de la madera… como un rio que nace…

– Tenias que creerlo o Bellatrix hubiera matado a Lily…– Hermione tomo su mano herida y la acuno en su pecho– tuve que hacértelo creer… y… tuve un miedo espantoso de que no me creyeras… en esa llamada…tenias que creerlo… cuando supe que estaba embarazada, debí haber regresado a España a decírtelo…perdóname Harry… perdóname

– No…no…no… yo debí, debía protegerlas

– Y lo hiciste, ¿no lo ves Harry?, lo hiciste, estas aquí…Lily está a salvo y es gracias a ti… no nos fallaste…yo sabía que no lo harías…

Harry no supo por que no podía darle la razón, pero no era un tema que discutiría con ella, en esos momentos… solo había algo que durante más de un año había ansiado con todo su ser. Estampo sus labios furiosos, apasionados, desesperados… buscando su alma en ese beso… recuperando su vida y su razón…

– Te amo

Dijo con prisa en una fracción de segundo antes de volver a besarla, esta vez con calma…con amor… pero con la misma fuerza, con la misma pasión

– Yo también te amo– Hermione volvió a besar sus labios– demasiado… Harry Potter– agrego antes de volver a besarlo, se sentía completa por primera vez en mucho…mucho tiempo

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

– Vamos sácame de aquí – Draco había comenzado a hablar cuando veía sus opciones reducidas a nada… podía ver como sus aliados y la basura eran arrastrados, pronto serian enviados a Azkaban…

– ¿Qué, Malfoy le temes al encierro?

– Y pensar que me caías bien, – Draco sonrió con seguridad – ahora tendré que eliminarte…

– Ya te quiero ver intentarlo

Lo reto el Auror acercándose más a la barrera. Habían sido muchos años de odio a los Malfoy, aunque en algún punto de los últimos dos años y medio, la venganza había dejado de tener sentido. – Sabía que odiaba a Lucios Malfoy, lo supo cuando finalmente lo encontró cara a cara y sintió algo horrible, indescriptible cuando Draco atravesó con esa espada a Gabrielle– pero ahora justo en ese momento cuando lo veía desesperado por la libertad supo que no sería tan fácil. Ahora matarlo no tenía sentido alguno, había desaparecido cuando encontró a su nueva familia. El grupo Elite eran su familia…Gabrielle era ahora su familia

Todo había acabado y había ayudado a su capitán a recuperar a su propia familia, se sentía bien por él, y supo que quería lo mismo… llevaba muy poco de Novio de Gabrielle, solo unos meses pero la amaba desde la primera vez que la vio atravesar esa oficina…

No estaba seguro de lo que su mente fraguaba, aunque una parte de ella le repetía sin cesar que sería echar todo al caño. La paciencia con la que se acerco a ella… seguramente le diría que no… pero de cualquier modo se lo diría, su paciencia había llegado a su límite, así que le propondría matrimonio a su chica. Quería pasar con ella el resto de su vida, formar una familia. Dejar de sentirse solo finalmente

_Sabía que para Gabrielle seria todo muy rápido, pero para él…_

– De verdad me caías bien

El comentario de Draco lo saco de sus cavilaciones y le dedico la atención necesaria para verlo tomar por el mango su espada e incrustarla en una de las runas que formaban el pentágono.

Esto provoco que rayos de la magia que lo mantenía cercado salieran disparados como relámpagos en todas direcciones, en su vista periférica alcanzo a ver que esto había llamado la atención de todos en el lugar y pudo ver a su capitán salir de la mansión con Hermione envuelta en sus brazos… La mirada de su capitán parecía de terror cuando el mismo volteo y vio uno de los rayos dirigirse a él, fácilmente logro esquivarlo pero al volver a ponerse en guardia, un nuevo rayo se dirigía a él… estaba demasiado cerca y sabiendo que este no lo podría evitar conjuro el escudo más potente que poseía, aunque también sospechaba que de nada iba a servir, vio como el rayo atravesaba su escudo y le daba directamente en el pecho al mismo tiempo que Draco se veía librado de su prisión

_Si… para Gabrielle podría ser muy rápido, pero para él demasiado tarde…_

Con mirada asesina el mago oscuro se acerco a Orlando y levanto su espada…

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

No olviden sus comentarios nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo

**Luna_Nis**

**Aguascalientes 08-12-09**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ↓) **


	12. Cap 12: La Espada de la Serpiente

**Capitulo 12: La espada de la Serpiente**

_No pudo prolongarlo por más tiempo, así que respiro hondo, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y tomo valor de algún lugar dentro de ella._

Completamente decidida, Luna Weasley salió de la cocina para encarar a su suegra.

– ¿COMO QUE REGRESO A LA BATALLA?- pregunto a un elfo completamente atemorizado – ¿QUIEN HA PODIDO SER CAPAZ DE LLEVARLA DE REGRESO?…LUNA… ¡LUNA!

– Aquí estoy Molly

– ¿Cómo es eso de que Hermione regreso? – pregunto en un susurro que contrarrestaba a los gritos que momentos antes había proferido

– Bueno… – había pocas cosas que podían asustar a Luna Weasley y acababa de descubrir una de ellas– No hubo manera de detenerla– termino con su voz de ensueño mientras daba vuelta y con la ayuda de Remus comenzaban a repartir las nuevas pociones a los heridos.

La señora Weasley comprendió que no había nada que hacer y resignada tomo a la pequeña Lily en brazos. La hermosa bebe rompió en llanto al despertar y ver que no era su madre quien la acunaba.

El llanto delirante de la pequeña ante la ausencia de su madre despertó a Gabrielle de su intranquilo letargo, poco a poco abrió sus hermosos ojos azules reconociendo el lugar; mareada, y débil logro incorporarse lentamente, hasta poder sentarse en la camilla. Una punzada de dolor la atravesó, sabía lo que era, era la herida que Malfoy le había producido con esa filosa espada, pero esta no se comparaba a la congoja de su corazón… una angustia que tenia rostro y nombre

– Orlando.

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

Harry reacciono instintivamente, soltó a Hermione y alcanzo a decirle – No te muevas– justo antes de desaparecerse, logro interponerse a tiempo entre Orlando y Draco, evitando que este último le diera el tiro de gracia al Auror bajo su mando

– Jajajaja Potter– soltó el rubio saltando para atrás debido a la fuerza con la que Harry había impedido su ataque – creo que solo quedamos tu y yo

Harry no dijo nada, estaba cansado del dialogo, y de los imbéciles que lo querían muerto, este día parecía no acabar, él estaba decidido a terminarlo de una vez por todas… Se lanzo en pos del rubio cuando sintió que Hermione convocaba el cuerpo mal herido de Orlando, sabía que la herida era grave, y le debía a él, el haber rescatado a Hermione y Lily, esto era algo que no dejaría pasar.

Draco no parecía dispuesto a dejarse vencer, los años de rencillas…el odio arraigado y su reciente, nuevo…mejorado poder mágico le brindaban la confianza que de antaño carecía. Se lanzo decidido en pos de su enemigo y el sonido de las espadas al chocar retumbo en el patio entre ruinas y escombros atrayendo la atención de vencedores y prisioneros

Sirius, Ron y algunos magos del Ejército de Dumbledore y de la Orden del Fénix comenzaron a acercarse a los magos que se enfrentaban delimitando un círculo dispuestos a evitar cualquier intento de fuga de Draco, con las varitas en alto esperaban cualquier momento para derribar al rubio, sin encontrar realmente ninguno, pues la lucha era muy cerrada y además del uso de la espada varios rayos de hechizos salían disparados. Mismos que eran evitados por las espadas o escudos conjurados

Sin duda Draco poseía ahora mucho poder mágico, aunque Harry podía asegurar que no era un rival para él, evito una estocada dando media vuelta y lanzo una certera al pecho del rubio; Draco reacciono efectivamente y logro evitar una herida mortal pero el filo de la espada le había atravesado el costado derecho. Esto disparo la adrenalina en el rubio que cambio de estrategia y lanzo la espada certeramente al cuello del ojiverde…Harry pudo detener el ataque interponiendo su propia espada, pero en esa posición el filo de la espada de Draco estaba muy cerca de él…

La hoja plateada brillaba cerca de su mejilla cuando reparo en las esmeraldas incrustadas en el mango de la espada.

Una corazonada lo llevo a recorrer la letal arma, donde encontró grabadas las iníciales S.S. envueltas en una serpiente cuya cabeza llegaba a la punta de la espada…

– ¡_Crucio_!– la maldición de Harry le dio de lleno a Draco en donde tenía la herida provocada por su espada y lo hizo tambalearse y soltar una blasfemia

– Nos volveremos a ver Potter– dijo antes de desaparecer de su vista

Harry no pudo reaccionar por unos segundos que parecieron horas enteras… esa espada… – No… ¡NO! – Grito impotente mientras enterraba la espada de Godric Gryffindor en la tierra. Justo en ese momento lo sintió regresar; volvió a tomar la espada que conjuro sin su varita…, lo vio aparecer cerca de los prisioneros y el mismo se apareció ahí, con la espada en mano lanzo una estocada que cruzo la herida que Gabrielle le había hecho con anterioridad. Trato de lanzarle un hechizo pero el rubio se movió a un costado justo a tiempo para desaparecer junto a Parkinson.

Draco había regresado por ella.

– Harry– la voz de Hermione lo regreso a su entorno… volvió a desaparecerse para regresar a donde estaba su castaña

Ginny estaba arrodillada junto a Orlando mientras realizaba algunos hechizos con su varita…

– Necesito a Neville – dijo Ginny desesperada, pues esa era una herida muy complicada, algo que no estaba aun calificada para sanar…

– Bien – Harry levanto la mirada para ver a los magos que se habían acercado– Héctor…Alex, se quedan bajo las órdenes de Shaklebott, asegúrense que todas esas alimañas lleguen a Azkaban

Ambos magos asintieron y se alejaron después de dirigirle una mirada a su compañero…

– Ron reúne a los imbéciles que siempre están pegados a Draco…a ellos los quiero en el cuartel

– ¿Harry que…

– Por favor haz lo que te digo– Harry cerró los ojos y se concentro mientras envolvía en un abrazo a Hermione a Ginny que a su vez estaba deteniendo la hemorragia de Orlando– Fawkes estará contigo en un instante.

– ¡Neville! – grito Ginny en cuanto aparecieron, rápidamente Luna, que estaba cerca y se percato de cómo llegaban apareció una camilla

– ¿Con que fue la herida? – pregunto rápidamente Neville al ver que un par de hechizos no podían cerrarla

– Una barrera mágica– respondió Hermione luciendo pálida pero sin ver a Neville si no a Gabrielle que se había acercado lentamente y también la cuestionaba con la mirada – Magia Rúnica

Neville no respondió nada pero intercambio una silenciosa mirada con Ginny y rápidamente ambos se dirigieron a una habitación al fondo, misma que habían preparado como quirófano de emergencia

– ¡Orlando! – llamo Gabrielle en un susurro antes de perder el conocimiento

Remus que se encontraba cerca de ella la atrapo en sus brazos justo a tiempo para llevarla a la camilla donde descansaba antes de la aparición de Harry.

Harry se acerco a ellos rápidamente y Hermione que se disponía a seguirlo fue interceptada por la señora Weasley que rápidamente le formulaba preguntas constantes y desesperadas, pues nadie más había aparecido con ellos y ella estaba angustiada por su familia

– Está ardiendo en fiebre – dijo Remus cuando Luna y Harry se habían acercado para ayudarla

Harry no se entretuvo más y desgarro la túnica de la bruja mostrando su hombro izquierdo y parte de su pecho, una horrible herida ennegrecida se encontraba medio suturada….

– Yo la suture – dijo Luna en un susurro al ver horrorizada la herida de la bruja– no pensé que fuera tan grave… no estaba así

– Esto es una maldición– dijo rápidamente el Ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – o alguna clase de veneno

– Es…

Pero Harry no termino de aclarar las dudas de nadie, en ese momento Fawkes había regresado junto a Ron, Deán, Sirius y Nymphadora que traían a los prisioneros que Harry había solicitado. Gregory Goyle y Blaise Zabini, eran conducidos por Dean, Sirius y Tonks al sótano de la guarida donde los esperaban las celdas.

Hermione que se libero de la señora Weasley gracias a Ron que ocupo su lugar en el interrogatorio había llegado al lado de Harry y miraba con desconsuelo a la bruja tendida que llamaba entre delirios a Orlando

– Fawkes – llamo el ojiverde y el Fénix rápidamente se poso en la cabecera de la camilla donde posaba Gabrielle – ¿Podrías?... – pregunto Harry con duda, no sabía cómo podría nacerle al fénix hacer lo mismo que había hecho por él hacía tantos años –por favor…–

Todos miraron como el sublime pájaro inclino su cabeza para después comenzar a llorar sobre la ennegrecida herida de la bruja… una lagrima tras otra, después de un largo minuto pudieron apreciar una diferencia en la herida… comenzaba a perder ese horrible color negro y parecía acortarse de las orillas

Finalmente el Fénix dejo su faena para volver a posarse en la cabecera de la camilla de Gabrielle

Remus evaluó el estado de la bruja y sonrió con tranquilidad al confirmar que la temperatura disminuía considerablemente y de la herida solo quedaba un profundo corte, de color normal. Luna volvió a suturarla con mucho cuidado mientras la chica de sangre vela caía en un profundo letargo

– ¿Que fue eso? – pregunto Ron que se había acercado a abrazar a su esposa, cuando ella había terminado y se dejo envolver por el pelirrojo feliz de que hubiese vuelto a salvo

– Veneno de Basilisco –respondió Harry inmediatamente ganándose la atención de los presentes

– Imposible – contradijo Remus – El veneno de Basilisco actúa inmediatamente habría muerto casi al instante

– Actúa inmediatamente cuando es inyectado desde su fuente principal, pero en este caso… fue la espada

– ¿La espada? – pregunto ahora Luna que no entendía de que hablaban

– Imposible… – dijo Hermione en un susurro al comprender las palabas de Harry

– Al parecer no– Harry volteo a mirarla – la reconocí cuando estábamos peleando, es la misma que vi en la mente de Voldemort antes de acabar con él

– Tu… viste la espada de Slytherin – recordó Ron al seguir las palabras de Hermione – pero no podría ser por qué la espada que hirió a Gabrielle la portaba… Malfoy…

Ron comenzó a guardar silencio conforme sus propias palabras revelaban la única opción a que Draco Malfoy pudiera blandir la espada de Salazar Slytherin

– Pero se supone que solo los herederos pueden tocar las espadas– concluyo Luna en cuanto Ron guardo silencio

– Draco… ¿hijo de Voldemort? – pregunto Hermione en un susurro

– Eso es lo que pienso averiguar – su vista se dirigió a las escaleras donde aparecieron Sirius, Deán y Tonks

Después de apretar un poco la mano que sostenía la de Hermione –tratando de decirle sin palabras que en un momento regresaría –la soltó para dirigirse a las escaleras, Ron y Sirius lo siguieron y Hermione se había quedado para ver a quien ayudaba.

Bajo las escaleras mientras que en su mente pasaban un millón de cosas

–Solo eran Goyle y Zabini –dijo en un susurro, sabiendo que lo escucharían

–No encontré a Grabe y Noot estaba muerto, creo que por un cuchillo de Gabrielle –Ron no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa al recordarlo…–Su abdomen parecía picadillo…

–Mi sobrino regreso por una Mortífaga…

–Parkinson –corroboro el ojiverde…– espero que estos dos me den algunas respuestas

No era la primera vez que se adentraba en esa sala y no le sorprendió ver por lo menos seis diferentes celdas cada una similar a las demás… pero de varios tamaños… en dos de ellas, completamente ajenos a su entorno se encontraban sus prisioneros, Sirius le había aclarado que cada celda estaba diseñada para aislar a los prisioneros y que no se vieran entre ellos mediante un hechizo de invisibilidad… así como tampoco se podían escuchar gracias al hechizo mufliato. Lo que evitaba que se pusieran de acuerdo y armaran alguna historia por si los querían interrogar…

Harry no lo pensó dos veces y entro con Goyle; después de todo ese gorila había acompañado al rubio desde el colegio, suponía que ese sería el "amigo" de Draco…

Goyle no parecía sorprendido al ver a Potter una vez que Sirius quitara los hechizos que mantenían aislado al Mortífago…

–Voy a ir al grano…–Harry hablo acaparando su atención pues Goyle parecía buscar la mirada de Nott –ahora que lo podía ver debido a que el hechizo fue removido– que estaba completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía fuera de su celda– Dime donde demonios esta Malfoy

–No lo sé…–dijo rápidamente Goyle y sin temor en la voz.

Harry pudo constatar por si mismo que el rollizo mago no mentía… el realmente no sabía dónde podría estar el rubio… pero estaba tan asustado que sin percatarse de que le habían creído a la primera soltó completamente todo lo poco que sabia

– El… comenzó a actuar raro, solo se la pasaba con Krum y se ausentaban por días en "misiones secretas"… nunca pensé… el… el decapito a su padre… eso fue horrible… mi padre, seguro también mato a mi padre. Le había echado la culpa a unos Aurores… pero ahora…. Además mato a Vincent… a ¡VINCENT!…

–Parkinson… –a Harry no le sorprendió la actitud del Mortífago, y tampoco lo nervioso que se mostraba, lo que si le sorprendió fue la actitud que ahora mostraba… el mencionar a la morena Goyle se tomo su tiempo para responder…

–Las cosas no fueron fáciles después de la caída del señor Oscuro, Draco y Pansy estaban juntos… pero … de verdad Draco cambio mucho cuando comenzó a juntarse con Krum… entonces ellos… ellos rompieron, Draco le rompió el corazón…No sé por qué regreso por ella, pero si le hace algo… el… él se va a arrepentir

Harry había terminado con Goyle y con una seña a su padrino este lo volvió a aislar, podían verlo gritar pero nada más que un zumbido llegaba a sus oídos…

– ¿Harry que fue lo que paso? – Pregunto Sirius que no comprendía mucho de lo que había pasado en los últimos minutos – ¿A que se referían con eso de las espadas?

–En la batalla donde derrote a Voldemort, el… él intento tomar la espada de Godric Gryffindor pero un hechizo impidió que la tomara….

– Hermione descubrió que solo los herederos podían portar sus armas–continuo el pelirrojo mientras Sirius comenzaba a Comprender lo que los chicos decían

–Y la espada… que Draco portaba…

–Era sin duda la de Salazar Slytherin–Harry confirmo mientras su mirada se perdía en Zabini que se mantenía quieto en su celda como un cazador preparándose para atacar –la vi en la mente de Voldemort, él, al desearla la visualizo, la estuvo buscando por mucho, mucho tiempo…

–Espera…. ¿Me están queriendo decir que Draco es un heredero?! ¿Qué es heredero de Salazar Slytherin… que es hijo de Voldemort?

–Así parece… así parece –concluyo el ojiverde al dejar a su padrino en Shock él mismo no podía creerlo, pero no encontraba otra conclusión razonable

Dio media vuelta y visualizo a Zabini, este chico distaba mucho del que conoció en Hogwarts, el nivel de magia que emanaba era superior al que debía de tener, no tenía ninguna duda de que había estado sometido a la maldición que invento Krum, sin duda encontraría mas respuestas con él.

–Harry… Potter…No se suponía que llegarías

–Aunque me estaban esperando

–Bueno esa era una posibilidad, Víctor lo esperaba, aunque trato de que te regresaras

–Claro… trato de matar a Pettegrew – agrego el ojiverde – Con Kreacher… ¿Cómo hizo que el elfo lo obedeciera?

– Bueno… Victor trato de encontrarla el mismo… Pero no pudo… en realidad nunca supimos donde la tienes oculta…tuvo que inventarle una historia a Bellatrix

– Que solo la rata había visto el hechizo, y que podrían necesitarla…– No fue una pregunta Harry lo vio tan claro en la mente de Zabini y este lo supo de inmediato

– Exacto– dijo mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro– el viejo elfo murió así que eso confirmo que la rata estaba en Londres… lo que solo significaba que tú estabas también aquí… bueno si es que aun estamos en Londres… ¿Qué es este lugar?... Definitivamente no es Azkaban…

– No estás aquí para que te resolvamos tus dudas…

– Sirius Black… esa sí que es una sorpresa… la sangre sucia es astuta después de todo…

Harry pudo usar su magia pero aun tenía mucho rencor contenido así que solo atino a atizarle un golpe en el estomago, mismo que le saco todo el aire obligándolo a caer de rodillas…

– jaja..cof..ja…cof jajaja… Tu temperamento no ha cambiado Potter… – como pudo volvió a incorporarse – La sangre…

Una vez más Harry descargo su furia en Zabini – ¿Dónde demonios esta?

La sonrisa se había borrado por completo del rostro del Mortífago mientras trataba de incorporarse nuevamente, sin mucho éxito… pero si le dedico una mirada envenenada– No lo encontraras… No hasta que él quiera que lo encuentres… o el día que te va a matar

Eso fue todo lo que Harry necesito para descubrir en su mente lo que necesitaba… dio media vuelta para salir de la celda seguido por Sirius y Ron que guardaron silencio hasta que los hechizos volvieron a levantarse… ahora Zabini no podía verlos, pero mantenía esa actitud tranquila… estaba muy seguro de escapar de ese lugar… Harry no iba a impedírselo…

– ¿Y bien? – pregunto Ron finalmente para romper el tedioso silencio buscando respuestas

– No creo que Draco sepa de su origen, y si lo sabe no se lo ha dicho a nadie… Zabini confía en el poder del rubio, el mismo recibió algunas transferencias

– ¿De que estás hablando Harry? – pregunto Sirius

– Bien… esto es todo lo que se… Víctor creó una maldición… encontró la manera de transferir la esencia mágica de un mago a otro…

– Una práctica medieval que se perdió en el tiempo– Remus había bajado para averiguar por qué tardaban tanto y se unió a la conversación – Fue prohibida por que ocasionaba demencia en los magos o brujas que recibían el poder y…

–…una tortuosa, agonizante y lenta muerte para el mago que perdía su poder– concluyo Harry mientras dirigía su mirada a su ex profesor de DCAO

– Nunca había escuchado algo así– dijo Sirius que miraba a su viejo amigo de aventuras– ¿y dices que Draco recibió esencia mágica? Entonces el…

– Se volvió muy inestable, pero Víctor encontró la manera de controlarlo… y perfecciono la maldición justo a tiempo para el ritual

– ¿Quería el poder de Voldemort?- pregunto Ron comprendiendo lo que Harry les contaba

– El de Voldemort y el de Lily- aclaro Remus acertando, Harry lo confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza

– El poder de tres herederos… Draco no conoce la maldición perfeccionada. Aunque puedo adivinar que el mismo tratara de perfeccionarla, después de todo fue el aprendiz de Víctor, su objetivo es el mismo. Si sabe de su condición, eventualmente solo buscara a Lily– una onda de poder comenzó a emanar de Harry al solo imaginar a su pequeña en peligro, debía terminar con el rubio para que Lily estuviese a salvo– si no lo sabe es solo cuestión de tiempo…

– Ella estará bien– Sirius coloco su mano en el hombro de su ahijado, lo que logro calmarlo un poco– No permitiremos que le pase nada, ahora está con nosotros

Harry ya no respondió, aunque sabía que tenía razón encontraría a Malfoy antes de que el rubio planease algo en contra de su familia… y lo haría antes de permitirle perfeccionar el hechizo… Su resolución estaba tomada, no había nada más que hacer para que Lily y Hermione estuviesen a salvo… él lo sabia…aunque había un conflicto interno… – mismo que debatió mientras subía las escaleras seguido por Ron, Sirius y Remus – decirle o no a Hermione… no quería preocuparla, no después de todo lo que había vivido… no ahora que estaba a salvo… pero era de Lily de quien debían preocuparse ahora, y no quería ocultárselo, por qué sería como una mentira… no quería más secretos entre él y Hermione… ya no

Por un momento se debatió entre lo que necesitaba hacer y lo que deseaba hacer…

…a futuro tenía una familia que proteger, pero no deseaba separarse de Hermione… nunca más…de eso estaba completamente seguro mientras la veía acercarse a él para eventualmente envolverlo en un abrazo…– el gustoso la recibió mientras rodeaba su pequeña cintura acercándola mas a él entrelazando sus manos– no… no se separaría de ella, le diría lo que sabia y de alguna manera esperaba que entre los dos encontraran alguna solución.

Mientras se debatía interiormente observo a Deán acercarse a una de las camillas, Lavender estaba inconsciente y lucia pálida, Deán tomo una de sus manos entre las suyas y comenzó a susurrarle cosas al oído; Tonks avanzo hacia Remus con una gran sonrisa mientras este la encontraba a medio camino y la envolvía en sus brazos, Sirius se había acercado a ellos y comenzó a bromear con su amigo, mientras veía a su ex-profesor, por primera vez sonrojarse y a Tonks propinarle un coscorrón a su primo…

Recorrió el lugar con su vista y observo a sus amigos, Cho estaba en otra de las camillas con un brazo vendado y Michael que tenía un extraño corte en su frente le hacía compañía; Ana y Susan se miraban a los ojos e intercambiaban sonrisas mientras se sujetaban de las manos; Denis y Colín que tenían una pierna rota cada uno, parecían orgullosos de sí mismos mientras se sostenían en las rejas de lo que parecía ser una cuna admirando algo que hizo a Harry detener su corazón

Hermione que en silencio había seguido la mirada de Harry se percato de todo lo que observaba y sabia lo que podía pasar por la mente de él en cada momento en que su vista se poso en sus amigos, pero no estaba muy segura de lo que pensaba en el instante en que su rostro se congelo y su respiración disminuyo…

– Vamos

La voz de Hermione lo devolvió un poco a la realidad, sintió cuando su mano que estaba entrelazada con la de ella se contraía debido al apretón, volteo su mirada a Hermione y vio un brillo que jamás había visto antes, ella también parecía nerviosa… él solo se perdió en ese brillo y por unos instantes volvió a encontrar sus pulmones y recordó cómo debía respirar, asintió en silencio y se dejo guiar por su hermosa castaña

No pudo evitar pasar saliva y sentirse como cuando presento su EXTASIS en Pociones, o algo parecido…

Su vista periférica capto las reacciones de los demás habitantes en el cuartel, todos habían dejado de verse entre ellos para observar la escena que se llevaba a cabo en el centro, Denis le dio un codazo a Colín y entre saltos debido a sus vendas se alejaron de la cuna. Dentro de ella había un diminuto ser humano

La pequeña aun tenía una sonrisa en el rostro mientras veía alejarse a los hermanos Cravey, entonces centro toda su atención a los nuevos personajes que se acercaban a ella, su sonrisa aumento de una manera mágica al reconocer a su madre

– Te lo dije– dijo finalmente Harry hablando en un susurro

Hermione lo miraba con duda, no sabía a lo que se refería, Harry en cambio no le quitaba la mirada a la pequeña bebe de solo un año

– Ella tiene tu sonrisa

Un sollozo silencioso escapo de los labios de Hermione al recordar a que se refería Harry

– Tiene tus ojos –complemento ella

La pequeña se puso de pie mientras se sostenía de los barrotes, y levantaba los brazos en dirección de Harry, los ojos verdes tan idénticos a los de él no le quitaban la mirada, la bebe sabia quien era él – él lo sabía… estaba seguro de eso–. Aun con un temor desconocido pero con una valentía renovada la tomo en brazos y la estrecho con fuerza, con la fuerza suficiente para sentirla, saber que era real, pero claro sin lastimarla, y comenzó a llorar, inevitablemente. Era real…

Harry la separo un poco de él para observarla más detalladamente… encontró más cosas que se parecían a su madre…

– Tiene tus pecas…

– Y tú cabello negro – complemento la castaña también entre lágrimas, por fin podía ver a Harry y a su hija, juntos… ahora nada los separaría… Lily estaba segura y ella estaba tranquila.

Harry le quito por primera vez la mirada a la bebe y vio a Hermione que aun lloraba en silencio por la escena que presenciaba…– Tiene tus risos – Harry sonrió como hacía años no lo hacía – es mejor de lo que imagine…es hermosa…como tu

– Su nombre es Lily– dijo ella, aunque sabía que él lo sabía…

– Lily Jane – aclaro él recordando el nombre que le habían puesto aun antes de que ella siquiera existiera…

– Lily Jane Potter

Harry no lo resistió más y envolvió a Hermione en un abrazo que culmino con un beso prolongado y apasionado. – Gracias – dijo antes de darle otro beso en los labios – gracias…– volvió a repetir mientras volvía a besarla

Hermione por su parte se sentía dichosa y segura por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, por un momento perdió el equilibrio, la habitación daba vueltas y tuvo que sostenerse de Harry para no caer

– Hermione – había dicho Harry al percatarse de su leve desvanecimiento mientras la sostenía con fuerza con su mano libre

– Estoy bien – aseguro la castaña

– Claro que no señorita – intervino la señora Weasley – rompiendo la pequeña burbuja en la que ambos estaban envueltos– la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo rápidamente a una camilla para que tomara asiento– No debiste regresar estas muy débil… toma esto – Molly Weasley no aceptaba un no por respuesta y momentos después Hermione bebía el brebaje que le restauro un poco las fuerzas

Harry que se había acercado a ellas con Lily en brazos permaneció en silencio mientras volvía a repasar todos los hechos pasados, Hermione no lucia nada bien, estaba ojerosa y pálida… podría estar enferma o anémica…lo mejor sería que Neville la revisara.

Este pensamiento lo trajo a la completa realidad del momento que estaba viviendo, Neville al igual que Ginny se encontraban en el quirófano tratando de salvar a su estratega, a su amigo, a quien le debía la vida y la existencia… la pieza clave en el rescate de Hermione y su hija…

… su hija…

Aun estaba consciente de Lily en sus brazos que miraba seriamente a su madre, ¿ella sabría que Hermione no estaba del todo bien? – Si, definitivamente era tan analítica e intuitiva como su castaña – podía ver a Hermione y Lily que se encontraban por ahora, y, tanto como pudiera él protegerlas… a salvo. Pero sabía también como había sucedido años atrás, ninguna batalla es libre del dolor y la perdida. Lo confirmo en ese momento al ver a Gabrielle reaccionar poco a poco mientras Neville y Ginny salían del quirófano improvisado

Lo supo cuando la chica Vela profirió un grito de dolor al ver las batas de los sanadores ensangrentadas

No le quedo ninguna duda al ver sus rostros pálidos y derrotados…

Esta batalla no había sido diferente a ninguna otra…

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

Uuuuy que cierre...Por fin solo queda un cap,... que va a ser el Epilogo, lamento mucho la tardanza me atore con la escena de Harry y Lily, era muy importante de cualquier manera espero que haya quedado bien, a mi me gusto... vamos chicos últimos comentarios.... denle click al botoncito del color de los ojos de Lily....*_*

**Luna_Nis**

**Aguascalientes 10-03-10**

Plis rr, ...

**(clic abajo ↓)**

**P.S. Ahora pueden seguirme en Twitter... es: (ia saben sin los espacios) twitter . com / real_luna_nis  
**


	13. Cap 13: Epilogo

**Capitulo 13: Epilogo**

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

**Parte I La Sentencia**

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

La primera vez que Harry Potter se presento en esa sala fue a los catorce años mediante los recuerdos del profesor Dumbledore, cuando -sin saber realmente lo que hacía-, se había introducido en el pensadero oculto en el armario del despacho del director.

En esta ocasión, al igual que aquella vez un selecto grupo de magos con túnicas de color gris con un sello en "W" -color plata en el lado izquierdo a la altura del pecho- ocupaban muchos de los lugares de la sala. Los miembros del Wizengamot habían aumentado. Otra cosa que no pudo evitar relacionar fue el escenario que se había presentado en ese recuerdo y que ahora venía a su mente como si lo hubiese 'vivido' ayer…

Este día como aquel los miembros del tribunal se habían reunido para enjuiciar y sentenciar Mortífagos. Desde la caída del señor tenebroso no se llevaban a cabo juicios a Magos oscuros, no al menos tantos juicios seguidos un día tras otro –llevaban una semana con estos juicios– la prisión de Azkaban había sido modificada ya tres veces para que cupieran sus nuevos residentes. Y los Dementores no eran los únicos que vigilaban la prisión. Un enorme Hébrido Negro entrenado –por el mismo Charlie- resguardaba los alrededores y los Aurores estaban a cargo de la seguridad. El nuevo Ministro de Magia no confiaba en los Dementores como sus antecesores y aunque aun resguardaban la prisión, estos no llevaban el mando.

La segunda vez que estuvo en esa mazmorra, había sido solo un año después antes de su quinto curso cuando había sido citado por haber utilizado el _Patronus _en Privet Drive frente a su primo Dudley…

Muchas similitudes y muchos recuerdos… pero ahora que era su tercera ocasión en ese lugar había cosas que diferenciaban mucho en sus recuerdos

El ministro de Magia que había estado presente en su audiencia no solo distaba mucho del actual. Amelia Bones era el primer Ministro de Magia que era Bruja, en toda la historia mágica. Y en aquella ocasión en 1995 solo había estado Dumbledore – que había fungido como defensor– presente.

Ahora en las gradas podía ver a Tonks… Luna, Ron y Hermione que lo miraban un poco serios, el podía adivinar que estaban incluso nerviosos ante como se desarrollaría la audiencia, esto casi le arranco una sonrisa involuntaria… a sus flancos, acompañándolo se encontraban Alex, Héctor y Gabrielle. Mientras él en sus manos sostenía al acusado…la jaula de Pettigrew estaba oculta bajo una manta…

Podía sentir a la rata tratando inútilmente de roer las rejas que la mantenían cautiva

– Se presenta ante la señora Amelia Bones Ministro de Magia y el magistrado del Wizengamot al mago Peter Pettigrew quien se creía asesinado por el Señor Sirius Black la noche del 2 de Noviembre de 1981-decia un mago de estatura mediana mientras leía un pergamino con los datos del juicio– Funge como escribiente el señor Denis Cravey y vocero su servidor Jacob Lynn

– ¿Quien presenta al acusado?- pregunto Madame Bones al centro de la sala

– Yo, Harry James Potter, Auror- Finalizo Harry mientras dejaba en el centro de la habitación la jaula que contenía a una desagradable rata…– El acusado es un animago no registrado– continuo mientras abría la jaula y con un movimiento de su varita se transfiguro a la forma humana de Peter Pettigrew e inmediatamente lo sujetaba las cadenas del asiento del acusado.

Peter miraba con terror a su alrededor, y derrotado se dejo sentar manteniendo a las cadenas que ahora sujetaban sus pies y manos completamente dóciles. Un cuchicheo se levanto entre los presentes y flashes de diferentes cámaras lo inundaron desde el banquillo destinado a la prensa.

– Como medida de seguridad durante el juicio el acusado estará bajo los efectos del suero de la verdad– Decía el vocero al mismo tiempo que daba una señal de asentimiento a dos magos con túnicas del sanatorio San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas– Dos sanadores le aplicaran el suero y permanecerán en la sala para supervisar la presente audiencia…– finalizo mientras los sanadores obligaban al acusado a beber la poción

– El acusado declara la veracidad de su identidad… ¿es usted Peter Pettigrew?

– Si

– Señor Lynn los cargos- demando madame Bones

– Se le acusa del asesinato de 12 muggles la noche del dos de noviembre de 1981 en una calle muggle y en presencia de mas muggles, además de su participación en la muerte de Lily y James Potter, que se origino debido a la traición de confianza que los Potter habían dispuesto en su persona, -al nombrarlo guardián del encantamiento _fidelius_- al ya caído señor oscuro Lord Voldemort revelándole la ubicación del lugar secreto en donde los Potter se resguardaban, además de haber sostenido una identidad de espía pasando información valiosa de la nombrada y conocida Orden del Fénix durante más de tres años.

– Por el cargo de ser espía bajo las órdenes de Lord Voldemort pasándole información valiosa de la Orden del Fénix durante más de tres años, ¿Cómo se declara señor Pettigrew?

– Culpable

– Por el cargo de asesinato a los muggles la noche del 2 de Noviembre de 1981, ¿cómo se declara señor Pettigrew?

–… Culpable

– Por el cargo de haber informado a Lord Voldemort la ubicación de los Potter traicionando así la confianza que los fallecidos habían puesto en usted y ocasionando debido a esta información la muerte del matrimonio Potter y el intento de homicidio del señor Harry James Potter, ¿Cómo se declara señor Pettigrew?

–…,…,… Culpable

– La gravedad de los cargos-comenzó la Ministro con voz tensa y cargada de desprecio- y las declaraciones del prisionero no dan pie a un juicio, por lo que este tribunal deliberara la sentencia del acusado…se tomara un receso de 15 minutos

– Si me permite – dijo Harry atrayendo la atención de los presentes y ganándose unos cuantos…-muchos-, flashes de cámara dirigidos ahora a él.

– Me gustaría pedir al tribunal que se tomara en cuenta la sentencia de ser enviado a Azkaban bajo la supervisión de Dementores noche y día, con la ayuda de un hechizo de anti-trasfiguración para evitar que el acusado se transforme en la rata que es… de por vida

– Al tribunal le gustaría conocer los motivos para su petición señor Potter – dijo madame Bones

– Peter Pettigrew, traiciono a mis padres… a pesar de que se decía ser amigo, no solo un amigo, un hermano de mi padre… fingió su propia muerte, provocando la acusación falsa sobre Sirius Black, que además era mi padrino y tutor legal. Así que él me quito la oportunidad de una infancia diferente a la que lleve con la hermana de mi madre, Sirius Black paso doce años en una celda custodiado por Dementores siendo inocente, no pido más de lo que merece

– Piedad Harry– dijo de repente Pettigrew ganándose muchos murmullos que ahora incluían blasfemias y abucheos– una vez me la diste

Harry permaneció de pie a su lado sin mirarlo y esperando la resolución de Amelia Bones

– El tribunal tomara en cuenta su petición señor Potter… el receso será de quince minutos…

Pettigrew no había dejado de pedir piedad, pero Harry ya no lo iba a escuchar, así que dio media vuelta y se alejo del centro de la sala al mismo tiempo que Gabrielle, Héctor y Alejandro rodeaban el banco de los acusados. Harry solo inclino la cabeza, podía alejarse de la rata pues estaba segura con los miembros de su grupo elite, mientras él tomaba el respiro que necesitaba.

El rostro serio y ceñudo de Harry cambio por completo al encontrar la paz de los ojos castaños que le habían robado el corazón, Hermione le sonrió con confianza, dándole seguridad, apoyo y la fuerza que en esos momentos el necesitaba para seguir adelante, estaba tan cerca de la meta que se había propuesto hacia tantos años… Hermione lo rodeo en un abrazo y Harry se embriago del aroma y la calidez que ella desprendía… incluso, por ese instante podía olvidar el lugar en donde estaba…

– Maldita rata… mira que después de todo, pedir piedad… – despotricaba Ron mientras su mano era sostenida por Luna que había insistido –a pesar de su estado –en asistir al juicio.

– ¿Y Remus? – pregunto Harry liberando a Hermione pero sin permitir que se alejara pues aun la tenia sujeta por la cintura

– Se ha quedado con Sirius afuera– respondió Tonks – Fue muy difícil convencer a mi queridísimo primo de que esperara… seguro que si ha estado aquí ya hubiera intentado matar a la rata… Yo misma no sé cómo me he podido contener

– Todo saldrá bien– dijo Hermione al ver que Harry fruncía nuevamente el ceño– no importa la sentencia, ¿lo sabes cierto?

Harry no pudo más que admirar a Hermione y saber que ella tenía razón… cuando regreso a Londres su único objetivo era la venganza, limpiar el nombre de su padrino y regresar a una vida vacía y solitaria donde solo los recuerdos de lo que parecía una vida pasada lo acompañarían.

Eso hasta saber que no podría vivir sin el amor de su vida y decidirse a buscarla sin imaginar que para entonces sería demasiado tarde.

Si le hubieran dicho que dos semanas después de su arribo a Londres habría recuperado a Hermione, descubierto que tenía una hija y que su padrino había sido liberado del arco - por el amor de su vida - donde había caído en esa antigua batalla. Habría remitido al desquiciado mental al cuarto piso, del hospital San Mungo.

No importaba la sentencia, él ya había ganado en muchos, muchos sentidos.

El silencio inundo la sala y dirigió su vista a donde todos miraban ahora que había salido de sus cavilaciones. Los miembros del Wizengamot y Amelia Bones ocuparon sus lugares…Hermione apretó su mano en señal de apoyo antes de que el regresara al centro de la sala junto a su equipo… Peter volvió a suplicar entre lloriqueos, no pudo evitar preguntarse cómo había encajado esta alimaña en entre los mejores amigos de su padre.

– Este tribunal ha decidido someter la sentencia del acusado a Voto abierto…Los que estén a favor de que el acusado reciba el Beso de un Dementor…

Harry no pudo evitar contener un poco la respiración ante las palabras del Ministro de Magia…

–…levanten la mano

1…2….3….4….9 manos levantadas

– Bien, ahora los que estén a favor de que el acusado cumpla su castigo en la prisión de Azkaban hasta el final de sus días acompañado por Dementores y con un hechizo anti-transfiguración… levanten la mano

– Peter Pettigrew... Este tribunal lo sentencia a pasar el resto de su vida al confinamiento en Azkaban bajo la guardia y supervisión de dos Dementores que lo acompañaran las 24 horas del día. Conservara los derechos de visita con el que algunos prisioneros son privilegiados…

Amelia Bones cerro momentáneamente sus ojos para controlarse. Ella había conocido a James y a Lily y ambos eran muy queridos para ella, para ella y muchos más. No merecían la traición y la muerte

-Aunque dudo que alguien lo visite, usted traiciono de muchas maneras a sus amigos…Quítenlo de mi presencia –ordeno finalmente mirando a los Aurores del grupo Elite que lo escoltarían hasta su Azkaban

Harry dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta de los prisioneros, Ron se acerco a ellos. Y Harry solo podía ver a la 'rata', no se sentía feliz por su final, no sabía si se sentía satisfecho de haber obtenido lo que buscaba. De alguna manera había sido a un alto precio. Ahora había recuperado a Hermione pero sabía que le había fallado… a ella y a Lily. Tenía un discurso preparado para este momento, algo que deseo tantas veces decir…ahora no parecía tener sentido, simplemente quería cambiar de pergamino, dejar todo eso atrás… así que con una simple señal a sus Aurores y a Ron dio media vuelta para concluir la meta que se había propuesto hacia tantos años.

– Ron sabes a donde llevarlo – dijo sin voltear.

Ya habían discutido la idea de encerrar a la rata en la misma celda que había sido el hogar de Sirius durante doce años. Que la rata viviera en carne propia el infierno por el que Sirius tuvo que pasar, parecía satisfacer a todos…

Justo cuando Harry estaba por atravesar la puerta… sintió una mirada sobre él, una completamente diferente fría y siniestra, sus instintos se activaron, detuvo sus pasos y dio la vuelta bruscamente buscando el origen… justo detrás de él pudo distinguir como Alex obligaba a Peter para tomar su forma animal y facilitar el transporte. Héctor y Gabrielle detuvieron sus pasos al ver a su capitán y desvainaron sus varitas dando media vuelta. Harry repaso la sala tres veces y la presencia que había sentido había desaparecido… no había sentido la esencia mágica… estuvo seguro en ese momento que había sido Draco, que había estado ahí, pero que por alguna razón se había retirado… seguramente probaba terreno o planeaba algo mas grande. Esto sin duda le preocupaba al ojiverde. Pero era también un tema que dejaría para después.

– Vallan con mucho cuidado

Gabrielle, Héctor y Alex asintieron en silencio y se dispusieron para abandonar el Ministerio de Magia rumbo a Azkaban; Harry entro en la sala del tribunal justo cuando Jacob Lynn comenzaba a presentar el siguiente juicio… era un Mortífago más… uno de los tantos que habían capturado durante la batalla en donde Draco había desaparecido. Llevaban toda la semana con esos juicios…

– Si el tribunal me lo permite… -dijo Harry interrumpiendo al vocero y atrayendo, una vez más la atención de todos en la sala hacia él- quisiera presentar una moción para que los cargos sobre Sirius Black sean retirados y se declare su inocencia y libertad…

– La petición para los cargos será estudiada– comenzó a decir Madame Bones, mientras fruncía el seño– pero me temo que su libertad no puede ser otorgada, puesto que el señor Sirius Black falleció en 1995 durante la batalla que se suscito en este edificio

– Mi padrino…-Harry respiro hondo antes de continuar- el señor Black… cayó a través de un velo y aunque se le declaro muerto no… hubo cuerpo… tiempo atrás fue liberado del mismo arco

– Harry- Amelia Bones olvido momentáneamente la formalidad que el tribunal requería y tuteo a Harry Potter con incredulidad en su voz- ¿me estás diciendo que Sirius Black salió del Velo negro que está ubicada en la sala de estudio del departamento de Misterios? ¿Qué está vivo? ¿Qué alguien descubrió el secreto del velo?

– La única que lo ha estudiado a fondo desde hace años

Amelia Bones tomo un respiro profundo mientras asimilaba toda la información, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y con la mirada encontró a Hermione Granger sentada junto a Luna Weasley. Así que había sido ella quien había irrumpido en el ministerio… y había liberado a Sirius… Sirius estaba…vivo…

– Bien… en vista de las declaraciones del señor Harry Potter, yo como Ministro de Magia retiro todos los cargos imputados al señor Sirius Black, y se le cita para tomar su declaración y comprobar su identidad, una vez hechos estos trámites no habrá razón para negar su derecho a ser libre…

Harry sonrió mientras posaba su mirada en Hermione que se veía igual o más contenta que él, en su vista periférica pudo ver a Tonks salir por una de las puertas, seguramente a informar a Remus y Sirius de lo que había sucedido.

– ¿Señor Lynn cuantos casos quedan pendientes?- pregunto al vecero del tribunal

– Solo tres…con cargos y acusaciones de Mortífagos

– Bien los veremos para el día de mañana… por favor programa la audiencia del señor Black a primera hora. Por el día de hoy declaro terminada la jornada esta corte entra en receso

Harry se acerco a Hermione que una vez mas lo abrazo, ahora todo había terminado, por lo menos lo referente a Sirius, pues aun tenía algo pendiente con el heredero de Slytherin…. Pero un grito proveniente de afuera de la sala lo hizo olvidar todo eso momentáneamente….

–!!!!!!!!!!!

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

**Parte II La Boda**

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

– Estoy total y completamente nervioso– admitió Harry deteniendo sus pasos para darse una última mirada, revisando que la túnica de Gala-negra y con detalles azules- estuviera en perfecto estado…

– Me confesare

– ¿A qué te refieres Sirius? – preguntó Harry mientras retiraba su vista de una luna de cuerpo completo. Y miraba el rostro serio de su padrino.

– Cuando tus padres se casaron– comenzó el animago atrayendo la atención de los demás magos presentes – yo le dije a James que no se casara

– ¿Qué? – pregunto Harry totalmente estupefacto

– Lo recuerdo– corroboro Remus –también completamente serio- mientras también se acercaba a ellos

– No me malinterpretes– se defendió inmediatamente Sirius – Tu mama siempre me cayó bien, era la única que rechazaba a James desde que el puso sus ojos en ella…

– En realidad te divertía la situación– dijo Remus

– Igual que a ti… era demasiado bueno ver a James detrás de alguien que lo rechazaba en cada oportunidad…

Harry que entendía cada vez menos frunció el seño, esto no le estaba ayudando con sus nervios ni olvidar la tarea que tenía por delante

….¿recuerdas cuando el intento invitarla en San Valentín?

– jajajajajaja– estalló en risas Remus recordando algo que obviamente para Harry era desconocido…– estuvo mejor cuando en navidad James trato de hacer crecer un muérdago y creció tanto que los enredo a ambos

– jajajajajajajajajajaja… dios había olvidado ese…-Sirius llego a un punto en el que llevo sus manos a su estomago, debido al dolor que la risa comenzaba a causarle - jajajajajaja finalmente estuvieron enredados toda la noche…jajajajaja

– ¡OIGAN!– Estalló Harry que comenzaba a reír ante la risa contagiosa de los merodeadores, pero aun seguía nervioso y esperaba ansioso el consejo que Sirius le daría… o eso era lo que él esperaba.

– ¿En qué estaba?... o si… – continuo Sirius mientras trataba de recuperar su pulso – Estaba junto a James frente al altar, y yo insistía en que no entendía por qué la prisa… aun éramos muy jóvenes y estábamos en guerra

– James nunca le hacía caso a nadie que no fuera Sirius – continuo Remus– siquiera a mí, pero ese día…

– Me ignoro completamente… – complemento Sirius– y me alegro tanto de que lo haya hecho… así que cuando lo vi ver a Lily mientras ella cruzaba el pasillo, decidí cerrar mi bocaza y apoyar a mis amigos… el caso es que no creo que sea pronto… se cuanto te preocupa ella, y todo eso… pero estarán bien….

– Gracias Sirius… – Dijo finalmente mientras daba un ultimo vistazo a la luna

– ¡VAMOS! – Anuncio Ron entrando por la puerta a toda prisa… – ya es hora…

Harry comenzó a caminar al lado de su mejor amigo… mientras él buscaba una discusión

– Aun no puedo perdonarte por no haber sido mi padrino de bodas…– decía Ron mientras Harry sospechaba que sería algo que le reclamaría de por vida –así que ni creas que no serás el padrino de mi hijo…

– Ron aun no sabes si será niño– discutió Harry al recordar que Luna quería mantener la sorpresa, aunque le había dicho a Hermione que estaba segura seria una niña.

Harry y Hermione no estaban seguros de si Luna decía eso para contradecir a Ron, o por qué realmente sabía algo o lo intuía… "_Yo siempre sentí que era niña_"– le había dicho cuando habían discutido el tema esa misma mañana… – "_supongo que es instinto maternal_"

– Bueno…– Ron había bajado el tono de su voz– las mujeres Weasley son realmente raras…ya ves Ginny es la única en generaciones… Así que estoy seguro que será un niño…y estas, sentenciado a cumplir Harry Potter

– Claro seré el feliz padrino de la siguiente niña Weasley – juro solemnemente mientras levantaba su palma derecha

Ron sonrió ante la idea, pues en realidad le hacía mucha más ilusión que fuera niña, pero no quería emocionarse, así que estaba aceptando de igual gana a un niño… Harry y él salieron al patio, la madriguera una vez mas estaba vestida de fiesta… busco con la mirada a su esposa y la vio sentada junto a Ginny, Luna lucia radiante en su túnica violeta, pero tenía el seño fruncido… ¿_estaría molesta por algo_?

– Tus padres han sido muy amables en permitir que se haga aquí la ceremonia…

– Si bueno, es ya tradición… –dijo Ron riendo al recordar la felicidad en sus padres por la nueva unión– desde la boda de Fleur y Bill… ¿además a ella le gusto mucho la idea no es cierto?

– Si, le encanto– corroboro Harry mientras tomaba su lugar frente al altar…-Por cierto ¿Fleur y Bill ya llegaron? Gabrielle estaba realmente nerviosa por qué no había tenido noticias de su hermana

– Llegaron esta misma mañana –corroboro Ron mientras señalaba al feliz matrimonio en primera fila… del lado de la novia– Fleur está embarazada…

Harry dirigió su mirada a la rubia que le sonrió y este solo asintió en reconocimiento, ya habría tiempo para saludos después de la ceremonia.

La mirada de Harry se distrajo con Ginny que había dejado a Luna sentada y había salido –a toda velocidad –rumbo a la casa para desfilar por el pasillo como una orgullosa y feliz dama de honor.

La música empezó y la pelirroja fue la primera en pasar mientras sostenía entre sus manos un sencillo ramillete de Orquídeas azules, que hacían juego con la túnica azul que la novia había escogido para sus damas…

Justo detrás de ella apareció Hermione, un paso tras otro acercándose al altar. Se veía hermosa, mucho más de ser posible; brillaba con luz propia irradiando magia de cada poro de su cuerpo… Harry contuvo la respiración y solo tuvo ojos para ella, era tan… perfecta, tan ella… tan suya y eso le lleno de una sensación indescriptible… infinita… Supo de alguna manera que siempre se habían pertenecido desde la primera vez que la vio cuando solo tenían once años. El único lugar al que pertenecía era al lado de esa castaña que ocupaba su universo, un universo que se amplió con la llegada de Lily. Ahora ellas eran su vida… su destino… su razón.

Los ojos de Hermione se conectaron inmediatamente a los de Harry y se sintió tan nerviosa al atravesar ese pasillo y al mismo tiempo olvido a todo el mundo… el jardín de la madriguera estaba completamente vacío de Brujas y Magos, solo eran ella y Harry. Él le sonrió y la manera en que la miro, la hizo sonrojarse… era increíble como después de todo finalmente estaba junto a él, -hubo un momento en que no lo creyó posible-. Y ahora era tan feliz, Lily estaba bien, a salvo al lado de su padre como ella siempre deseo.

Tuvo que sostener el ramo de flores que llevaba como si su vida dependiera de ello, trato de repasar mentalmente como dar un paso tras otro… hasta llegar a su objetivo. Respiro hondo una vez más y le devolvió la sonrisa a Harry, se veía tan apuesto con esa túnica… pero una parte de ella deseaba arrebatársela y la idea le causo un cosquilleo en su vientre.

Harry supo que tenía que quitarle los ojos de encima o se la llevaría de inmediato y seguramente muchos no se los perdonarían. Así que se obligo a ver a su derecha, Orlando lucia su túnica de gala completamente negra… y su brazo izquierdo permanecía inmóvil y vendado. -Estuvo a punto de perderlo, pero Gabrielle hizo magia desconocida para todos. Al parecer era magia secreta de las Velas y les tenían completamente prohibido revelarla… -había quedado una horrible cicatriz en el hombro justo donde Gabrielle concentro su hechizo para mantener el brazo de Orlando unido al resto de su cuerpo…

Harry respiro tranquilo pues esa era ahora esa horrible experiencia había quedado en el pasado. Gabrielle era muy importante para él. Con el paso del tiempo le tomo un cariño especial y la consideraba una hermana pequeña, así que cuando Orlando le confesó que se casaría con ella, a él se le había hecho demasiado rápido y trato de aconsejar a su amigo en ese asunto, pero su especialista en Operaciones del grupo Elite que dirigía era muy terco cuando se lo proponía…

Así que cuando Gabrielle acepto la propuesta de Orlando, Harry gustoso había aceptado ser el padrino….

Gabrielle parecía ansiosa mientras atravesaba el pasillo pues llego al altar tan rápido que no siguió para nada el compas de la marcha nupcial, Harry rio mientras recordaba un poco de la charla que había tenido con la pequeña Bruja descendiente de Vela. El sabía desde hace mucho, de los sentimientos de Gabrielle hacia él – ella se había confesado poco después de que Hermione se marchara– pero él siempre le dijo que no amaría a nadie más… ella le había dicho que había aceptado eso y que ahora estaba contenta pues amaba tanto a Orlando como nunca creyó hacerlo. Le había dicho que ahora estaba segura de sus sentimientos, pues a pesar de saber que lo amaba a él, cuando estuvo segura que había perdido a Orlando se había sentido morir con él.

La ceremonia transcurrió con tranquilidad pero cuando llegaron a los votos… sin esperar a que el padre completara la pregunta Gabrielle dio el 'SI' con prisa, una vez más dejando a un lado los votos que el sabia había escrito la pequeña rubia para su boda, pues Hermione le había ayudado en el momento en que ella más había necesitado.

Esta actitud distrajo momentáneamente a Harry y con el seño fruncido le pregunto a Hermione, en silencio, que era lo que sucedía… no hubo respuesta por parte de la castaña pero su actitud le corto la respiración… Hermione parecía de algún modo, también ansiosa… y Ginny no estaba muy lejos del mismo estado

Orlando dejo a un lado sus votos –que él también había preparado con ayuda de su padrino de bodas- cuando Gabrielle sin disimular le había dicho… – _Solo di SI o No_–

– SI– respondió rápidamente un poco confundido, pero feliz novio

Justo después de la declaración final del mago conciliador que unía a la feliz pareja en mágico matrimonio. Gabrielle le dio un corto beso en los labios para sellar la unión y ella junto a las dos damas de honor salieron disparadas corriendo hacia los invitados dejando congelados y en su lugar al novio… al padrino y a Ron que miraban sin entender….

– Neville– grito Ginny

Rápidamente Neville se acerco a la novia y a las madrinas que rodeaban algo…en este caso a alguien… Harry-que había descubierto la razón del "extraño" comportamiento de las chicas- empujo a Ron que parecía aun congelado mientras se acercaban a las ansiosas brujitas, estas desaparecieron junto a Luna

Momentos después la recepción de la Boda se llevaba a cabo en el quinto piso del hospital San Mungo, celebrando no solo a los recién casados si no también al nuevo integrante de la familia Weasley…

… A Madeleine Weasley

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

**Parte III Juntos Nada Nos Vencerá… Tú, mi luz en la oscuridad**

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo semi-desnudo de Harry, por lo que busco el calor del cuerpo que sabía estaba a su lado palpando con su mano sin encontrar realmente nada, despertó de golpe cuando por su mente cruzo la espeluznante idea de que todo fuese un sueño-un lindo, hermoso, apasionante sueño- pero sueño después de todo…

Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad de la habitación, y descubrió que efectivamente estaba solo, posiblemente Lily habría despertado y Hermione había ido con ella, se puso de pie sin pensarlo dos veces se coloco sus lentes, tomo su varita de la mesa de noche y cubrió su torso desnudo con la bata que estaba al pie de su cama, en efecto hacia un poco de frió, -revisaría la calefacción en cuanto se asegurara de que Hermione y Lily estaban bien- la casa estaba a oscuras y en completo silencio.

Un presentimiento nada agradable comenzaba a inundar su pecho,...

Si Hermione estuviese con Lily, la estaría arrullando o paseando en brazos, -escucharía su melodiosa voz, el susurro de su bata con la fricción que provocaría al caminar- en el último de los casos la estaría meciendo en la silla mecedora y no se escuchaba el chirrido que esta provocaba sobre el piso de duela…

De dos zancadas cruzo el pasillo y abrió la puerta de la habitación…

Lo que se presento ante sus ojos le congelo la sangre sujeto fuertemente la varita y mientras avanzaba rápidamente a la cuna de Lily se aseguro de reforzar los hechizos que protegían el departamento…

Hermione yacía en el suelo, cerca de la ventana, la luz de la luna caía sobre su cuerpo y le daba una apariencia fantasmal, antes de arrodillarse a su lado se aseguro de que Lily estuviese en su cuna y bien. La pequeña estaba dormida y en completa paz, la movió un poco para asegurarse de que solo dormía, y ella se quejo un poco antes de volver a dormir…

Entonces con un temor inimaginable se arrodillo al lado de donde Hermione estaba, no estaba seguro de si respiraba o no y por un momento todo su entrenamiento como Auror, se fue al carajo y se quedo en shock observándola….

Un millar de escenarios cruzaron su mente en dos segundos, los mismos que le tomo reaccionar y entonces actuó en automático. Como buen auror le tomo el pulso primero en la muñeca y después en la yugular

Estaba muy fría pero también estaba viva… y su pulso era normal, ella solo estaba dormida o en el peor de los escenarios, solo se habría desmayado. Aun temía que al tomarla en brazos ella desapareciera, como uno más de sus encuentros imaginarios.

Paso saliva antes de acercarse un poco más a ella…. Solo llevaba su camisón de noche que al ser de seda era muy delgado y lo único que la separaba del frió piso de madera era la alfombra en forma de Snitch que decoraba el cuarto de Lily… Se quitó la bata que llevaba y la cubrió inmediatamente

– Hermione…. Hermosa….- comenzó a susurrarle mientras la tomaba en brazos….

Hermione se removió y dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa al abrir sus ojos y ver a Harry… – Harry –dijo en un susurro mientras se dejaba transportar por su príncipe de ojos verdes… extrañaba tanto abrir los ojos y encontrarlo a él a su lado, que no fuera más un sueño o un anhelo, si no toda la realidad, su realidad

Escuchar su voz tranquilizo a Harry y la llevo en brazos a la mecedora sentándola en su regazo

– ¿Estás bien? – Harry comenzó a frotarle los brazos para darle calor – ¿Te desmayaste?

– No pasa nada estoy bien – respondió aún sonriente

– ¿Qué sucede? Dime como puedo ayudarte- pidió desesperado, no importaba lo mucho que ella se hiciera la valiente, Harry sabia que ella estaba herida y aun sufría mucho… ¿_por qué tenía que hacerse la valiente_?- se pregunto en silencio, pero una voz que tenía el matiz de ella le respondió… es toda una Gryffindor, después de todo

– No puedo separarme tanto de ella- respondió Hermione en un susurro mientras acomodaba su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

Harry comenzó a moverse en la silla proporcionándole un agradable vaivén. En realidad no sabía cómo consolarla, solo de imaginar el infierno que debió haber pasado… todo ese tempo…

El primer mes en que regresaron a su primer nido de amor –el departamento que habían compartido antes de mudarse a España- Hermione había aceptado gustosa que Lily durmiera con ellos mientras su habitación estaba lista….

Entre ella, Luna y Ginny la habían decorado como la habitación que toda brujita soñaría tener… había dragones volando en un techo estrellado… una cenefa con unicornios y sobre la cuna un móvil con hipogrifos…

Hacía dos semanas que la habitación de Lily estaba lista pero Hermione no había querido que la pequeña durmiera en su linda habitación decorada de blanco y rosa –una última noche- decía cada noche, y Harry se había acostumbrado tanto a tenerlas a ambas tan cerca que no replicaba nada…

– _Hoy…Lily dormirá en su habitación_ – Había dicho Hermione durante la cena y Harry supo que no debía contradecirla, sabia lo difícil que era ese paso y simplemente estiro su mano para apretar la de ella y devolverle la sonrisa que ella buscaba para darse valor.

Permanecieron los dos envueltos en un abrazo mientras la veían dormir, hasta que Hermione había aceptado que Lily estaría bien y segura, se dejo arrastrar por Harry hasta su alcoba…

Harry le había hecho el amor tres veces, antes de que ambos durmieran plácidamente, o eso había creído él, pues se había despertado ante el frió de su ausencia, y la había encontrado en la habitación de su pequeña.

La comprendía perfectamente…

– Puede quedarse con nosotros… – dijo Harry finalmente en un susurro, lo que fuera con tal de que Hermione ya no sufriera. Pero la sintió negar en silencio mientras se restregaba los ojos en ese gesto de orgullo tan característico de ella

– No puede dormir con nosotros toda la vida…- Hermione sonrió ante sus palabras, a decir verdad a ella no le molestaba, pero sabía que sería contraproducente y dañaría a su hija en lugar de protegerla – por eso siquiera la he cargado… dijo en un susurro, y sin querer me quede dormida a su lado

– Me has dado un susto de muerte – dijo en un susurro al recordar lo que sintió al verla tendida en el piso

– Lo siento, no fue mi intención – Hermione guardo para si su reflexión ante la situación. La hermosa alfombra en forma de Snitch había sido una cálida cama de lujo comparada al frió piso de piedras filosas que fue su cama durante tanto tiempo

Harry se estremeció al imaginarse sus pensamientos, sabía lo que ella estaría pensando. No necesitaba adentrarse a su mente para sintonizar todo lo que su cuerpo le gritaba

– Cuando Bellatrix me la quito después de mi incursión al Ministerio casi me vuelvo loca –continuo en un susurro después de unos minutos. Era la primera vez que le platicaba a él sobre lo que había vivido en su reclusión

– Lo sé… lo vi en los pensamientos que Orlando me había mandado después de encontrarte…- agrego también en un susurro mientras volvía la mano que tenía en la espalda de ella en un puño

Hermione se incorporo un poco para verlo a los ojos, sabia cuanto se culpaba por todo lo sucedido, pero ella no lo veía de esa manera, de alguna otra, ella se culpaba a si misma… en realidad en el fondo sabia que ninguno de los dos era culpable de nada, y no podían seguir así, o en su futuro se convertirían en una pareja de tontos arrepentidos debido a las culpas que cada uno cargaría…

Hermione se perdió un poco en sus pensamientos y en esos ojos verdes que la veían tan intensamente, podía sentir las dos fuertes manos de Harry envolviendo su cintura haciéndola sentir cómoda y relajada, la hizo sentir en su hogar…ella estaba ahora en su refugio donde sabia que nada podía lastimarla… ya no más. Contuvo un poco la respiración, mientras acercaba su rostro al de Harry y acariciar sus labios con los suyos, tan amoldables, sedosos y apetecibles… su lengua acaricio la de ella y un jadeo escapo de un resquicio de su boca antes de que ambos se separaran para tomar aire.

La castaña descanso su frente en la de él y sus manos sujetaban con fuerza sus mejillas, aun se aseguraba que él fuera real.

– Tienes que prometerme que olvidaras esa culpabilidad

– Hermione…

– Júramelo Harry Potter – sentencio ella mientras fruncía el seño en señal de que hablaba en serio – y yo te prometeré olvidar las mías… mis culpas

– Tu no…

– Sabes lo que siento, sabes que también me culpo… pero tenemos que dejar todo eso atrás… júramelo Harry…

– Te lo juro –acepto él arrancándole una sonrisa al rostro de ella, y él no dudo en devolvérsela… --te juro que no te volveré a fallar, te juro que no le volveré a fallar a Lily, ustedes estarán bien

– Te preocupa Draco –dijo ella en una afirmación, sabía que Harry quería ir tras él para evitar que el rubio viniera a ellos cuando fuera muy fuerte. Harry no respondió –lo encontraremos

– ¡Yo me encargare! – Rebatió Harry –no permitiré que se les acerque

– No planeo alejarme de ti, ya estuve demasiado sin ti… lo encontraremos juntos y juntos protegeremos a Lily…

– Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti –interrumpió Harry mientras la envolvía en un abrazo y la presionaba junto a él –pero tampoco quiero que vuelvas a estar en peligro

– Si me quedo aquí a esperarte no lo soportare, no estaré en peligro, estaremos juntos…

Harry encontró la respuesta que buscaba, no quería volver a separarse de ella y no permitiría que Draco se hiciera más fuerte, además ya lo había hablado con su grupo Elite… cuando Gabrielle y Orlando regresaran en unas semanas de su Luna de Miel, se incorporarían bajo sus órdenes en Londres, la mayoría de los chicos del Ejercito de Dumbledore también se habían ofrecido a reintegrarse, así que el ED volvería a la acción… los que no estuvieran bajo su mando también iban a aportar, todos estaban decididos a encontrar al Rubio; una vez que se enteraron de que era heredero de Salazar Slytherin todos se habían puesto de acuerdo. No permitirían que un nuevo Lord Oscuro de la calibre de Voldemort tomara el mando… ellos estaban ahí para luchar… ellos le habían demostrado –cuando regreso a Londres- que no estaba solo. Hermione se lo demostraba en ese mismo instante a cada segundo que pasaba… él no estaba solo, ya no… y no volvería a defraudarlas jamás.

– Juntos nada nos vencerá…- dijo Hermione adivinando los pensamientos de Harry pues ya no había rebatido su decisión de no separarse de él, además de que Ginny le había comentado que el ED volvería a integrarse y ella no planeaba quedarse atrás. Nunca lo había hecho y no iba a empezar ahora

– Tu, mi luz en la oscuridad…-Harry coloco su mano en la mejilla de ella

Hermione sonrió al saberse victoriosa y volvió a besarlo, en esta ocasión con mucha más pasión. Lo necesitaba tanto…

– Mama…–

Una dulce y melodiosa voz los hizo sonreír y separase lentamente. Lily estaba completamente de rodillas sujetando las rejas de su cuna con su pequeñas manitas, y tenía una expresión de tristeza, a Hermione no le cabía duda de que lloraría en cualquier momento, pero no los miraba a ellos, ella miraba el estante de su pared, el que estaba repleto de muñecas y peluches que sus amigos le habían regalado a la pequeña el día de su bautizo mágico.

Hermione se puso de pie seguida de Harry pero antes de que ninguno diera un paso, Lily había estirado sus bracitos en dirección a los juguetes e inmediatamente un peluche de un perrito negro se desprendió de la repisa y aterrizo entre los brazos de la pequeña…

– Pfot– dijo Lily y lo estrecho unos segundos antes de volver a su camita sin soltar el hermoso perrito

Hermione dejo de respirar momentáneamente y Harry estaba en Shock… según tenía entendido los niños no demostraban magia hasta los ocho años, los magos y brujas excepcionales tal vez unos dos o tres años antes, pero ¿bebes de solo un año?

– Ella…– logro articular Hermione… – ella…

– Ella es solo una digna hija de su madre…

Respondió orgulloso Harry mientras junto a ella comenzaban a acercarse a la cuna… Lily estaba completamente dormida, como si no hubiera despertado…Hermione sonrió, la respuesta de Harry le había gustado demasiado, se inclino y con cuidado volvió a arropar a la pequeña

– Es tan hermosa… gracias por ella Hermione

– No… gracias a ti por ella, es mi pedacito de ti…

– Te amo… -dijo Harry mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su mano donde reposaba el anillo que finalmente le había entregado… en unas semanas más seria su esposa… jamás se separaría de ella, la piedrita en su zapato llamada Draco Malfoy pronto seria historia… Lily crecería en un mundo sin guerra… y todos serian felices por siempre

– Yo te amo más Harry Potter– respondió Hermione mientras le daba un dulce beso y después tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a su alcoba… una idea cruzo su mente… y sonrió anticipadamente – sabes a Lily le haría falta un hermanito

– ¿Un hermanito? –pregunto Harry con el seño fruncido deteniendo sus pasos justo frente a la puerta de su habitación. Hermione congelo su sonrisa. Tal vez aun era demasiado rápido –Nos faltan seis– dijo Harry entre sonrisas

– Los que quieras… contigo Harry Potter, los que quieras… – agrego ella para besarlo nuevamente mientras se dejaba arrastrar dentro de la habitación…y con un pie cerrar la alcoba…

**FIN**

--------**IDWY**-------------Luna///**H.J.&H.J**///Nis--------**IDWY**-------------

Esta aventura fue todo un reto… pero me encanto… una de mis frustraciones que era la muerte de Sirius quedo completamente desahogada… Y tambièn un final merecedor para "la rata de dos patas" Peter…

Cielos santo… debo confesar que no tenía idea como cerrar esta historia… creo que escribí como un millón de epílogos diferentes en mi cabeza antes de plasmar al ganador -Tienen que decirme que tal estuvo- Como podrán darse cuenta me decidí por un final abierto -no tengo remedio- ¿recuerdan que esta historia era un One Shot?… que les gusto mucho y me pidieron más y así nació I Dream With You. No puedo prometer que habrá una segunda parte, eso depende de ustedes, pero deben saber que mínimo debo terminar antes SE. -Que en un par de capítulos empezara su segunda temporada…- antes de comprometerme una vez más con esta historia.

La ame de principio a Fin, hice un Harry muy sufrido aquí, y Hermione se llevo sus dosis, me encanto escribir esta historia y la sensación de llegar a la palabra FIN no tiene precedentes, les debo mucho, si bien nació en mi cabeza, es por ustedes que actualizo, y espero realmente que les haya gustado

Mil… un millón de gracias a todos ustedes: nimtri, **Sakura Li Cullen**, elizabethsach, **Sanke**, Kirlatan, **rowensweet_14,** JO, **hermionedepottergranger**, audevon, **darkgohm,** cakica, **Alucard,** angela, **steph-granger**, Raton, **Hallie J. potter Granger,** brinitonks, **SAKURASUKAMORI LEONARDO,** raike24, **AtRaM Potter**, Lyls Ami G.P. y **HermionePotter90**

**Y sobre todo a ti mi fiel lector…**

También a los lectores fantasmas… todos los Alerts, muchas… muchas gracias

Nos leemos en otra aventura -Mis otras historias o la segunda parte de esta ^^-

**Luna Nis**

San Luis Potosí. S.L.P. 15 de abril de 2010

**¿Un ultimo rr? O tal vez el primero…**


End file.
